


【授权翻译】The Dragon's Soldier 龙的战士

by amberjune, Chloesit, twistedthicket1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Dragonlock, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Smauglock, War, sort of, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 23,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjune/pseuds/amberjune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloesit/pseuds/Chloesit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【已追平原作/22章起beta完毕/前面的暂无beta计划】<br/><br/>当龙首次出现在人类面前，没人料想到随之而来的这场人类与超级野兽之间的战争。彼此间都心存疑虑与恐惧，最终人类获胜，将龙变为奴役，囚禁它们，并将幼龙训练成军事战争中的武器。许多龙族被迫躲藏起来，伪装成人类，小心守护着秘密，等待着消失已久的皇家血脉再次崛起，推翻一直以来压迫它们的人类。</p><p>约翰是女王军队里一名不情愿的士兵，希望通过三年服役赚回来医学院的学费。他刚刚被告知可以从龙舍里面挑一只龙来训练，和他一起前往阿富汗的战场。尽管有些害怕，他还是被这类生物深深吸引，他只希望不会沦落为巨龙的餐后点。</p><p>夏洛克·福尔摩斯记不起自己的过去，但有一件事他很确定：他永远不会变成某些人类的宠物。然而约翰·华生看上去不大像他以往见过的那些典型的人类。</p><p>龙和人能否和睦相处？或者再进一步，变成朋友呢？<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章——为了铭记，为了遗忘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dragon's Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877869) by [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1). 



> 前十五章由Chloesit姑娘翻译，并已在随缘居发布。

**节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》**  
  
**龙（名词）：** _龙是一种传奇的生物，具有典型的蛇类或爬行类动物特征，存在于许多种不同文化中。自远古以来，龙一直是神话与传说的主题，被各种文化渲染，起初被认为具有神秘血统。如今在现代科技帮助下，“龙族基因”被证实为人类的一个突变亚种分支，具有“龙族基因”的人能够任意“变身”为野兽样的形态（“变身”的更多细节见104页）。尽管一直以来很多人尝试“治疗”这所谓的“龙疾病”，龙看上去更像是一种遗传状态。迄今为止没有任何针对该疾病的经证实的治疗方法。龙根据其生活环境与遗传特征又分很多亚种，主要的三个种类为：_  
  
_英种龙_  
  
_中华龙_  
  
_北方龙。_  
  
_这是一种终身（疾病）状态。目前关于“龙”为何会存在，我们知之甚少，不过有人猜测这是人类进化链中的下一个进化环节。（关于这个理论的更多信息详见338页，第二部分）_  
  
  
他不了解项圈与枷锁之外的世界。  
  
有一部分的他怀疑这里就是他出生的地方，他为此而生。  
  
然而他知道事实并非如此。知道若他真的生于此地，他也会和其他出生在 _龙舍_ 里的龙一样。只是未开化的野兽，除了下一顿送到笼子里来的饭之外什么都思考不了，甚至不能变身到人类形态。而且他还有个名字，和那些出生在这禁闭的钢墙铁丝网里的龙不同。有时当他闭上眼，他觉得他甚至能听到有人用那个名字称呼他，轻柔地喃喃进他的耳朵里。然后他醒来，因自己的梦境而怒气腾腾，因为那美梦更衬得现实如此绝望，如此失望。那时他会弯起翅膀，包裹自己，挡住那晃得他敏感的双眼眩晕的猛烈灯光，试着睡觉。试着记起没有伤口隐隐作痛，没有饥肠辘辘的睡眠是什么样子。他试着回想脚下踩着青草的感觉，当别人爱抚他的脸颊时，皮肤相擦的触感。这能帮助他想象周围的四面高墙逐渐融解、消褪，他退回到精神宫殿中。记起那些他觉得应该记得的东西。  
  
他觉得阳光会是温暖的。  
  
雪是冷的。  
  
不知怎么，那温度感觉是对的。他觉得好像他的双手曾经握住过一捧雪。  
  
感受过阳光洒在脸颊上。  
  
他觉得雨是湿润的，恰如逻辑上那偶尔淋进来冲干净他身体的水也是湿的一样。没准还会有些凉。  
  
但除却这些再基本不过类似本能的事物，他仍觉得若有所失。拼图少了一块，他清楚没希望找回来，龙舍夺走了一切。正如周遭他的族人们整日的抱怨与哭嚎，一点点渗入他的大脑，他只得死死坚守阵地才能保持理智不同他们一道嚎叫，不迷失于那紧紧徘徊在人类躯壳下的野兽本能中。  
  
夏洛克福尔摩斯想要遗忘。  
  
然而为了忘却，他清楚有些事需要被铭记。  
  
****  
他从未打算过参军。  
  
事实上，约翰•哈密什•华生从孩提时候起就不愿与打斗扯上半点关系。还是小男孩的他，就以见惯他父亲与母亲之间的扭打，唯恐避之不及。长大后又迫不得已总是将他长姊救离打斗现场。像是早几年，哈莉狠揍了提摩西•班克斯一顿因为他嘲笑她丑。后来这同一位提摩西•班克斯发现哈莉睡了他妹妹，提了把刀来决斗，也是约翰护了她周全。也许就是自此，约翰发展出一种“治疗者情结”，因为自小生长于贫民区，他见过太多人受伤害。伤口永恒不绝，叙述着绵延的时光，约翰则从修补伤口中寻求慰藉。每一次缝补伤口，每一次照料患者，都带给他无比的满足与宽慰。因为知道你是在 _帮助_ 别人，感受你自己双手治疗时有节奏地律动，及随之而来的信仰。有些夜晚，当他听着楼下的争吵，或是眼睁睁看着他父亲喝个烂醉，那是唯一能勒住约翰走向彻底疯狂的缰绳。  
  
至少要是人们选择自我毁灭，约翰也不会感到负疚。因他尽了最大努力去治愈他们，就算这些人依旧挺不过来，至少他也曾试过。  
  
不，军队最开始向他抛出橄榄枝，是因为如同许多其他生长于贫民窟的年轻人一样，他实在穷得叮当响，不知道下一顿饭在何方，更别说负担昂贵的医学学位了。努力学习和奖助学金只能帮他到这里，尽管约翰刻苦好学，也卖力打工，他大部分时候也是拼拼凑凑勉强度日。他没钱买课本，甚至买不起新铅笔和钢笔。实在是，参军看上去是仅剩的选择。尤其当似乎整个贫民区的墙上都布满了募兵的海报、广告或宣传告示牌。事实上，那天是职业日，当他第一次仔细打量某个军事部队的摊位时，他总算见到了它们，生平头一回。  
  
他曾耳闻却从未眼见的生物。  
  
即便多年后他也记得她，主要是因为若非那环在她颈边的项圈，他是断然不会想到她竟能是除了人类以外的东西。  
  
他和他的朋友，迈克斯坦福，整个下午都在那张桌子周边徘徊。迈克并无金钱困扰，他祖母可是相当有钱，但他却怀着某种对战争幼稚般的热情，那通常是在从未经历过战争的人里面才可见到的热情。去年两人在某堂生物课上遇到，此后就一拍即合，而且他俩家里都有位害群之马似的手足。不过不同于哈莉的酗酒，杰罗姆染上的却是滥用药物的毛病。  
  
那位站在铺满了军队小册子和规章制度的桌子后面的是个身板结实的粗壮男人，约翰一眼望去觉得像水桶，虽然其实大部分都是肌肉，而且他手臂上的伤疤，和黝黑的皮肤都是见过战火的印迹。他懒洋洋地擒着她的下巴，像是场表演而非其他。约翰的眼神立马就飘到了他身旁的女人身上。  
  
几乎是一瞬间他就看出她是条龙。  
  
每个人都看得出，她脖子上的项圈彻底泄了密。工业制造，皮革和金属，一端钉了条皮带，正握在男人手里，就好像这猛兽要是想杀人，他还真有机会制止一样。当然，真正的安全控制是项圈内侧悬在她苍白喉咙上方那闪闪发光的电极，万一她真的出于什么原因狂化袭击，电极发出的脉冲能瞬间令她休克。  
  
她的眼睛苍白如破晓前的天空，颧骨高耸，棱角分明。一头银金色的秀发如瀑布垂落肩头，一波微微弯起，暗示着常年为战争而梳起的辫子。玫瑰色的薄唇紧紧抿成一条无法解读的线。她苍白的皮肤与她身着的棕绿色的制服形成鲜明对比。像是感到约翰紧盯的目光，她直直地望了回来。那青年人看出她目光里闪烁着略显空洞的估计，当那淡色的虹膜对上他自己的，约翰感到后颈一阵发麻。尽管他的声音是早已习惯了吼出命令的粗声嘎气，他的态度还是相当友好。  
  
“英国最好的品种就在这儿了。这是我的黛米莉亚。她是英种龙，你们看颜色就看得出。东方那些龙的头发要再深一点，不过脸都一样白净。我十六岁一到队伍里就开始养她了。”  
  
黛米莉亚仅是略略鞠了一躬，以奴隶被迫的方式致意，显然比起和两名发育不良还对她虎视眈眈的陌生人谈话，她更偏向于观察远处成群结队的学生们，查找任何危险的迹象。约翰立马为自己盯得如此明显而尴尬得红了脸，但真的很难不去盯着看。不只是因为她的美丽，那无疑也是原因之一，但却是因为她不自然的静立。她站在那，全身上下都彻底僵硬，甚至没有一丝肌肉有一丁丁点微小的抖动的迹象。  
  
“你服役了多久才搞来一只的？我听说它们可贵了。”迈克哀怨地说，明显和约翰一样好奇。布里格斯懒洋洋地伸了伸腰，脑袋歪向一侧好抻一抻脖子里扭到的那根筋。他抓了抓一边的头皮似乎在用力思索答案。  
  
“看你被派到哪儿了。低风险的行动意味着你们得多等几年。不过既然你俩是学医的，很可能你们会被派到真正重要的地方，要我猜，你们第一年就会有条龙。”  
  
听到这话，他的朋友兴奋地露齿一笑，但是约翰却皱了眉。他可不怎么喜欢被派往如此危险的任务的想法。不过话说回来，要是他真的能帮助人，他也十分乐意去做。毕竟，这边唯一一个会想念他的人只有哈莉，而她大部分时间都注意不到他的缺席。尽管如此，他小心谨慎的天性时刻在他耳边发出警告：不要一味轻信，不要被大肆宣扬的“勇士精神”，和随之而来一跃成为“战争英雄”的虚诺所蛊惑。  
  
“你说危险……是指有多危险？”  
  
“作为军医的话，你们不大有可能真的被派上前线。甚至都没什么机会真正见到战场。毕竟要是一个人能救活15个人，他们更倾向先把另外那15个人派出去。再者说，现在有龙做你们的防御伴侣，死亡率已经下降了很多。”  
  
布里格斯咧嘴一笑，尽管约翰并不完全相信他所说的，但他接下来出口的话却使他彻底下定了决心。  
  
“再加上，服役三年，政府会支付你们的医学教育学费。”  
  
约翰不假思索地伸出手，百万分之一能够摆脱贫民窟的机会，他可不打算拒绝。  
  
得以忘掉过去，拥抱一个崭新的身份。  
  
这效果甚至好过魔法咒语。  
  
“成交。”  
  
在他们身旁，黛米莉亚低着头，眼睛扫着自己朴素的黑色靴子。  
  
那一抹怜悯的假笑没人注意到。


	2. 敌人

**节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》  
**  
 **北方龙（种类）** ： _北方龙是现存龙族中最古老的种类之一。这也就意味着，在北方龙种目下还有许多亚种。“北方”一词其实乃是错称，因为他们实际上遍布世界各地，主要栖居地是山区。这一种类的龙对环境有高度适应性。与他们英种和中华龙表亲不同的是，北方龙具有特征性的大脚和爪子，以便他们更好地行走于雪地和岩石上。其他特征还包括淡蓝色的眼睛以及随时改变鳞甲颜色的能力。北方龙脾性更为暴躁，侵略性很强，一方面是由于在龙族阶层中，北方龙作为最古老的龙种，一直以来都位于统治阶层。因为他们的角有奇特的治愈能力（详见778页第三部分），许多北方龙惨遭狩猎，数量急剧下降。因此，目前对人类来说，北方龙已成为了罕见新奇的品种，其龙蛋经常在黑市上被当作“宠物”贩卖。  
  
不过可千万别搞错，北方龙与他们其他表亲一样危险，甚至有过之而无不及，照料处理不当的情况下，极容易变得“残暴”。（关于“残暴”状态的更多细节见55页）_  
  
约翰12岁那年，龙在某种意义上成为了女王军队中的标准武器配置。小时候，他想象这些笨重的野兽，口中喷着恶狠狠的黑烟，瞳孔眯细，似一条金色裂缝，正如他姐姐读给他的故事一样。过了几年，提到龙的时候他会想起霍比特人，可怕的怪兽和埋藏在地底闪闪发光的一堆堆金银财宝，以及充满黑魔法的瀑布。再长大一些后，他听说尽管龙在其完全兽化形态下，的确凶猛异常，骇人无比，但伪装成人类的龙族却还要可怕得多。  
  
学校总是教他们面对龙的袭击时该怎样保护自己，新闻里也不停报道战争伤亡人数，以及有多少人类惨死街头。尤其在像纽约这样人口众多的大城市，甚至真的有一群群龙族帮派在街上游荡。人类与龙已交战多年，约翰自幼就对这完全属于另一亚种的生物心怀恐惧，但也有些许敬重，想想看一个看上去才四英尺高的弱女子也能徒手撕裂你的喉咙。好似猛虎，抑或恶犬，待之以礼并保持距离，它们也会同样对你以礼相待。最终，军队们就是用这种办法收服那些他们捕获的战俘。将它们转变为聪敏又有高战斗力的武器宠物。  
  
没什么了不起。  
  
的确是没什么了不起。  
  
至少，他是这样反复告诫自己的，当他终于经历完几个月筋疲力尽的训练，眼瞅着就要真的去拜访龙舍，挑一只自己的龙来养的时候。他叹息着环顾面前空荡荡的公寓，真难相信军队居然付钱为他买下了这里。他猜这就是战时参军的好处，这里和他以前住过的地方相比好的不是一星半点，第三区是伦敦中央军事基地所在区。以前约翰从他当时房间的窗户望出去，只能在日出时依稀辨认出这区的轮廓。而此刻他站在空无一物的房间中央，却因窗外喧嚣的车水马龙而畏缩，他含糊地想着，这地方是不是对他来说有那么一丁点过于空旷，过于孤单了。  
  
 **221B** ，似乎连头上都顶着极富魅力的光环。在小约翰的印象里，贝克街看上去是个环境优渥的高档社区。低犯罪率，他身上的衣服和这里其他人相比，甚至都略显过时，不过还没到破破烂烂的程度。街角不远处有家非常好的意大利餐馆，另外步行可及的那家Tesco’s的三明治也堪称绝赞。约翰第一次来221B的路上就干掉了一个，彼时他嘴里正嚼着最后一口面包火腿夹芝士，和他的女房东，哈德森太太撞了个满怀。  
  
这位女士简直是不可思议的温暖贴心，尽管肯定已年过花甲，她在这地方忙忙碌碌走来走去的样子让他即刻想起自己的母亲来。这里的氛围舒缓宜人，虽然他在这一区初来乍到，一开始颇感紧张，但很快随着哈德森太太关切地“折磨”着他，口上强调“不是他的管家！”，却不停帮忙打扫家务，约翰胃里担忧的结后来也慢慢解开了。  
  
他的家当们今晚才能运来，所以目前公寓里除了上一位住户留下来的一张桌子和楼上的两张单人床之外别无一物。那两张床估计会有用，毕竟这里马上就会有只龙住进来，最好让它能保持舒适。约翰猜对于那样天赋异禀的生物来说，睡沙发可能不是个好选择。  
  
……不过，龙需要睡觉吗？  
  
想到这里，约翰顿了顿。他和迈克都收到了NDTF（ _国家龙培训基地_ ）送来的小册子。不过他几乎没怎么读，因为这之前一切都显得太过不真实。于是他起身翻找此前被他丢在厨房桌上的背包，那小册子由折叠的硬纸精装而成，封面画了一条张牙舞爪看上去十分可怖的英种龙。题目却相当讽刺，  
  
 _如何训练你的龙！  
_  
约翰坐进厨房那把吱嘎发响的破椅子里，细细读起来，好让自己从胃里逐渐升起的前所未有的恐慌感中分心。  
  
就像本电器使用手册。  
  
除了这电器还有 _爪子_ ……  
  
更别提没准还喜欢尝尝人肉。  
  
****  
  
夏洛克清楚用不了多久他就会被处死了。  
  
他十分清楚，通过那些驯龙师们看他的眼神，夹杂着残忍的愉悦，和心满意足报复的快感。这么多年束缚于此，对于他们的每一个指令，他都反抗到底。今天他的翅膀背部又开始疼了，可惜他不怎么摸得到那个部位。疼痛令他愈发阴沉暴躁。外面大概在下雨，他很想知道那尝起来是什么样子，是否如他预料的一般清澈凉爽。喉咙忽然干渴，他舔了舔嘴唇，在窗边那一滩滴进来的小水洼前跪了下来。水掺杂了流经锈迹斑斑管道后的酸楚和铁腥味，但他不大在意。至少能缓解他嘴里和舌尖上的疼痛。饮完后，他的舌尖又掠过双唇好舐去任何多余的水珠。他的蓝绿色眼睛轻快地扫过自己黑暗的牢房。  
  
如此渺小的世界，略一伸展，翅膀就会被夹在狭窄的禁闭之中。他甚至没法完全变形，只能困在半兽的形态，或人形里面。粗重的项圈已经磨破了他裸露的颈部，有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己是否会想念人生。夏洛克当然不确定这一世之后会有什么，但不知何故他总是企盼着至少能让他完全伸展开羽翼。他小时候所住的板条箱以及之后的笼子都总是小了一点。哪怕一次也好，他想知道那会是什么感觉，拥有那样的自由，甚至能让他想象飞翔。  
  
脾性有问题的龙们总会被处死。要是他们因为进攻性太强或是生来就有缺陷等问题没有被任何人类选中，那么这些龙就上了“红名单”。不过鉴于龙属于稀少生物，他们不会被立即处死，而是会等到五年之后。不过夏洛克一直以来都喜欢挑战底线。每当驯龙师们触碰他时，他都会咆哮出声，但那又不是他的错，谁叫他们总是戳那只带伤的翅膀的。他也不怎么吃他们送来的食物，所以他比其他大多数龙都要瘦削。而且每次有士兵或是有钱人来挑奴隶的时候，他都确保露出一脸凶相。  
  
他尽了最大努力希望能早早的死掉。因为要是这就是所谓的生之光辉，那它也太过沉闷痛苦，他宁愿不要。  
  
****  
  
约翰和迈克决定一道去龙舍，毕竟他俩都要挑一只龙，两人都有些忐忑不安，即将第一次见到自己的龙，虽然他们都不太好意思承认。一名道奇中尉被安排载他们到中央龙舍，这位道奇女士有些娃娃脸，但眼睛却在车灯映照下闪烁着冷酷坚硬的光。她的龙：塞约斯负责驾驶汽车开往市郊。约翰不得不注意到一路上道奇的手都歇在遥控着龙项圈的“击晕”按钮上，为了以往万一，尽管塞约斯几乎当他俩不存在。他整个人呈现出一种明显被压制的状态，几乎显得温顺。  
  
约翰不禁怀疑他到底被处分过多少次，以至于如此强大的生物竟能沦落为这样低下的侍从。  
  
他也不知道自己能否有那种坚毅如钢的神经，将 _他的_ 龙也驯服到这种状态。  
  
按照小册子上的说法，龙舍里有三个等级的龙：白牌、黄牌以及红牌。这样的区分是为了帮助新手们方便地选择他们想尝试哪种等级的攻击行为和顽固不堪。白牌大多数是幼龙，刚出生或是几岁大，还有那些性格极其温顺的成年龙，适用于首次踏足养龙世界的新手。不过由于约翰和迈克都是军人，并且他们的龙需要与其他龙实打实地作战，黄牌龙是最低要求。黄色牌子的龙有一些攻击倾向，不过总体上还好驾驭。红牌则仅限于老手选择，并且甚至那些经验丰富的养龙者也不怎么收养红牌龙。事实上，这是它们的最后机会，一旦某只龙被列上了红名单，几乎是注定难逃一死。  
  
“驯龙师会告诉你们怎样接近一条龙。龙舍对它们来说是个压力较大的环境，因此它们很可能有些容易过激。不过它们经过半淹处理，所以吐不了火。在‘收养日’是会如此啦。其他不喷火的龙也各有各的限制，所以无须担心。比如他们不给那些能喷出沸水的龙饮水，对于吐冰雾的龙则过度加热。”  
  
 _干净漂亮，整洁有序。就像买条狗一样。_  
  
约翰想着，注意到他们的司机并没因为听到这些虐待他兄弟姐妹的行为有任何反应。塞约斯小心翼翼地一脸空白，像是害怕不愿任何表情显露脸上。年轻的军医开始好奇他当时是哪个等级，什么品种。他怀疑是中华龙，仅仅因为他深色的头发与眼睛。肯定不是英种，而且北方龙通常虹膜颜色更浅些。  
  
敌军抑或盟友，均在同一方作战。坐在驾驶位的龙透过后视镜短暂地盯了他冷冷的一眼，约翰感到一阵寒意窜上脊柱。  
  
不知何故他心下了然，就算那条龙脖子上绕着项圈，不代表他不会时不时地考虑杀死一两个人类。  
  
 _没有信任。_  
  
既然这样他决定采用当年对待他父亲时建立起的规则。  
  
爱之深，责之切。  
  
敬而远之，照顾他们的需要，但保持距离。  
  
别牵连太多。  
  
也就不会狼藉收场。  
  
这也能防止约翰犯下把他们看作是 _人类_ 的错误。约翰发现这可并非易事，当塞约斯的凝视以一种爬行动物的方式滑到路面，为他的女主人将车子停到龙舍前，留着引擎空转。  
  
****  
  
结果却是，中央龙舍是个会使约翰想起跳蚤与粪便、血污与其他恶心东西的地方。外表看来无疑冠冕堂皇，多半是为了达标，或是完成什么政府要求。褐色砖墙厚重而实用，四周一圈被电丝网围了起来，典型的军队风格。然而里面却是另一番光景，约翰和迈克一步入内，一股尖锐而粗糙的野兽恐惧味道便扑面而来，瞬间令他们回想起贫民区的日子。塞约斯被留在车里真是好事，金发男子暗想，因为要是他听到这自前向后，此起彼伏的呜咽与叫喊，肯定会狂化袭击。或许道奇中尉是故意命令他等在原地的，因为她似乎也注意到了这里不堪的境况，鼻子因厌恶而皱起，特意留心脚下，不让靴子沾上污泥。  
  
服务台后面坐着的男人一脸狡猾相，贼眉鼠眼，尖利的轮廓仅因身着的灰色制服而稍稍遮掩了些。看到约翰和迈克，他咧出一个谄媚的笑容，上下打量着两个年轻人，像是闻到了新鲜血液。约翰的后颈瞬间因反感而阵阵刺痛，他知道迈克也感同身受，要是那一脸怒容称得上是证据的话。  
  
两个男孩都知道如何辨认出挡在他们道路上的蜷着身子，露出尖牙的老鼠。  
  
只是约翰忽然希望中尉别对他俩如此怒目而视，或者她的手没有刻意移到她腰间别着的泰瑟枪上。  
  
“女王军队又来了两名新兵，赖尔先生。才训练完没多久。”  
  
男人因为被称呼了姓氏而眯眼微笑，以一种让人颇不自在的方式死死地盯着面前的女士，道奇微微紧了紧拳头，出口的声音更尖锐了些：  
  
“我们想尽快开始。”  
  
他的舌面滑过一排参差不齐的牙齿，又瞥了她一眼才转而面向她身旁的两个男人，露出一脸假笑，两只长长的手掌扣在一起。  
  
“欢迎来到中央龙舍。尼克赖尔为您效劳。”  
  
“华生。”  
  
约翰开口，却没费心去握男人的手。  
  
“史——史丹佛。”  
  
迈克略显羞怯地咕哝道。  
  
赖尔先生稍微眯了眯眼，接着装作十分愉快地睁大双眼，扯开的笑容横跨了整张脸，身子却牢牢地挡在两人面前。  
  
堵住通向后面的过道。  
  
正如看似慷慨给予神智错乱的人类以宝藏或永恒的青春，但却索求某种血祭作为交换的死神一样。  
  
像极了那种糟糕的神话故事开头，要是这入口处闻起来不像小便和恐惧的话。  
  
约翰不得不压下去嘴角挑起的微笑，尽管他仍旧处于不适中。  
  
“正如你们读过的那本小册子中写到的一样，只有最出色的龙才会被选到中央龙舍，从东方山脉的双足飞龙，到中国的湖沼游龙，任何你要的，应有尽有。说是各个种类的龙族展览也毫不夸张，并且我向你们 _保证_ ，你们会找到一条十分贴合你们独特个性，又有良好技能的龙。”  
  
他转向迈克，翘起一侧的薄眉，故作俏皮地打量他。  
  
“在你身上，我看到了某种柔软的个性。或许找一条你离开或出国时能看家的龙？沙漠冷冷长夜里可以用来取暖的怎样？”  
  
他的眼睛闪烁着狡黠的光芒，迈克一下子满脸通红，呼吸不畅，语无伦次地喃喃。约翰却在内心瑟缩。他搞不懂为什么有人能那么 _坦然地_ 和一只转眼间就能撕裂你的怪兽睡觉。在他眼里，那就像沙鼠试图亲吻毒蛇。  
  
不。  
  
他要是想要性的话，还不如把运气放在人类女人身上。  
  
不过诚然，她们有时也是同样的野蛮。  
  
赖尔接着转身面向约翰，瞧见他下巴不适的禁闭，以及背部僵硬的线条。金发男人觉得一瞬间似乎看到他微微蹙起了眉，但那表情旋即化成了一个俗气的笑容，他拍了拍约翰的肩膀，令他马上想躲开。  
  
“至于您，先生。在您身上我看到了对力量的渴望，纪律，既遵守命令又不失致命的能力。我必须推荐英种起源的龙，强大，可靠，却不像中华种那样精细纤巧。说到这个，或者像北方龙那样有极强繁殖能力的也行。”  
  
他咯咯地笑了起来就像讲了什么了不起的笑话一样，虽然约翰没觉得有什么好笑。他只盼着男人早点放开他，要不然他就要幽闭恐惧致死了。似乎是察觉到约翰并没受他如绸般言语的影响，赖尔先生整了整领子，摆出一副公事公办的表情，伸出一只手指向前方，用一种牧羊人将一群呆羊赶回围栏中的手势。  
  
“那么这条路请吧，女士们先生们。”  
  
约翰突然感到道奇轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀，以一种奇怪的支持的方式，接着三人跟在赖尔身后没入了龙舍的黑暗中。  
  
****  
  
他们都感觉到了，空气中瞬间变化的氛围。像是天气骤变时气压突然下跌，弹指一瞬般迅速，空气从过于闷热潮湿转为寒冷、干燥而陈腐。夏洛克能感觉到他蜷伏时鳞片的翕动，黑暗中他的两腿蜷起，双膝靠上胸口，尾巴弯曲绕着身子。今天他的项圈比往常箍得更紧，因为他退到了笼子最远的角落里。  
  
今天就是了，他们要来带走他的日子。  
  
他能尝出来，即使他的喉咙因稀薄的空气发出一声柔软的抱怨。收养日，这天有些人会离开，不再回来，依照脖子上不同颜色的愚蠢标签，被迫从事粗重的劳力活动或沦为性奴隶。恶心至极，不过还是有些人不懂得只带走他们控制得了的。夏洛克觉得闷热而湿粘，主要是因为他们强迫他呆在加热灯下面，直到他的皮肤起泡，喉咙干渴。他用力贴着凉爽的砖墙，试图将体温恢复到正常的零度以下。他轻轻地喘着气，声音是全不似人类的可怕。其他龙呜咽着，被淹个半死，还有些浑身打颤，被泡在冰浴里，指尖冻得发蓝。  
  
曾经有个人想带走夏洛克，要他做自己的性伴侣。仅仅一晚之后那男人就被送进了急诊室，在正常人根本想不到的地方患上了冻伤。有那么一会他因这回忆显露尖牙，瞬间变得凶猛起来，接着他意识到自己此刻虚弱的状态，又颓然跌坐在锁链中，尖耳朵抖了抖，听着过道处大门打开，新一波毫无意义的人类走进来，或许前一秒还会对他眉目传情，在看到他项圈上的红色之后便会兴趣索然地铩羽而归。  
  
因为红色意味着他的危险。  
  
红色意味着他的致命。  
  
红色意味着他随时会杀人，并且他真的杀过人。  
  
而且事实上，暴犬的致命性不只是针对敌人，同样针对主人，更何况，夏洛克一点也不喜欢扮演宠物。  
  
他准备好迎接死亡了。  
  
沿着走廊，脚步声缓缓逼近，进入他微小的盒内地狱。闭门声清晰可辨，像是高声宣告龙舍这种地方的奇怪质量。进来并不难，可一旦你见过这里的生命，这里的生活质量，再离开时就举步维艰了……  
  
****  
  
约翰不喜欢这儿。  
  
这个想法跳到脑海中，出奇的简练优雅，考虑到他一踏上这里的鹅卵石地板，上百具没清洗过的肉体的恶臭便扑鼻而来。他几乎要吐出来，咬紧牙关，泪水盈眶，他试着眨掉眼里的生理性泪水看清前方。这是一段阴暗的走廊，两边排满了牢房栅栏，在低悬的灯光下闪着银光。灯泡映出一片沉闷的暗黄，和着此处上千条生命的呼吸轻柔地摇摆，时而闪着耀眼的白光。噪音对他来说震耳欲聋，他因四面八方传来的似人非人的尖叫声痛苦地皱眯着眼。  
  
赖尔先生的脾气却在这片吵闹中愈发恶化，抓起一扇门边吊钩上挂着的泰瑟枪，威胁地挥动。直到一双双穿过栅栏绝望地伸出来够他们的手，或是抓着地面的爪子缩了回去，呻吟声平息为被噎住的啜泣，这声音令约翰想起被丢弃在森林中饥饿至死的婴儿。他的鼻翼在压抑的盛怒下翕动，这是这整件事开始之后的第十二次他意识到，他并不想要一个 _奴隶_ 。他宁愿冒着被子弹射穿的风险也不愿睡在这些东西身旁，但饶是如此他也并不怎么憎恨它们，以至于没法欢快地欣赏赖尔先生毫无歉意地殴打一只低声哀嚎着，匆匆退回笼子角落里的白牌中华龙。这男人一直保持平稳的声线，似乎根本看不到眼前的惨状，而约翰吃惊地注意到，道奇中尉也冷静地维持着一脸空白。迈克也竭力跟上套路，尽管明显更紧张。他眉间凝起的汗珠在粉红色的脸颊上一览无遗。  
  
紧张。  
  
约翰本能地感觉出 _它们_ 能听到，在肾上腺素影响下重重搏动的心脏。他虽然不大能直接分辨出它们的形状，但他听得到鳞片和皮肤在黑暗里翕动的声音。翻滚着收紧，等待出击。捕猎者的猎物不知怎么却一跃爬上食物链最顶端。敌人们，却期待着被当成主人。  
  
“我给你们两个小时，随便看。之后就有其他客户了。”  
  
赖尔耸了耸肩，用几乎不经意地姿态递给道奇中尉那把泰瑟枪，之后双手从容不迫地插进兜里。  
  
“随便和它们……套套近乎，或者惩罚它们，要是你们好这口的话。只是请别在商品上留下永久的损坏。你们可以打开任何一个笼子，只要带好武器并且要是受了伤别来起诉我们，但是 _除了_ 红牌子。”  
  
说着他笑了笑，目光锐利，以捕猎者的姿态。他随意地伸手轻抚一只白牌子龙的脑袋，抓了一把她的头发递到嘴边嘲弄地亲吻，听到她吓呆了的怒吼而笑出声，接着扭头走向出口。他最后的话响在约翰耳边，如颤颤的钟声可怕地回荡在走廊。  
  
“玩得 _开心_ ，男孩们。”  
  
接下来迈克和约翰发现他俩被许许多多双闪着光，瞳仁似裂缝般的眼睛盯着看，在黑暗中熠熠发着光，甚至比挂灯还要明亮。  
  
****  
  
夏洛克能听到他们在蜿蜒的走廊和小过道上缓缓地踱步，小心翼翼地透过牢房的铁栏望进去，似乎要从一群石头中找出宝藏。他能闻到他们的紧张，尖锐而刺激，冲进他微张的鼻孔中。他睁开一只蓝绿色的眼睛，捕捉到首领身上斑驳的军队服装的颜色，一个眼神冷若磐石的女人。他隐蔽地观察着她的身影，躲在自己笼子的阴影里。他要是想的话，几乎可以完全隐形。  
  
 _三十多岁，手臂的伤疤和她微微敞开两脚的站姿（常年背负武器）能看出她经历过战争。差不多服役六年，一部分是因为有个恶毒的堂兄，或是亲密的家庭朋友，想要逃离他们的掌控。从她靴子上的泥点能看出喜欢亲自动手，工作努力。有些粗暴但还算公平，不过分地殴打她的龙，不过教训足够令他听话。喜欢命令别人，并且认为那个金头发的与棕头发的相比会成为个更好的士兵。  
_  
之后龙再次闭上眼，对分析人类和他们的特质感到厌倦。就在这时他听到大门吱嘎又一次被打开，这时他才抬起了眼，听着锁链独特的咔哒声一路朝他的方向传来。看来他们甚至都不打算等这批新人离开。  
  
是时候了。  
  
带着迂回的优雅，夏洛克站起身，他的项圈在黑暗中叮当作响。就在这两名魁梧的驯龙者，一个金色头发，另一个是脏兮兮的棕色一路走来的时候，约翰在拐角处听到动静，一双蓝眼睛好奇地望了过来。  
  
****  
  
龙舍里果真有各式各样的龙。赖尔在这一点上可没撒谎，这里简直像个马戏团，所有动物被关在走廊两边的笼子里，一排一排。有的是板条箱，有的是真正的牢房，都闪着可怕的银光，像是自内而外发光一样。他和迈克迅速意识到，两个小时尽管一开始觉得漫长，但要想真的看遍这些打着滚，咆哮着的野兽们却是必不可少的。迈克打算按数字开展工作，从第一个笼子开始一间间走下来。但约翰却只是漫无目的地闲逛，时而透过黑暗张望着里面奇怪又神秘的动物们。有些是女人形态，有些则是男人形态，大多数龙都变身为半兽形，以便适应笼子里狭小的空间。但依然有爬行动物嗖嗖扫来扫去的尾巴，抽搐的爪子，以及随着光线由裂缝状变成圆形的瞳孔。  
  
他在一个笼子前驻足，看着里面一只颤抖着的英种龙，银灰色眼睛和短短的金发。她出于憎恨对他露了露尖牙，但当他伸出一只手想要抚摸那只半覆着鳞片的手时，她呜咽着避开。她皮肤上非人类的部分闪着樱桃红色。这是只黄牌。  
  
约翰宽慰地放下手，在她沉默的拒绝下转身离开。  
  
接下来是只白牌，但是约翰还是出于好奇在他的笼子前蹲了下来。从他的深色头发以及没有翅膀，和连着蹼的爪子约翰看出这是一只中华龙。他望向约翰的眼神夹杂着疑惑与恐惧。他的鳞片如玉般碧绿，精巧的涡旋图案攀上他的脸颊，在他的眼下画出银线。他的虹膜是美丽的沉金色。然而约翰能读出深藏于内的精细，于是也从他笼子前走开，他不能也不愿将这样脆弱的生物带到战区。  
  
就这样一直走啊走，见过的龙越来越多，约翰很快发现他无法和这里的任一条龙产生联系。但或许是因为他一直试着找到一只至少看上去像是怪兽的生物。实在是，其他人到底是怎么做的？他纠结于想要将龙舍里的可怕状况报告给全世界听或是就这样一直跑开不再回头。他知道在自己内心某处蕴藏着能够成为非常糟糕的主人的潜质，因为他知道绝望的感觉，而无论何时当他望进它们的双眼，那是他唯一能看到的东西。  
  
绝望。  
  
破碎。  
  
屈服。  
  
迈克终于挑了一只出来，一只黄牌英种龙。然而当约翰看着迈克将她诱哄出牢笼的时候，她表现得更像一只白牌。她的名字叫麦莉亚斯，但当他的朋友轻柔地抚着她长长红棕色秀发时，看上去她已经有了个昵称。  
  
茉莉。  
  
“不是上战场的料。”  
  
道奇中尉尖锐地评论道，但她没提出更多异议，只是抓住她的链子，将她拉到前面，一面用泰瑟枪威胁着要她乖乖听命。约翰却觉得威胁根本多此一举，那胆怯的野兽被拖拽去植入芯片和登记，一路发出可怜的哀鸣，吓坏了，看上去惊人的小。他同样不确定那句评语指的是那条龙还是迈克，因为他的朋友同样眼神柔软，看来他挑选茉莉完全是出于同情，再无其他。  
  
约翰已经开始考虑他可能得过两天再来拜访一次，要么就只能闭上眼随便选一条。就在这时他听到大门清脆被打开的声音，看到灯下两个男人走进来的剪影。此刻他的双眼已经完全习惯了黑暗，因此约翰眯起眼，抬手挡住照在脸上的灯光，直到他看见两名穿着军蓝色制服的驯龙师。每人都握住一只手电筒，腰带里别着鞭子和泰瑟枪。尽管这俩看上去和绅士相差甚远，但两人还是脱帽向中尉致了致意，却彻底忽视了约翰和迈克。约翰用余光注视到所有龙刹那间改变了风格。嘈杂的噪音削至沉寂，裂缝的眼睛展宽，注视着两人的一举一动，分叉或未分叉的舌尖们出于紧张的期望舔着上唇。有几条龙甚至迅速趴伏下去，寻找笼子里任何可当做庇护的地方，有些用翅膀包裹自己，挡住可能会降临在身上的任何伤害。两名驯龙师忽视掉他们中的大多数，他们步态坚定说明已有目标，准确无误地走向龙舍最后方，关押着最危险的龙的地方。约翰和迈克都没敢跨过那条红色警戒线，两人似乎达成了不言的共识，他们不可能在那里找到自己想要的龙。  
  
然而病态的好奇心不知怎么悄悄侵蚀了约翰的头脑，他缓缓地向前蹭着，一抹源自幼时的渴望再度死灰复燃，想要见识一下传说中最强大威猛，又异常危险的生物。他立刻注意到这里的笼子与之前他见到的那些不同。首先，它们牢牢地钉在了墙里面，而且更大一点。第二，他能见到的笼子表面到处都被厚厚的锁和简直和他胳膊一样粗的锁链布满了。约翰悄悄地跟在两个男人身后，除了偶尔一闪而过的眼光和勉强被抑制住的低声咆哮外，很难看清笼子里的任何东西。它们盯着他看的目光令他后背阵阵刺痛，像是为了与其回应，约翰的心也跳得更快了些，嘴巴也愈发干燥。他现在知道鸟儿被肚饿的大猫紧盯着是什么感觉了。而且即使身陷囹圄也丝毫不减它们的危险程度。他感到一波危险蜿蜒流过他的动脉，带给他一阵奇怪的震颤，他说不上来那是什么感觉，并坚决地拒绝去细想，但那震颤却令他的双腿发软，很快两位驯龙师就发现了他的跟踪。  
  
他们并没如他预料一般将他遣送回去，反而坏笑着挑起嘴角，就好像他们没在他脸上读出任何东西。金发的驯龙师掏出一串沉重的锁匙，在右侧最后一个笼子前跪了下来，他冲着里面一片黑暗轻快地开口，  
  
“伙计，看来你的死亡之旅有了个观众。”  
  
约翰花了几秒才反应过来这话是冲着笼子里的龙说的。然而里面的生物却没发出半点响声，透过重重叠叠的铁栏，约翰看到一条深蓝色尾巴猛地一颤，很快又从淡灰色变为深深的黑色，它将自己紧紧地隐藏到了黑暗的阴影里。  
  
看来是条北方龙。  
  
年轻人想着，头歪向一侧以便能好好看一看。北方龙可算是新鲜事。它们通常很有力量，强壮，适宜战斗，但由于它们不得不随时保持一定的体表温度，它们并不经常被招到军队里来。再加上它们的鳞片可以任意转换色彩，得以融入到不同环境中，捕捉它们的难度相当大。趁着那生物眨眼的空当，约翰捉到一瞥标志性的淡蓝色眼眸。但下一秒它就闭上了眼，笼子里又只剩一片黑暗。  
  
“死亡之旅？”  
  
约翰问，困惑地舔着嘴唇。驯龙师们正在解开缠绕着牢门的长长锁链。他们粗大的制服下还穿了厚厚的保护服，以及长长的袖子和皮手套，以防万一没有加热得足够而被这猛兽喷出的冰雾冻伤。他懒洋洋地拖长了音调，但话语却不失尖锐，一把将牢门扯开。内里传来嘶嘶声，一股冰汽缠绕住约翰的脚踝，像是气化了的干冰。  
  
“这位老烟雾弹太危险了，不能被收养，前几任主人都把他送了回来。他一直占着地方对谁也没好处。”  
  
约翰听到从笼子里传来一声低沉的吼叫。他条件发射地吞了吞口水，向后退了一步。要是他们真的打算把这条龙弄出来，那么他最好别挡道。然而当锁链拉扯项圈发出的叮当声溢满他的耳朵时，他却发现自己动弹不得，被钉在原地。一声更可怕、兽化的咆哮响彻小小的牢房，约翰发现自己手臂和后背的毛发全部竖立了起来。咆哮声回荡在走廊里，警醒了迈克和道奇，中尉一脸怒容，走上前想要抓住约翰的手臂，然而金发男人却硬挺挺地站定。他无法将眼神从牢房的入口处移开，两名驯龙师慢慢地，一点一点，又是拉又是拽向外移动。其中一个啐出一声咒骂，显然里面的猛兽不愿出来，但他们还是坚守阵地，继续拉扯。  
  
“退后！男孩！”  
  
女人喊进约翰的耳朵里，可他依旧动弹不得。  
  
眨不了眼。  
  
也无法呼吸，看着他们慢吞吞地将那条龙拉出他的笼子。  
  
由于先前所有的咆哮，所有的烟雾以及所有可怕的拍打翅膀，约翰以为那会是个大块头的怪兽。  
  
与之相反，他发现自己面对的生物， _的确_ 极其骇人， _的确_ 如死一般致命……  
  
但同时也再清楚不过，古怪至极的，夺人心魄般 _美丽_ 。  
  
同时夏洛克扭头想要朝这个打算观赏他被谋杀的小杂种咆哮，但却发现那双深蓝色望着他的眼睛里没有憎恨，没有掌控，却是不加修饰、显露无疑的惊叹。


	3. 收养

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》**  
  
 **龙语（语言）：** _龙语是一种晦涩难懂、错综复杂的语言，学习难度极高，因为龙语中的许多发音对于人类的舌头来说太难模仿。也正因如此，许多人都无法理解龙族彼此间打交道时的特殊习惯。龙是极为讲究礼貌与荣誉的生物，他们相互间会时刻称呼对方为“阁下”或“夫人”，若是不用这些尊称，则会被认为是冒犯无礼的举动。事实上，人类在模仿使用龙语时必须小心谨慎，因为一旦忘了礼仪，龙很可能会生气。学习新语言最好的方法便是咨询专家，并且时刻保持谦虚，遇到任何不懂的短语或习俗一定要勇于提问。（关于“龙族风俗”的更多细节见442页第三部分）_  
  
约翰还记得他很小，很小的时候，一次他母亲为他和哈莉穿上他们最好的（也是唯一的）冬装，绕过沙发上醉醺醺打着鼾的父亲，溜到外面平安夜静悄悄的夜色中。他还记得她是怎样轻快地拽着他俩走在街道上，呼吸里还带着肉桂苹果酒的甜香，疲倦的脸上笑容熠熠生光，将她的眼睛渐渐温暖成一种淡蓝的色彩。  
  
人们一直说他有他母亲的眼睛，甚至在她去世后这说法还被不断提起。不过约翰却觉得他的眼睛可做不到在一瞬间就能从那样深的色调变得如此明媚。对他来说那简直就像魔法把戏，后来他才知道魔法可不是个好词，它们黑暗且邪恶，因为只有龙才会魔法。  
  
尽管可能只是他当时依旧睡眼惺忪而且困惑不已他妈妈到底要带他们去哪里，以至于在那一刻看来是如此戏剧化的改变。像是深不见底的海洋变成拂晓最苍白的曙光。  
  
那会他打着瞌睡，跺着脚踩进靴子里，试着自己系鞋带（因为爸爸说过男人们都懂得怎么照顾自己），哈莉冲着他的耳朵打哈欠，套起她的毛绒手套。亮红色，约翰还记得，和消防车一个颜色。她就是为了这个原因才买下它们的，所以她肯定不会丢掉。  
  
他俩见过好多次消防车，主要是在电视上。它们扑灭燃烧整座城的大火，拯救人民，于是约翰估摸着那还是挺重要的。至少重要到可以在街上不管不顾、横冲直撞。有一次他亲眼见到消防车搞出了一场车祸，因为有辆挡着道小车没及时躲开。一下子火光四起，尖叫声连连，约翰当即吓得躲到他母亲腿后。  
  
不过……  
  
他还是觉得当个救火员挺酷的，尽管要是他将来真的打算当一名救火员，他就不能学着开枪了。这想法令他不悦地皱起眉。五岁大的时候，他认为学会开枪是头等要事。毕竟，连枪都不会用他还怎么保护他的大姐和老妈呢？  
  
爸爸有时会保护她们，但有时他却是那个伤害她们的人。想到这儿他紧紧握起了拳，指甲深深陷入掌心，印出了几个月牙。他妈妈注意到他瞪眼望着的地方，接着半跪在他面前，小心翼翼为他套上手套。她的话语低声传进他的耳朵，对他来说简直比起居室角落里那棵破烂的圣诞树还要耀眼明亮。并非责骂，却明确地警告他要小心自己的情绪。她一向精于此道。  
  
总是伸出平稳，教导的手，却不施惩罚。  
  
“ _嘘_ ，亲爱的，这是仅为你准备的。别让他破坏你的心情。”  
  
缓缓地，她的拇指轻柔地在他握紧的指节揉着圈，直到他掌心松开，里面什么也没有只剩空气。  
  
然后她温柔地牵起他的手，另一只手抓起哈莉的手指，她要带他俩去看日出。那一刻，她骄傲望着他的眼神值得一切，那个小男孩宁愿奔跑一辈子，只为能抓到一瞥那样的笑容。  
  
直到今日约翰还能记起靴子踩在雪地上吱嘎作响的声音，他哈出一口气，着迷地看着白雾化作云升起，消失在高高的天空里。还这么早，外面没几个人。这感觉很奇特，往常脏陋的贫民区全然寂静平和。像是整个世界都屏住呼吸，创造一瞬间震耳欲聋般静默的圣诞奇迹。他们的脚步声听起来如此响，在身后留下一串白花花的足迹。妈妈牵着他们走到一家叫做Sarnie’s的售货店外的梯子旁，她双手攥着生锈的扶手向上攀爬，指节泛白，接着扭身拉哈莉迈上第一级梯子，哈莉再扭头帮约翰。攀梯子并不难，但约翰从没试过爬这么高。尽管妈妈轻声说着不要向下看，他还是好奇地犯了错误直接看向脚下。在他身下，地面似乎被拉得无尽远，约翰的胃一瞬间因恐惧而下垂，他意识到万一失足就会把脑袋都摔碎。他的整个身子被恐惧冻住，两只手死死攥紧扶手，指节上血色褪尽。他的膝盖弯了弯，差点就要投降，心脏咚咚敲在耳朵里，被困在原地，既不能前进，也无法回头。  
  
那一瞬间的盲目恐惧将伴随他终生。  
  
那感觉不是全然坠落，也非站定在大地上。  
  
尽管后来哈莉一边嘲笑他一边拉着他爬到了顶端，约翰直到现在都还有点恐高。  
  
不过那段回忆也不全是坏的。  
  
因为一旦他爬到了平平的建筑顶上，他母亲就领他走到了房顶中央，在那里他眯起眼就可以依稀看到第一区，壮丽显赫，遥遥地闪着光。小男孩握紧了母亲的大衣，吃惊地张开嘴看，在他眼前整个城市从沉闷的灰色一点点变成闪亮的银白，远方泛白的天空由水墨般的淡黄色，转为亮闪闪的金色，接着化作如血般鲜红，最后留下一抹粉红。就像是看了场小电影，他的圆眼睛一路追随那张橙黄色的碟片，直到光线太明亮刺痛了他的双眼，即使这样约翰也没移开视线。只是更用力地眯起眼，但依旧固执地盯着看，拒绝投降。他甚至不敢眨眼，直到最后的那抹粉红和金色淡去，破晓的地平线升起如洗般清澈的淡蓝，接着他听到下面第一波早起的人们又开始忙忙碌碌的声音。  
  
那是她母亲去世前给他的最后一份圣诞礼物。  
  
随后的两年，她病得太重，负担不起任何礼物，也更加爬不了屋顶。  
  
现在约翰盯着面前的野兽，却令他想起那年的天空。尽管有那么一会，他的腿因恐惧和敬畏而颤抖，嘴唇也因震惊而微张。龙只是疑惑地打量着他，眯起眼睛，咆哮声渐渐熄灭在喉咙里。作为回报，约翰也盯了回去，不过他也不大确定自己看到的是什么东西，不完全是人类，也不完全是野兽。  
  
这生物十分奇特，因为此刻它浑身赤裸，约翰能看出它身上的人类特征比他先前以为的要多得多。这几乎让他不好意思继续盯着看了，只是他没得选择，他害怕一旦扭头便会被扑倒在地。  
  
它半蹲着立在他面前，不过不是因为无法完全站立，更像是习惯了狭窄拥挤的牢房。总的来说看上去是个男人的体型，但也不完全。像是一副拼图，不知怎么混杂了另一盒拼图里面的几块。牛乳般苍白的皮肤紧紧贴着瘦到凸出来肋骨，身上青一块、紫一块，伤口处层层叠叠的菱形鳞片几乎是自卫般突出翘起。鳞片的颜色不停变化，从能令约翰想起童年的天蓝色到深沉的绛紫色，它的困惑从这瞬息变化的颜色交替中一览无遗。当它呼吸时，白色的烟雾自它人类的嘴唇中倾泻而出，如圣诞早上黎明前的雾气一样冰凉。它有一头深黑色，油腻的卷发，但是约翰觉得清洗过后，那头卷发在阳光下会如同刚擦过的皮鞋一般锃亮。那生物浑身上下遍布各种各样的伤口和疤痕，像是出战前涂在身上的颜料。并且它的脖子与两只手腕处都有一圈圈细细的红线，看得出经常与枷锁作斗争。尽管它的眼下有厚厚的黑眼圈，当它向下望着他的时候，虹膜却呈现出神秘而非人的蓝色。它又瘦又高，被一双那样的眼睛盯着，约翰倍感焦躁，像是皮肤都被一层层剥了下来。而他的每一个秘密，每一个不能诉诸于口的想法都被这顽固的生物一览无遗。  
  
夏洛克同样，也在观察。  
  
当然他的观察更为具体。  
  
而他的所见彻底令他迷惑了。  
  
 _金发，夏日阳光的颜色。我不知道那究竟看起来是什么样子，但我想应该是这个颜色。眼睛像天空，我见过一次天空，我想。那次他们把我从另一个龙舍搬到这里，只是这双眼睛不知怎么更浅一点，里面也没有星星。不过的确有闪光，可能是不同角度的灯光从他的视网膜反射出来的样子。已经有了军人的姿态，估计因为他父亲以前是军人。受虐的家庭背景，因为他明显不适应这里有人受苦的环境，不过硬挺了下来。有尽早离开家的欲望，不喜欢血腥。离家并非是由于经济原因，尽管那也是原因之一。做事有条不紊，平淡朴素。表情丰富，鉴于他一见到我就像个幼崽一直目瞪口呆没停下过。  
  
身材矮小，却肌肉结实，但是 **为什么** 他要那样看着我？  
  
不合逻辑，他可能只是害怕了。  
  
猎人盯着猎物，仅此而已。  
  
他看到 **什么** 了？_  
  
龙对此一无所获，也实在无法从人类身上读出他想要的答案，这令他惊恐万分又无法自控地着迷不已。  
  
约翰觉得头脑里突然听见一把声音，低声隆隆，好像雷声最轻柔的回音。如同呼吸轻轻扫过他的思想。差一点就会被误当作是他自己思考时的说话声。他的眼睛瞬间圆张。  
  
 ** _为什么…？_**  
  
这时其中一个驯龙师似乎找到了他的泰瑟枪，手向上划出一道弧线，直直地将那电子装置刺入野兽的前臂。一阵猛烈的颠簸，时钟重新开始运转。野兽充满敌意地嘶吼，留下约翰愣在原地，拿不准那声音是真实发生过还是只是幻想。  
  
一声极其痛苦的哀吼自它唇上泻出，那声音震得年轻人耳鸣，而且差点令他膝盖一软。困惑的蓝眼睛转变为痛苦与狂怒交织的血红色，野兽在剧痛之下尖叫咆哮着，开始变形，刹那间一条完整的巨龙出现在眼前，尖利的牙齿差点就咬上了驯龙师的脑袋，这时道奇中尉的第二只泰瑟枪将它击倒在地。  
  
一坨庞大的阴影砰然倒下，约翰迅速躲开。  
  
囚笼的四面墙壁随着野兽的坠落而震颤，长长的尾巴最后一次愤怒地抽动，差点刺中约翰，接着它蹒跚了两步，失去意识跌在地面一动不动。他和迈克步履摇晃地后退，然后又向前，甚至在尘埃落定之后还难以稳住脚步。一瞬间其他龙的尖叫咆哮声充斥了整个龙舍，震耳欲聋。  
  
随之而来的是一片寂静。  
  
死一般的寂静，以至于所有人类都只能吃惊地盯着面前倒下的生物，无法移动，也无法真的将视线从如此强大而凶猛的生物身上移开。  
  
约翰开口时几乎自己也没意识到，但他朋友射来的难以置信的眼光却是实实在在，当他低声说出：  
  
“那一条，我要那条北方龙。”  
  
要是他真的将因为自己没能力驯养动物而葬身于18英寸的獠牙之下，他也希望死前最后一口呼吸时能再看见一次那年日出的颜色。  
  
****  
  
夏洛克在一片茫茫黑暗中沉睡。  
  
阴云密布。  
  
苦痛不堪。  
  
令人恐惧。  
  
他梦见自己浸在一片如焦油般紧粘着皮肤的黑水中，他珍贵的鳞片被染得漆黑而污秽。他试图舔去那些污水，却像是遇到强酸一样被蜇得生疼，舌头上起了水泡，而且尝起来也一股恶臭。但他也只得一直游啊游，因为一旦停下，就会开始下沉。他现出了原形，不停翻滚着拍打翅膀，不知道何时会精疲力竭溺毙其中。太热了，万物皆似沸腾。  
  
他又累又痛，饱受苦楚地呜咽不已。  
  
当他抱怨时，他感到额头上有一阵凉爽的触碰，轻柔地抚摸、拍打着它。夏洛克想躲开，但那感觉太好了。他的身体不受控制地依偎过去，寻找那个凉爽触摸的来源，但却睁不开眼来看一看。一个他认不出的声音呢喃进他的耳朵里。  
  
  
“嘘，没关系，你没事了，一切都好了。”  
  
是个人类，但听起来却不像人类。  
  
人类总是咆哮，冲他吐口水还喊叫。  
  
人类只会用鞭子和泰瑟枪打他，拗断他的骨头，划破他的皮肤。  
  
对于那个从他记事起就不停折磨他的种族来说，他的声音太过温柔，一点也不像人类。  
  
  
过了一会儿，声音逐渐平歇，但是冰凉的触碰却一直都在。那是唯一能让夏洛克保持理智的东西。沸腾般的黑色液体一点点没过他的头顶，将他拉向水下，他想要反抗，但他越来越虚弱，不能一直攻击。  
  
甚至连动一下都困难。  
  
他已经没有用处了，身体终于在重压与恐慌之下投降，一点不剩。  
  
他的四肢瘫软，接着沉入水下。被焚烧，被伤害，被摧毁。  
  
所幸他只经历了一秒，接着就被极乐般的全无意识所包绕，陷入断断续续的梦中。  
  
  
****  
  
  
“别异想天开了，一个像你这样的新手养一只红牌？不，我绝对不会同意的。”道奇断然发话，双手交叉抱在胸前。即使驯龙师们已经抬出了两个巨大的金属笼子，把一只还清醒着，不断呜咽的茉莉和一个没有意识的夏洛克关进去锁了起来。  
  
约翰倔强地对她置之不理，简直值得称颂，用一只红钢笔在桌上填写领养表格，一旁的赖尔先生笑得两眼放光，像是在圣诞大清早而他今年又表现格外良好，眼前有一打礼物似的。再一次，他谄媚地称赞了约翰的选择，尽管那根本算不上什么决定。约翰略微感到讶异，这条北方龙的价钱竟然没有更高一点。不过他觉得可能是因为它差点就要被处死，还是当着他的面。才一百英镑，对于一条龙来说简直是白菜价，军队还会给他报销。  
  
“年轻人多点挑战总是好的！想一想当他的辛苦得到回报，他的龙最终与他一起踏上战场时该有多威风凛凛，我敢说，我告诉过你这一条格外喜欢危险！”  
  
他亲切地拍了拍约翰的肩膀，后者阴沉着脸，从他的魔爪之下脱身。仔细看着眼前的合约，他注意到一行极小的字，皱起了眉。  
  
“这里写着 _‘恕不退还’_ 是什么意思？”  
  
赖尔的笑容扩大了些，摆上一副彻底不可信的无辜表情，眼睛在冷光灯下闪闪发光。  
  
“意思是，要是您训练不好他，就别麻烦送回来了，我亲爱的先生。就地枪决，或是淹死随您的便。那条北方龙从还是幼龙的时候起就麻烦不断了。  
  
道奇望向约翰，他脸色煞白，不只是因为这合约的永久性，还因为淹死的那个想法感到恶心。他重重地吞咽了一下，道奇尽管还生着气，她的声音粗哑却带着一丝调笑。  
  
“已经开始后悔了吗，士兵？”  
  
约翰犹豫了一下，只有片刻。他的笔尖悬在半空，马上就要落笔写到华生的“生”字，他完全可以停下来。还来得及回去再挑一只黄牌，选一只驯服而温顺，天生奴性的龙。他又不欠这动物任何东西，而且若是他签完这张纸，很有可能明天一早哈德森太太就会在公寓里发现他变成一具冰冷僵硬的尸体。他的手微微颤抖，犹豫不决，牙齿咬住下唇，紧紧盯着自己的名字。  
  
这个。  
  
这就相当于结合了。  
  
他签完之后任何失败都会算在他自己头上。  
  
那条龙的性命将系于他手，万一它袭击了什么人的话。  
  
或是万一最后他发现它太过凶猛不适合被驯养。  
  
他已经怀疑这条龙依旧处于“半开化”的状态，当驯龙师们拖拽着它庞大的身体关进笼子里时，他看见它的兽皮上到处都是疤痕——这是一名斗士，一个不那么容易折弯或攻破的灵魂。他本可以就这样回家，带上另一只驯服的奴隶，娶一名好姑娘，一边在女王军中服役，一边过着再舒适不过的生活。  
  
最终，是那生物害怕地低声哭喊令他的笔继续动起来。他的眼睛望向正在被运上吊车的两只野兽。  
  
在笼子里，他的龙轻声地呜咽，声音像极了婴儿的啼哭，眼神狂乱而迷离，并且不停地颤抖，流着汗。这景象打破了他内心深处的某些东西，他难以想象如此骄傲可爱的生物会被判了死刑，像一条一文不值的病狗一样。  
  
他是个医生，或者至少他在朝着这个方向努力。对病痛的哭喊视而不见从来就不是他的本性，即便发出哭喊的是一只三百磅重，带着利爪的龙，并且要是它高兴的话随时都可以把他变成生鱼片。  
  
他没法拒绝。  
  
从某种意义上，这条龙令他想起了他的姐姐哈莉。气势汹汹地扮作强大而凶猛，但此刻那双蓝绿色眼睛里只剩下害怕与最原始的痛苦。  
  
终于他签下了名字，他看着道奇长长地叹出一口气，恼怒却又认命了。  
  
她其实也没指望他最终会放弃。有时并不是人挑选龙，而是龙挑选它的主人。尽管那条龙既刻薄又恶毒，她也不敢质疑那种相互选择。  
  
最后驯龙师用吊车将笼子运到车上，她开口，语气染上了些许嘲讽的调笑。  
  
“随便吧。你自己挑的床，你就得自己睡进去。”  
  
约翰并拢脚跟，冲她敬了个礼，她轻骂了句“混蛋”，又指了指出去的路。  
  
  
****  
  
他们一路无言，车后宽大的后背箱刚好塞得下两只笼子，并且后座的乘客还能伸手够到那两只被关起来的，并且坦白地说，暴躁易怒的龙。迈克时不时对他那只明显十分紧张的龙低声说着安慰的话，她吐出一小团淡淡的黑烟，在龙舍里被淹了好几个钟头之后，她正慢慢试着重燃胃里的熊熊烈焰。不过依然还需要几个小时她才能成功。  
  
然而约翰的龙大部分时间还是迷迷糊糊，他用咆哮和噼里啪啦的拍打回应茉莉细声的呜咽，看起来昏过了头，还没意识到他的反抗徒然无功，因为他正身处于一只戳了几个气孔的铁盒子里。他发出的声音令人毛骨悚然，甚至当那声音愈演愈烈的时候，塞约斯看起来都有些许紧张不安，他握着方向盘的双手紧了又紧。这很有趣，看到即使是其他龙在遇到红牌的时候也会退缩。他的北方龙似乎全没注意到，只是一下又一下狠狠撞着铁笼子，导致铁笼疯狂地摇晃。约翰暗自担心等他最终得到这条龙的时候，恐怕必须得处理他从肩膀一路到脖颈的瘀伤。  
  
他们开到主干道上的时候，道奇的龙小心地清了清喉咙，犹豫地开口，声音小到他的女主人在一片喧闹声中捂住耳朵的情况下刚好能听到的程度。  
  
“我可以说话吗，主人？”  
  
他的语调平和有礼，但却夹着一丝恐惧，约翰不确定这恐惧百分之百源于他的龙。  
  
“怎么了？”道奇猛地开口，显然十分不耐烦，现在开始后悔她允许约翰收养这条北方龙的决定。塞约斯并没受她尖锐语调的影响，而当后备箱里那条龙用独特的龙语冲他的方向丢下几句尖刻的评论之后，他明显瑟缩了一下。然而塞约斯却以优雅的礼仪和令人吃惊的尊重回敬车后的野兽（鉴于约翰非常确定他实际上已经气得口吐白沫了，那尊重实在是令人吃惊。）事实上，他的语调如此恭敬，约翰甚至忍不住怀疑那些尊敬的语调并非只是在嘲讽。不过就算是的话，他也掩饰得很好。  
  
“我发现后面那位阁下正发着烧……无疑给他带来很大的不适。您座椅下的冷却器里面有一些湿巾，虽然不多，而且他很可能把这视为无礼的举动……但是……”  
  
另一声咆哮从后方传来，这次震得约翰耳膜生疼。塞约斯再次瑟缩了下，用龙语嘟囔了几句难以理解的话，一边转动方向盘换车道，汽车随着转向发出清脆的嘟嘟声。  
  
约翰丝毫没有犹豫，知道没有其他人甘愿做这个。到这会他已经绝望到愿意做任何事来停下这可怕的噪音了。  
  
“迈克，把湿巾递给我。”  
  
他的朋友放下紧贴在耳边的手，看上去几乎要喜极而泣了。他探身在座椅下翻找，找到之后将湿巾捧在手中递给约翰，就像是对待战利品一般虔诚。约翰接过来，小心展开湿布，释放出轻微的化学气味。道奇转身望向他，眼睛严肃地闪着光。  
  
“小心点，他是条北方龙。它们的咬合力足以折断成年人的股骨。他要是想袭击的话，你的手臂别想完整地收回来。”  
  
她的话语惹得一股寒意窜下约翰的脊柱，他紧张地吞咽接着点了点头。通气孔的大小刚好得以使约翰的手和小臂伸进去，但是他伸进去之前犹豫了片刻。铁笼内的龙明显神志不清，并且相当恼火。通常情况下他可不会想要做出任何可能进一步激怒它的事。  
  
然而他实在受够了它发出的这一切恼人的噪音，而且要是现在他没法令它消停下来，他相信等他们回家之后他也无能为力，而他已然疲倦不堪，受不了再多一天的睡眠剥夺了。他屏住呼吸，心脏像锤子重重地敲击着胸壁，约翰用力闭起眼，手伸进了笼子。  
  
接着他用冷湿巾包裹的手轻轻地放在野兽隆起的兽皮上。  
  
一开始他能感觉到掌下野兽的肌肉收缩，年轻人畏缩地等待着不可避免的咆哮和撕咬，而他将不得不对自己的手说再见了。但是下一个瞬间发生的事却将约翰冻在原地，他的嘴吃惊地张大，并且必须不停地眨眼以确定他所感受到的事是真实的。那条龙，在最开始避开他的手以及湿巾的凉爽之后，此刻却倾身 _依偎_ 进他的触碰中，像是婴儿寻找母亲的怀抱一样。  
  
看来他们不只烤坏了这只野兽，还很可能烧焦了它的一些脑细胞。不过他睁开眼，稍稍放松了下，不大能完全搞明白他眼见的画面。  
  
它的眼睛没有聚焦在他身上，太过呆滞无神，不过那双圆眼睛睁得大大的，里面蕴藏着一丝朦胧的聪慧。约翰能感到布料之下龙的皮肤几乎和他自己的一样温暖，对于北方龙来说肯定是出了 _问题_ 。他皱起眉，没法不因为他的龙在生病的事实而一脸怒容。  
  
此外，约翰注意到龙本能地从野兽的完全体缩小了形态，他瞥到一束黑色的卷发，以及疤痕累累的苍白皮肤，很快一只正在由靛蓝转变为猩红色的翅膀就挡住了他的脸。约翰潜意识里知道他挑了一只雄性，但随着它肌肉强健的肩膀依偎进他的手心里，这事实愈发明显起来。约翰的手距离它矫健的肌肉与坚硬无摧的鳞甲接缝处仅几公分远。而在掌下感受龙的变形是十分奇特的经历，他能感到皮肤之下的骨骼缩小，再按新的顺序编排起来，有点类似转动的魔方，六面搭配出全新的色彩。他内心啧啧称奇，怀疑今后还有没有可能再次经历如此奇特的事情。离他掌心几公分远的那对巨大蝙蝠样的翅膀随着变形而轻轻颤抖。  
  
这是一次十分平滑渐变的转变过程，你甚至没法准确分辨出人类的部分止于何处，野兽又始于哪里。鳞片转变为皮肤，皮肤再转为鳞片。  
  
然而约翰却似乎看到另一只翅膀上有一块黑漆漆的溃烂伤口，破坏了渐变的完美过渡，参差不齐的伤口一直伸到它的脊柱。他皱起眉，认出那地方应该是感染了，但却不敢触摸那里缓缓渗着血的伤口，以防龙因为疼痛而袭击他。伤口像是黑焦油滴在它的肩膀上，丑陋而恶心。他无法压抑自己的医生本能，想要好好看一看那里，但他强迫自己一动不动，为了他四肢的健全。  
  
 _过会儿必须好好检查一下。_  
  
尽管他对龙的解剖学一无所知。或者那到底是哪种天杀的感染，如果那只是个感染的话。甚至就他所知，那很可能完全正常，虽然他强烈怀疑此种可能性，因为另一只翅膀上没有任何伤口，就是有点脏。那是另一个问题。两只龙身上散发的恶臭令他皱起鼻子，甚至有些反胃。酸臭的气味。  
  
像是小便和腐烂。  
  
 _还需要洗澡。不过我不清楚他能不能用正常的浴室。热水是个问题。_  
  
随后的驾驶中他一直保持同样的姿势，不敢缩回来，害怕被野兽反咬一口，而且也无法将视线从它肩胛骨中间的伤口处移开。  
  
之后，野兽安静地吼出了一声低沉的隆隆声，震动沿着约翰的手臂传导向上，似乎都要一路震到他的内心最深处。  
  
到底那是满意还是警告的声音，约翰猜他永远也不会知晓了。不过那条龙一直也没袭击他，他心里想或许，他终究还是有一丁点机会的。  
  
夏洛克梦见凉爽的手指拨开黑暗的迷雾，接着在睡梦中默默地呢喃了几句龙语。听到那些话，塞约斯明亮的眼睛里腾起一种无声的渴望，愣愣地盯着左侧一片似无边际的荒野。那眼神只维持了几秒钟，但侍从感到一双深蓝色的眼睛在盯着他，后座的那个年轻人可能比他知道的还要观察敏锐。  
  
****  
  
当约翰搬进 ** _221B_** 的时候，有一件事哈德森太太一直没有告诉他，那也是她在知道约翰租下这房子时如此热心而高兴的原因之一。那就是公寓下面一层的 ** _221C_** ，从来没有人一次居住过几个月以上。或许是由于潮湿，湿气从地下室的四面墙渗透而入。又或者是这里总是潜伏着一种隐隐约约的怪异感觉，就像有什么东西一直徘徊于此，很久以前，而它的阴影一直没有彻底消散，甚至像是已经被深深地刻入地板里面。  
  
此刻约翰站在 ** _221C_** 门前，打了一身寒颤，纠结着要不要费尽力气将这个重死了的笼子拖到楼上去，（并且进一步激怒里面的野兽），或是按照原计划来。  
  
毕竟，他没打算就这样允许一只红牌在他自己的公寓里走来走去，至少不是今晚。那本 _《如何训练你的龙》_ 的小册子上有三个部分，对不同级别的攻击性的龙都各分了一页。红牌那一页上写着要至少把龙在笼子里关上一个礼拜，等到它平静下来。不过约翰却担心这么做只会惹得它更愤怒。道奇将他俩载到他的公寓门前就走了，于是约翰不得不用光了所有的湿巾储备，才小心翼翼抽回自己的手，接着那原本相当顺从甚至有些可怜的野兽就又开始咆哮连连。他的龙闹出了不小的动静，不停踹自己的笼子，砰的一声巨响吓坏了可怜的哈德森太太。  
  
约翰悲哀地想现在再回去尴尬地脸红道歉还管不管用。  
  
他抬笼子的时候，感到龙的肌肉刻意施压，想让自己变得重一点，即便约翰新训练出来的引以为傲的肌肉也难以抬动里面的半人形的生物。而且一路上它一直没停下来用龙语咒骂吼叫，虽然约翰不懂龙语，但从它恶狠狠地啐他的样子他也能推断出那不是什么好话。附近其他住户好奇地走出自家门前看看出了什么事。其中一个孩子听到龙对约翰的嘶声咒骂咯咯笑了起来，接着就被他的主人狠狠拍了一巴掌，严厉地命令他‘道歉’，约翰脸红着轻声说那惩罚完全没必要，一方面他猜他看上去 _确实_ 很好笑，另一方面因为从那只龙的人形来推断，估计才刚告别幼崽阶段。他试着忽视掉笼子里面传来的针对自己磕磕绊绊话语的嘲弄，很快嘲讽的哼声就又进化为马力十足的尖叫与咆哮。  
  
最终，他还是选择启用 ** _221C_** ，因为尽管这里潮气湿重，但四面墙都是坚硬的混凝土。而且作为一间地下室，这地方也没有任何窗户，或容易打破逃跑的地方，还只有一层。尽管约翰不喜欢这里的环境似乎一直冲他叫嚣着是 _监狱_ 而非房间的事实，他觉得再怎么说这里起比它现在呆着的小铁盒子要好得多。至少如果他能说服龙在这里休息，那么被打碎家具（或骨头）的可能性就会大大减小。  
  
此外还有芯片那个问题。  
  
总算把那铁箱子拽到最后一层台阶上，约翰长长地呼出一口气，手肘支在箱子上，对龙的抗议置之不理，试着平稳呼吸，接着嘟囔了一句温和的咒骂。没错，在芯片这个问题上他想有所保留，至少在八周后被派到训练基地之前。芯片是三年前的新发明，最开始用来记录猫狗等宠物的动向，万一它们走失，可以用GPS找到它们，而且如果动物保护协会首先捡到走失的宠物，也可以通过芯片上主人的信息找回家。随着战俘和龙族奴役的兴起，这类芯片经过改良被钉在龙的项圈上，可以对遥控信号做出反应。通过某种遥控器一类的装置，（龙舍送给约翰的包裹里面就有），主人仅仅按下按钮便可以惩戒他们的龙。试验表明，龙对于电脉冲十分敏感。约翰从来没见过任何一个奴隶接受‘惩戒’。但是他确实见过一次他姐姐不小心将一串钥匙插到插座里。他不敢想象会有人 _愿意_ 通过电击使奴隶臣服。这违背了他最核心的本质。他是一名治愈者，除非绝对必要，他不愿对任何人施以伤害。  
  
然而军队却要求这项惩戒，因为其他更人道的办法在龙身上行不通，而且代价高昂。所以约翰将那片小小的金属遥控器滑入口袋内，听着四周一片静默无声的沉寂。看来龙也似乎意识到他们已经到达目的地了。约翰转身锁上 ** _221C_** 的门，这样即使他出了什么事，这个野兽也无法跑出去对其他人造成伤害。接着他用拇指轻轻摩挲手腕内侧，茫然地注意到自己加快的脉搏，和血管中欢唱奔涌着的血流。他确信野兽能听得到，大概也能闻出他的恐惧。  
  
 _恐怕有些不妥，不过你是自愿走到这一步的，华生。是时候睡在你自己铺好的床里了，就像道奇对你说的一样。_  
  
在笼子里，夏洛克听到，而非亲眼见到年轻人的肩膀向后挺了挺，他的手臂离开笼子顶端，攥成拳头歇在他身侧。透过气孔，龙看到了长方形遥控器的金属片闪烁着银光。他的虹膜缩成一条怨恨的裂缝。不过他同样注意到握着遥控器的手微微颤抖。他的确能听到年轻人的心跳，重重地敲击着，在安静的屋内越来越响。不过他极其不舒服，在一片不停蚕食他视线的红色阴霾中看不太清楚，夏洛克露出牙齿，做好准备。  
  
该来的总会来的。  
  
他俩几乎是同一时间得出了同样的结论。  
  
一个人也只能保持冷清那么久，假装时间不存在。被锁在望不到出口的僵局里面。  
  
不过，到约翰终于下定决心的时候已是深夜，颤巍巍的手指缓缓移向笼子上笨重的门闩。  
  
 _今夜的好觉到此为止。_  
  
他挫败地暗自想着。  
  
这时脑袋里传来一声熟悉的隆隆回响，几乎吓得他灵魂出窍。  
  
 ** _睡觉很无聊_** 。


	4. 利益相关者

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》**  
  
 **灵囚（名词）：** _与都市神话相反，“灵囚”并非是被龙族“洗脑”成为仆役的人类。不过这样的咒语确实存在（更多信息见332页）。灵囚是某些特定人类能表现出的一种生物学特性，具有遗传性，通常在早期幼儿阶段就会有所表现。全球约有13%的人口具有此种特性，不过上述数据的准确性尚不确定，因为政府一直试图在“灵囚”的问题上遮遮掩掩。在欧洲大部分国家，婴儿一出生就会接受相关检查，具有灵囚能力的人会被记录在案。龙族天生可以发出心灵感应波，以便彼此间相互交流，而灵囚与其他人类相比，对这种波更加敏感。因此，这一类人能够与任一种类的龙在头脑中对话交流，然而必须是在龙允许他们进入自己头脑的前提下。不同灵囚的感应能力也不相同，这与真实世界里面人们的交流能力各不相同一样，许多“灵囚”发现通过练习能够忽视掉某些龙的特定波长。同样，龙也可以调整自己的思想，既可以使灵囚清晰地听到自己，又能避开灵囚的耳目。所有龙都可以在不同程度上阅读人类的思想，但是灵囚却能更加容易地阻挡住自己的特殊波长。然而目前没有人能完全确定这项能力是怎样发展起来的，或者其具体原理为何。科学家们认为这与某些人类是否愿意敞开思想，以及是否具有移情能力等相关。值得注意的是，相当一部分灵囚曾遭受过童年虐待。因此有些理论认为，在这种家庭背景下成长起来的人必须学会拥有较为敏感的情绪，久而久之，这些孩子逐渐对周围人身上最微小的能量变化也极为敏感起来。（更多关于“龙族传感术”的信息见453页第一部分）_  
  
约翰甚至已经预料到了。  
  
毕竟，假若角色逆转，他也许会做同样的事。这很合理，尽其所能地利用你能找到的任何缺口。  
  
不过他仍旧来不及准备好自己，笼子一打开他就被扔到了屋子对面，像一只断了线的木偶一样。他的后背撞在墙上，力道之大令他险些透不过气来，脑袋摔在了坚硬的混凝土上，惹得他眼冒金星。  
  
他全身瘫软，动弹不得，一边喘着粗气一边缓缓滑下墙。不过没能滑得了太远，刚刚蹭上地面就被一只爪子攥着喉咙，抵在墙上。约翰两只脚悬在空气中，奋命踢踹，脚下却空无一物，像是被父母拽起来荡秋千的孩子。他也在半空中荡了一会，不过父母们可不会拽着孩子们的喉咙。  
  
约翰开始干呕，视线一片血红，所有空气供给在一瞬间被掐断。  
  
他盯进了一双属于恶魔的寒冷眼睛。  
  
夏洛克用尽了他剩下的最后一点力气扑出笼子，在金发小个子来得及反应之前，把自己当作一颗龙形鱼雷射了出去。结果很令人满意，男人的后背被猛地拍在坚硬的混凝土上，两人紧紧贴住墙面，夏洛克变为龙形，吼叫着如阴影般笼罩在人类上方。他漠不经心地注意到男人在他真实形态的对比下显得如此弱小不堪，他可以毫不费力地将他撕成碎片。这想法激起一波原始的力量欲望洗遍他全身。领土意识，以及变得更强大、更迅猛是所有动物都心醉神迷的追求。  
  
约翰抖缩着，面前突然出现一只覆着鳞甲的鼻子，其下有令人见之胆颤的尖利獠牙，冰雾喷在他脸上，伴随着刺耳的哼声，几乎和它嘴唇里吼出的低沉咆哮声一样可怖。龙冲他露了露牙齿，紫红色的牙龈清晰可见，裂缝的眼睛里射出耀眼的淡蓝色光，如同两团因发烧而渐渐升温的冷火，正一眨不眨地盯进他的灵魂里。约翰能感觉到钉住自己的爪子背后蕴藏的无穷力量，像是一千辆卡车恰好盘旋在他气管上方，随时威胁着踩下油门，就像掰断一根筷子一样容易。他的心脏砰砰直跳，血流尖叫着横冲直撞，突然意识到他将自己置于了怎样的危险境地中。他试着回想曾受过的军事训练，开始疯狂地挣扎，想要踢开野兽，但是脚下却捉不到着力点。他的胸腔在恐慌下不住起伏，肋骨随着胸廓收紧而嘎吱作响，双肺绝望地渴求更多空气。他能感觉到恐惧步步逼近，威胁着掌控他的头脑，像一阵旋风彻底扰乱他的思想。  
  
一阵遥远的恐慌感席卷了他，他发现自己不小心丢掉了遥控器。  
  
它正躺在地板上，被野兽那长得不可思议的尾巴凶狠地扫到一旁。  
  
 _三拍子。_  
  
野兽加大手下的力度，约翰能感到额头上渗出滴滴细汗。他呜咽着试着扒开喉咙上的禁锢，却徒劳无功，毫无缓解。  
  
 _四四四。_  
  
他回想起之前与父亲的一次争吵。他爸喝了一整天酒，约翰回到家发现他正借着酒劲大发雷霆。然而这次争吵却没按照以往的剧情发展。通常他抽打几下很快便会兴趣索然厌倦收手，因为约翰从不出声，也很少反抗。而这次他却似一点不在意，揍了好几个小时，约翰还记得那拳头击在脸上的感觉，像是被石头反复撞在下巴上。三个小时后他全身上下无处不痛。然后他终于崩溃，允许自己蜷成一个球无声地哭泣。  
  
而他的父亲只是大声笑着。  
  
他总算得到他想要的了。  
  
而之后他爸抽出了皮带，约翰再也无法保持安静。好在哈莉及时赶回家没让他被父亲的皮带勒死。挨过那么多次打，那一次是最糟的，因为约翰没把握他能活下来。大多数时候，他应付得来父亲的坏脾气，因为他知道他总有停手的一刻。然而当那根皮带深深扣入他的气管里，他就没那么肯定了。  
  
往日的恐惧瞬间回涌，炽热如熔岩，密不透气，创巨痛深。  
  
 _呼吸，约翰！  
  
你必须得呼吸。_  
  
他挣扎着吸入更多空气，而龙的铁掌紧握，只有细细一丝氧气能进入他已然千疮百孔的肺部。尽管努力坚持，他的视线边缘一点点模糊起来。有那么一会儿，他想着这种死法是不是太悲剧了点，驯龙的第一天就被自己的龙杀死，因为他笨到去可怜一只能将他整个吞下的野兽。哈莉很可能会哀悼一阵，但是她应付悲伤的方法是把自己灌得酩酊大醉，就跟他们的父亲一样。过不了多久，约翰对她的意义将会仅仅沦为杰克丹尼滚下喉咙时一片火辣辣的灼烧感。  
  
这想法令他想踹死自己。现在可不是绝望的时候。  
  
 _我该做什么？该死的小册子是怎么说的？！？_  
  
有趣的是，他记不起任何看上去有用的东西。甚至要是他求饶的话，龙能不能听懂都是个问题，因为并非所有龙都学过人类语言，尤其是那些在龙舍里呆了太久的龙。很多龙不会阅读和写字。约翰中学的时候甚至连法语都达不到及格线，更别说要在昏倒前的五秒钟里面奇迹般地学会龙语。那家伙似乎决心要掐死他，越缓慢越好。  
  
不管怎样他还是试着求饶，喉咙后方发出几声细小的喘息，它很可能听不清，甚至约翰也不确定他成功地发出了声音。  
  
在一定程度上夏洛克的确想要观赏人类一点点晕过去，仅仅为了某种残忍的正义感，他不是平白无故掐那士兵脖子的。然而尽管他依旧维持着凶狠的姿态，他的脑袋持续不断地嗡嗡作响，痛得他感觉随时都要吐出来。  
  
事实上，他感觉有点晕。  
  
  
突袭耗掉了他大部分精力，令他的心脏大声地敲击胸壁，吵得他心烦意乱，像是没有拧紧的水龙头，在后脑兀自刺痒，连报仇也明显没那么愉快了。他注意到自己似乎一部分重力支在了人类身上，要不然膝盖早就弯下去了。  
  
他感觉很热。  
  
太热了。  
  
焚烧的烈焰越燃越旺，星星之火渐成燎原之势。他的皮肤痕痒，似有千万只蚂蚁匆匆爬过。虽然他之前感受过一阵凉意，但那凉爽的触碰早就被地狱之火燃烧殆尽。他相当确定自己的体温已经和人类一样高了。  
  
他的手臂晃了晃，不全是因为愤怒，更像是没了力气。他皱起眉，再次加大力道，这样他已经不够协调的手指就不会从年轻人喉咙上松开来。  
  
他可以杀了他。  
  
他有这个能力。  
  
他 _将会_ 杀死他。  
  
他心不在焉地注意到自己已经开始 _气喘吁吁_ 。  
  
他的舌头不受控制地伸出来，胸膛随着喘息而起伏。尽管他看上去稳稳地站在两只后腿上，可是地面却好像在脚下危险地摇晃，正如风雨交加的海面上，穿着惊涛骇浪的小船。  
  
当龙的爪子微微松开的时候，约翰还以为是自己的脑细胞由于缺氧产生了幻想。野兽的眼睛奇怪地涣散无神，像是看不太清面前有什么东西。不过当然，那会约翰自己的视力也好不到哪去，刚刚才从黑白重新过渡到彩色。年轻人觉得四肢沉重无比，耳朵里充满静电噪音。  
  
而重新启动双肺的引擎则更加困难。  
  
它们随着阵阵痉挛时走时停。  
  
就在约翰觉得他快要失去意识的当口，士兵记起来几周前训练时学过的一个内容。  
  
 _龙具有领土意识，它们生来喜欢宣示主权。_  
  
慢慢地，一个不可思议的想法闯入脑海，如同涓涓细流滴答淌过充塞他头脑的沉重巨石。理论上可以成功但实际却没太大希望。  
  
太冒险了。  
  
他明白得很。  
  
  
面前的生物已经对他十分恼火，换做平常可能毫不犹豫就撕裂他的喉咙。但是约翰想他反正可能已经快死了，要是他不做点什么的话，所以他没有立马摒弃这个想法，而是任它在脑中转了几转。  
  
他知道不管怎样他已经时间无多，最终龙会恢复力量，即使它一头雾水还生着病。很有可能它没法读懂自己的意思，对于它神志不清的脑袋来说大概认不出任何表示顺从或寻求和平的信号。不过，他还是要试一试。  
  
不然的话他很确信自己会沦为龙的一根棒冰。  
  
要是它吃人的话。  
  
约翰不大确定，不过他听过一些恐怖故事。  
  
  
他的思维不知不觉降下速度，变得舒缓，不具威胁，与当年对付父亲的招数相同。  
  
 _别反抗，别报复。越疏离冷漠越好，切断自己的想法。你是一座孤岛，实际上没有任何伤害，除非你去感觉它。别显露哪怕一丁点攻击性。_  
  
他会试一试。  
  
  
约翰让自己的身体放松，大部分重量靠在龙的手臂上，从龙锐利的目光中败下阵来，顺从地低下眼。他之前举起来徒劳地尝试掰开龙利爪的双手小心翼翼地落下去，靠在身侧。之后年轻人尽最大努力尝试着平坦呼吸。  
  
作为回应，他听到它的咆哮声减弱，但不敢抬眼观察。除非他想冒不小心再次撞到它视线，与之对峙的风险。他调整出一幅面无表情的空板，丢掉所有不适与愤怒，只留下平和普通的基调。  
  
他感觉到爪子越来越松。  
  
 _就再多一点点，我必须得看上去彻底无害。_  
  
约翰暗想。深吸了一口气，他接下来要做的事会将自己陷入十分脆弱的境地。不过到了这会儿，他也没得选择了。他的肺部已经吸入了更多的氧气，现在它们贪婪叫嚣着要他继续。他的眼睑翕动闭合，装作睡觉，将身上最脆弱的部分展露在龙的獠牙之下。  
  
异常缓慢地，他的头歪向一侧，露出喉咙——普遍表示顺从的标识。他的思想本能地进入单曲循环模式，在头脑里不停重复一句咒语。  
  
 _我没有威胁。我没有危险。我什么也不是。没必要费力气杀我。请别吃了我。我没有威胁……_  
  
夏洛克感到掌下的人类突然间没了动静，像是被关了开关，不过他的头脑一片混沌，一开始不知道该怎样反应。他的本能告诉他通常的战斗或是逃跑的策略现在似乎没什么必要，因为面前的人类没在反抗他。不。  
  
不止是这样。  
  
事实上，他看上去了无生机，毫无反应。  
  
像极了以前某个士兵的女儿扔到他笼子里面的泥娃娃，无精打采，碰一下就会碎。  
  
一开始龙猜想他可能失去意识了。但是不，他可以看到人类胸膛缓慢地起伏。  
  
富有节奏的平稳。  
  
被迫镇静下来。  
  
绘成一幅松懈臣服的画面，一幅夏洛克从没想过能和人类联系起来的场景。  
  
  
起初他怀疑地眯起眼睛，尽管他的咆哮由于疲倦和困惑而渐渐减弱，他着迷地看着面前的人类转瞬间就换了一副行为举止。一秒钟前他还奋力反抗呢，又叫又打，虽然身披厚厚鳞甲的夏洛克几乎完全没感觉到。而他只是在火上浇油，龙的狂怒和嗜血的欲望在人类的反抗下愈演愈烈，他好整以暇地观赏人类扭来扭去，像只踩住了老鼠尾巴的猫。  
  
但现在反抗彻底消失，换上了温顺的冷静，这下就没那么容易继续维持怒火的高温了。取而代之，人类的举动引发了另一系列完全不同的感情应答，没那么破坏十足，还烦人地使他充满保护欲。他皱起眉，鳞片转为困惑和质问的淡青色，接着溶解消失，化成一股欲望，想要确保面前的人类保持臣服。毕竟，这可能是个圈套。  
  
他很有可能在伪装，然后出其不意攻其不备占领房间，找回那个讨厌的按一下的东西迫使夏洛克回到笼子里。  
  
然而龙的本能在内脏深处戳刺，要求他霸占属于自己的领地，既然现在已经没了威胁。他不情愿地松开手，男人的思想虚弱而驯服。夏洛克不信任他，但他感觉出男人不再打算反抗。约翰的思想处于一种顺从的稳定状态。  
  
事实上，正害怕地喋喋不休。  
  
没错，夏洛克可以把能量用在更有利的地方。他可以标记自己的领地，宣示这间屋子的所有权。  
  
 _现在是我的了。_  
  
他霸道地想着，威胁地吼了一声，看看人类敢不敢质疑他。  
  
约翰并没有。  
  
龙兴奋地在屋子里打着圈儿，另一种不同的能量充盈全身，决定把积聚的肾上腺素用在更好的地方。  
  
他必须得快点，因为他闻得出附近有其他龙，高烧的脑袋提醒他要是不快些，可能会被其他人抢走地盘。这想法令他生气地露出牙齿  
  
 _不行。  
  
我的屋子！  
  
不给你们！  
_  
他欢腾地跳来跳去，检查门锁管不管用。很好，他满意地点点头，很结实。他工作的时候什么也闯不进来。不过他糊涂的大脑却没想过此时也没什么东西能闯 _出去_ 。他的本能开始掌控头脑，将所有的防护都视为好的防护。  
  
  
当龙的爪子从他脖子上松开的时候，约翰差点没如释重负地哭出声。  
  
相反，他只是更加用力地呼吸，双手在身侧颤抖，汗水滚下脖颈，现在他总算敢抬眼透过睫毛看向龙敏捷的身躯。  
  
它的关注点慢慢从他身上移开，眼睛带着一种近乎紧张的兴奋扫视宽阔的屋子。龙的视线在四面墙上飘忽不定，第一次好好检视它的监狱。奇怪的是，它看上去并没受到困扰。之前怒气冲天震耳欲聋的吼叫已经完全消失，换成一种语速很快的细声嘟囔，像是在自言自语。约翰听见奇怪的声响混杂着龙语，即使被突然丢在地上也没畏缩。他很快蜷成一团，靠在墙边，颤抖着吸气。龙现在不知被什么分了心，慢慢地放弃离开了他，蓝眼睛快速扫视整间屋子，带着一股紧迫的冲动。  
  
它好像并不觉得压抑，身处于一间奇怪的没有任何窗户只有一扇门的屋子里，反而很 _满足_ 。  
  
但是这可没半点道理，至少对于约翰来说。不过话说回来他是个人类，所以他猜龙的想法可能大相径庭。没准是它只知道龙舍里那种小囚笼，所以见到这么大的监狱就高兴成这样。想到这儿，约翰不禁感到一阵怜悯。但相比与生命不再受到威胁后铺天盖地的如释重负感，那份同情太过渺小。他满足地叹气，头向后倚在墙上，现在肾上腺素激起的勇敢逐渐褪去，一波波此前刻意压制的强烈恐惧涌了上来，他打了个寒战。他竭力平稳呼吸，慰藉的泪水在眼角打转，他小心地观察龙的动静，在它突然瞧回来确保人类依旧在地板上颤抖的时候，低垂视线。  
  
它缓缓地走向右边那面墙，好奇地嗅嗅，然后试探着在那面墙上磨蹭身子，像一只巨形猫咪。之后不知道取得了怎样的成果，它高兴地低低叫了一声，沿着它刚蹭出来的破旧壁纸上的踪迹深吸一口气。野兽的嘴边有些类似腮须的东西，随着摩擦墙面而微微摆动。  
  
年轻人着迷地看着龙移向门边，尽管有些担心，怕它突然出逃。龙只是继续进行奇怪的磨蹭舞蹈，直到它走到最远的角落，之后他站定在两只后腿上，前爪向上按在天花板和墙面的接缝处。龙的爪子在角落里刻字，发出恐怖的尖利摩擦声，和指甲尖划过黑板一个声音，约翰瑟缩了一下，差点堵起耳朵。龙刻下的曲线在混凝土里发出耀眼的银光，标记似乎闪烁着一种奇怪的力量，约翰即刻便感到 _安全_ 和温暖。  
  
夏洛克停顿了一下，欣赏自己的杰作，对自己设下的保护咒点点头。不过是个很小的咒语而已，大多数龙都能破开它，但鉴于他已经累得几乎睁不开眼睛，他很骄傲自己还有能力设下保护咒。  
  
接着他跑向其他三面墙。  
  
他的本能得到了满足，这感觉很棒。即使他此刻不是很舒服，但圈地带来的快感却实实在在。在标记领土的问题上，他一贯小心谨慎，关注细节。他确保每一个刻下的印迹都清晰可见，并且他的气味擦到了屋子里的每一个角落。本能带来的能量略显狂躁，强制且势不可挡，他甚至无法完全掌控。他的理智慢慢退去，暂时将遥远角落里那个金发男人忘得一干二净，直到他画完一整个圈，所有四个角落都标记完。  
  
大功告成之后，龙满意地嘟囔了几句，最后跌跌撞撞地走回笼子旁边趴了下来。  
  
它的能量全部告罄。  
  
夏洛克就算想的话也动不了，他太困了。残余的愤怒也都消散在四面墙里，只剩下精疲力竭。  
  
黑暗伸出卑鄙的手拉扯他，皮下的疼痛向他乞求着极乐般的丧失意识，他再也无力抵挡。脑中一个角落发出警告，墙边还在盯着他的人类仍旧存在危险，但是夏洛克实在提不起精神去担心。毕竟，他还能听见它的想法，整个过程中一直维持着顺从的基调。  
  
他可以明天再吃了它，他说服自己，要是他想的话。没错，他真想来点早餐。食物总的来说还是挺不错的。他已经很久没有进食了，之前也只吃过兔子，还是冷冻后的，放在嘴里总是一股腥味。  
  
不过现在他不大想吃东西。他的胃不停翻滚，肠子也似乎打了好几个结。  
  
龙觉得他现在吃不下任何东西，除非燃烧五内的烈焰熄灭。  
  
或许吃凉一点的东西会好些。  
  
雪怎么样？  
  
他觉得雪应该是冷的。  
  
或者冰块。  
  
没错，听起来是个好主意。  
  
来点上好的冰块。  
  
睡眼惺忪之时，夏洛克想象远方矗立着一座山脉，由漂亮的冰雕雪塔搭建而成，遍地都是美味的冰冷冻雪。  
  
  
约翰不可置信地看着野兽在笼子旁蜷成一团，就好像那地方是它唯一的家，一个大大的哈欠从它的口中逸出，它身上的鳞片转为梦幻般的薰衣草紫色，像是集市上卖的棉花糖一样。他带着点惊恐的乐趣入迷地看着龙将下巴歇在两只交叠的前爪上，裂缝般的眼睛闭合，长长的尾巴绕着身子，像只巨大的宠物。他一面揉搓着喉咙，一面不自在地意识到自己险些命丧龙的利爪之下，他压抑下喉咙里涌起来的咳嗽，不想吵醒面前的庞然大物，之前在龙舍里它只是一团黑影，但此刻在灯下它身体的轮廓却异常清晰。  
  
既然现在野兽看上去已经安歇了，约翰总算能不戴着恐惧的有色眼镜好好看一看面前的龙。他嘴巴大张，因为他知道在收养它的那一刻，他从没想过自己将要照料的生物会是这个样子。  
  
 _天杀的 **巨大无比** 。_  
  
那是他的第一个念头，眼睛临摹着龙后背的曲线，它背上的棘状突起深黑如墨，差不多是一匹克莱兹代尔马的个头，并且当约翰注意到它胸前凸出的肋骨时他即刻就知晓，这还只是这家伙体重最 _小_ 的时候。它的体型绵长，蜿蜒如蛇，但又不似中国龙那样身体完全是蛇状。皮下肌肉矫健，即使遭受了一辈子的营养不良和虐待也看得出绳索样的肌腱强有力地颤动。它的臂膀和腿尤其发达，手脚颀长，几乎似人形，因为它们也可以抓取东西，差不多和垃圾桶盖一个大小。此外还有长长的尾巴和角，即便在睡梦中，龙的尾巴还似一条活生生的蛇一样激动地抖来抖去。约翰又靠回了墙里面一点，不想被那条“鞭子”误伤。它的头上顶着两只角，类似一对双生匕首，黑漆漆地坐落在两只耳朵中间，很像那种山羊耳朵，一有点风吹草动便轻快地弹一下。  
  
项圈套在它脖子上，标牌在灯光下温和地闪着光，模糊地银色篆刻着一个名字，从约翰的角度看不清楚。他不准备再走近一些。他或许是有些喜欢危险，但还不至于这么愚蠢。事实上，那幕生死攸关的惨剧还历历在目，他确信喉咙上已经开始形成一圈淤青了。  
  
  
然而在那恶魔般的外表之下，它却似一只幼猫睡得安详。  
  
年轻人缓缓摇了摇头，怀疑没准道奇那一程车载使他彻底走向了疯狂。  
  
那还比 _这个_ 更有些道理。  
  
坐在这儿，欣赏怪兽巨龙 _睡觉_ 。  
  
神智错乱是唯一符合逻辑的解释。  
  
  
那一刻约翰拿不准哪种可能性更加骇人。  
  
一只披着羊皮的怪兽。  
  
或是一只随时可扮作怪兽的绵羊。  
  
  
但是他清楚他必须尽快做出决定。  
  
不管他能否与它一道完成考验，也不管他到底可不可以照看这样一个不可思议，荒谬可怕般致命的生物。  
  
  
因为除了龙的强大勇猛，同样显而易见的是它并不健康。它的肋骨瘦削像是一楞一楞的架子，约翰确定要是他能触摸那里的话，他的整只手都能陷在两条相邻肋骨间的缝隙里面。龙的鳞片在睡梦中倏尔闪成疼痛的血红色，不时喘出雾状的气体。并且还有它受伤弯起来的翅膀，看起来比约翰先前的判断严重得多。伤口渗出的黑色粘稠的液体流得它背上到处都是，还蔓延到了肩膀上，油腻腻又恶心像是用过了的机油。  
  
关于怎么照料这种伤口，小册子上只字未提，这点约翰很确定。  
  
约翰轻声叹了口气，还不如这样吊死算了。他实在不知道怎样照顾动物，甚至连狗都没养过。他曾经试过养一只猫，不过父亲趁他去学校的时候找到了藏在柜子里的猫，把它淹死在了树林边的小溪里面。  
  
他那会才十岁。  
  
为了那件事他被打到背上的鞭痕都渗出了血。  
  
从那以后他再也不敢带任何动物回家。某一部分的他的确被吓到了，不是担心自己受伤，而是怕龙无法在自己的照料下存活。他怕自己不小心杀了它，比如它出于恶意拒绝进食，或是类似的行为，而约翰什么也做不了只能看着它一点点消亡。他膝盖抵胸，蜷成一团，额头靠在膝盖上，想要止住脑子里面无尽困扰他的思想旋风。并没有用，因为即便闭上眼睛，过往的一幕幕仍萦绕眼前，就像脑子里有个放映机似的。恐慌也帮不了他，他清楚得很，但此刻这么做能让他感觉好点。  
  
在战场上恐慌发作通常就意味着死亡。约翰大多数时候都能控制住情绪，不让自己溺毙其中，尽管他说不了谎，而且一尴尬就脸红得像个青少年。在这点上，他比他大姐要好得多，哈莉总是一不留神就骂骂咧咧，然后喝到烂醉如泥。  
  
而他很少放任感情，大肆挥霍，但现下他的双拳因愤怒而握紧，突然只想狠揍一顿什么东西，想要让什么人流血。一闪念纯粹的盛怒，瞬间夺走了他的呼吸。  
  
然而当那想法闪过他脑海的时候，龙不安地在睡梦中扭了扭。约翰冻住了，头脑一片空白，怒气消散无踪，再次让位给恐惧和顺从。龙的尾巴不安地拍打着地面，过了一会儿才又消停下来。  
  
片刻之后，龙的肌肉再次放松，年轻人长松一口气。  
  
他知道大多数龙在他周围都多多少少有些感应。在军队训练的时候，他发现自己这种人被称为 ** _“灵囚”_** ，对龙天生发出的脑电波极端敏感。然而他没想到自己选的龙这么快就开始利用这一点，鉴于之前他遇到的大多数龙都是带着几乎掩饰不住的厌恶对待他的天赋。约翰自己也没觉得这种能力有多大用处，除了每次他购物的时候，龙族仆人们都用异样的眼光瞅他。  
  
  
约翰坐在地板上突然想起现在是个离开的好时机，至少下次回来的时候带些武器，然后用一杯茶（或是某些比茶刺激性强一点的东西）舒缓一下他受损的神经，让头脑抖擞精神重回战场。遥控器仍旧在地板上，但他有些犹豫要不要捡回来，即使只是想一想使用它就令约翰五内翻滚。  
  
  
不过他记起那生物的爪子攥紧他的下巴，轻飘飘地就抬得他离地三尺，于是他还是捡了起来，强迫自己至少要适当地武装，为了以防万一。  
  
他不允许自己因为多愁善感就不妥善准备。他对付的可是一只野性十足的动物，因此约翰也必须如是对待它。没有仁慈的余地，直到约翰能百分之百确定自己不会严重受伤。这样最终对他们俩都更好些，要是他自己重伤住院，年轻人并不怀疑龙会获得怎样的下场。拾起金属遥控器放在兜里，约翰缓缓起身。他的视线训练有素地一直盯在龙身上，但它并没因为约翰动作的声响而抖动。它似乎迷失在高烧的幻境之地，时而轻轻踢一下小腿。约翰花了一小会儿猜想它究竟会 _梦到什么_ ，但接着他摇摇头，注意转移回眼前的任务。  
  
小心翼翼地，他偷偷摸摸沿着墙边朝门走去，强迫自己呼吸均匀，努力平静疯狂搏动的心跳。他看到龙的耳朵朝自己的方向抖了两抖，但再无其他动静。看来它在自己的意识里面陷得太深，漂泊如海上的一叶浮木，约翰无法想象那会是什么色调。  
  
当他总算掏出衬衫口袋里的钥匙，摸索着打开门，他在门口停了停，转身最后一次望向蜷缩在天花板唯一一颗灯泡下面的野兽。这样看起来，它不知怎么变小了点，不那么吓人了。在睡梦中，它轻声呜咽呓语，好像在忍受着疼痛。约翰能轻易感到它身上静默流淌的知觉，在愤怒的表层之下，这一事实和随之而来的汹涌感情在一瞬间差点淹没了他。约翰轻轻合上身后的门，再次旋转锁匙，发出最轻柔的咔哒声响，再将钥匙放回口袋。接着，依旧靠在门上，他的两条腿投了降，他滑倒在地，无声地抽泣，泪水流在理智最后的碎片残骸之上。  
  
之后，最终接受了他已丢失理智的事实，约翰华生拉扯着站起身，爬上通往自己公寓的楼梯。他几乎没注意到门口等着自己一个棕色牛皮纸包裹。年轻人不记得订过任何东西，于是他在最上面一级台阶那里顿了顿，一边金色的眉毛惊奇地翘起。不大可能是他认识的人送来的。哈莉几乎买不起什么东西，而父亲根本不会费心做这种事。他唯一的朋友是迈克，但要是他想送给自己什么东西，在龙舍就会给他了，何必寄到公寓来？没准是送给哈德森太太，或是其他租客的？  
  
他慢慢走近包裹，就像里面有一颗炸弹一样，弯腰捧起它，怀疑地颠了颠重量。还挺重的，约翰惊奇地发现。形状大约是矩形，并没有像盒子或其他东西那样咯咯作响。他又检查了一会儿包裹，注意到边角处一张纸条接着一根细绳，雅致地系于其上。约翰拆开折叠的小信封，看得出来材质昂贵。纸片清脆而有分量，如雪洁白。封面上用深绿色的墨水写着他的名字，整齐而陌生的花体字。  
  
 _致：约翰 哈密什 华生_  
  
对他中间名的使用引起了他的注意，没太多人知道他的中间名，因为他毫不掩饰地厌恶这个源自他父亲姓名的字眼。甚至在别人要求他填写全名时他也甚少使用，他没有告诉过任何旧区的朋友。打开卡片，更多漂亮的花体字映入眼帘，优美而毫无瑕疵的语法和拼写，瞬间使约翰联想到贵族和富人。  
  
 _望此物于君助益。  
  
照看好他。  
  
——利益相关者_  
  
  
“利益相关者？”  
  
年轻人难以置信地盯着卡片，眼眉因惊奇抬得如此之高，以至于他不得不刻意调整回平和的表情。他又一次望了望身后的阶梯，指望着什么人跳出来告诉他这是某种荒唐的游戏节目，不过是个恶作剧而已。但没有任何人，夜里的公寓寂静无声，就连约翰站在自己门前都感觉像个入侵者。包裹仍然密封良好，躺在他手上，尽管一部分的他知道应该给予这奇怪的礼物更多怀疑和检视。然而卡片上最后一句话引起了他的注意，所以约翰跨进 ** _221B_** ，手指仍牢牢攥着包裹。  
  
 _照看好他_ 。  
  
“ _他_ ”指的是谁毫无疑问。问题是 _为什么_ 。  
  
后来他才想起邮递员周日并不工作，而且正常情况下任何包裹都需要收件人签名。而在当时，这些事都被约翰悉数抛在脑后，他在厨房的小桌旁坐下，好奇心占了上风，他拆开包裹，撕下棕色的牛皮纸，困惑地盯着眼前一本厚重，用皮革包边的大部头书。森林葱绿色的材质，其上饰以金雕的题目，读起来却没有半点道理。  
  
 ** _龙学大全，麦考夫福尔摩斯回忆录。_**


	5. 顺着踪迹

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》**  
  
 **腐烂翼（疾病）** ： _腐烂翼是一类感染性疾病，多发于被迫一起居住在狭小空间的龙群，通常最先感染龙翅膀网状结构部位的敏感皮肤，常表现为皮疹，特征性临床症状为感染部位出现大量厚重、黑色油状渗透液。目前认为这是机体为了保护鳞片所产生的特殊机制。与人类的足癣不同，腐烂翼单独发病时较为容易治愈，一些茶树油或其他干性物质即可杀死感染的细菌，用法用量为一日三次，直到感染迹象消褪。但是若任由病情发展，腐烂翼的病变可侵入翅膀的软组织，有罕见病例报道患者有飞行困难，并且在极端情况下，可能导致永久残疾。（更多细节见449页）。_  
  
  
夏洛克一觉醒来，发现守着自己新领地的门被打开了。他的第一反应是一跃而起，嘴唇向后咧开，露出牙齿，准备吼出一声吓人的咆哮。  
  
然而当他从混沌中慢慢恢复过来，看清眼前的景象时，那声咆哮卡在了喉咙里。  
  
就在他鼻尖前，一个冻住的冰块无辜地躺在地上，才融化了一点点。一开始他以为自己还在做梦，恼怒地皱起眉，想用意念令这个该死的嘲弄消失。以前在龙舍里也发生过这种事，他不争气的头脑会屈服于软弱的本能，兀自幻想出食物或水。  
  
但冰块却没有从他眼前消失，也没有变成什么奇怪的色彩，他开始想没准这是真的。  
  
于是他转而欣赏面前优美精致的物体，怀着它所值得的一切喜爱与震惊之情。  
  
在他更为理性那部分大脑来得及发出警告之前，夏洛克缩回半人形，手指抓起凉爽的冰块迫不及待地将美食塞进了嘴里。冰块滑下喉咙，瞬间舒缓的感觉令他毫不害羞地大声呻吟。  
  
上帝啊，简直是天堂。  
  
他咀嚼起来，这样冰的碎屑就能化得更快一点，他也能快点凉爽下来。就像是荒漠里的濒死之人突然找到了绿洲，龙的眼睛因狂喜而翕动闭合，终于睁开时他发现离他不远处还有另一块冰。他的瞳孔像猫科动物一样陡然放大。  
  
他简直不敢相信自己的 _运气_ 。  
  
有种一夜之间回到幼崽的感觉，他无法控制自己孩子气的兴奋，尾巴不住摇摆。  
  
事实上，扫视一圈屋子之后，夏洛克发觉地上有整整 _一路_ 冰块，踪迹绕着自己的笼子一直伸向门外，消失在视线拐角处，但他清楚后面肯定还会有。龙舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，捡起第二块冰，指尖冰凉的温度简直是神赐般幸福，他吮吸着咽下冰块，陷入了沉思。  
  
他一方面很想只是顺着踪迹，吃掉沿路上每一块美味至极的冰，降一降体内疯狂的高温，不去思考礼物背后的含义。然而更为理智的那部分大脑向他指出，冰块可不会自己从地里长出来，而且就算它们能长出来，也肯定不会沿着弯曲的路径排列得整整齐齐。就算这会儿高温烧坏了他一半的脑子，他也看得出这是个陷阱。夏洛克的眼睛眯成一条精明的裂缝，注意到人类已经不见了。  
  
估计是夜里某个时候，奇怪他怎么会没察觉。  
  
前一晚他的感官已经蒙蔽到这个地步了吗？  
  
不过他倒真的记不大请他怎么来到这儿的，以及为什么他还活着。他相当确定那些驯龙师们言之凿凿要杀了他……  
  
但记忆里的一切都如鬼影般混浊不清，像是放大镜距离太近，镜头一片模糊。  
  
  
深吸一口气，他闻出徘徊于冰块上的温暖干净的肥皂味道——他依稀记得属于那个金发男人，这更加确认了他的怀疑。  
  
那个男人以为他是傻子吗，这么容易就中圈套？简直是，七岁小孩都能想出个更好的计划来。  
  
夏洛克不屑地哼出声，却又留恋地望了一眼那堆冰块，胃里紧紧打着结。  
  
  
他的双手不耐烦地抓挠项圈，一边怀疑地盯着冰块，在内心纠结要不要咬住这么明显的诱饵。一方面来说，显然这是个自由选项，年轻人没用那个按一下的东西逼他去任何地方，也没暗示过对他使用任何暴力。他甚至没用过一次那种遥控装置，而 _每个人_ 都用那玩意，就算只是为了让他明白自己的地位。  
  
他不经思索地趿拉着身子移向门边，在门槛前停下，捡起另一块冰，满怀热情地放进嘴里。他咀嚼了片刻，看见前面走廊里还有一列冰块，在昏暗的灯下闪着湿润的光。他瞥到自己可憎的尾巴立刻就轻快地摇了起来，敦促他快些走向前，同时怀揣着彻底没有道理的幼稚希望，比如踪迹的尽头会有一张柔软的床和饮用的冰水。然而夏洛克拒绝按照这个思路想下去，因为不堪的真相只会令他更失望。  
  
他收紧下巴，坚决地双手环抱在胸前。  
  
不。  
  
他才不要跳到这个局里面。  
  
他不是那种为了点食物或好处就摇尾乞怜的狗，不管那些好处有多诱人。  
  
  
他的倔强维持了大概15秒钟，接着一股陌生又妙不可言的香味飘到了夏洛克的鼻子里，不情愿地提起他的兴趣。肥滋滋、油腻腻，闻起来令人 _食指大动_ 的香气从楼上传来，尽管有层层墙壁和木地板阻隔，那香味也被夏洛克敏感的鼻子捕捉到了。陌生的煎肉香气在他的鼻腔游走回荡，他不自主地垂涎三尺，翅膀的翼尖难耐地扭动。他的胃拧得更紧了些，尖叫着命令他前行。没准他已经流下口水，而他根本没空去在意，舌尖上的味道如此陌生，但是又难以置信的美味，令他瞪起一双溜圆的眼睛，喉咙里逸出一声最柔软的呻吟。  
  
他坚定地吞咽，尽可能地恢复状态。  
  
他不愿意离开自己的新领地，本能地认为这么快就跑开，会有其他龙闯进来把这里据为己有。但是理智告诉他，他的推论太愚蠢，除非被他们的主人命令，那些龙不可能自己闯进来。不过为了以防万一，他还是趴在门边，在入口处的硬木之上吐了一层薄薄的冰霜，警告想要入侵的所有龙和人类， _小心脚下，切勿擅闯_ 。  
  
差不多能凑合了。  
  
他整个人已经因渴望而浑身颤抖。  
  
再也没法忍受前方凉爽冰块的诱惑了。  
  
  
夏洛克匆匆向前跑，暂时抛掉他更好的理智，好尽情享受一会儿胃口被填满，由内而外冰凉的感觉。每咬一口就能带来一瞬间满足的慰藉，冰块光明透亮，奇妙无比；每咬一口也令他迫不及待地想要更多。夏洛克轻喘出一声低沉、渴望的呜咽。冰块的踪迹一路蜿蜒，指引他爬上一段楼梯，尽管他刻意支愣着耳朵，注意任何人类出没的迹象，但他一个人也没碰到。他体内的生物钟似乎说明现在是凌晨五点，所以没什么人也属正常。每一级台阶上都稳稳地放了一块冰，耐心地等待他，于是他慢悠悠地干掉每一个冰块，同时留心哪些台阶会嘎吱作响（第十级和第四级），把这些信息都存储起来以备日后之需。在这期间，那股煎肉的香味越来越浓，越来越强，比任何鞭子或皮带都更有效地催赶夏洛克爬上最顶端。像是一首失传已久的旧时调子，他差点就能回想起来。夏洛克几乎感到非要凑近些不可，他的感官乞求他暂时沉浸于不管不顾的鲁莽之中，这香味简直比任何肉体折磨都更可怕。  
  
他靠铁的意志维持掌控，缓缓匍匐上爬，拒绝想要快跑上去的冲动。然而他管不住自己的空空如也的胃口抗议大叫，也停不下来鼻孔因欲望而翕动张大。  
  
  
他终于来到最上面一级台阶，发现一扇黑色的门为自己打开，里面有更多的冰块。他盯着门中央镶着金边的字母，闻到门内浓重的生活气息，顿在原地。地板里面渗得满满都是金发男人的味道，温暖的木头味，茶香萦绕之下有干净肥皂气味的底流，只有定期沐浴和按时三餐才能培养出这样的气味来。没有一丝尖锐攻击性的气息，只有平静。  
  
  
夏洛克顿了顿，拿不准要不要闯入另一个人的领地。一方面来说，想要进入的诱惑几乎都已化作实实在在的钩子拉扯他的五脏六腑，然而他的骄傲不允许自己未接受邀请便自行进入，尽管那只是个人类的领地而已。毕竟，他可不是没教养、未开化的龙。就跟其他人没经过允许就进入 _他的_ 新领地一样，这想法令他紧张地瞥了眼楼下。他在门廊前徘徊，不能够前行，却又生生钉在门槛边缘，犹豫不决地小声嘟囔。一声龙语的咒骂从他嘴唇间毫不费力地流淌泻出，他的声音因长久不用而粗哑生锈。之后龙小心地听着另一边的声响，然而除了远方烹调食物的无聊滋滋声，屋内一片寂静。  
  
  
这时一个轻柔的声音从公寓内某处传来，用人类语言平静又细声地叫他，几乎吓了他一跳。他的口音和他的味道一样清晰干净，并且语调透着一丝轻快，小心翼翼地……但不失友好。  
  
“你可以进来，龙。我不介意。”  
  
这正是夏洛克此时绷紧了的神经所需要的。再也无法阻止自己，龙兴奋却又警醒地跨过 ** _221B_** 的门槛，即使在捧起又一块冰塞进嘴里大肆咀嚼之时，仍旧小心留意着一切风吹草动。  
  
****  
  
凌晨五点，约翰身着棉毛衣，牛仔裤，和一件从哈德森太太那里借来的粉红色围裙。他盯着面前平底锅里滋滋作响的培根，一只手心不在焉歇在口袋里。另一只手握着炸锅的把手，耐心地等着楼下的龙闻到肉香，爬上楼来。  
  
  
是了。  
  
正是如此。  
  
这就是约翰华生的日常一天，作为一名外行龙族行为学家。  
  
要不是他正担忧着片刻之后的厄运临头，他没准真会笑出来。  
  
他觉得比起培根，还是他自己被吃掉的可能性更大一点。  
  
  
他自嘲地笑了笑，手腕一抖，熟练地颠勺，平底锅里的培根精准地翻了个面。  
  
在家学会的窍门。  
  
很省时间。  
  
新鲜培根触到高温锅底发出悦人的滋滋声，略微烤焦了一点的边缘微微翘起，像极了礼服短裙的裙衬下摆。正在煎着的培根突然啪啪作响，中间炸出了条裂痕，看来就连培根也开始嘲笑他，斥责他的黑眼圈，和左手因为写了太多字而发展出的微小痉挛。他的活页笔记本就躺在旁边的咖啡桌上，原本雪白的纸张现在密密麻麻写满了笔记。  
  
他猜就算培根真的在笑话他，他大概也是活该。  
  
  
整整一夜他都在读书。  
  
  
他发现那本不知来源的 _神秘_ 礼物非常有用，而且也很可能非常 _违法_ 。事实上，单是书名上的 _回忆录_ 三个字就可能让传播阅读这本书的人被驱逐到第三世界国家，从此销声匿迹不知所踪。关于这类书籍，政府有严格的立法规定只有很少部分能被大众接触到。而这一本，约翰只是瞥了一眼就清楚不可能在那个名单之上。英国在西方国家中对于书籍审查尤其严格，而约翰此前从未见过 _麦考夫福尔摩斯_ 这个名字。当然有可能是他小时候没有太多书可以读，所以没读过这位作家的作品，但是他仅仅翻了一页，就看到差不多五十多种亵渎违法的内容。其尺度之大，涉罪之广，大概是如果约翰被发现拥有这本书的话，他姐姐将会从此好奇她“亲爱的小约翰”到底哪去了，那是指，在她没有也被威吓“消失”的前提下。  
  
因为，要是这本书的确是回忆录的话，那就意味着写这书的人必须得是……  
  
  
好吧。  
  
他不愿细想下去。  
  
毕竟，只有当他真的突发神志错乱决定去 _读_ 这本书的时候，他才算得上有罪。  
  
不过最终，在好奇心和绝望面前，他也只能抵抗一小会儿。很快他就打开书，翻到第一页，怀揣着一丝惊恐欣赏着眼前干净的浮雕镶金内页，是那种繁复精美的凯尔特结式的图案，细致精巧的线条如寄生的藤蔓一般相互编织交杂，栩栩如生。约翰伸出手指抚摸内饰的浮雕，对掌下纹路的质感暗暗称奇，接着他吃惊地发现这本书竟然不是印刷却是手写而成的。  
  
他难以置信地低声吹了个口哨。  
  
 _好吧，至少单为了这艺术被逮捕也值了。  
_  
这个忧郁的念头闪过脑海，短暂地缓解了一下他的忧虑，很快又掠去。  
  
目录看起来也是手写，漂亮的古典花体字，安排有序，落落大方。最上面的几行字是一个名词定义，黑体字，两侧被一对双足飞龙包绕，首尾相接，绕成一环圈起整个段落。  
  
  
 _ **龙学（名词）** ：关于龙的科学，长久以来已被世人淡忘。我本人就是最后一代龙学家之一，然而我们的数量曾一度数以千计。这是一门追求龙相关领域知识的科学，横跨了生物、行为学、飞行物理学以及魔法化学等多个学科。尽管龙学并不被政府认可，我却相信这是在学会辨识当代龙族的行为和动机之后，以及真正理解他们之前所缺失的重要一环。藉着这本书，我希望能向读者揭示我们的天性，能够使普通的人类了解到他们身边友好的仆人背后还大有文章。  
  
——麦.福_  
  
  
“听起来像是什么笑话。”  
  
年轻人怀疑地喃喃自语，但并没过多抗议，继续埋头于浩瀚的书卷中读了下去。毕竟，谁会为了开个玩笑而费心制作这么精美的东西？  
  
约翰手指翻着奶白色的纸张，很快就被彻底吸引了注意力，两条腿不自觉地走到厨房里那把看起来破烂实际却颇舒适的扶手椅里面坐了下来。  
  
在他自己都没意识到之前，他读完了整整一章。  
  
书页里详细精致的龙体解剖示意图看得他完全入了迷，从中华龙的骨骼肌结构到英种龙翼骨结合处的每一个关节。他解释给自己听这突如其来的浓厚兴趣仅仅是他医生的本能，但很快他就一章一章翻着，毫无遗漏地读了下去，从行为问题，到语言，甚至到怎样抚养新生幼龙。中间他只暂停了一会儿，去给自己倒杯茶，而且甚至那会儿他都是一边走一边读。  
  
这本书的内容比他之前看过的任何一本小册子都丰富 _千倍_ 以上，提供了约翰能想到的（甚至他从来没想过的）所有问题的答案。到长夜将尽，天光微亮的时候，他觉得这一夜他学到的关于龙的知识比他整整一个月的训练所学还要多。他甚至还没读完十分之一，就感到黎明的晓光透过窗户，映在窗帘上一片泛白的灰蒙蒙。约翰终于合起书的时候，发现昨晚心里那堆绝望与挫败的余烬之上渐渐升起一丝细小的自信与勇气。  
  
或许情况并非他料想的那么糟糕。  
  
不过他还是需要竭尽全力才能保持住唇上的微笑，不让自己再次陷入悲观的境地。  
  
  
尽管如此，他要是想在龙醒来之前做好准备，就必须要赶快动作了。显然这种生物主要是夜间活动，但因为他的这只龙昨晚是抱恙而眠，极有可能醒来以后有暴躁易怒的倾向。  
  
恐怕不是什么好事。  
  
他的运气一向如此。  
  
那么。  
  
约翰只能采取无耻的贿赂行为来温和一下它的情绪了。  
  
没什么大不了，约翰以前天天用甘草棒和汽水这么对付哈莉。  
  
结果他叫醒了哈德森太太，道完歉之后问她冰箱里有没有冰块可以借他几包。幸运的是，哈德森太太没因为被叫醒而太生气，而是穿着白色睡衣领着约翰到自己冰箱前。她给了他整整六包，同时一直强调她可‘ _不是他的管家，所以别指望永远有这待遇_ ’。年轻人只是喜爱地亲了亲她的脸颊，接着转身走开去工作。  
  
眼前有个稳定目标的感觉真好，一个作战计划。在命令之下，约翰总是能做得更好，而此刻他的思想转变为军队式的迅捷和有条不紊，脑子里列了长长一串单子，一项项完成再勾掉。首先，他偷偷潜回 ** _221C_** ，为怪兽留下了一长串冰块的踪迹。（ _节选自54页‘怎样让你的龙适应新环境’之第三部分——北方龙_ ）  
  
接着，他踱步到浴室，开灯，再调出冷水。冰冷的液体冲击瓷砖发出雷鸣般的闷声噪音，伴随着他将另一袋冰块倒进浴盆里面的清脆叮当声。直到浴缸半满他才关起水龙头，手浸下去试试水温，又颤抖着甩掉冰冷的水珠。  
  
冰点以下。  
  
完美至极。  
  
这样，他不只能够说服那家伙洗个澡，还能帮助它降低高烧。（ _页77关于‘怎样应对高温的北方种’_ ）。  
  
另外为了双重保险，他还继续留下了一路冰块延伸到浴盆前面，万一龙太过头晕困惑也不致于误解他的意图或动机。通常龙对情感变化都很敏感，尤其在约翰身边，甚至有时都能心灵感应。然而他的龙正发着烧，所以很可能无法与平常一样灵敏地感应人类的情感变化。他还需要靠近些检查一下它的翅膀，看看到底是什么病感染了它，但那个可以稍微搁置一段时间，等到他们略微熟络之后。  
  
至少现在看来，很可能是一种称为 _腐烂翼_ 的疾病。  
  
目前的主要任务是确保龙不会死在自己的照看之下。而根据那本书，要是他没法治好这个病的话，它很可能会死掉。  
  
奇怪的是，前一晚才送来的一个包裹竟能突然之间成为他需要时时参考的圣经。甚至当约翰撕开两个包装袋的培根丢在平底锅里时，他还在一边查看 _‘如何诱惑你的暴脾气龙好好吃一顿饭’_ 。  
  
时钟滴答行走，他的心脏跳得越来越快。约翰突然之间强烈而绝望地希望自己没被骗，希望那本书不是什么人对他开的天大的玩笑。因为要是他错了的话，要是这本书只是谎言，那他真的不知道该怎么办了。  
  
没有备选计划，没有次级动作。  
  
错误小径的另一头没有一条他能选的正确道路。  
  
他站在没有十字路口的空地之上。  
  
只有一个方向。  
  
前进或者失败。  
  
不。  
  
其实还有一个选项……但那是个他不愿去想的方案。  
  
他知道 _逼不得已_ 之下他将不得不采取的那个方法，然而那念头太糟糕仅是想一想就令他不寒而栗。  
  
约翰收紧了耳朵听着下面的任何动静，紧张地舔着嘴唇，一开始除了锅里面煎培根的滋滋声什么也没有。接着，在一片静悄悄中，他听到了一声尖利牙齿咀嚼冰块的清脆 _嘎吱_ 声。之后年轻人不得不紧紧咬住脸颊内侧防止开心地高呼出声，他继续尽职尽责地盯着眼前的食物，假装专注于工作。  
  
渐渐地，他听到咬嚼冰块的嘎吱声越来越响，随之而来的是一阵熟悉的自言自语的咕哝。从那语调来看，它似乎陷入了激烈的自我争吵之中，透过眼角的余光，约翰瞥到一条快乐的翠绿色尾巴生机勃勃地摆来摆去，看上去龙停在了公寓的门槛前。约翰并没回头，但他从余光中也看得出龙的犹豫不决，它缩回了人类形态，所以约翰能看到一双淡蓝色眼睛闪着犹豫的光，深色的卷发下他的鼻孔微张，好奇地嗅着公寓的味道。约翰不加感情地注意到龙的眼睛立刻就准确地锁定到厨房，闻得出充斥公寓的培根味道来自何方。当他深吸气时，他肋骨突出的部分不健康地上下起伏。他呼出了寒冷的雾。  
  
约翰几乎笑了起来，看到龙伸出粉红色的舌头渴望地舔舐上唇。他的翅膀犹豫不决地抖动，眼里是几乎毫不掩饰的欲望，在厨房和跨过门槛之后延续不绝的冰块之间来回张望。但它仍旧坐在原地，没有继续前行的迹象。约翰皱起眉，在脑中思考哪里出了错。书里面写着对于一只肚饿的龙来说，没有比食物更好的诱惑了，而且北方龙尤其喜欢冰的东西。现在冰箱里没有冰激凌（更别说奶油会腐蚀硬木），而且他还有点怀疑龙会不会喜欢甜食。然而现在不可能换掉冰块，他只能在脑中搜寻任何可以诱惑龙跨过门槛的方法。  
  
昨晚的画面倏地闪过脑海，约翰记起龙在屋子的四面墙壁上到处磨蹭，在角落里印刻记号。书里面提到过这是一种领土意识的迹象，对于红牌龙来说十分普遍，它们喜欢掌控，展示力量。  
  
没错，那生物有领土意识……实际上它很可能已经通过如此残忍的暴行永久占领了地下室，可怜的哈德森太太恐怕再也没法出租给任何其他人，除非她解释清楚那些爪子印是怎么来的。龙还用上了自己的气味，确保没有其他人会闯入 _他的_ 领地。  
  
慢慢地，一个答案在约翰脑中成形。  
  
哦。  
  
 _噢_ 。  
  
礼貌问题。龙一贯在这方面异常挑剔。约翰一直有这个意识，甚至当他们从龙舍开车回家的时候，塞约斯在车里对其他龙说话都带着无可挑剔的礼仪。难道那家伙徘徊不前……是因为它并没获得进入另一个人地盘的 _许可_ ？  
  
约翰犹豫地轻轻吐气。要是他错了的话，很可能会马上吓得它跑回自己的房间。但是，如果他没错的话……  
  
“你可以进来，龙。我不介意。”  
  
  
他的语调柔和 ，但那生物扭头转向他的速度却十分锐利，它再清楚不过地听到了年轻人的话。慢慢地，约翰用眼角余光观察着那生物最后犹豫地望了一眼屋子，像是害怕任何陷阱。它的鳞片闪着不确定的橙光。接着，它小心翼翼地伸出一只长长的苍白色人形的手，爬过门槛，攥起地板上的另一块冰塞进了嘴里。这下约翰再也没法控制住自己的微笑，胸膛里升起一种无可言说的美好感觉。  
  
只是一场小胜利，但他却觉得已经跑完了马拉松全程。  
  
  
 _一个人的一小步，却是全人类的一大步。_  
  
  
他把培根翻到盘子上，脸上还挂着浅笑。  
  
在那一刻，约翰觉得自己无往不胜。  
  
  
****  
  
当然，对于每一步前进来说，总不可避免的会伴随着另一小步不得已的后退。  
  
龙以专一的决心和速度沿着冰块的踪迹前进，直到它来到厨房的入口处，又再一次犹豫不前。冰块指着另一个方向 ，它想继续沿着路径走到底，看看尽头有什么东西，但却被厨房香气四溢的肉味吸引，驻足不前。它看到挡在自己和那盘亮晶晶的炸食之间的年轻人的轮廓，于是它慢慢蹲下来，防范而又疑惑地露出牙齿。值得表扬的是，约翰并没回头，尽管他的脖子传来阵阵警告的刺痛，后面有个捕食者正虎视眈眈。他保持着低沉聊天式的轻松口吻，尽管他并不确定那生物能否听懂。  
  
  
“我给你一个选择，最终你两项都能得到，但你是想要先吃点东西，还是先好好洗个凉水澡？”  
  
  
听到‘ _吃’_ 和‘ _凉水澡_ ’两个字眼，龙感兴趣地歪了歪头，蓝眼睛闪闪发光，一边持续不断地低声嘟囔。龙语听起来陌生而奇怪，语言里还夹杂各种嘶嘶和咕噜声，但约翰发现那含混不清的隆隆声却有种奇特治愈效果。听起来像是什么人在自己耳边宽慰地细声喃喃。龙却仿佛丝毫没意识到自己在说话。听到约翰的声音之后它明显地缩了一下，但并没有逃跑。取而代之，它继续贪婪地盯着培根，甚至在约翰冒险缓缓转过身子的时候，也牢牢地把自己钉在原地。约翰维持低垂的视线，确保他的思想处于顺从的基调，慢慢将盘子放到地砖上面，冲着龙的方向推了一把，盘子向前滑了几英寸。与此同时，他的声音低沉而平静。  
  
“我不会伤害你的。你要是想吃的话，自己去拿。这是给你的，都是你的。我现在递给你。”  
  
  
在那之后，非常非常小声地，甚至夏洛克都必须竖起耳朵才能听清楚，约翰加上了自己的名字。  
  
“我叫做约翰，约翰华生。”  
  
接着他退到厨房遥远的角落里缓缓坐下，正如他在 ** _221C_** 所做的一样，一动不动，叉腿而坐背靠冰箱，平静地低头盯着自己的大腿。  
  
  
对于眼前奇怪的人类，夏洛克不知该如何是好。这人并没有和其他那些试着打破他的人一样自称为“主人”。事实上，目前为止这个奇怪男人所做的一切事都和他以往的经历完全相反，这令他手足无措，并且彻底糊涂了。在这微妙的失衡感之下，夏洛克恼怒地敲着爪子。  
  
目前为止，这个 _Jawn_ ，（这是此刻他能发出的最接近男人名字的声音）从见到自己以后，所作所为完全不像人类。他不仅没有因为夏洛克伤害了他而使用那个按一下的东西惩罚他（因为即使离得老远，夏洛克也看得见年轻人喉咙上的瘀伤，像是紫色的条带精致地绕在他的气管之上），甚至还给了夏洛克一块 _他自己_ 的领地。现在他居然还提供了 _食物_ ，还不是那种在龙舍里被迫咽下的恶心的粗糠。甚至不是半冻的兔子。  
  
注：Jawn就是John的谐音，实在不知道该怎么翻译orz  
  
不，他闻得出肉质的肥美和香味。这完全没有道理，夏洛克情不自禁的感觉他好像误入了什么仙境。有没有可能这只是一个栩栩如生逼真的梦？以防万一，他抬起手臂到嘴唇前，咬了一下手腕内侧，力道足以咬出血。接着他吓了一跳，听到人类发出一声细小忧虑的噪音，正恐慌地盯着顺着他手腕流下的血迹。夏洛克匆忙舔舐一下伤口，趁人类没来得及惩罚或斥骂他之前用自己的唾液愈合了伤口。不过他还是等了一会儿，只是为了确保男人不会伸进口袋掏出那个银色的遥控器指向自己。  
  
  
之后没有等来任何攻击，于是龙再也无法等待更久。他疾速猛冲向前，抢过盘子，又退回到厨房外面的空地上，趴在地上狼吞虎咽起来。培根只有寥寥几条，而这是经过特殊考虑。约翰相当确定龙很久都没好好吃过一顿饭了，所以他担心一下子喂太多可能会导致它生病。他观察着猛兽热切地吞咽下所有的肉，甚至舔干净了碟子上残余的碎屑。风卷残云之后，它咂咂唇，带着小心翼翼地渴望一脸热切地望向约翰。异常，异常缓慢地，它把盘子推了回来，盘子在光滑的木地板上滑动，刚好停在约翰脚边。那生物的尾巴大幅度地来回摆动，它赤裸皮肤上的鳞片转变为一种饥饿的粉红色，几乎和培根的颜色一模一样。年轻人差点笑出声，突然觉得坐在自己的厨房边缘的并非是猛兽，而是一只过于迫切的可爱小狗。然而他刻意忽视掉望着自己忽闪忽闪的大圆眼睛，坚定地转向它，做了个指向浴室的手势。  
  
  
“先去洗澡，之后你要是还能吃得下去的话可以再吃一点。”  
  
  
他的话语像是一瞬间调动了什么开关。  
  
刹那间，那个相当可爱的表情就消失不见，换上了一副怒目而视，龙背脊上的鳞片防御地竖起，错把约翰的训诫当成了愤怒。年轻人立刻冻在原地，双手举过头表示顺从。但那只猛兽还是蜷成一团略显尖利的球，像只炸了毛的猫，眼睛渐渐变狭为一条裂缝，喉咙吼出一声咆哮，声音震得墙壁都颤动起来。约翰再次将思想调成镇定语调的循环模式，在厨房里寻找任何可以使野兽从狂怒中分心的东西。他的视线落到先前被丢在桌子上的一袋冰，接着他慢慢地伸手够过去，掏出来一块冰。约翰感到顷刻之间龙的愤怒就渐渐蜕变为一种怀疑的好奇。年轻人举起拳头，夏洛克微微瑟缩了一下，但发现他手指里攥着的东西之后，很快就靠了过来。一见到冰块，他的高烧就再次凸显了出来，仅是这个念头就使他因为高温开始轻轻喘息。他的脑袋不情愿地扭头望了望外面正在慢慢融化的冰块踪迹，绵延消失在客厅拐角。在那一刻，一幅陌生的雪中足印的画面闪过夏洛克的脑海，接着他摇了摇头，转身走向那个叫做‘Jawn’的人类。他的吼声逐渐减小，人类带着手里的冰块缓缓靠近。  
  
“乖一点。”  
  
  
年轻人小心地把冰块放在离龙几英寸远的地方，半龙半人裸露的双手伸出，这几乎是约翰这么靠近这类生物，并且最后没发展为暴力结局的头一次。他的后颈上已经开始渗出汗水，龙的吼声仍在持续，但很快就柔软下来，盯着眼前的冰块，口渴地舔舐嘴唇。他的鳞片闪烁着谨慎的朱砂红色，接着小心翼翼地伸手够向这份礼物，同时眼神不住瞟着一旁的士兵，留心哪怕最小一丝袭击的迹象。再一次，人类保持身体松懈，向后坐在地上，靠脚跟保持平衡。完美地模仿了夏洛克自己的姿势，这次龙伸手抓走冰块时，他听到了一句此前从未用在过自己身上的奖励。  
  
  
“很好，那非常好……”约翰的音调逐渐降低，盯着龙脖子上的项圈，试着读出镌刻其上的名字。  
  
  
“……夏洛克？”  
  
他注意到龙明显地受惊，蜷缩着退了退，像是不适应听到别人口中吐出自己的名字。龙似乎认为人类不再对他有威胁，于是蔑视地冲他啐了啐，眼睛眯细，突然间转身，大摇大摆地走出去，追随那条冰块的踪迹离去。然而他的尾巴却兴奋地不住摇摆，泄露了他内心的秘密。它的踪影闪成一团蓝灰色的云，消失不见。约翰的嘴角不自觉地翘起，在脑中默默念出那个名字。  
  
“夏洛克……北方龙，夏洛克。”  
  
  
回应他的是一声半人半兽的生物滑进一浴缸的冰水里发出的愉快吱喳咕哝声，约翰轻声笑了起来，倾听着浴室里面龙发出的奇怪啾啾声，感觉就像是父母听到了孩子第一次说话或走路时的心情。  
  
 _不过要是养孩子有这么难，那么幸好我现在不打算和谁正正经经地谈恋爱。_  
  
  
龙将整个身子没入冰冷刺骨的水面之下，困惑地听着厨房那边传来的几乎是歇斯底里的咯咯笑声，怀疑人类是不是也烧坏了脑子，不过他的高烧在来自冰块的甜蜜亲吻之下，正一点一滴被洗得干干净净。


	6. 蹈火无伤

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》**  
  
 **龙的卫生（北方龙）** ： _这一亚种对于体温有十分精巧严格的要求，许多新主人都不知该怎样打理龙的仪表。尽管龙族通常是极其干净的生物（至少在个人卫生方面），但有时人类也会遇到不得不替自己的龙打理卫生的情况。对于北方龙来说，首先来个冰水浴肯定是不错的选择。尤其在龙生病的时候，冰水会降低过热的体温，如果龙受了伤，低温也有助于麻痹伤口。将四大袋冰块倒入常规大小的浴盆中，直到浴盆半满。之后，让你的龙转变至‘人类形态 ’（更多信息见566页）。要是你的龙不能或不愿变形，你就需要想些其他的沐浴方法了。我建议使用无泪配方的婴儿香波，而且为了龙敏感的鼻子，最好选一些味道温和的香波。北方龙的最爱是薄荷味，或许这是因为母龙在幼崽生病时会分泌一种类似薄荷的味道用以安抚。顺利度过沐浴时光的关键在于尊重龙的界限和隐私，不要越界。正如人类一样，许多高傲的龙不喜欢受人帮助。建议你们尽量随和一些，但依然需要维持掌控。  
_  
  
约翰留下龙自己单独享受一会沐浴，他又煎了几条培根，倚着柜台，一边吃一边陷入了沉思。他默默发着呆，指尖在大腿上模糊地打出很久前他听过的一首流行曲的拍子。  
  
  
他大约还剩下三个礼拜，之后就会和迈克以及其他上百名战士一道被送往某个军事基地，每个人都带着一只伪装成仆人的重重鳞甲覆盖的武器。真是荒唐，那些人怎么能自欺欺人地以为所谓的龙族家养宠物已足够驯服和听话，丢掉了所有的野性？甚至军方也在欺骗自己，假装他们在一场所有人都笃定会输的战争里面占据上风。约翰苦笑着撇撇嘴角。简直是奇迹，约翰暗自想着，大多数伤亡发生在战场上。他一直搞不懂为什么龙不反抗，但或许它们也陷入了同样的幻想，一直以来它们都被灌输龙低人一等的概念，它们只是野蛮人，所以只做得来野蛮之事。  
  
他好奇政府是不是真的相信自己的理论能应用到实际，不是说那理论考虑到了他们面对着的可是活生生的炸弹，就 _等着_ 在最差的时机爆发呢。  
  
但话又说回来，他估计政府也根本不关心他们这些炮灰会遭遇什么，只要他们死的时候能捎上几个敌人就成。曾经约翰也还相信最高权力，但那些日子早已结束。成长在贫民窟能叫你迅速认清政府在不得不做污糟事的时候能有多么厚颜无耻。  
  
  
浴室传来哗啦哗啦的溅水声。约翰估摸着这会儿地板该湿透了，看来他的龙族新室友已经下定决心要把半缸水洒满瓷砖地板。他疲惫地揉揉脸，叹了口气，估计又要为这个向哈德森太太道歉。另一桩将被记在约翰那份长长清单上的‘ _亟待改善以防我被邻居或房东太太记恨之事_ ’。  
  
  
而且每次约翰仔细想一想，那张单子就会恼人地变得再长一点。为了缓解这一问题，约翰转身烧了壶水，没有什么比一杯好茶能让他的思绪稳定下来。水缓缓翻滚冒泡等待沸腾，发出令人安慰的咕噜咕噜声，至少能稍稍盖过一点隔壁的骚乱。  
  
这足够使约翰分心，让他不至于一直思考该怎样让龙用上一块肥皂，彻底洗干净身上的污泥。或者最终他该怎么再靠近一点，治好它的翅膀。龙的皮肤上有厚厚一层污泥，令他本来雪白的肤色显得偏灰，当然高烧或许也是导致肤色不佳的原因之一。  
  
最重要的是，这足够使约翰分心，让他不至于一直细声喃喃那生物的名字，好奇地任那几个音节滚落舌尖。就好像抵在曾经长着一颗牙的空当缺口上，感觉虽然奇特，舌头却不自觉地会滑向那个地方。  
  
  
 _夏洛克。  
_  
  
那本百科全书或许有百般裨益，但在怎样处理对屋子里不时响起来的独特咕哝声所萌发的偷偷喜爱之情上却只字未提。  
  
****  
  
他确信自己已经死了。在所有人里面，夏洛克，不知怎么竟能获得上面某位神灵的青睐。这位神竟然决定让他住进 ** _221B_** 浴室四面瓷砖墙搭筑起来的美丽无比的微小宇宙中。  
  
（不是说他真的相信这些东西，不过龙族神灵比起人类版本的诸神来说，显然更有些道理。）  
  
  
这只能是唯一的解释，因为此前他从未有过如此好的感受。他的胃口几乎要涨到爆炸（不过依然想多吃一点那个美味的炸肉），他感觉得到高烧正渐渐消退，后背和腿上的新鲜鞭痕早已麻木，并且因为他加快的愈合能力已经开始结痂。他再次将脑袋潜入水下，乱成一团的卷发在水波中散开，又闭合。他满足地漂浮在水面之下，直到过了差不多一个世纪那么久才抬头伸出水面呼吸，吸得如此用力，两肋在压力之下嘎嘎作响。  
  
  
他玩得尽兴，几乎没注意到本来清澈见底的水慢慢变得浑浊，现在已经是一片棕红色。皮肤上层层污泥中的第一层已被洗掉，将透明的沐浴水染上凝块的血色和恶心呕吐物一样的绿色，夏洛克龙爪型的手捧起一滩水，漫不经心地观察着。他注意到随着时间流逝，身边的冰块已经开始融化。他的翅膀在两侧伸展，尽管有些约束却并不太难受，他舀起浴盆里最后剩下的冰块，贪婪地塞入口中。略微带着泥泞的口味依然诱人，尽管已经混杂了些许砂砾，他还是不愿浪费。  
  
  
龙吃惊了一下，听到敞开的浴室门外传来清晰的脚步声，他的眼睛迅速缩成缝状，团成一团缩到浴缸最远的角落里，喉咙里吐出一声警告的咆哮。响声在四面墙上回响传来似地震的隆隆声，将约翰冻在门槛前，接着他大声清了清喉咙，鼓起勇气继续向前走。  
  
尽管以前在家的时候，他一直擅长放轻脚步，神不知鬼不觉地出没于任何地方，但他忘了龙的听力可以有多敏感。于是他降低声音，放缓语调，决定继续此前的选择游戏，给夏洛克两个选项。因为看起来当有了选项或者当命令以请求的形式发出时，它会有更好的反应。至少，它没摇身一变成为一台以杀死一只约翰华生为唯一目标的切碎机。  
  
他深深吸了一口气，站在门廊前，一手攥着一个塑料香波瓶，另一手端着一盘培根。他咬紧下巴，下定决心不能颤抖，站着直挺的军姿，但不是吓人的那种。不过夏洛克还是被吓得向后一跳，落地时没站稳差点滑倒在浴缸里。  
  
对于那样一只生物来说，动作本该是毫不费力的优雅，约翰却发现这条龙有时也会十分笨拙，有点像刚出生的小马试着协调自己过长的四肢。想到这儿，他不得不咬紧脸颊内侧，防止笑出声。  
  
  
“没事的，放松点。我保证我不进来。现在这间屋子是你的，不过不是永久性的！”  
  
他注意到夏洛克的眼神倏地横扫着四面墙，似乎也有标记这里的打算，于是匆忙加上最后半句话。看到年轻人脸上惊恐的眼神，龙轻蔑地哼了一声，他可没有 _太过_ 认真地考虑标记这间屋子。  
  
  
“咱俩……咱俩必须分享这里，不过不是同一时间。”约翰错把夏洛克眼里一闪而过的阴暗当成是对领地的嫉妒，于是赶紧使他放心。这很奇怪，但他感觉自己在阅读这个喜怒无常生物的情感变化时越来越熟练了。有点类似跟随着一只方向有些不准的罗盘，试图找对方向。约翰决心驾驶这艘船安全返回港湾，别再遭受其他暴风雨了。  
  
“你有一个选择，你可以自己用洗发水清理干净你头发里面的泥……或者要是你想的话可以让我帮你……不过要是我帮你的话，不许有抱怨或是撕咬或是冲我喷冰雾的举动……并且为了感谢你的良好耐心，你会得到更多的培根……”  
  
  
他诱人地举起盘子晃了晃，希望没有显得太强制或直接。他需要夏洛克习惯自己的个人空间被侵犯，这样约翰才能好好看一看他翅膀上的感染。没有太多时间意味着他必须得逼迫他，但他不想破坏两人此前已经达成的临时协议。要是不小心损坏了龙本来就脆弱的单方面休战协定，他毫无疑问自己不会再有第二次机会。夏洛克扫在他身上的眼神冰冷，没有信任，约翰轻轻颤了颤，感觉像是骨头都被人整个望穿。  
  
  
夏洛克不是只愚蠢的幼崽。他知道什么样的请求只不过是礼貌的命令。不过奇怪的是，他发现这个‘Jawn’并没有那么讨厌，他还给了自己所谓的两个选项。一方面来说，龙绝对厌恶任何的肢体接触，会令他起一身鸡皮疙瘩。糟糕的回忆再次浮上水面，当他从曾经的画面中睁开眼时，再保持镇静十分困难。不过他也清楚自己不懂怎么排空沐浴水，并再次充满浴缸，他从没近距离见过旋塞，不知道这是什么机理。他相信自己能弄明白，不过说不定要花很长时间，再溅出去很多水，而他不确定这个人类耐心的底限。很有可能他在这里耽搁太久会被揍一顿，尽管人类柔和的面部表情看上去不像是喜欢不必要的施暴行为的那款。但在‘Jawn’看似温和的照料者面纱之下，有一层坚定的底面。夏洛克还没能看属于哪一种坚毅如钢，但要是最终他发现是倾向暴力的那个类型……  
  
好吧，至少他有所防备。  
  
  
龙在脑中仔细权衡两个选项，接着倾向了更多食物的允诺。不过要是夏洛克更了解约翰的话，他即刻就能识破那不过是个虚张声势而已。约翰本来就没打算让他的龙饿肚子，不过他算计好了夏洛克现下对他的不信任，撒起谎来更容易。或许这手段有些卑鄙，不过当士兵看到龙的眼睛犹豫地眯成一条打算接受的线时，他还真的没有多少负罪感。  
  
事实是，仅仅盯着那个盘子就令夏洛克的胃口拧成了好几个结。他的唇上还残留有肉的香味，像是那种格外强效的毒药一样，尝一口就令人欲罢不能。他想要更多，接着龙意识到自己陷入了一个精心设局的两难境地之中。夏洛克更仔细地审视眼前看上去平凡无奇的人类，怀疑或许在那件丑陋的燕麦色毛衣之下，他盯着的其实是某种奇怪的天才。  
  
这份好意肯定有代价。  
  
他只是还没找到而已。  
  
他身上肯定有 _什么东西_ 是人类想要的，而当夏洛克试图分析出答案时，他却沮丧地毫无进展。士兵只是想要接近他，除此之外似乎别无所求，夏洛克实在 _搞不懂_ 。  
  
  
世上万物都一来一往，交互抵消。痛苦融解了欢愉，欢愉又使疼痛蒙混不清。食物换取自饥饿，而饥饿在召唤食物的营养。鞭打源自不敬，而反抗只能赢来血的教训。  
  
生命被死亡抵消殆尽。  
  
信任只能由同样的信任易得，而夏洛克绝对不 _信任_ 约翰华生。  
  
然而他们两人没什么可交换的，因为此前根本就没有任何约盟。他是人类原本完满的生活中的一条裂缝，而这缝隙还在似蛛网不断蔓生，决心要拖垮约翰华生的堡垒，令他粉碎瓦解，尸骨无存。士兵本该报复，本该回击。  
  
他 _本该_ 以更多的愤怒能量来中和夏洛克的怨恨与反抗。  
  
  
所以为什么他不伤害他，反而 _信任_ 他呢？  
  
为什么一名战士 _宁愿_ 冒着受伤的危险仅仅为了悉心照料他这样的生物？  
  
  
完全没道理。  
  
  
约翰能感到龙又摆上一副算计评估的凝视，这感觉令他后颈的毛发竖立。他拒绝降低视线，而是望回对方冰冷的眼神里面，紧张地笑了笑。  
  
  
他敢发誓龙真的 _翻了翻眼睛_ 作为回应。  
  
  
 _不。_  
  
夏洛克想着。  
  
 _他不过是个傻瓜而已。我的错误。_  
  
  
不过，比普通的傻瓜还是有趣一点，鉴于夏洛克目前为止只涌起过一次吞掉他的欲望。  
  
  
不情愿地，他离开了浴缸的角落，齿间轻蔑地嘶着气，继续装出不屑的样子，尽管他的肩膀已经挫败地垂了下来。人类脸上挂着的恬不知耻的笑容实在太 _可恶_ 了，夏洛克向下盯着自己紧紧环抱膝盖的双手，在那一刻他憎恨自己这么容易就出卖自己，恨极了他的软弱。憎恨人类，超过地球表面的任何东西。也恨极了自己的舌头不受控制渴望地舔着下唇。  
  
  
然而，当那盘培根被摆在浴缸边的地板上，发出了清脆的一声 _叮_ ，他还是伸手够了过去。油腻食物足够令他分心，能够不去过多感受当约翰小心地迈上前，拉掉塞子时自己内心涌起的反感。他想要排干净水，再充一盆新的，这样他们就会有一个干净的开始。他观察到夏洛克的眼睛瞪大，眼神固定在他的手上，当士兵的指尖差点擦过他的脚时，龙的呼吸急促起来。约翰为那生物感到一阵怜悯，但很快就随着轰隆的水声冲进了下水道。之后夏洛克抬起眼睛再次望向他的脸，士兵的表情镇定。友好，但不过分。  
  
  
一张完美的面具，得以顺利地邀请，却不泄露任何弱点。  
  
  
当浴缸里最后一缕污水也排尽之后，约翰才又调出冷水，奔腾的流水敲击在瓷砖上发出雷鸣般的轰响，龙吃惊地跳起，缩到一旁。夏洛克本能地张开翅膀，化作盾牌保护自己，约翰只好尴尬地在那双染着紧张绿色的翅膀下面躲来躲去。龙转了个身，约翰懊丧地哀叹了一声，差点被覆着鳞甲的翅膀敲中脑袋。夏洛克情不自禁地想试试敲昏他，但当他瞥见约翰的脸时，那想法被浇灭了。年轻人露齿而笑，脸上挂着夏洛克在龙舍里见过的惊叹表情盯着他坚韧的羽翼。夏洛克又伸手捏起另一片培根，有几分苦恼，要是他不小心的话，很可能会把这个时不时赠送给自己的表情当做习惯。  
  
  
有那么一会儿，两人都陷入各自的心思中。彼此隔着几公分远都一动不动，士兵的双手停在夏洛克眼角的余光里，耐心地等待他的下一步邀请。礼貌，这个人类真是奇怪的礼貌。  
  
但约翰盯着他的眼神却异常地令人宽慰。像是点燃的火柴，悬在刚好远的地方，温暖又不火烫。龙发现自己再次陷入两难，既害怕又渴望。他有多久没被人不加伤害地触碰过了？上一次有人这样关心他又不求回报是什么时候？  
  
  
像梦一样。  
  
完美得不真实，意味着这肯定是谎言。  
  
  
然而当约翰终于伸出犹豫的双手，歇在夏洛克头顶的卷发上时，他颤抖了。因为士兵粗糙手掌下却是骗人的温柔，他想要躲开那双手，同时又无法自控地想要靠得更近些。他战栗着，脸朝下埋进弯折的膝盖里，缓缓吐气变回了完全的人形，让士兵跨过最后一道肉体障碍。约翰吃惊地眨眼，看着夏洛克的翅膀在他眼前骤然折起，又 _消失不见_ ，只留下那处感染的伤口静静躺在他的皮肤之上。斑驳的鳞片翻滚着消失，此前保护性地环绕着龙身体的那只长长弯弯的尾巴也消褪无踪。现在他可以毫无困难地靠在浴缸边缘，他轻轻地捋着夏洛克头顶上前一秒还伸出一只弯弯的黑角的地方。他只能感到手掌下面稍稍突起成脊样的头皮，正如他自己的一样。  
  
约翰匆忙低声说了句“谢谢”，把两人都吓了一跳。并且尽管夏洛克的大脑冲他尖叫着想去撕裂，咬断放在他头顶的那双手，他强迫自己保持镇定。因为不知怎么他意识到，身后的士兵看得出他做了怎样的牺牲，才允许人类进行这样微小的接触，以及在他的触碰中，夏洛克到底在渴望什么又憎恨着什么。  
  
不知何故，约翰华生已经变成了一把龙不得不谨慎权衡的双刃剑。一方面，一股奇怪的信任随着头顶缓慢揉搓泡沫的节奏，正一点点不情愿地遛进了他的胸膛，而在悬崖的另一边，却是一处翻滚着烈焰，注定引领向两人灭亡的深渊。  
  
****  
  
约翰在龙舍里的判断是正确的。当清洗干净残余的尘土和污垢，夏洛克的头发在浴室灯光下如黑曜石般闪闪发亮。那些纠缠的发结由于没有了粘附的血块和污泥，也互相散开，长长的发梢乱糟糟地歇在夏洛克的后颈窝里，厚厚的一大弯波浪都快能搭在他的肩膀上了。约翰满意地轻轻捋着他的发，湿漉的头发轻巧地滑过他的手指，干了之后肯定是像婴儿般的柔软。乌黑的颜色与他乳白的皮肤形成鲜明对比。  
  
  
既然现在夏洛克已经放弃用那双巨大的翅膀藏起自己，约翰惊奇地发现他的人类形态实际上非常的高，并且相当瘦削。属于苗条的范围里最偏瘦那一档。尽管约翰自己肯定算不上什么巨人，可夏洛克的腿却真是不可思议的长，在浴缸里蜷成一团杂乱无章的角度，像是那种滴水嘴怪兽。他的脚趾在水下不安地来回扭动，并且那双淡蓝色眼睛带着被压抑的疯狂与飘忽扫来扫去。眼中蕴含着锐利的力量，甚至能从最坚硬的橡树上拔下一层树皮来。他背上的肩胛骨在士兵坚定的目光下紧张地翻滚起来。现在除却了所有的污泥遮掩，约翰能看清龙手臂和脊柱上所有斑驳的深深浅浅的伤疤，交错往复，像是旋绕着帆布的层层丝带。感染的伤口仍在缓缓渗血，不过在清洗之后，与最初相比看起来没那么严重了。这是个好消息，因为约翰不敢想要是它太严重会怎样。军队里面所有龙都需要翅膀，飞翔是训练的基本环节。要是夏洛克变残疾了，约翰也没办法拯救他的命运。事实上与其他更触目惊心的瘀伤和疤痕相比，那处伤口在受损程度上来说几乎算不上什么大事。约翰的手着迷地悬在那些虐待痕迹之上，这时一只不可思议苍白的手臂伸出来截住了他的手，夏洛克的手紧紧攥着他，冰冷湿润，又如钢坚硬。尽管龙的眼睛还向下望着自己的膝盖，传达的讯息却再清楚不过。  
  
 _  
这不是选项里面的任何内容，别碰我。_  
  
  
夏洛克，有一半害怕着约翰会为了自己如此直接而殴打他，露出牙齿为了可预见的战斗绷紧身体。尽管他的身体僵硬，命令之下瞬间调动起全身的肌肉，但那更偏向一种绝望的请求。事实上，龙非常清楚此刻他有多脆弱，浑身赤裸，受伤，暴露无遗。在人形的时候他觉得自己随时都会碎掉，没有爪子，或者角，或是坚硬的鳞甲保护其下柔软的皮肤。这就像在狮子面前双手奉上一个婴儿。尽管他知道人类不会这么想。但没有任何东西遮蔽保护他，不受那双手的触碰，不论它们选择殴打或是治疗。他的牙齿只能带来那么一点损害，而约翰却可以很快叫人来帮忙或很可能制服他。尽管他相比更强壮一些，但士兵却有着更巨大的优势。有了脖子上的项圈，他没法拒绝男人任何要求，要是他打算诉诸武力的话。  
  
奴役。  
  
性。  
  
或者要是他喜欢的话，一个人形拳击用沙袋。  
  
夏洛克目睹并经历过所有三种选项。  
  
  
只是一片皮革，简单至极，然而里面镶嵌的芯片却携带了不得的吓人能量。还有多久约翰华生就会厌烦了羊皮的伪装，变成以往那些怪兽呢？还有多久所有这些不切实际的幻梦就要倾塌消亡？这个，这 _如此危险_ 。他的神经叫嚣着命令他反抗，但他不知道该怎样反抗。每个可能的结局都不会有好收场。然而尽管如此，他知道他已经做出了选择，选择尽可能地延长这一幻想，幻想或许，只是或许，他和这个人类可以共生。他真想为了没有一开始就吃掉约翰而踹自己一脚。至少那样的话死亡即刻就会降临，所有这些缓慢而不确定的折磨都不复存在。这个人类只是太过 _温和_ ，但可不能与 _关心_ 所混淆。  
  
  
一股恐慌感逐渐盈满了夏洛克的胸腔，他觉得自己似乎已经开始经历斯德哥尔摩综合征的前期症状了。他看到过其他龙患上这个病，少挨几顿打就以为是主人的善良。他们会带着渴望的眼神挂着快乐的笑容跟随主人东奔西走，同时完全忘干净喉咙上挂着的束缚。想到这儿，他苦涩地皱起眉头，指甲深深陷入掌心里，印出月牙。终于他松开了士兵的手，好让他冲干净头发里最后的泡沫。  
  
  
约翰才洗完不到一秒钟，龙就猛地跨出浴缸，像一只狗一样摇晃身体，水珠洒落一地。那动作尽管优雅，却也带着肉欲。即使他的肋骨仍旧硬挺挺地突出，约翰从他紧致的臀部就看得出要是一切进展顺利的话，他很快就能恢复力量。他背上的黑色印记仍旧令他挂怀，但他弯下腰捡起现在已经空了的盘子，放在浴室的盥洗台里面时，动作却不再瑟缩颤抖。不是放在那里，但约翰却不准备争辩，他正忙着惊叹一次沐浴竟能对这只龙的外表起如此大的改善作用。还在滴水的卷发挂在他蓝绿色的眼睛之上，他的眼神扫了一圈浴室，淡色的眼睛与高高的颧骨对比明显，高耸的颧骨之下是丘比特弓样的嘴唇。在明亮的灯光下，约翰发现那些疤痕明显是鞭痕，伴随着一些亮闪闪的灼伤，有的新，有的旧。然而这一切迅速又消失在了重新长出的羽翼之下，伸展开来，保护地包绕着瘦削男人的肩膀。像是一件斗篷，令夏洛克看起来没那么脆弱了。他不适应用人类的双腿走路，向前走时双腿像新生小羚羊一样摇晃，但他却固执地站得笔直。他的角自头顶萌生伸出，他扭转身，鳞片翻滚着显现，闪烁着防御的耀眼橙光，像是点燃的香烟头。他看起来似乎像是想要迅速逃离此地，跑下楼梯回到 _ **221C**_ 。  
  
  
他是一幅由美丽和致命武器绘成的杰作。约翰此前从未把 _美丽_ 这个词用在过任何男人身上，但在他此刻有些眩晕的头脑里面，那是唯一能形容眼前景象的词语。浴室灯光的剪影下，那双淡色的眼睛几乎透明，出神游离地盯着墙上的某个地方。那冰冷的眼神之下似乎藏着一抹静默的孤寂，和可怕的恐惧。那眼神诉说着破碎，士兵估计夏洛克从没打算被他这样的人类看到。  
  
  
在那个龙人离开之前，约翰柔和的声音喊住了他。人类的语调在一片安静中显得清楚而明快，但却重重地压在夏洛克胸里。声音里饱含着一种奇怪的渴望，他不知该如何应对。  
  
  
“我也有伤疤，它们……我不介意它们。”  
  
约翰说的时候向下望着自己的手，声音细小而安静，像是在自言自语。  
  
他穿着的针织毛衣遮住了身上所有被其他双手留下的疤痕，然而他却不确定自己指的是身体上的创伤。那生物淡蓝的眼睛里面有一丝不安的眼神，像是他一直在和那些并不存在的幻觉或景象斗争。约翰清楚那种感觉，那种淹没在无法逃离的过去中的感觉。那逐渐渗透的偏执思想能逼疯一个人，能让他独自颤抖，必须狠狠捂住嘴唇才能不痛哭出声。他不知道龙是不是也和人类一样感觉疼痛，但是士兵认得出所有的受难，和脆弱。  
  
他认得出因为同样的阴影也潜藏在他自己皮肤之下，被一层又一层的坚忍精心遮盖，没有其他选项，只能站起来接受这个世界本来的面目。选择生存或是饥饿至死。并且龙也清楚这个道理。  
  
他之所以知道，因为夏洛克怒视着他，似乎是被这温柔的支持冒犯了。  
  
  
龙再次转回身，眼睛精明地眯细，审视了年轻人很长一段时间。约翰几乎吓了一跳，脑里再次传来隆隆的低语，似海上升起的暴风浪，汹涌翻滚而来。  
  
  
 ** _阿富汗还是伊拉克？_**  
  
  
“呃……对不起，什么？”  
  
士兵反问了一句，被这突如其来的问题困惑了。这次他确信龙 _的确_ 翻了翻眼睛，一连串雾气从他咬紧的牙齿缝隙间不耐烦地腾出。尽管考虑到他才是那个一丝不挂，赤身裸体还滴着水，看上去应该更傻气一点的人，他不知怎么却只用了一个瞪眼，就立即显得优雅又自命不凡起来。  
  
  
 ** _他们要把咱俩送到哪去？要是我们即将惨遭杀戮，我想知道我的血会洒在哪片沙漠上_** 。  
  
  
“阿富汗……但是……”  
  
  
他想要问为什么夏洛克就笃定他们会死，还想问为何他看上去丝毫不受其扰。但是龙已经滑着步子移向了门边，身上没有一块布遮羞，他就这样翩然跨出门廊。  
  
那不是信任，远远不是。  
  
约翰和夏洛克都没有刻意欺骗自己这么想。  
  
但的确有什么东西在两人之间流淌。两个人都颤抖着感觉到彼此的存在，像是烈焰滚过皮肤之下，并不灼烫，只是 _温暖_ 。  
  
  
两个人都暗自希望，他们能够以某种方式穿过那片烈焰，而不受灼伤。


	7. 宠物

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》  
  
囤宝本能（疾病）：** _尽管现在人们已经普遍意识到龙并不像许多流行故事里面讲的那样“囤积”宝藏，不过在某些情况下，龙可能会进入一种“囤宝本能”的状态（关于如何预防该情况的更多信息请见684页）。其中一个例子就是当龙进入“交配季”的时候，或者在很大压力之下也会启动“囤宝本能”。“囤宝本能”是一种极端的防御机制，由童年的筑巢冲动发展而来。当龙感觉受到严重威胁的时候喜欢在领地周边筑起许多小巢，而在极端情况下，它们甚至会陷入一种“囤积”的心理状态。这时他们会保护任何一个平时喜爱的物品，并不一定是人类通常认为“有价值”的东西。当龙陷入“囤积”状态的时候，最好的办法就是什么都不做等它自己过去，直到龙感觉足够安全离开巢穴，或者邀请人类进来。（更多细节见284页）。在任何情况下， **都不要** 试着强迫龙走出“囤宝模式”。这对龙和你来说都十分危险，要知道龙发起怒来可是会致命的。  
_  
  
夏洛克梦见一片烈焰，熊熊燃烧，耀眼的红光将天边染上深沉的绛紫色。就在他眼前，火焰吞噬掉一座座山脉，景象美丽而吓人，似要赶尽世间万物。高温夺走了他的呼吸，他孩子样幼小的身体在这熔融的盛怒压逼下随时都可能跌倒。他蜷缩在一片迅速融化的雪地里，烈焰卷起的灰烬飘落而下，像一片片死皮，将他黑色的卷发染成灰色。当他吸气时，一股砂砾的苦涩味道袭入他的鼻腔。  
  
  
他开始咳嗽，接着大声喊叫，脱口而出的是他自己的语言，但那音调已随着时间衰落，变得扭曲且模糊不清。他不停地尖叫同一句话，直到喉咙沙哑，接着他变身到龙形，冲着正被炽烧的火焰染成白昼的寒冷夜色尖叫。  
  
  
他动弹不得。  
  
  
他不知道是为什么，但恐怕这就是梦魇的本质。把人困在他们潜意识的陷阱里面，以他们的恐惧和最黑暗的痛苦折磨为食。而对于他这种以冰为骨的生物来说，火不正是最可怕的噩梦吗？终极骇人的恐怖。足够令一只成年龙都吓破了胆。  
  
  
炽焰越来越近，他想要缩得远远的。火还没有近身，他的皮肤便已被灼伤起了泡。太热了，太烫了，夏洛克害怕他一旦睁开眼便会被明亮的光芒刺瞎。他如此害怕，如此弱小，找不到返回现实的路。恐慌感席卷他的头脑，令他迷失方向，在绝望中他最后一次对着天空喊叫一个姓名。呼喊某个人，某个夏洛克记不起来的人，某个他不敢寄托希望曾认识的人，那个姓名深深地埋藏在他层层记忆之下。  
  
  
一片亮光闪过，银色的鳞甲。  
  
咆哮声响彻天际。  
  
  
  
接着夏洛克醒过来，猛地惊起，唇上已经发出一声吼叫，之后他望见四周已经迅速变得熟悉起来的221C斑驳的墙纸。慢慢地，他意识到他已经睡了接近一天半，要是他的生物钟没出错的话，这会儿估计又到了早晨太阳初升的时刻。实在睡得太久，他通常一个礼拜不睡觉都能撑过来的。只是洗澡而已，他却整个人都心满意足地昏昏沉沉了。不确定约翰希望他休息多长时间，他又一次开始思考自己会不会为了这次逾矩而受惩罚。他舔舔唇，紧张又略带害怕地倾听楼上有没有皮鞭抽动或是愤怒叫喊之类的声音。取而代之，他惊奇地听到一阵动人的声音，对他来说十分陌生却又即刻熟悉起来，如温柔的爱抚穿过一层地板缓缓飘荡下来。估计就是这个声音最开始吵醒他的。  
  
  
音乐。  
  
  
221B在播放音乐，音符优雅地沿着阶梯缠绕而下，传进夏洛克惊呆了的耳朵里。  
  
  
他简直不敢相信，这声音与他通常听惯了的那些相比显得令人痛苦的易碎。像是一场幻觉，似乎在下一秒就会被一声嘶哑的尖叫，或是打断骨头的声音，或是他的兄弟姐妹们蜷在黑漆漆的牢笼里颤抖着吐出最后一口气的声音冲破消亡。只是，他已经不在龙舍里了。  
  
  
不，他在一个更加奇怪的地方。  
  
并且从某种意义上来说，更加危险的地方。  
  
他威胁性地露了露尖牙齿，然后才缩回半人型，小心翼翼地直了直身体，肩膀上的伤口仍隐隐作痛。  
  
这一次门槛前面没有任何冰块，但他依然顺着那不可思议催眠般旋律的指引一寸一寸缓缓往楼梯上爬，声音不大，刚好能令他敏感的耳朵听到。演奏那段乐曲的只有一种乐器，他不自觉地跟着乐曲基本的旋律轻声哼起来，虽然他完全不知道这是什么曲子。旋律轻柔而哀伤，又随着时间的行进融化成更为复杂激昂的乐章。夏洛克一步一级台阶，身子感兴趣地随着节奏轻轻晃起来。声音很美，不管那到底是什么乐器，他听不出来，但觉得应该是某种有弦的乐器。他曾有过一个会弹吉他的主人。她没有特别坏，一个乡村歌手，带着锉刀般沙哑的声音，每次都稍微跑一点调也从来不改。不过有一次夏洛克拒绝替她背运所有的音乐器材，她一怒之下抄起吉他打在他的脸上。第二天，夏洛克吃掉了那把尝起来糟糕透顶的乐器，一撕为二，接着大肆咀嚼咽了下去，包括琴弦和所有的木头。他一点也没后悔，听到她惊恐的尖叫也值了之后的胃痛。  
  
221B的门，和前一天一样，为他大大地敞开。屋内诱惑地散发出温暖的光，不过龙还是谨慎地在屋外的阴影里多呆了一会，搜寻陷阱的痕迹。他一无所获，除了显而易见的随时都可能被人类袭击的事实。  
  
  
约翰的声音从起居室的方向传来，将他从思绪中惊了出来。  
  
“你知道，你没必要每次进来之前都要求许可的。我清楚这是你们的风俗什么的，不过说真的，这地方也是为你准备的。”  
  
夏洛克愤愤地哼了一声，吐出一片云雾包绕着他，然后才鼓起勇气跨过门槛，努力装出一脸凶狠。不过鉴于他就像是一只被扔进狼群里面的小羊一样紧张，他觉得自己的伪装实在是很了不起。  
  
人类却冲他笑了笑，用那种令人气愤的“我一点也不怕”的表情。他合起了那本龙上次也见到他在读的书，用拇指折起书页做记号。  
  
约翰眨着眼睛看着夏洛克大摇大摆地踱步进来，为龙的自信而吃惊并且开心，尽管他还怒气冲冲地吼出咆哮。在清晨的晓光里，龙轻盈的身躯看起来似乎比上次显得健康了些。他的脸颊上总算透出了些许色彩，并且上一次他的眼神是看起来烧得迷迷糊糊的呆滞，而这一次那双蓝绿色的眼睛却锋利而尖锐，轻快地四处打量这间房。约翰能看得出夏洛克僵硬的姿势，说明他有所防备，但并不是刻意打算攻击。带着小心谨慎的好奇心，如徘徊在薄薄冰面下正待爆发的火球。他侧歪着脑袋，全神贯注地听着公寓里播放的音乐，那张哈莉送给他当作16岁生日礼物的CD总算有了派上用场的一天。那生物的鳞片翻滚着不确定的颜色，不停转换情绪，每一次约翰在椅子里动一下，哪怕是最细微的移动，都会令夏洛克僵硬几秒钟。当雷鸣般的嗓音再次在他头脑里响起的时候，约翰努力试着不畏缩。只是一个简单的疑问句。  
  
  
 ** _……音乐？_**  
  
  
“贝多芬，月光奏鸣曲。只有小提琴版的，不是原版……抱歉…”约翰立即回答，他挺了挺肩，这是他把夏洛克带回家以来，对方第一次正面和他说话。他发现自己不自觉地回答了太多，不确定有多少信息是龙真的想知道的。军队训练使他有回答所有问题时都趋向于重点精简的版本。直截了当提供事实，除去所有余缀。  
  
“一个……朋友送给我的。”他有些犹豫要不要承认哈莉送给他这张碟曾经是当作恶作剧，那会他找她要一张“酷炫的CD”作为自己17岁生日礼物。“其实不是我的菜，不过我估计它能……让公寓变得更温暖一点。”  
  
在一大清早7点钟。简直是滴水不漏的谎言啊约翰，干得好。  
  
  
他为自己笨拙的言语瑟缩了一下，在那双清澈得令人吃惊的淡蓝色眼睛的审视下竭力维持谈话。事实上，他挑了这张CD是打算迎合龙的喜好，降一降他每次踏入221B的火气。约翰昨晚一直在仔细考虑这件事，担心音乐反而会激怒他，令他的脾气更加反复无常。毕竟，他要怎样才能知道龙的音乐品味是什么？又不是说他可以直接跑过去问‘ _嘿，你觉得Bob Marley的音乐怎样？我现在有点想来段雷鬼舞_ ’。一开始他打算选几张他最喜欢的摇滚专辑（ACDC，The Who，他甚至还有MCR的几支唱片）但接着他否定了起初的选择，觉得龙多半会不喜欢刺耳的吉他独奏，估计会把摇滚当成冒犯。之后他考虑打开收音机，让那些垃圾流行音乐电台替他选择，但很快也抛掉了这个想法。主要因为要是约翰自己被迫听一个小时唱功三流的所谓歌坛小天后的电音之后都想揍人的话（早年哈莉还在家的时候喜欢整晚调开收音机），那他估计夏洛克很可能会一气之下吃了他。  
  
最终，古典乐似乎是不得已的最后选项了，不过看起来他是误打误撞，做了对的选择。约翰看得出尽管龙距离放松下来还差得很远，但之前那晚围绕他周身的呼之欲出的张力已然淡化。夏洛克蹲坐在地上，尾巴随着旋律微微摇摆，他想象着灵巧的手指拨动琴弦，发出他此前只在梦中听到过的美妙乐曲。  
  
  
龙的视线扫到约翰身上，带着细微的猜疑，他注意到人类身上明显睡眠不足，承受压力的痕迹。他的瞳孔由于摄入过多的咖啡因而放大，眼下挂着黑眼圈。他穿着的那件蓝条纹的毛衣没有之前米黄色的那件那么俗气，但不知怎么令他看起来更显年轻。夏洛克觉得眼前站着的人并非是士兵，更像是刚长大的男孩。他的金色头发乱糟糟的，像是鸭子的羽毛向四面八方翘起簇成一团金毛。头发虽然短，但也足够长到令夏洛克有种无法言说的冲动想要将手指伸进去，只是想感受下摸起来是不是和看起来一样柔软。不过很快他就抛开了那个想法，在心里狠狠地踢了自己一脚，接着他的鼻孔翕动张大，开始嗅闻公寓的味道。  
  
他闻到了约翰身上熟悉的茶和朴实的味道，夏洛克发现自己已经迅速开始把这个味道和‘安全’联系起来（他烦死了这一点）。那是滚落他舌尖最强烈的气味，但现在总算有机会好好分析一下，他很快就发现这并非唯一的味道。在浓烈的人类气息之下，有一些其他味道萦绕不散，像是一束主花周边点缀的衬花，围绕着居于中央的约翰。一丝檀木味道的清洁剂，还有一丝紫罗兰香水的芬芳（女友？不，不是年轻女人的气味）糅合混杂，缠绕在尖锐刺鼻的枪油和鞋油味之中，估计是从楼上约翰敞开的卧室里传来的。此外，还有前一天已经渐渐淡去的隐隐培根味，之后是一丝新的，闻起来同样美味而夏洛克分辨不出的味道。  
  
他深深吸气，眉头因专心而蹙起，试图找出这股萦绕他鼻尖的甜香源自何方。不是肉，缺少了那种油腻和鲜香的质感。但也不是平淡无奇的食物，像是在龙舍里吃的那种水样的胶状物，因为他们负担不起更昂贵的运费。味道很甜，几乎是有些腻的甜，此外还夹杂着一缕暗色诉说着颓废的基调。他不情愿地开始想象这会是什么东西，馋得流口水了，美食的无限可能性令他的肚子又一次痛苦地饿了起来，尽管他最近吃得比以往都多。他因自己的弱点而挫败，一丝细小，绝望的哀鸣情不自禁地逸出嘴唇。  
  
约翰错把那声呻吟当作了渴望，但话说回来，那的确是渴望。即使夏洛克不愿承认。  
  
“昨晚你不在的时候哈德森太太过来了一下。显然她为她游戏厅的朋友们烤了一个德式巧克力蛋糕，又恰巧多做了一小块。”约翰眨眨眼，为自己讲的笑话暗自发笑，夏洛克在心里描摹出一位喜欢烘焙的年长人类（也解释了另一种味道，喷香水可能是因为她要去游戏厅见一位男性朋友），不过接下来他的推理戛然而止，因为他突然意识到自己对德式巧克力蛋糕到底是什么，或者尝起来怎样完全没概念。  
  
他依稀感觉到这个东西是能吃的（因为任何闻起来那么香的东西都肯定能吃），但除此之外他很难想象它到底会是什么样子。约翰似乎感觉到了他的困惑，于是缓缓站起身，拖曳着脚步走到厨房里面翻出来某个东西，发出哗啦哗啦的响声（夏洛克之后才知道那是遮盖甜点用的透明钟形玻璃罩），接着他走出来，一只手上拖着一盘看起来是从天堂里偷来的糕点。夏洛克的眼睛瞬间吃惊地睁大。  
  
那“一小块”蛋糕被一层厚厚的闻起来像是香草味的糖霜覆盖，奶油被制成波浪起伏的形状，上面几颗亮红色的草莓闪闪发光。这是夏洛克有生以来第一次见到这么精致的甜点，更别说尝一口了。而且即便离着5英尺远他也闻得出它的味道有多么甜香诱人。他此刻露出的表情肯定不是他想要的那样淡漠疏离，因为约翰即刻跪了下来，把碟子摆在地上，向夏洛克的方向推过去，同时脸上挂着异常明亮的笑容，好像他刚赢了什么奖似的。忽然之间，龙意识到这整个情形的怪异之处。这人对待他的方式好像他是什么值得关心的人一样，值得去请求他的意见，值得被喂食，尽管他目前的表现还远没达到能赚来如此优待的地步。就像是他先前的所有认知在顷刻间被颠覆，像是玻璃水瓶摔在砖墙上，片片粉碎。并且他无法在脑中消融掉这不适的感觉，做不到望着眼前被不假思索送给他的蛋糕而心安理得，他的皮肤传来阵阵痕痒，眼睛也奇怪地刺痛。  
  
  
有多少龙日复一日过活，从来都填不饱肚子？不久之前他还是其中之一，并且他知道。他深知饥饿是什么感觉，那种你自己的胃想要吞掉肚里所有其他器官的感觉，不顾一切寻求饱足。饥饿能怎样把你从哪怕最深沉的昏睡中叫醒，令你哭喊打滚，徒劳地想减轻肠胃打成好几个结的疼痛。然而眼前这个人类，却喂给他像是甜点和培根这种再奢侈不过的美食，而他自己却丝毫没想过其他还在受苦的同类。夏洛克闭上眼睛，他从没经历过负罪感，羞愧和耻辱是常事，但负疚感汹涌而来猝不及防，险些令他站不稳。 _他和其他那些还困在龙舍里的龙有何不同？_ 他才是最不应该来到这儿的人，来到这个温暖而安全的地方，能被人接近和蔼地悉心照料。他不值得这个，甚至没想要过这些。他有什么特殊？和其他那些悲惨的，被套上项圈锁在牢笼里，无法逃离的龙来说有什么不一样？  
  
  
 _你被选中做一只宠物，这就是唯一的区别。_  
  
  
他的头脑无情地提醒他。  
  
  
 _看来万事终究都有交易，而你终于发现了这点。你将自己所剩无几的自由拱手奉上，换取这份溺爱，而你甚至自己都没意识到，直到一切已太迟_ 。  
  
  
这份认知如砝码重重压在他身上，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他被迫进入一种高度警觉的状态，这是只有在完全措手不及，无法处理如此突然的立场转变时才启动的模式。他已不再是个囚徒，现在他是某人的宠物。  
  
  
他之所以被喂养，因为他属于某个人。  
  
  
他是某个人的奴隶。  
  
  
终究也没有比一只动物好到哪去。  
  
  
就在这时他的头脑突然一片空白，被势不可挡的恐慌感淹没。  
  
  
这份冲动突如其来，揪心裂肺，引得夏洛克几乎一阵眩晕。刹那间，他脑里所有思绪都消失无踪，只剩下唯一一个念头：  
  
  
 _保护。_  
  
  
龙猛地冲向前，凶狠地夺过来那盘蛋糕，羽翼倏地张开，盘腿抵在胸前，保护着居于中央的蛋糕，尾巴也占有性地紧紧绕着碟子。  
  
约翰眨着眼看着夏洛克把蛋糕卷在身体中央，像是在保卫什么珍贵的财宝，他的鳞片也闪着如烈日下的沙滩般耀眼的保护性的金光。龙的胸腔里传来表示赞同的低沉吼声，响声隆隆，在这么近的距离下听起来很像皮卡运转的发动机。士兵不得不努力压抑下从脊柱末端向上窜的那份熟悉的害怕感觉，坚定地告诉自己夏洛克不是主动表示威胁的。他不过是在保护他视为己物的东西，再无其他。只要他不去碰那块蛋糕就没什么好担心的。夏洛克凶狠地露出他残忍的尖牙，约翰奋力牵扯住思绪，不让它们旋转到外面属于死亡恐慌的国度之中。  
  
  
龙也不确定到底是什么触发了这次保护本能，或许是那种介于突然有了些他想吃的东西和他怀疑所有这些，不知怎么都会迎来惨烈结局的不确定感。不管怎样，他清楚自己真的是在玩火，竟然胆敢冲人类吼叫，还在他自己的领地里面。他残存的一小部分理性的大脑模糊地怀疑，这没准就是最终的结局了。约翰会不会扯掉他照料者的冷静假面，最终披上主人的斗篷。这显而易见是恰当的时机，当龙终于显露出随时等待袭击的野性一面。结果却是，他甚至也不确定他到底是打算袭击还是逃跑。大概是因为他同样不确定最初触发他的到底是什么东西。像是一波突然的涨潮，他的心脏紧张地在胸骨后搏动，他的眼睛眯成防御的裂缝。他能感到自己的龙形在皮肤下跃跃欲试，想要冲破这层人类柔软的血肉之躯，变身为如钢般的坚不可破。恐慌感淹没了他，势要将他拖向深渊，让他的理性和智慧沉睡消亡，留下野蛮的本能主宰身躯。他竭力维持掌控，眨眼赶走眼前的一片血红，这时他听到耳边传来约翰的声音。人类在低声喃喃着什么东西，听起来是毫无意义的话语，然而夏洛克却紧紧抓着这一丝稻草稳住自己。士兵低沉的嗓音柔软，使人平静，像是横穿烟雾的一束阳光。夏洛克像是在瀑布的湍流中绝望翻腾求生，让理智重新浮上思想的表面，盖过一波又一波没有任何理智或逻辑的不停高声吼着“ **我的** ”的尖叫声。  
  
  
约翰望进夏洛克闪着凶狠、狂躁光芒的明亮蓝眼睛里。他的翅膀亮出恐慌的红色，像是交通信号灯，在约翰伸出手时他却畏缩避开，就像约翰身上带了虱子一样，翅膀也由亮红色转为眩晕的绿色。这种躲避此前也发生过，但却是夏洛克唇间发出的响亮吼声和他一脸憎恨地盯着约翰的眼神令他却了步。约翰仔细地审视眼前的龙。吼声断续刺耳，夹杂着真正的恐慌，这和以往夏洛克发出的那些震耳欲聋的怒吼不同。这一次不知怎么掺杂了某种赤裸的情感，狠狠地击中士兵，令他冻在原地。前一天那个约翰有幸瞥到一眼的有几分孩子气的男人已不复见，龙又换上了尖利牙齿和裂缝状的蓝眼睛。夏洛克的尾巴充满占有欲地抽动，活像一条鞭子，他的整个身体圈在那一小片蛋糕周围，好像那是什么了不起的宝贝。他的翅膀防御性地扇动，乌黑的角在厨房顶灯照耀下闪烁发光，突然之间，龙和他小时候读过的那些关于怪兽的经典描述一模一样。那些居住在漆黑洞穴里面，统治着一整座山的生物，有时向山下的村庄喷火或是冰块，以保护他们自己的地盘。他盯得越久，后颈传来的刺痛就愈发清晰，依稀间他认出这是他在某处读过的某个术语。  
  
  
宝物……哦。 _ **噢！**_  
  
  
约翰双眼圆睁，又看了一眼龙，所有细节碎片开始拼凑整合，组装出一只完整的钟表缓缓滴答行走。他慢慢地从夏洛克身边退开，双手举过头顶表示投降，嘴里喃喃着安慰的词句。  
  
  
“好了，好了，没关系。你安全了，我保证。 _嘘_ 。你吼得声音够大了，现在安静点， _嘘_ ……”  
  
  
士兵确保仍旧面对着龙，缓缓向后退进厨房里，找到那本躺在大理石台面上的翠绿色厚书。他一把捞起那部书，匆匆翻找，就快要翻到之前他读过的讲述囤宝本能的那章时，一声尖利的铃声撕破空气传来。响铃的电话得到了夏洛克愈发尖锐咆哮声的应答。约翰赶紧探身拿起厨房角落里的电话，趁龙进化到更加狂暴的状态之前。士兵瑟缩地把话筒支在耳边，耳膜仍在随着野兽的咆哮声回响振动，阵阵作痛。  
  
  
“你好？”  
  
  
电话线的另一头传来迈克苦恼的声音，伴随着似乎是那家伙所有值钱的家当（诚然可能并没有多少）都被摔得粉碎的嘈杂声。  
  
“约翰！你必须得帮帮我！”他的朋友哀嚎着，即使隔着电话线也听得出他被吓得够呛，而且彻底筋疲力尽了。“我做了所有他们教我的事，我的意思是方法都清清楚楚写在小册子里，但是——”  
  
有什么东西摔在了另一头的听筒边，约翰瑟缩了下，迈克的声音被蒙上了一层叮当响钟般的共鸣。他的朋友开始在另一边痛哭出声。  
  
“你必须得帮帮我！求你了伙计！我没那个铁石心肠使用项圈，而且——”  
  
传来更多的打碎东西的嘈杂声，紧接着是一阵烟雾噼里啪啦威胁着燃烧成烈焰的响声。显而易见，迈克的茉莉已被逼到极限。他的朋友对着电话听筒叫喊，听起来彻底不知所措了，他的语调挫败，被压垮而绝望，像是一只被践踏粉碎的咖啡杯。  
  
“求你了约翰。我不知道该怎么做。照这样下去，我可能逼不得已会做一些我实在不想做的事。她就快要吞掉我了，或者更糟糕，要是我不赶快找到是什么事惹得她这样生气！”  
  
  
约翰花了一会儿在心中盘算。一方面他清楚他朋友指的是什么。他可能会把他的龙带回龙舍，或者终于鼓起勇气使用暴力训诫他的龙。他俩都不是热爱暴力的人，迈克太绅士温柔，而约翰则作为承受的一方早已受够了。他清楚要是他的朋友真的走到那一步，一部分的史丹佛估计也会破碎掉，更别提他可怜的龙会为此遭受多少罪。然而另一方面，约翰却无法摆脱夏洛克此刻也需要他的想法。他自己的龙明显也心烦不安，而他不清楚是为什么。就这样留下他自己实在不是个好选择，尤其是现在他很难强迫夏洛克回到221C。  
  
  
什么事都可能发生，最轻的是龙很可能决定摧毁他的公寓。他或许会不小心被尖锐的东西伤了自己，或是伤了其他人（有可能是故意的，也有可能是不小心），要是这期间有人打算进来的话。又或者他可能把这里吵得天翻地覆，引起其他租客的抱怨。约翰在任自己的朋友入虎口，或是可能把夏洛克送到狼群之中摇摆不定，士兵感到眼前那本绿皮书正静静地控诉自己，它镶着金边的书页里提供的解决方案可不只是为他一个人的，而是可以帮助到更多人。他很快意识到直到此刻之前，他都没来得及考虑过外面的世界，只是沉浸在他自己的烦恼中，独自面对将一只野蛮的红牌养成文明人的可怕挑战。  
  
  
他的罪恶感向他坦诚过去这几天他根本没费心去考虑一下他的朋友，而是把全部精力都放在了夏洛克身上。事实上，自从龙来到这儿以来，他还一次都没有出过家门，他也的确快被闷在屋子里逼疯了。他注意到自己有时开始在桌面上紧张地敲击手指，这是只有当他有太多精力无处释放时才会跳出来的习惯。而且，他的食物存货也不多了。面包已吃光，今天早晨他又在麦片和茶里面用光了最后一点牛奶。很快，他将不得不去喝哈德森太太送给他的作为欢迎礼物的恐怖果茶（不是说那可爱的老太太送礼物时没安好心），而且这样下去，约翰知道他就快吃掉他最喜欢的毛衣了。  
  
果茶，恐怖至极。  
  
像是热腾腾的的果汁和酸葡萄酒混在一起，他反感地打了个激灵。  
  
又向下望了望那本书，他挫败地叹气，疲惫地伸手揉了揉脸。他的思想如毒蛇吐出信子冲他叫骂。  
  
  
 _你要把这无与伦比的馈赠，此前从未有人知晓的关于人们害怕了数百年的生物的知识传授给他人。你难道真的要把它偷偷保藏起来，就像你小时候读过的童话里面的恶龙一样吗？_  
  
他知道自己已被击败，认命地瘫坐在地上，约翰从紧闭的齿间呼出一长串气，再次举起话筒，声音里掺着直白的确信，这一切都不会有好收场。  
  
“你能给我半个小时吗？我会尽快赶到你公寓的。”  
  
迈克的唯一回应是一声毫不害羞的慰藉的啜泣。  
  
****  
  
远处，一个男人梦到了他宁愿忘记的过去。  
  
那是一声明黄色的响声，灿烂而空旷。他通常不将颜色与音乐联系在一起，但那百转千回的旋律却似在他眼前活生生地挥动摇摆，音调如海洋洗过他全身。他漂浮其上，在记忆里的曲调中忘记自我，在波浪中畅游，只有他胆敢放松一下注意力时才会被这波涛捉住。黄金的颜色，柔软如麦穗，潺潺流过像是夏日的余晖。  
  
这就是为什么他知道自己在做梦。  
  
在现实中，世界是完全单调的黑色与白色。有时，则是淡蓝。  
  
但从来没有过银色。  
  
银色在很久，很久之前就已经彻底湮灭。  
  
  
他梦见一个小脑袋顶上的黑色卷发，和远方光秃耸立山脉的极端刺眼的美丽。像是尖刀威胁着要穿破天际，远远高过树林和坐落在山脚下的人类城市。他站在一块突出的岩石平台上，能看到烟囱里冒出的白烟，懒洋洋地漂浮而起，形成一团云雾。那个小脑袋上的黑色卷发随着幼崽跌跌撞撞的行走而轻轻抖动，还没习惯只用两只脚行走。孩子软糯地咿呀嘟囔着龙语，他看着小幼崽快乐地咯咯笑着，漫步到悬崖边，蓝绿色的眼睛在一堆巨石中尖利地搜寻，找出一块光滑而闪亮的石头。他的两只小手将石头捧在掌心，充满占有欲地喋喋不休，对着清晨的阳光检查它的光泽。晶体的一面将阳光反射到他的颧骨上，耀眼的紫光和靛蓝，还有亮晶晶的白光，如此生动鲜艳。男人低头冲幼崽微笑，感到胸里升起一股喜爱之情，他的小弟弟脸上充满了天真与好奇。他同时也对幼龙卓越的搜寻能力而骄傲，收集宝物对他们的种类来说是成长过程中再正常不过的奇妙本能。  
  
  
他很吃惊自己还记得这个。  
  
  
很吃惊，当幼崽慢慢转身面对他，脸上扯开一个灿烂的笑容，伸出握着宝石的手递给自己。夏洛克福尔摩斯笑了，一个孩子气，快乐的高音调笑声，伴着龙语对他说。  
  
  
“看，哥哥，给你的！”  
  
  
男人醒过来，耳边依旧回响着那声旧远的童音，他在家里的皮革扶椅中坐起身，一句已经想好的回复正挂在唇边，接着他才意识到这只是幻梦。美梦留给他一种满满的幸福感，而这感觉当他再一次见到家中壁炉里忽隐忽现的小火苗时逐渐流走。他盯着家里冰冷，孤独的墙，靠回扶手椅里面叹气出声，他的一只手抚过脸庞，接着歇在另一只手上，旋转起手指上的金戒指。浅蓝色的眼睛望向远方，看着一副已非现实的画面，随着模糊的记忆淡淡消融。他轻声叹气，希望能捉到那场梦最后一缕残余，金黄的画面褪为苍白的灰色，伴随着清晨的阳光从窗帘缝隙间泻入。  
  
他又一次在椅子里睡着了。这个习惯一旦养成便很难改掉。每次他坐着入睡时都很容易做梦，虽然他不确定是为什么。  
  
或许从某种意义上来说，这就是为什么他无法阻止自己躺在那儿睡觉的原因，夜复一夜。  
  
有时他也会想要是这样一直睡下去永远不醒来也不错，只要能一直看见孩子天真的脸颊冲自己微笑。  
  
只要能再次在他的眼角捉到一瞥银色的闪光。  
  
但这些不是什么好想法，并且要是他任由自己老是想着这些，过不了多久他就会丧失理智。他的理智会崩溃瓦解，化为尘埃，正如那些等待被损毁的雕像一样。他会被逼疯，绕进绝望的无底黑洞里面，不停下坠。  
  
虽然从某种角度来说，他已经疯了。  
  
  
不。  
  
  
还是有一点亮光的，不论它有多渺小。在层层黑暗中有一丝若隐若现，闪烁着微光的希望。像是战栗而脆弱的烛光，渺小，但带着有朝一日能化为烈焰的承诺。那簇火苗已被压抑得几乎看不见，然而一旦重新点燃，便可集结发展为耀眼的地狱之火，势可燎原。  
  
麦考夫福尔摩斯不知道约翰是否了解，当他盯着世界冰冷的面孔，为了他人的缘故沉浸在世俗之中时，他是否知晓这样一丝细小的微光能带来多少希望。  
  



	8. 分崩离析

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》  
  
龙学家面临的政治局势（欧洲）：** _随着龙族战争的不幸开展，欧洲大部分国家对龙族及其支持者都采取了相当强硬的态度。事实上，将范围再扩大一点，整个北美地区都对龙学抱有很强的敌意，许多历史学家推测，龙族战争的起始是源于当时欧洲政治的不稳定。奴隶贩卖在欧洲是合法的，而龙学家可能会对这一事实感到不舒服。但请记住，如果你作为游客拜访欧洲的话，千万不要借机抗议生事，因为在已经受战争影响而四分五裂的国家里面制造政治动乱很可能只会给人民带来更多苦难。尽管东方国家已参与到实际战争中，欧洲大部分地区目前仍只是陷入一种隐形战争状态。偏执，种族关系紧张甚至种族隔离是生活在北美的大多数龙每天都会遇到的情况，而龙学家在研究相关对象时必须将这一现象纳入考虑之中。尽管一个人几乎不可能改变世界，但一群人却有可能。我直至今日仍确信举手投足之间的小善意和耐心是改变我的祖国现状的关键。当然改革不可能在一夕之间完成，我只能希望某一天能看到龙和人类之间能达到互相理解和宽容的局面。_  
  
与伦敦通常向整个国家树立的大都市形象相比，第三区中心区域是个不小的缺点，独自前往此处常被认为是冒风险的举动。然而迈克住的位置比约翰更靠近市中心，所以年轻人不得不冷静地提醒自己他可是个战士，并且很快就要面对比伦敦中心更复杂更险恶的地势。毕竟，哈德森太太每隔一天就要进城一次，尽管她一直带着一瓶胡椒粉以备不测，她从来没有被抢劫或是袭击过。这位可爱的老太太甚至宣称她在一家小花店附近还交了几个朋友。所以当然约翰自己也能搞定，不过就是去买一些食品，拜访一下他的朋友，然后再回来解决夏洛克崩溃这件棘手的案子。时间应该来得及，并且他想要是龙真的把屋子损毁得太糟糕，还可以打电话给消防部门来负责处理此事。他想要是最坏的打算都成真，他实在赶不及的话还可以叫辆的士飞奔回家。  
  
假如他 _知道_ 的话。  
  
过去还在家的时候，约翰对伦敦的政治了解很少。他住的地方相当于乡下，政府对他们那里的所谓管辖就只是鼓励那些贫民区的人们踊跃参军。他们几乎是无所不用其极，承诺供给人民一些永不到货的食物，发放的抚恤金连一个孩子都喂不饱更别说成人了。他的每一件学校用品上都印上了女王的徽章（银色的雄鹿和两把交叉的剑），约翰甚至都想不出任何一件没有涂上标志性红色和蓝色的运动器材。他还没记住自己电话号码之前就会哼军队进行曲了，甚至小时候他的梦里除了千人行军时的踏步声之外几乎再也没有其他东西。直到他再长大一些之后，他才见识到一个人为了能骄傲地引吭高歌出天佑女王需要付出多大的代价。  
  
尽管如此，还是有许多人涌入军队，约翰猜这多少和铺天盖地的战争宣传有关。然而当他轻巧地迈出地铁，眼前见到的却是另一番景象。一群又一群人从四面八方挤过他身旁，像是听到雷声的蚂蚁一般匆匆奔往各自的目标。他站在暴风眼中心，像是紧紧攥住一棵树的孩子，一瞬间为周遭突如其来的噪音和不得不忍受的身体触碰而晕了头。长长的隧道逐渐没入伦敦市中心，他却在这繁华都市中央感到一种奇怪的幽闭恐惧症，像是被人在脸上猛然揍了一拳。  
  
钢筋混凝土大厦在约翰头上高高拱起，威胁着要穿破看起来马上就会卷起一场暴风雨的灰蓝色天空。空气有些微凉，但并不寒冷，他立起衣领，围住脖子，在一群群急匆匆的行人中左右避让，试着找到某个安全些的角落喘口气。就在他穿梭于人群中时，他听到了一些飘过耳边的聊天内容，像是有上百人在同一时间进行着几千场对话。  
  
 _“我当然在工作，你到底想暗示什么——”  
“我以为我才是该晋升的那个，不是布雷克利。我的意思是，活都是我干的——”  
“妈！咱们能去漫画书店吗？！求你了求你了求你了——”  
“今天不行！”_  
  
  
而在这一切之上，始终有一个骚乱的喧闹背景音，一开始他以为有人在敲鼓，但细听之下他发现那其实是成百上千的人同时喊叫汇成的隆隆声。抗议者们占据了所有的马路甚至行人道，举着牌子，大声叫喊出他们的不满，像是无数只喇叭同时冲着空气鸣响。人群组成一团丑陋的红白相间的色彩。他们举起的手上绘着一条深红色龙蜷成环状的图案象征，在那个标志之下是几行大写的语句，有些是手写，其他则是打印出来的。  
  
  
 _我们要平等。  
  
  
龙也是人。  
  
  
创造爱，而非战争。  
  
  
以死相抗。  
_  
  
好像一汪血海腾起的泡沫被一波猛狼扑灭，他们与另一方敌对派针锋相对。身着蓝色T恤的保守党们也举着自己的告示牌，傲气地走在街上。他们的字母涂成了明亮的金色，聚在一起汇成句子，在阳光下闪闪发着金光，像是龙的宝藏一样。  
  
  
 _保护传统价值观  
  
  
你难道想让龙来掌管人类？  
  
  
社会将要崩坍。  
  
  
人本善，龙本恶_  
  
  
说实话，真像是观看一场演得很糟的“ _动物农场_ ”。  
  
  
两拨人都驻足在白金汉宫之前。在这个最能象征龙族战争的特殊地点表示出激烈的反抗与支持。他们聚集在草坪的边缘，就像前方是一道悬崖，每个人都尽量挤到最前面却不肯再向前半步，像是怕失足跌落下去。这场暴乱看来已持续了几个小时之久，一旁有几辆被掀翻的车，正烧得火红，像被丢弃的玩具一样静静躺在路边。地上满是玻璃碎屑，当约翰走过时在他脚下嘎吱作响。喷漆从墙上滴落，那些图案象征或是告示只剩下一半能看得清。憎恨的味道悬在空气中，似一个活生生的绳索锢在每个人的喉咙上。人群激烈地反抗着那些维护治安的警察们，冲那面人形墙扔掷石头或是手里能找到的任何东西，想要冲破那面牢牢挡住他们道路的法律高“墙”。  
  
  
另外他们还碰巧挡住了约翰通往迈克家的路，那一条由鹅卵石铺筑的通向部队居住区的狭窄小径被那些看起来凶巴巴的向政府抗议的人群完全截断了。考虑到有相当一部分人手里正挥动着燃烧弹，衣服下面明显地亮出瑞士军刀，士兵实在不想强行穿过这帮暴徒。并且以他的狗屎运，他很可能会不小心和一个藏着把枪的疯子擦肩而过。  
  
  
他能看得出执法人员们已经尽了最大努力掌控局面，他瞥到一抹银色的卷发，一双疲倦的双眼，听到一声尖锐的语调，接着他的视线就被某个比他高的人可恶地挡住了。他气鼓鼓地瘪了瘪嘴，两只手插进口袋，努力不让自己看起来像是个被惹怒的五岁小男孩，然后试着在拥挤的人群中找一条出路。约翰从未像此刻这般憎恨自己五尺六的身高，他冲自己皱皱眉，试图尽可能让自己看上去和那群暴徒没有关联，因为前面有一位警佐正瞪着眼睛寻找任何看起来有破坏倾向的人。然而保持镇定实非易事，因为实话说他躲开的每一个人看上去都像是随时准备好破口大骂。像一群聚在一起的木偶，整齐划一地对明晃晃的警徽怒目而视，当他们中的什么人被制服或是拷上手铐时一齐喊叫。约翰不禁注意到保守党那边被铐起来的人明显少得多。所有警官手里都握着枪——当暴乱在欧洲大陆越来越盛行之后一项顺势而生的新举措——而他们握枪的姿势一个比一个专业，但却是从来没上过战场，只会瞄准静止靶子的那种握法。  
  
  
约翰试着在人群中挤出一条路，中间只有一个人叫住了他。是个十几岁的女孩，头发中有几缕染成了刺眼的绿色，还穿了金属的唇环，她递给他一张颜色鲜艳的传单，脸上挂着令人吃惊的温柔微笑。黑体字印着一句强烈的指控，下面跟着一幅约翰已太过熟悉的图像。  
  
一个金属项圈。  
  
  
 **你能相信你的政府吗？**  
  
  
•        _私密摄像头！  
•        大批官员被法律黜免！  
•        无缘无故就处死龙?!  
•        你到底有多 **自由** ？  
•        **质疑掌权者。**  
_  
  
士兵试着不让负罪感太多显露于脸上，他的手潜意识地摸到口袋里那本 _龙学大全_ 之上。他僵硬着脸谢过了女孩继续前行，突然很开心他的身高得以毫不引人注意地融入人群中。  
  
他差点就走到小巷的另一边，身体刚好躲进一副过大牌匾下的阴影里，这时他听到了一声枪响。他扭过身，看见一抹绿色的头发闪过，被击倒的人正是那个递给他传单的女孩，她紧紧地捂住下腹，痛苦地张开嘴却发不出任何声音。人群突然间起伏，冲着那个浑身颤抖，手里枪还冒着烟的警察骂喊。他却一脸惊恐地瞪着自己的枪，棕色的大眼睛盈起了震惊的泪水。他看起来还没超过18岁。很快他的身影就被一群蜂拥而上的人淹没了。  
  
  
约翰没有其他选择只能走开，身后暴力哭喊的音调渐增，像是山体滑坡愈演愈烈。他紧紧咬住牙关，直到脸也痛了起来，双手在身侧颤抖，直到掌心的纸揉成一团。他的心跳声重重回响在自己的头骨里，直到他的脖子不堪重负。唯一能令他继续前行而不回头的东西是他脑中夏洛克的样子，孤独无依被丢在家里。龙会不会在等他？他有没有受伤？他的翅膀是否比以往更痛，而那是不是令他突然失控的原因？  
  
他不知道到底是哪里出了问题，还把夏洛克自己留在了家里，冒着他被逮捕甚至更糟的风险。最终是这个想法令约翰在身后正上演的暴力面前选择了沉默，甚至是看起来一脸冷漠地迈着军步继续向前，决心满满。  
  
  
直到他敲响迈克史丹佛的前门时他才带着一丝遥远的惶恐意识到，他忘了告诉哈德森太太他要出门。  
  
  
****  
  
  
夏洛克不知道哪里出了问题。至少他掌管逻辑的那部分大脑告诉他这里一切正常。但公寓的寂静令他不安，他的双手渴望地颤抖，眼睛焦虑地地扫视客厅的三个角落。他全身上下都不自在，像是穿了一件不合身的盔甲所有地方都被磨得生疼，肩膀也跳动着疼痛。他坐在第四个角落里，尾巴紧紧绕着身体，猛地从鼻子里喷出一长串冰雾，试着让自己疯狂的心跳平稳下来。但不论他怎样努力，血管里还是奔腾着雷鸣声。龙甚至都能想象到他的血管毫无疑问扩张的样子，纤维组织拉扯伸展，好让最大限量的血流通过。他感到有点晕，大脑在骤增的氧气中浮浮沉沉。  
  
  
自从约翰接了个电话离开之后，他就一直困在这个防御姿势里面——确保自己望向门和所有窗户的视线畅通无堵。至少他认为约翰是被电话叫走了，那段记忆模糊不清，当他努力回想时他突然意识到他此刻正呆在一处未被标记的领地里，并且他陷入了囤积模式。他甚至记不起上一次他进入囤积模式是什么时候，但他无法否认蜿蜒爬上他臂弯和小腿的那份痕痒感觉，也阻挡不住他的眼睛眯成痛苦的裂缝状，高烧在心脏快速的搏动下伺机潜回。他蜷缩成一团，试图遮起照在脸上的灯光。他的耳朵里充满尖锐的噪音，花了一会他才意识到那是他自己的声音。  
  
  
夏洛克依旧保护着那块蛋糕，他已经拽来几件坚实的物品围在了身边。首先是沙发，他藏在沙发背后，不过确保了望向门的视线没被挡住。膝盖折起抵在胸前，那块甜点放在身边一动没动。重压之下他已感觉不到饥饿，对安全的渴求则更加迫切而显著，像是一颗蛀牙不顾一切想要被拔掉。他浑身颤抖，身体似是下定决心要将自己一撕为二，即使它同时还在绝望地寻求任何保护。缝隙一点点裂开扩大化入一片混沌，夏洛克最后一丝理智的神经元也开始在陌生环境的压力之下弯曲。他在平静的悬崖边步履摇晃，似乎只要一看到危险的迹象就打算心甘情愿跳入冰冷的怒火之中。他的翅膀闪变着一千种不同的颜色，也难以跟上他的情绪奔腾反复的节奏。  
  
  
唯一一件令他还徘徊在现实和理智中，而没有顺着无聊的动物本能漂流而下的东西是架子上的收音机里还在播放的柔软曲调。架子嵌在墙体里，夏洛克很快就判断出他无法在移开架子的同时保持那令人着迷的旋律不中断。甚至在此刻，音乐依旧一点点渗入他的思绪，以冰凉平静的海浪冲洗他的头脑，让他还能掌控住内心的怪兽。音乐的声音对他来说几乎完全陌生，毕竟龙舍剥夺了他生活中的许多东西，但这曲调却唤起了一些模糊的记忆，在他思想最隐秘的那些角落里等待他解读的印迹，像是保管不当的木炭画，痕迹虽在图形却已褪去。  
  
耳边仿佛回响起散乱的鼓点声，想不起名字的龙语赞歌徘徊在他舌尖，一阵熟悉的触感隐隐作痛。昏黄的墙上斑驳闪烁的阴影随着神秘却亲切的节奏舞动。接着夏洛克眨了眨眼，画面倏地消失。他的思绪又集中到胃里逐渐累积的恐惧之中。  
  
  
不安。  
  
约翰不在家。  
  
他的 _主人_ （因为夏洛克已陷入这样失控的状态，他所有桀骜不驯的逆鳞都化成了灰烬）离开了他，而且就目前来看也没有回来的打算。他或许告诉过夏洛克他要去哪里，但是龙却实在记不起来。士兵的话语传到他耳边似乎异常缓慢，沉重，荫蔽在他自己的恐惧之下，一切都显得飘渺而不真实。他只记得肾上腺素的猛然高涨，心脏重重地敲击，以及之后约翰的眼睛在一瞬间闪过纯粹的惊恐接着才又化为平时的关怀眼神。他绕在膝盖两侧的双手收紧，绝望感突然淹没了他。  
  
他是不是去找那些政府官员了？会不会有一脸凶相带着武器的人闯进来将他带离这个奇特的异次元世界？他会不会总算要像一条病狗一样被处死了，在他才刚尝过天堂的滋味之后？他突然毫无道理地想念士兵帮他洗头的感觉，那双厚重结茧的双手如此温柔地解开他卷发里缠起的每一个结，直到他的头发总算能顺滑地散落在他脸颊两侧。那双本可能轻易伸出来揍他的手却捧起他的下巴，轻抚他的耳朵，对待他的方式如同他是什么珍贵的宝物，值得爱护，值得珍惜。  
  
  
龙本想将这一切视为士兵某种摆错了位置的责任感，但是自从他来到这里，约翰的眼神里面除了对他的关心担忧之外别无他物，并且不是那种通常会令夏洛克的皮肤恼怒地发痒的那种担忧。那份关怀并不包含怜悯，而是更坚实不屈。比夏洛克见过的任何剑都要坚硬锋利，也比任何鞭子打下去都伤得更深，令他无言以对，也不知该有何感觉，让他感到空前的暴露而脆弱，所以他沦落到现在这个样子也不足为奇。他的翅膀合起包住自己，肩膀不住抖动好像他又变成了路都走不稳的幼崽。毫无逻辑可言，一抹和阳光一样温暖的微笑，还有一只在绝望无边的黑暗里向他伸出的手竟能令他的世界破碎瓦解。  
  
他不想离开。  
  
他 _不愿_ 离开。  
  
夏洛克将额头抵在膝盖上，从喉咙深处发出一声苦恼的呻吟，一声悲痛的呜咽。离开此处的想法令他五内俱焚，像是有块巨石压在胸前，呼吸都困难。然而龙却搞不懂为什么，不久之前他还认为早点死去也好过沦为人类的宠物，宁愿挨一千顿打，只要在一天结束的时候他还得以满足而轻蔑地戴着他的锁链。  
  
现在他甚至不敢想象回到此前的生活会是什么样，再也无法期待 ** _221B_** 门后等待着他的善意。  
  
 _家_ 。  
  
  
他甚至都没意识到自己在做什么，牙齿就已经陷入手腕里，想要驱走脑里不悦的想法，却只感到一波痛苦席卷而来，接着尝到了舌尖上血液的味道。他不耐烦地低吼了一声，舔去牙齿上的铜臭味，有那么一会儿，他感觉自己好像好了一点，粘稠的深红色液体太熟悉，太鲜活，他觉得脑子即刻清醒了起来。他差点打算再咬自己一口，为手臂上上下下传来的酸麻刺痛而心碎神迷。  
  
就在这时前门传来了一阵轻轻的敲门声，龙一瞬间僵住了，牙齿在低下去咬手腕的半路顿住，他睁大双眼，满是惊恐地盯着黑色的前门。之后门外又传来一把上了年纪的女人尖细的音调，他认不出那是谁。  
  
 _“Woohoo!_ 约翰，亲爱的？你在家吗？我就是想看看你怎么样……”  
  
  
门把轻轻响了响，陌生的手正试着开门。夏洛克绷紧了身体，一声低沉而威胁的咆哮从胸腔向上冒。他的嘴唇向后咧开，凶狠地露出牙齿，摆好姿势准备跃起，并且开始变形。他的皮肤正一点点硬化变成深蓝色的鳞片盔甲，这时陌生人似乎总算搞定了门锁，推开了门。  
  
  
本想看看她“可爱的士兵”过得怎样的哈德森太太却迎面见到一幅能令大多数成年男人都见之丧胆的景象。  
  
 __ **221B** 的起居室成了一片废墟。  
  
像是有一场能卷走一颗小行星大小的龙卷风扫荡了这间屋子，纸团和书本散落一地，颠倒的家具到处都是。一对书架中的一只被拽到了屋子的另一边，和一旁可怜巴巴翻过来的沙发合成了一个堡垒。遍地都是乱糟糟的餐具，刀叉们被丢在搅拌器和一本本医学教科书上面，墙上还钉了个人类头骨，类似某种变态的警告，（约翰学了一年解剖，还亲切地给这个咧嘴笑的头骨起名字叫比利）。哈德森太太睁大眼睛和那只头骨瞪了一会儿，之后听到了响彻整个客厅的咆哮声，她自己的声音逐渐熄灭在喉咙里。她转过身面向沙发，开始注意到一双尖锐的蓝绿色眼睛从沙发的阴影里愤怒地望向她。  
  
  
夏洛克向后倾身，倚在脚跟上，做好了准备随时扑出去。


	9. 孤独保护我

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》  
  
应对PTSD及其他心理创伤（精神健康）：** _如人类一样，龙也会患上各式各样的心理疾病。尽管在人类看来，整个龙族看起来似乎是无往不胜，但请理解龙和任何人类一样都可能拥有极其黑暗的过往。我照料过的存在心理健康问题的龙通常为性侵犯的受害者，退伍军人，甚至还包括战俘。因此，精神创伤是我不得不经常目睹的状况。在处理任何一种心理问题时，耐心是最重要的。耐心倾听你的龙，交流是一切的关键。如果创伤太过严重，则需要考虑寻求专业人士的帮助。让你自己成为龙坚实的依靠，在需要的时候提供给他们安慰，并要小心避免可能引起他们出现压力的情况（见页533）。询问可能会引起他们不适的因素，比如某种气味或地点。试着温柔和体贴，最重要的是，当他们需要你的时候，在他们身边。_  
  
  
麦莉亚斯，或者用她目前显然很恰当的昵称“茉莉”，从小在龙舍里长大。她的母亲曾是“ _血色时代_ ”（龙族对于战争起始那个年代的称呼）中一名骄傲的战士，却被捕成为战俘，她的伴侣在战争中被第一批人类十字军杀害了。  
  
她因为保护他们的巢穴和幼崽（茉莉还有一对弟弟和妹妹，但直至今日她也不知道他们后来究竟怎样了）而没办法和她的伴侣一起并肩作战，这位骄傲的龙差点就成功地保护住她最年长的孩子不被人类带走。如果她努力回忆的话，茉莉依稀还能记起那个夜晚她的母亲冲那个慢慢爬上她们巢穴的人类喷火的样子。她仿佛还能感到当她被母亲拉到身边时烈焰的温暖，而如果她用心去听的话，她甚至还能听见她们在洞穴里度过的最后一个晚上，她的母亲哼出的摇篮曲。  
  
  
但是她记不起他们对她做了什么。  
  
她的母亲最后遭遇了什么。  
  
  
不知为何，她怀疑她甚至根本没有被带到龙舍。一颗龙的心脏就只能承受那么多的悲痛，而茉莉清楚那一晚她母亲目睹了她生命中所在乎的一切活生生从她手中被夺走。失去伴侣有时能令龙立即伤心至死，而失去幼崽则是更无法想象的痛苦。事实上，对于龙来说，专门有一个词语用来形容不能生育幼崽的龙。  
  
  
 _丧雏者 （SànChu）_  
  
  
最高级别的侮辱词，茉莉却再熟悉不过。自从她进入发育期时看到自己身体的变化，她肩膀上的记号清清楚楚地表明她无法生育。因为这个原因，她没办法和其他姐妹一起加入饲养计划，而是被选中为战争服役。不幸的是，很快她就发现不论她花了多大努力去尝试，她的心脏似乎就是没有其他兄弟姐妹们的那样坚硬。她受不了炸弹在空气中轰鸣的响声，每次都会瑟缩躲开，被抽打时会呜咽啜泣，而每当有人类来挑选奴隶，把她当做没生命的物品一样粗暴地抓住她的下巴，拉扯她的肩膀时都会害怕地抖缩。而她喷火只是出于疼痛，不是想要攻击。  
  
于是她逐渐接受了这个事实，就算她被选中送上战场，要是能够被当成性奴隶贩卖，也好过变成武器。  
  
  
当迈克在她的笼子前面跪下来时，她甚至不敢相信这好运。她依偎进他的触碰中，仿佛她的人生中第一次邂逅阳光，甚至有一刹那，她差点相信捧起她的脸的那双手属于母亲。但是很快她就被丢进一个车后座上臭烘烘的笼子里，被迫听着另一只龙恐怖地咆哮，她又惊又怕差点哭出来。  
  
  
然而，很快，几乎是刚刚被带离她旧时的家（更像是监狱）之后，茉莉就察觉到，迈克根本 _一点_ 也不会养龙。  
  
  
首先，茉莉立即发现自己无法确定当她的新主人在一边时自己该怎样表现。迈克与她以往见过的人类相比十分……不同。更和蔼。茉莉早上为他泡茶时不小心摔碎了他最喜爱的杯子，他也没有冲她大喊大叫。他也不会像其他主人那样对她颐指气使。事实上，茉莉发现每次自己做对了什么事情的时候（虽然的确不多）那张微胖但温柔的面容对她赞同的微笑总会令她通常绷紧的神经舒缓下来。诚然她不是很明白人类语言，但她听得出尖锐而残酷的命令，而迈克的语调从不曾是上述两种。实际上他的语调总是很软……几乎有些小心翼翼，甚至会让她想到试着扮作成人的幼崽，动作笨拙还带着夸张的自信。甚至每次她称呼他为“主人”时，他就立即涨红了脸，而当茉莉没有为他准备晚餐，之后困惑地用不连贯的英语问他为什么没有惩罚自己时，他会变得结结巴巴。他将双手搭在她的肩膀上，虔诚地望进她的眼里，那时茉莉听不到他说了些什么，但要是她听懂的话，她很可能会哭出来。  
  
  
“你不必做那些。我……我不像他们。就算我试的话也做不到…相信我，有时我真希望我能那样……”  
  
  
她小心地，秘密地，一点点开始喜欢他，甚至是信任他。或许只是因为她喜欢照看小孩子，她在这个年轻人身上看到一种柔软，令她体内早已消失的母性死灰复燃。  
  
  
最终，令这份安全幻象倾塌破灭的事竟然简单至极。  
  
迈克并没意识到有些特殊气味会触发茉莉不好的回忆。她对性虐待并不陌生，而某个早上醒来她闻到空气中浓厚而强烈的古龙水味道时，她原本惺忪的大脑猛地清醒，想起一位她宁愿忘掉的旧主人。她睁开眼睛，面前却不是她之前睡下的朴素小床，而变成了一段令她浑身战栗，来自过往记忆的遗迹。  
  
 _好痛。  
  
锁链拉扯着她，不顾她的踢打和哭喊将她拖拽向外。她绝望地抓紧四周的铁栅栏，指甲已血迹斑斑，项圈突然在她喉咙上锢紧。她能感到项圈发出的灼伤，电流顺着脖颈向上蔓延，引起一路刺痛。即便如此她仍在虚弱地吐着火，但肺里却浸满了液体。他们在打开牢笼之前给她灌了不少水，原本清澈的液体现在已没过了她的喉咙，变得灰白而浑浊，混杂了她通常吐息时会喷出的硫磺。茉莉浑身湿透，发着抖，被人牵着脖子和手腕上的镣铐，爬过俱乐部肮脏的地板，为突然出现的刺眼亮光而畏缩。这间俱乐部的名字刻成了铜黄色，她模糊的视线慢慢恢复后那是首先映入眼帘的东西。她不懂那些字的含义，但要是她明白的话，她一定会更激烈地反抗逃走。  
  
 **罪恶娱乐地**  
  
空气里弥漫着烟雾，现在回想起那晚时，她还记得这一点。她被呛到了，人类们从一根举到嘴边的小白棒里吸进又吐出一些伪造火焰。味道难闻，她敏感的鼻子厌恶地皱起，她折起半人类形态下的翅膀，遮挡住落在自己裸露皮肤上的目光。那个带她进来的男人穿着深色套装，有一双闪着银色的眼睛，他注意到茉莉虚弱地试着吐火，于是粗暴地抽了她一巴掌。他厉声喊着粗话，接着威胁地挥了挥手里的遥控器。茉莉瑟缩着躲开，不敢冒再被电一次的风险。她觉得自己十分渺小，被周围一群比她高大又吓人的男人围着。他们迷醉于闪闪发光的饮料，一双双手在她身上乱摸。在这一片奢侈的繁华中她感到肮脏而破碎，到处都闪烁着金色，在男人们的手腕上，女人们的耳垂和脖子下面。而她看上去却瘦弱不堪，与其他人类相比，易碎而渺小。  
  
茉莉那时不明白的是为什么每个人都贪婪饥饿地看着她，惊叹地盯着她覆着鳞甲的尾巴，在手掌后窃窃私语。她的眼睛不安地来回扫视，翅膀紧夹着身子，到处都抖动着疼痛。  
  
她的主人，那个带她到此处的身着套装的男人，又牵着她来到了一个房间，在酒吧后面隐蔽的位置。她还能记得开门时铰链发出吱吱尖叫，比她自己狂奔的心跳声还要响，她被丢了进去。她还记得自己在石阶上跌跌撞撞，差点摔倒和啜泣，却被一只陌生的胳膊抓到另一边。她的皮肤贴上一具不熟悉的躯体，陌生而刺激的香水味扑鼻而来。  
  
又苦又刺激，辛辣而浓厚。混杂着滚烫而恶臭的呼吸喷在她的脸颊上。  
  
接着一双手缓缓抚摸她的胳膊，将她的手腕钉在身体两侧，她慢慢抬起头，呜咽着意识到自己的锁链被锁在了一张床上——_  
  
  
而那，不幸的是，刚好是迈克敲响她卧室门的时刻，想知道他的龙是否想要来点早餐。他刚准备好前往一场约会，和路尽头那家咖啡厅里认识的一个可爱女孩，甚至还喷了点她送给自己的新古龙水。他推开门却见到茉莉一脸惊恐的表情，接着就被突然扔向后面，年轻士兵的脑袋撞到了墙上，满眼金星。  
  
接着一声危险，野蛮的咆哮震得他从头到脚一片酥麻。  
  
  
****  
  
  
莉娜哈德森太太身上有许多不为人知的秘密。她搬到伦敦30年了，在此期间学会了一口浓厚的英式口音，而对大多数没受过训练的人来说根本发现不了她和本地人的不同。事实上她最初来自美国的第七区（以前的佛罗里达州），这位老太太私藏起来的那些年轻时的秘密恐怕不是一般人能想象得到的。比如，她知道该怎样削橙子皮才能削出最完美的螺旋形，她小时候和她妹妹（难过的是她已经死了）吃过太多橙子。她还懂得欣赏雨天，因为她的家乡一到夏天就会热成一片沙漠，而伦敦比起来却称得上是适宜生存的雨林。但最重要的，莉娜哈德森能在一里地外就发现受伤的灵魂，因为她认得出人类或野兽们试图藏起来的最原始的痛苦，那种被自己所爱的人伤害后的痛苦  
  
毕竟，她曾经天天见到那种面容，每当她对着镜子望进自己的眼睛里。这样的日子一直到她丈夫自杀的那天之前。他突然爆发的杀戮狂欢震惊了她居住的整个区，她也因此很快被自己曾经的朋友亲人们疏远。选择移居到伦敦并非是奢侈之举，事实上却是迫不得已的 _必需_ 。  
  
谋杀给人带来变化。  
  
这一点毋庸置疑。  
  
  
但突然发现和你一起生活了接近20年的人只不过是一场精心编织的谎言？这个，却能从另一种层面上彻底改变一个人。  
  
  
莉娜哈德森不再是过去的那个女人。  
  
变得更和蔼。  
  
有时奇怪地善于观察。  
  
而最重要的是，她学会了 _原谅_ 。  
  
  
至于她会说流利的龙语这一点，则是在她突然发现自己陷入眼前这糟糕至极的状况里一点碰巧的加分而已。是她丈夫教会她的，因为他的工作和训练动物有关。  
  
  
夏洛克的肌肉随着跨过他摆在面前的沙发的长长一跃而收紧，半人形轻巧地四肢着地，嘴里吼出一声威胁的咆哮。他倚在后脚跟上，一双翅膀张开，像是扬起一张巨大的帆护在身后。他颤抖的齿间发出嘶嘶声，像有是一瓶苏打腾起的白气从齿缝间逸出。他用狭窄的瞳孔焦虑地眯着入侵者，鳞甲闪烁着怪异而恐吓的险恶绿色和危险的橙黄色。他不确定应该全部变身到龙形还是维持现状，思绪仍旧混乱难以连贯地思考。她的站姿坚定，但身形瘦小，夏洛克理智的那部分大脑告诉他这个人类甚至都不够变身到龙形的自己塞牙缝的，不过她的眼睛却异常明亮甚至显得无所不知，她毫无畏缩地盯着夏洛克，但她身侧弯起的指节却泄露了内心的害怕。她的味道平静，淡淡的巧克力香气夹杂兰花的芳香徘徊在空气中，瞬间令夏洛克想起还躺在他堡垒里的小蛋糕。有那么一会儿他的咆哮声渐息，取而代之的是一声细小的困惑，同时他的胃口可怜巴巴地咕咕叫起来。不过在下一个瞬间，他就掌控住了不争气的肚子，年长的女人亲切地冲他微笑，似乎听见了他沉默的抗议。接着她张开嘴，夏洛克绷紧了身体，准备好一听到任何挑衅就出击，汗水在他脖子后面凝结成珠，想要 _捕猎狩猎保护伤害 **战斗** ——_  
  
欲望仍在血液里翁鸣。  
  
然而，他却听到了一句轻声的问候，用一种他熟知但却很少允许被使用的语言。  
  
  
 _“Næchen, Hershetz li Ȑost.” （日安，年轻的阁下。）_  
  
  
夏洛克的咆哮彻底熄灭在喉咙里，脸上写满了困惑，他深吸一口气，想在面前这个人身上找出任何一丁点龙的气息。但是只有人类的味道，充满欺骗性的柔软和脆弱。他不假思索地吼出一句简短的回答，慢慢挺直身体，已有些生疏的礼仪习惯不自觉地跑了出来。他早该抛掉这蠢透了的特质，但还是无法删除。他张开嘴，声音因经久未用而沙哑刺耳。这时龙才吃惊地发现自己很久都没有说过话了，沙哑的声音可不利于表示礼貌。  
  
  
 _“ Næchen, salFah li, ermiest Fochen. Șyandor?” （日安，女士。你是个陌生人，金头发没有告诉我你的目的，你来这里的目的是什么？）_  
  
  
他注意到当她回答时口音略有瑕疵，但是却令人吃惊地维持了一口流利的语速，她对他微笑，似乎很开心得到了他的回应。夏洛克依旧充满戒备，并且在看到她的脚悬在 ** _221B_** 门槛上空时感到一阵强烈的保护本能，想要尖叫出“我的”。  
  
  
 _“Fochen dai Gah. Irch John Tariel hist faust.” （那个金头发是我的一个 **儿子** ，（因为龙习惯把朋友当做家人），他的名字叫约翰，他允许我进入他的领地。）_  
  
  
夏洛克后腿蹭的一下立起，像个人类一样站立，让自己看起来愈发高大骇人。他感到胸里翻滚起一阵暴风雪，眼里闪烁着怀疑，他露出牙齿，再次架起刀锋般进攻的姿态。  
  
  
 _“ESHAT! Ẅo shuben Tariel John! Eshat... Yersh Koshken Trast.”（ **骗子** ！都是谎话，约翰以前没有让任何人进来过！骗子……诸神会因你的不诚实而吃了你的心……）_  
  
  
哈德森太太并没退缩，甚至当夏洛克开始在她周围吐出雾气时都没有。白蒙蒙的雾气漂浮在屋子里，她的视线变得模糊，皮肤上开始结起寒冷的冰晶。她努力遏制住颤抖的冲动，在龙的巨大和盛怒面前坚守阵地。她早就清楚那些试图威吓别人的施暴者，往往只会叫不会咬。尽管不知为何她不认为这个生物习惯恐吓别人，但无疑夏洛克在尽其所能强迫她投降。  
  
  
“ _Yersh Naust Nen. John ashkera naun?” （我不相信愠怒的众神，你的约翰去哪里了？）_  
  
  
她注意到龙因自己的暗示明显瑟缩了下，眼睛一瞬间放大，接着才又缩成裂缝。他的鳞片闪过星光的颜色，之后变成了阴沉的灰蒙蒙。他相当明显在生着闷气，尽管努力试图藏起来，他用尖锐伤人的话语遮盖住自己的伤口。  
  
  
 _“Nen. Nen John. Ishka. Ishka est ert.” （不，不是我的约翰，一个人，我只有一个人。）_  
  
  
他双臂交叉抱在胸前，眼里闪过一瞬短暂的骄傲，接着他似乎意识到他刚刚说了什么，为自己话语里的空虚而一阵难过。  
  
之后这威猛的野兽看上去泄了气，斗志一下子从他的躯体里散尽，之前那句话沉重地压在他身上。他风暴般的蓝眼睛冷却成苍灰色，身体本能地想要蜷成一团，他张开翅膀将疼痛都藏在他伪装起来的冷漠之下。老妇人不知道她一下子击中了令夏洛克郁郁寡欢了一整天的那根神经，他攥住自己还在慢慢渗血的手腕，痛感仍旧粗糙而生硬，一脸沉思地又在沙发后面躲了起来。几秒钟之后，他吃惊地听到女人柔软的声音隔着翅膀的壁垒呼唤他。他依稀能看得到她的轮廓，弯起的卷发，紫色裙子，患着关节炎的双手。她的边缘模糊，但藏着一丝微笑。  
  
  
她开口，话语里带着一份似乎是这样弱小的躯体难以承受的智慧。当然，如此弱小的一个人类怎么可能听起来这样言之凿凿，甚至在夏洛克都做不到说话时不带着颤动的时候。  
  
  
 _“Ishka ert? Nen. John. Fraulen essix dkath.” （你一个人？不，还有约翰，约翰会帮你。）  
  
  
“John hautch. Ishka ghaus Shyior....” （约翰走了。我只剩下孤独……）_  
  
  
而那之后他说，声音更轻，像是一句死神的呓语。他的手攥成拳放在腿上，指节泛白。  
  
  
 _“Ishka Xiaoli.” （孤独保护我。）_  
  
  
但在那一刻，夏洛克也有些怀疑自己的话。  
  
  
他甚至希望，一生就这一次也好，他能够是错的。  
  



	10. 信任

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》  
  
安慰一只龙（行为）：** _很多人并没有意识到的是，当龙的心理状态十分脆弱时会变得格外喜爱身体接触。在自然环境中，龙总是和兄弟姐妹一起长大，有时同一个巢穴里还会住着其他亲人。对幼崽而言，他们几乎从未缺少过亲昵的身体接触（特殊例外情况见页444），因此成年之后，龙一旦陷入痛苦总会希望能得到一些类似身体触碰的慰藉。龙的皮肤非常敏感，因此在需要的时候，一只来自伴侣或是家庭成员抚慰的手会有很大帮助。龙的嗅觉也极为灵敏，所以他们喜欢被围绕在自己喜欢的味道之中（参见囤积模式）。这些气味有可能是伴侣，亲密朋友，或者如果他们有孩子的话，也可能是自己幼崽的味道。长期独处几乎肯定会对龙的精神健康造成不利影响，因此我建议让你的龙和周围其他龙熟络起来，这样你的龙永远也不会感到太孤单。当然，一旦他们的精神状态恢复正常，他们极有可能假装不在乎这些爱抚。这就是为什么你要好好珍惜那些极少数龙向你敞露心扉的时刻，因为这样的行为代表了朋友之间大量的信任。_  
  
  
约翰意识到的第一件事是他能闻到烟味。像是硫磺，在迈克打开门的一瞬间浓厚地弥漫在空气中。约翰目瞪口呆地打量着他疲惫不堪的外表，发现他朋友几乎都没了人形，只剩下一团黑影。迈克全身上下盖满了一层看起来像炭灰的粉末，脸上和手上到处都是斑驳交错的黑线，原本深褐色的头发也被染成了灰白，在阳光下一片暗沉。他透过眼镜四周的煤灰冲约翰眨眨眼，似乎一开始没认出来他，突然之间他的眼睛圆张，拽着袖子把他扯进屋内。  
  
一进来约翰就毫不吃惊地注意到迈克这间小却精致的公寓里大多数窗户都敞开着，好让低悬在空气中微咸的烟气散走，但仍有一缕缕烟雾随风飘卷在空中。关上门两人都开始咳嗽起来，约翰的咳嗽声听起来健康多了，迈克的声音却像是他常年都生活在火炉之中，而鉴于眼前的惨状，约翰怀疑这多半也是真的。  
  
尽管迈克也曾住过贫民区，但鲜为人知的是约翰的朋友原本并非来自贫穷家庭。他的母亲，薇洛伊芙琳在战前政府还未如此露骨的独裁时，曾与王室还有点远亲。这位女士当年曾经乘一趟夜班火车抵达了一处贫困区。她身上没带任何名片，也没几件行李，那晚迈克的父亲在她居住的旅馆里碰到她时，她一直在流泪。他的父亲属于酒吧老板里腼腆的那一类，一开始不愿打探这位女士的故事。她一人独坐，深褐色长发遮住脸，盯着自己的酒杯发呆，她的忧郁几乎昭然若揭。等到他终于鼓足勇气接近她，他发现薇洛是从家中私逃出来的。  
  
当他询问为什么的时候，她只是简单地回答，  
  
“我需要离开那里，我只是想离开……”  
  
  
最终他自我介绍为查尔斯。查尔斯史丹佛。故事从她对他微笑开始，在那一刻她水汪汪的蓝眼睛立马明亮了起来，衬得她面容洋溢着温暖的光，之后年轻人第一次意识到，他完全被她迷住了。  
  
  
一年内他们就结了婚。  
  
尽管迈克的母亲早就过世了（死于疾病，某年冬天的肺病夺去了很多人生命）她却为他留下了不少遗产。迈克参加她葬礼的时候才发现他母亲为他藏起来的钱比他以为的要多得多。  
  
  
她还留给了他这间公寓，虽然很漂亮，但现在正燃烧在熊熊烈焰之下。  
  
  
至于迈克，他已经算是处理得相当好了。至少他现在只是哭泣还没进展到尖叫的地步，他的反应十分合理，因为当约翰意识到他给自己惹了什么样的麻烦之后也突然很想尖叫出声。  
  
灭火器喷出的泡沫中还闪烁着火光，墙壁被烧得漆黑，墙上的油彩在高温下融化卷曲，斑驳掉落。走廊里横着一把倾倒的皮椅，相框都被摔了个粉碎，约翰向前碾过脚下的碎玻璃，如同踏在卵石路上一样嘎吱作响，在这间除了偶尔爆裂的火焰声之外十分诡异静谧的公寓中显得异常响亮。  
  
约翰正打算问问到底发生了什么，这时一声隆隆般的吼声打断了他的询问，引得他从脊柱到脚尖一路震颤。响声骇人，撕心裂肺，带着显露无疑的掠夺性，是那种能教人毛发倒竖，膝盖打弯的吼声。至少本该令约翰如此，要不是他近来早已习惯了夏洛克发出的类似噪音。迈克忧虑又带着一丝惊讶地看着约翰叹出一声表示“受够了”的叹息，他抓了抓后颈，接着似乎是无声地下定决心一般挺直了肩。之后他拉开夹克的拉链，掏出一本厚厚的绿皮书，迈克难以置信地挑起眼眉。  
  
  
“你确定要这会儿看书吗？我试着把她锁在卧室里，不过那扇门恐怕坚持不了多久。”  
  
似乎是为了故意强调一般，门合页处的铰链发出恐怖的吱呀碰撞声，在公寓里回响起来。随后又传来一声毛骨悚然的嘶吼，浓烟顺着楼梯翻滚而下。  
  
  
约翰看了看他的朋友，迈克看见那双蓝眼睛里了闪过了某种他此前从不曾注意过的烁光。像那种一闪而过的火光，带着热度，如闪电一般踏着暴风雨骤然划过漆黑的夜空。迈克花了一会儿才意识到那到底是什么，之后他开始思考约翰华生没准真是有点疯了。  
  
那是兴奋，对于追逐危险的渴望。  
  
只是那兴奋并非针对茉莉。  
  
因为即使迈克也看得出约翰的思绪在很远的地方，当他轻易地答道，  
  
  
“这几天我处理过更糟的。”  
  
  
****  
  
哈德森太太（正如她欢快地向他自我介绍时所称呼的一样）似乎并不太在意夏洛克在宝藏周边围起的明显壁垒。尽管她很小心不会直接踩入他领地的小小角落，但她有种不停在边缘扰动的趋势。虽然每次她试图移开那些被他划归到自己名下的物品时，夏洛克都冲她咆哮，但她似乎是决心要尽其所能将公寓收拾整齐。四脚朝天的椅子们被摆正，桌上早餐剩下的盘碟碗筷被清理一空，而且她还轻声哼着一支无名的曲子，甚至在龙怀疑地瞪视之下，还保持一脸微笑。  
  
尽管夏洛克只想要老太太离他远点，但是她身上却存在某种母亲特质，他还保有的那些微小本能刚好足够令他尊重这位不时挑剔自己的长者，不至于伤害她。他试图告诉自己至少是因为这个原因，而不是因为她的陪伴能够驱走当他蜷缩回沙发背后角落里时徘徊在脑中的阴暗想法。他心不在焉地开始啃咬那块蛋糕，锐利的眼神时不时扫过老妇人，巧克力的浓郁甜香萦绕在舌尖。很好吃，真的， _真的_ 好吃，并且夏洛克的大脑不合逻辑地试着告诉他任何拥有这样烹调技术的人都不可能是坏人。  
  
  
他趁她没注意的时候舔了舔唇，又咬了一口，甚至开始一边听着老太太哼出的柔软曲调，一边小心翼翼地收集约翰这位奇怪的女管家（管那是什么东西）的信息。  
  
  
 _七十中旬，或更年长，有遭受伴侣虐待的历史。现已死亡，谋杀指控。并非生于伦敦而是美国某处，很可能是佛罗里达，鉴于她皮肤显出的轻微深色是年少成长过程中常年的晒黑所致。而且她的年龄与战争开始时大规模移民的时代也相符。爱好缝纫和看垃圾电视，温和，没有龙。不过曾经养过一只，或至少和他们交流过，鉴于她流利的龙语。丈夫的工作？极有可能。还需更多数据。会烘焙甜点。_  
  
  
收音机早就没在播任何音乐了，要是他拉长耳朵倾听的话，他能听得出哈德森太太唱的歌词。  
  
  
 _阳光下三个孩子跳着舞，噢啦，迪哒，啦迪哒。  
  
一个爱喷水闹着玩，噢啦，迪哒，啦迪哒。  
  
一个吐出火焰染太阳，噢啦，迪哒，啦迪哒。  
  
最后一个带来了雪，把世界变得白花花，噢啦，迪哒，啦迪哒。  
  
到时间了，都要回家，噢啦，迪哒，啦迪哒。_  
  
  
只是首简单的小歌谣，但夏洛克毫不费力地认出了歌词背后的含义。他猜这首儿歌源自战前，因为现在再也没有什么人类会哼这种童谣了。学校禁止教授任何赞美歌颂龙族的东西，不管以何种形式。夏洛克知道这个因为他以前也给有孩子的家庭做过仆人。孩子们看他的眼神总是同时夹杂着怀疑与着迷，并且他多半也会以自己的怒视回敬给他们。  
  
  
尽管他远比自己愿意承认的要了解人类语言，但当他发现自己在脑中不知不觉顺着曲调哼了起来时还是吃了一惊，旋律里有某种催眠而轻快的特质吸引了他的兴趣。嘴里还因巧克力的余香的发甜，夏洛克有些恼怒地意识到那份轻柔，低沉，回荡在公寓中的细小歌声居然是从自己口中传出来的。他发现自己差一点就像个该死的幼崽一样哭出来了，于是翻了翻眼睛，将身体团得更紧了些。要是哈德森太太听到了他的声音，那她也非常慷慨地没发表任何评论。  
  
  
事实是，夏洛克感觉自己在四处飘荡，却不清楚该拿什么和现实相连。脑中盘旋着如此多的思绪，每一个都充满毁灭性又耗精竭力。像是坐在暴风眼中心，观望它们彼此撕扯，互相毁灭。而他每一次只能试着从飓风中拽出一缕思绪，保护这一个念头不被摧毁。不知何故，他每次挑选的都是那一个念头，残忍的诚实，同时残忍的可怖。  
  
  
 _我想要他回家。我想要这里是我的家。我不想一个人……_  
  
  
他没注意到哈德森太太是什么时候踏进了他围起的领地之中，歌声渐停，她手里小心地捧着什么东西。她在沙发边上停下，听了一会儿龙发出的哀鸣吼声，他正试着把自己缩进尖尖的臂肘和膝盖的防护之下。她听过这种声音，是幼崽们被迫过早和母亲分离时会发出的哭叫声。某种破碎的哼声，总是能扣动她心弦，甚至在她还结着婚的时候。然而从一只成年龙——一个本该强壮凶猛而骄傲的生物嘴里听到这样的声音，她感到心疼。  
  
  
她不清楚这能否成功，但乐于去尝试。她小心翼翼倾身向前，依旧注意着夏洛克四肢里潜藏的能随时撕裂她的力量。然后她放手一搏，确定他知道她就在旁边，即使只是在潜意识中。  
  
  
她将某种毛茸茸又柔软的东西裹在他瘦削的双肩上，夏洛克几乎感觉不到，他的思维全部集中在突然充斥鼻腔的气味之上。他当即抱紧那块布料，情不自禁地在燕麦色的毛衣上蹭着自己的脸颊，深深吸气。  
  
正渐渐熟悉起来的茶香和温暖气息萦绕着他，令他搏动的心跳平静下来，漂浮在一波慰藉感之上。像是旋紧的弹簧被卷开，他能感到周身的张力离开了他，如流水一样从四肢中散尽。他感到安慰的同时又很烦恼，一个人的气息竟能这么轻易就平息他脑中的喧闹。他想要抗争，但这就像舒缓的药膏涂在火烧火燎的伤口上，本该令他宽慰地哭出声。但与之相反，他却不再呜咽，细小的哭声转变为半难为情的心满意足的咕噜声。内疚感。  
  
  
夏洛克仔细审视着眼前的女人，不确定她会不会嘲笑自己的软弱。然而她似乎并不在意，而是倒坐在沙发上面对他，谨慎地观察他的一举一动。龙很想生气，很想大怒一场，喷冰或是咆哮，但每件事都一下子变得太重而难以承受。他发现自己慢慢松懈下来，而不知为何得知这一事实令他惊吓，也不遑多让地令他开心。  
  
  
哈德森太太微笑地看着龙蜷成一团的身躯终于开始放松，并且一点也不吃惊地看到夏洛克的下巴开始向前垂下，睡意席卷而来。她温柔地拉了拉他的手，好让他能更舒服地躺在地上，这会儿她已经不再那么担心他有可能下一秒突然袭击她了，接着站起身扯来一张毯子和几个枕头。她回来时惊奇地发现夏洛克最后一丝防御的踪迹——巨大的羽翼和弯曲的双角消失了。事实上，那个蜷在地上，抱着一团羊毛衣的男人看起来和人类惊人地相似。要不是因为扣在他喉咙上的厚重项圈，谁也看不出他是一条龙。他赤裸的身躯布满旧伤口和瘀痕，老妇人难过地扁扁嘴，接着冲他缩成一团的身体扔了张毯子。龙轻声咕哝了几句，勉强和睡意多抗争几秒，迷蒙的蓝绿色眼睛望着她。他的声音温和而孩子气，比夏洛克愿意承认的还要脆弱一千倍。虽然那声嘟囔是龙语，但哈德森太太完全听懂了问话。  
  
  
 _“他会回来的，不是吗？他不会离开……？”_  
  
  
老太太微笑着轻轻拍了拍龙的膝盖，捧起他的头，在他脑袋下面塞了个枕头。她的双手很暖，夏洛克想。弱小而且布满皱纹，但很温柔。  
  
他用鼻子拱了拱毛衣，梦境已开始渗入思绪中。零星的画面闪过，星星，白雪， _睡觉_ 。  
  
  
他几乎没听到她的回答，但那句话被带入了梦中。安全又舒适地包裹着他，因为龙忍不住相信了这位老太太，她的答复沉默又无声地滑进了他脑中一波又一波的思绪里面。  
  
  
 _“他还能去哪里？”_  
  
  
****  
  
茉莉闻得出有另外一个人进入了她和迈克的领地。龙的嗅觉比人类至少强五倍以上。她一下子就注意到那个略微有些熟悉的陌生味道，尽管她还在晕头转向，不是很确定到底发生了什么。  
  
  
不知怎么她清楚，她房间的遭遇是她自己的错，到处都有零星的火光，房顶上的烟雾报警器（被迈克很有先见之明地关掉了）已经在一片雾霾中模糊不清。茉莉的呼吸并没受影响，她可是只龙，但她清楚人类却可能因烟雾窒息而亡，她立马惊恐地四下寻找她的主人，但不见他的踪影。  
  
不过当她嗅到他的气味时，她的恐惧退去了一点，他还在公寓里，和陌生人的味道掺在一起。她记不起来发生了什么，但当她小心地试图打开卧室门时，她震惊地发现门被锁了起来。  
  
迈克此前 _从来没_ 把她锁进屋里。这个念头一下子令她沮丧起来，她不喜欢锁上的门，不喜欢呆在她无法离开的屋子里。茉莉又用力拽了拽，希望只是门锁卡住了。但门依然纹丝不动。这时她渐渐记起发生了什么，心中涌起了一股一股恐惧。  
  
  
她闭起眼，脱节的画面和碎片出现在眼前。破碎的片段在她脑中播放，但连起来却毫无道理。  
  
难闻的香水。  
  
恐惧，爬过她的皮肤，像金属条带在她的喉咙处箍紧，套索被人拉扯着，她无法呼吸，一切都疼痛得似在燃烧。  
  
 _——别伤害我。求你了别伤害我停下——_  
  
  
迈克惊恐的脸。  
  
烟雾四起，明亮的橙红色烈焰。  
  
都是这样的毫无逻辑的片段。茉莉试图强迫自己回忆到底发生了什么，却撞上了一面不肯让步的硬墙。她吞咽下一声想要逸出喉咙的本能哭泣。随着脑中冒出一句句索求答案的质问，她的惊恐渐渐升级为恐慌。  
  
  
 _我的主人在哪里？  
  
他还好吗？  
  
陌生人是谁？_  
  
看来她不必等太久即可找到答案，茉莉的耳朵听到两组脚步声正坚决地走上楼来。她露了露牙齿，身体缩成防御的姿势，远离门口，酒红色的翅膀警告地张开。  
  
  
然而没有人闯入她的屋子，奇怪的是，脚步恰好停在了门外。她的尾巴困惑地摇摆，紧张地等待任何可能的袭击，她的胸腔里传出一声低沉的吼叫，烟雾从她咬紧的牙齿缝隙间飘出。这时一个柔软陌生的声音飘进了她的耳中，人类语言，语速缓慢而经过深思熟虑，问句却很坚定。她花了一会儿功夫，但最终搞明白了他问的是什么。  
  
  
 _“我的名字是约翰华生，我是迈克的朋友。我不会伤害你，我保证。我们能进入你的领地么？”_  
  
  
有那么一刻她担心这是什么把戏。从来没有人询问过茉莉的意见。除了命令，没有人对她说过别的话。所以这肯定是某种骗局。她耐心地等待着后续的命令，尾巴却不耐烦地一跳一跳。但没有命令，很快那个问题又被提了出来，不过这次是迈克颤抖的声音，龙这才吃惊地意识到约翰华生是认真的。她感到自己因那个问句而站不稳脚尖，轻轻晃了晃，不知道下一步该怎么做。她的困惑一定以某种声音或其他形式表现了出来，因为接着她的主人又轻声地说，  
  
  
“我没生气茉莉。我只是想帮你。你吓坏我了。”  
  
  
 _吓坏？她很吓人吗？_  
  
  
茉莉暗想，担忧地思考自己到底做了什么。她望向镜子里面，镜子如今已因她记不起来的什么事而破碎裂开，然后她惊恐地意识到她看起来的确很吓人。铜棕色的卷发凌乱而疯狂，深褐色的眼睛缩成了防御的裂缝状。她的牙齿在盛怒之下变得尖利而棱角分明，翅膀在背后翻滚，像是一双巨大的帆，在迈克为她买的睡衣后面扯出一个大洞。她红宝石色的尾巴卷在腿上，黑色的角闪着危险的光。她不清楚到底发生了什么事。  
  
  
她会被惩罚吗？要是会的话，她应该让他们进来。最好听话一点，别再反抗惹他们生气。她冲那想法摇了摇头。  
  
她深吸了一口气，勉强用她仅了解的那一丁点英语来表示同意，希望她的声音没有颤抖。  
  
  
“你们可以进来。”  
  
  
不过他们还是又等了片刻才推门而入，而且花了更久之后茉莉才完全明白到底发生了什么。  
  
  
接近一个小时的温柔诱哄之后，约翰看着茉莉抱在迈克身上，像个小孩子一样在他脖颈里啜泣，她的尾巴保护性地圈住他的后背。她乞求着原谅，用破碎的英语结结巴巴地解释她为何会有那样的反应，以及是什么让她如此害怕。她紧紧攥着他像是永远也不想放手，她的音调拔高而粗哑，对于这样一种杀戮成性的生物来说听起来却显得十分弱小而受惊。尽管她的语法并不完美，但已足够使两个男人明白她的意思。想到这位可爱弱小的龙的遭遇，约翰的双手握紧成拳，迈克的脸颊也因无法言说的愤怒而涨得通红。  
  
  
茉莉一边啜泣一边抽噎着不停道歉，但一直不放开紧抱着主人的手，为自己差点把他烧死，而且并非是他的错而深深后怕。她不敢直接望进两人的眼睛里面，一面十分害怕惩罚，同时又希望这一切早点过去。然而一阵沉默之后，并没有任何粗暴地抽打或辱骂，她抬头发现迈克正低头望着她，睁大的双眼里都是悲伤。他的嘴唇动了动，但她不懂他说了什么。  
  
  
“我——我从不知道…我从来没——他们没告诉过我——”  
  
  
年轻人不再说话，咬住嘴唇。他带着恳求看向约翰。在那份凝视中，约翰看到了背叛和震惊，怎么会有人对另外一个人做这种事。  
  
 _只是在政府眼里他们不算是人，不是吗？_  
  
  
约翰脑中有个声音嘲讽地低语  
  
 _是啊，他们没比牲畜好多少……_  
  
他狠狠咬住脸颊内侧，好抑制住一波涌起的愤怒，令他突然间想要击打什么东西的冲动。迈克继续开口，似乎没注意他朋友的怒火。  
  
  
“这……这正常吗？这就是会发生在他们身上的事？用这种方式来打破他们？”  
  
迈克咬牙说出打破两个字，大且信任的双眼里似乎马上要涌起泪水。很明显他的龙听不懂太多英语，但她听得出语调里的受伤和脆弱。她抱住他的双臂紧了紧，喉咙里哼出柔软而安慰的声音，她的身体如火炉般散着高温，甚至约翰从他坐的地方也能感受到。迈克以兄长保护妹妹的姿势抱着她，这时约翰突然回想起他们在浴室时夏洛克说的话。  
  
  
 _别碰我。_  
  
  
约翰的喉咙瞬间异常地绷紧，他的胃似乎打了好几个结，一圈套一圈直到他的下腹也感到肿胀，像是吞了几块大石一样。他花了一会儿才最终能平整地说出一句话来，但当他开口时，他瑟缩了一下，似乎被烫到了一样。  
  
  
“这很……平常…据那本书说……那上面有不少帮助解决类似情况的办法……”  
  
  
迈克的眼神扫到了那本厚书上，现在已被放回约翰的夹克口袋里，只剩一条边从敞开的拉链里露出，迈克的嘴角扯出一抹担忧的苦笑。尽管约翰刻意遮掩，对其内容保密，但迈克还是看到了书的标题，而且他清楚这可不是一本随随便便就能在网上买到的书。  
  
  
“你从哪找来那本书的伙计？上帝啊不管从哪个角度来说那肯定都是 _违法_ 的……”  
  
  
他的朋友并没回答，只是用一丝绝望的眼神紧盯着他。  
  
“求你了迈克，你不能告诉任何人。 _求你了_ 。要是我照看不了他的话，他们会把他带走——”  
  
  
约翰突然说不出话来，这想法令他胸口一阵刺痛。他差点， _差点_ 就要终于赢得夏洛克的信任了。现在他已经开始担心他的离开会使得情况倒退。他急着赶回家，既然茉莉此刻已经显然没有大碍。他需要知道哈德森太太是否安全， _ **221B**_ 是否还和他离家之前一样。最主要的是，他害怕回家面对一幢空荡荡的公寓，面对此前也徘徊在那里的冷清和孤寂。很奇怪，但自从夏洛克进入他的生命中，约翰再也没感到无聊过。突然之间生活有了一个目标和一个兴趣，它们都以夏洛克为名。他再也感受不到对世俗常事的迫切需求，不再有那种好像每天都拖长了好几倍的感觉。而一想到有人会来带走他的龙，刚好在夏洛克马上就要信任约翰的时候，他就心痛无比。他甚至能想象到那生物的脸上出现的背叛眼神，想象得出那双蓝绿色眼睛会在一瞬间闪过背叛，接着细缩为仇恨的裂缝。不能让它发生，约翰不允许。他瞪着迈克，期待他能看出自己丝毫不肯妥协，直到他的朋友同意。  
  
  
迈克认识约翰很久了，却从来没在他身上见过如此强大的战斗意愿。  
  
如此激烈的保护欲。  
  
  
他抱着茉莉，觉得自己可以理解。龙身上就是有某种美妙又奇怪的东西，让人在恐惧的同时又着迷万分。每天和这样危险的生物擦肩而过会刺激分泌无数的肾上腺素，而一旦赢得了他们的信任后又会感到无比骄傲。事实上，他实在难以想象他会故意伤害自己的龙。尽管有无数的警告，但他望进茉莉的眼睛里却只看得见一个害怕的小女孩。并且迈克清楚这就是最开始他们允许他挑选茉莉的原因。他甚至并不受她吸引，从爱情的角度来说，好像他半真半假地怀疑约翰对夏洛克的感情那样。但依然，他甚至愿意为了保护她而死。  
  
  
要是约翰的龙哪怕有一点和她相像，那他恐怕要竭尽全力和他的朋友抗争，才能令他放弃。  
  
  
迈克叹了口气，垂下脑袋，知道这下他完蛋了。他一面开口，一面轻轻揉着茉莉项圈下的皮肤，欣慰地感觉到他的龙开始慢慢放松下来，靠在他身上。  
  
“好吧，但要是你被抓了我可与此事没半点关系。我 _不是_ 开玩笑。要是有人逮捕你，我可不会为你担保的。”  
  
  
他试图让自己的声音显得坚定一点，但迈克的眼睛里却写满了认命。两个人都立马知道他是在说谎。约翰的脸上亮出一个大大的微笑，松了一口气。他伸手在迈克的肩膀上拍了一下，金发男人咯咯笑着道，  
  
  
“行，那好吧。下次出了什么事可别再找我哭了。”  
  
  
约翰扯出一抹坏笑，看着迈克脸上作为回应冒出的惊恐眼神。


	11. 行为和言语

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》  
  
龙的占有欲（天性）**： _龙生来就是占有欲很强的生物。他们有种占有并标记物品的需求，对于陷入 **“囤积本能”** 的龙来说，这份天性显而易见（更多细节见页553）。然而，即便并非处于极端重压之下，如果能够行使对物品的掌控权，对龙来说也是好事。那些没法拥有东西的龙会轻易陷入抑郁，精神萎靡，也难以找到自我价值。这一部分归因于自然本能，但也和龙的幼年息息相关。传统上，开始孵蛋的母龙会收到来自家庭成员或周围部落的大量礼物，这样幼崽出生时就不会缺乏安全感和满足感。一些龙也会想要对其所认定的家人或朋友“宣告所有权”，尤其当他们自己本身没什么亲人的时候。这样的举动完全无害，可以通过最简单的方式来表现，比如 **“气味标记”** （用磨蹭、爱抚或是简单的触碰将自己的味道标记到人类身上），或是当这个人离开他们视线时会感到焦虑。 **交配** 是一种更深层次占有欲的表现，与其他大多数结合仪式都有显著区别。（更多细节见页483第三部分）_  
  
  
到了下午三点之后，约翰总算回了家。这趟差事令他满载而归，袋子里装满了食品货物还有为夏洛克买的新衣服。茶树油尖锐独特的味道在其他简单的材料中间脱颖而出，他一边向上走，一边情不自禁地想着公寓楼里其他的龙能否闻得到。天知道被这气味折磨了一路到他终于返回 ** _221B_** 时，他的鼻子变得有多迟钝了。他匆忙赶路，已经开始担心自己在外面耽搁了太久。他不得不再次穿过暴乱的人群，接着又差点错过了班车，还撞到了一位脾气非常暴躁的老太太，她一直喋喋不休坚持让他道歉。结果就是，约翰已经开始焦虑得皮肤上引起阵阵痕痒了，担心要是一只像茉莉这样的 _白牌_ 都能令一栋建筑着火，那像夏洛克这样的龙独自一人又能做出什么事来。  
  
  
然而，当约翰正怀揣着她还没被吞掉的希望四下寻找哈德森太太时，却闻到了哪怕是最浓郁的茶树油气味或是他的紧张都无法掩盖的正在烘培中的巧克力饼干的温暖甜香。幸运的是，他听到了她欢快的声音哼唱某段旋律的最后几个音符。他的肩膀放松下来，带着几丝吃惊注意到通向自己公寓的门敞开着。约翰支起耳朵注意着任何危险的迹象（换句话说，一只格外愠怒的龙），一边小心地走近。  
  
  
眼前所见的景象像是出自什么童话故事。  
  
  
亦或惊悚电影。  
  
  
他的公寓乱成一团。所有没被钉在地板里的东西都被翻了个底朝天，在起居室一角筑起了一座比约翰还高的、墙一样的巨型堡垒。像是一场暴风真的劫掠了他的厨房，碗盘器皿的碎片散落一地，地上的碎片们被某个房东太太粗略地扫到了一边，这时哈德森太太从厨房里探出脑袋和约翰打招呼，她看到年轻人目瞪口呆站在原地的样子眼角皱起了笑意。有那么一会儿，她看着他努力找回自己的声音，似乎一下子被在他离开的这段相对短暂的时间里，夏洛克竟能制造出如此大量的混乱而震惊得不知所措。  
  
  
当他总算能开口时，约翰的声音听起来有点粗哑。  
  
“发…… _发生了什么？_ ”  
  
  
他的声音一出口，房间另一侧沙发背后便传来一声低沉的咆哮。约翰迅速丢掉手里的袋子，刚来得及准备好自己，就看到堡垒后面闪过一抹鳞片的血腥红色，扭动着自障碍物之后蜿蜒而出。约翰瞥到夏洛克转化成半龙形，明显有些疯狂，正熟练地跳过颠倒的书架，接着他就被粗暴地向后扑倒在地，他肺里的气都被挤了出来，之后士兵度过了和裂缝状蓝绿色眼睛以及尖利獠牙面对面的盲目恐慌的一瞬间。约翰闭上眼，绷紧身体等待后续的攻击。他终究还是输了。他马上就会被吃掉，而可怜的哈德森太太将不得不目睹这一惨剧，明天一早他的脸就会出现在各路新闻之上，而且他们很可能会挑他中学时的那张他讨厌至极的照片而且——  
  
  
夏洛克那条长且质感十足的尾巴紧紧缠绕在约翰背部。它本该在他身后如一条愤怒的皮鞭一样舞动，此刻却有效地将他拉入如钢铁般令人窒息的怀抱中——而他花了一会儿工夫才意识到。那双本该攥着他喉咙的双手紧紧攥着他的棉毛衣，拉扯开了他的衣领，夏洛克的鳞片渐渐冷却成坚决的喷砂暗金色。约翰抬起头发现自己的鼻尖离对方只有几公分远，他不知不觉地张开嘴，一声低沉保护性的吼声从龙的胸腔中传出，将约翰从头震动到脚。士兵吃惊地张着嘴，奋力挣扎吸入更多空气，因为突然之间自己就被当成了某种安全毯，随着夏洛克的尾巴在他身上越缠越紧，龙身体带来的重压几乎要将他的肋骨压碎。  
  
  
约翰差点忘记哈德森太太还在公寓里，他整个心思都在眼前的龙身上，这只一天之前甚至还不愿碰他的龙现在却把鼻尖贴在了自己的脖颈弯曲处，深深吸入他的气息。哈德森太太踏出厨房看见两个男孩坐在起居室中央的地板上，她的声音轻快而活泼，但隐隐带着一丝责备。她挥了挥手里的抹刀，似乎把那当成某种武器一样。  
  
  
“喂 _夏洛克，_ 你这样表现对吗？抱歉约翰亲爱的，我确实和他说过你会回来，不过可怜的小家伙陷入了 ** _囤积模式_** ，担心得要命。他现在好点了，但还没完全恢复。”  
  
  
像是为了强调她的话一样，约翰试着扭动着摆脱出龙的怀抱，却听到夏洛克吼出一声警告的咆哮。士兵冻住了，因为对方的尖牙距离自己的脖颈如此危险的近，他慢慢放松靠在龙的臂弯里，尽管他的脊椎由于被钉在地面上已经开始疼痛起来。他的大脑开始搜寻在 ** _龙学大全_** 里学到的信息，试图回想起在这种有大量身体接触的情况下应该怎样做。他猜或许和避免令自己的喉咙被扯烂有关，因为这个念头处在他思绪的最前面，即使他可以感觉到自己正被缓慢地拖拽向沙发角落里夏洛克用约翰衣柜里的毯子和衣服建起来的小巢中。  
  
  
哈德森太太带着被逗笑的喜爱之情在一边观赏，尽管她努力压抑下嘴边的微笑，但眼角已经皱起笑纹。她看上去似乎并不太担心约翰的安全，而他很快发现了原因，当她解释道，  
  
  
“他是真的以为你不会回来了。我不清楚他懂多少英语，但我觉得你走之前没把你的意思表达清楚。不过他的确吃了些东西。”  
  
  
约翰能看得出来，因为他被毫不费力地举过了沙发的壁垒，夏洛克对待他的方式有点类似对待洋娃娃，不管他怎样抗议和踢打。当约翰的脚踢在龙的身体上时，感觉就像是踢在了铁板上，因为有鳞片的覆盖他甚至没留下一丝瘀伤。地板中央有只空碟子，蛋糕已不见，龙用一只脚踢开盘子接着又坐回地上，尾巴再次保护性地缠绕住约翰的后背。约翰叹了口气，恳求地望了一眼哈德森太太，又转身面向眼前的龙。夏洛克浑身上下充满掌控欲，也浑身上下 _赤裸_ 着。这实在有点尴尬，因为约翰整个人都坐在夏洛克腿上。他怒瞪着龙，试图表现得坚定一点，虽然内心里他正默默地恐慌于这生物不可思议的力量。  
  
  
“听着，你这个满身鳞片的大家伙，我给你买了些东西，不过我没法够到它们要是你一直坚持这样压死我的话。虽然知道家里有人惦记着我每晚回家感觉挺好的，不过我还是希望我的肋骨能保持完好无损。”  
  
  
他惊奇地发现脑里那个隆隆的声音竟然费心去回答自己，语气听起来像极了气鼓鼓的怒言。  
  
  
 ** _别荒唐了。我施的压力还不足以打碎骨头。而且要是我能抵抗得了这卑鄙本能的话，我会毫不犹豫就放你走。而事实上目前我还有些微的……残疾…_**  
  
  
“……残疾。是啊。”  
  
  
约翰喃喃，略微翻了翻眼睛，龙作为回应发出一声细小表示赞同的哼声，鼻子继续沿着约翰的肩膀轻嗅。这动作对于约翰来说显得异常亲密，当他对上哈德森太太的视线时，他发现自己的脸不自觉地涨得通红。约翰摇了摇脑袋，摆脱掉一瞬间的茫然。龙深沉的声音闯入脑海，他这才意识到夏洛克是在凭气味推测他到底去了哪里。  
  
  
 ** _硫磺…火龙…雌性……另一个人类，男性……你去了Tesco’s买牛奶和其他必需品…还有一个服装店……高档的，因为第三区只有高档店……_**  
  
  
龙疑惑地看着约翰，接着一双黑眉毛向下困惑地弯了弯，他望向约翰，眼神里夹杂着忧虑与恐惧，很快又化为精心掩饰后的恐慌，夏洛克猛然放开约翰，匆忙站起身开始把沙发推向它原来呆着的地方。  
  
  
 ** _请原谅我暂时的失态，主人。我会即刻把这里清理干净。对不起，请别用一只喷火龙替代我。_**  
  
  
约翰脑中流过的话语很快沦为了含糊不清的喋喋不休，语气渐渐变为一种请求宽恕和绝望的混合，接着士兵呼出一口气，彻底截断了夏洛克的絮叨。  
  
  
“ _了不起。_ ”  
  
  
夏洛克被冻在原地，半靠着颠倒的书架。他的鳞甲由畏缩的灰黑色转变为吃惊的白色。像是百合花的内芯，洁白中透着一抹正一点点洋溢出光芒的粉红，龙一脸困惑地转过身，他看向约翰的眼神像是对方刚刚长出了第二颗脑袋，而不是给了他一句称赞。夏洛克的眼神机警而谨慎，在寻找任何嘲讽或是欺骗的迹象。他的瞳孔大而圆，在透过客厅窗户倾泻而入的阳光下几乎显得透明。约翰马上担心自己说了什么不合时宜的话，于是匆忙弥补过错。  
  
  
“抱歉，我不会再夸赞你了，要是你不喜欢的话。我不是想——”  
  
 ** _再说一遍。_**  
  
  
隆隆声截断了他的话，两个男孩都没注意到哈德森太太正悄悄地离开屋子。夏洛克在原地颤抖，指节紧攥在书架边缘甚至泛成了白色，他的鳞片是一种由谨慎的粉红和焦虑的灰色组合而成的奇怪混合。约翰困惑地看了他一会儿，接着他一点点明白过来，温柔地向前迈了一小步。  
  
  
“真了不起。”他轻声重复道，伸出一只犹豫的手似乎想要轻触夏洛克的肩膀。龙一开始畏缩着避开，但之后随着士兵的坚持，他还是靠进了他的掌心中。  
  
“ _精彩绝伦。_ 以前没人这样对你说过吗？你是怎么做到的？那实在是太精彩……”  
  
  
约翰的声音渐渐消失，夏洛克仍一动不动盯着他，眼睛越来越圆，他的颤抖程度呈几何数增长，约翰甚至能感到地板波动传来的一场小型地震。在两人都没意识到之前，约翰已经抚上了夏洛克的头，手指安慰地穿过他的深色卷发。龙没有像上次一样缠在他身上，但他的抖动平息了一些。夏洛克无言地依偎进他的触碰中，似乎害怕一睁开半闭的双眼会发现这一切都只是想象而已。令约翰惊奇的是，他发现夏洛克身上的鳞片渐渐开始消褪，羽翼折起又消失不见。他头顶弯曲的双角也在约翰掌心下隐去，夏洛克狭缝般的眼睛恢复到人类的圆形。约翰发现他眼前盯着的是一个人类，有些饥肠辘辘，瘦骨嶙峋，但格外真实，也格外伤痕累累。尽管夏洛克拒绝退缩，但他令自己的目光低垂向下，所有曾拥有过他的奴隶主人们留下的规矩还响在耳边，这是 _错的_ ，他应当被惩罚而非受褒奖。  
  
  
只有当温暖的手掌捧起他的下巴，温柔地抬起他的脸时，龙才敢和约翰的目光对视，而他所看到的东西令他的心跳得更快，有一种奇怪窒息般的感觉锢住了他的喉咙，他不得不明显地吞咽来压下那种感觉。  
  
  
“听我说，而且听好了夏洛克。”约翰的声音坚定，他的目光如星辰闪烁，明亮而坦率，像是在指引方向。  
  
“我知道你还不怎么了解我，而我也不能说我了解你。但有些关于我的事你需要知道，有些东西我必须讲清楚。我永远不会为了你没法控制的东西而惩罚你。我也永远不会对你进行肉体或者性惩罚，要是有人趁我不在你身边对你做了这些事你要告诉我。你可以感觉不舒服，你 _可以_ 和我吵架，我不介意。我也不会假装自己不会吵回来，但我永远不会为此伤害你。”  
  
  
约翰的拇指安慰地抚摸着龙突出的颧骨，脸上原本强烈的表情化成了某种温柔和忧伤。  
  
“你也可以和我 _说话_ ，关于任何你喜欢的事。在我脑子里，或者大声说出来都无所谓。我或许会不知道该如何反应，胡说一通，但我会听着你。而且我保证我永远不会强迫你离开。”  
  
  
夏洛克的喉咙痛得一片火烧火燎，为了竭力压抑下喉咙里异样的肿物，不想让它击败自己的冷静。他很吃惊自己的精神映像竟丝毫没有动摇，因为他有种再也无法站稳的感觉。在这个人类面前他感到如此脆弱和渺小，如此敞开。好像要是他不阻止的话，一个触碰就能令他粉身碎骨。要是换成一个拳头，龙清楚约翰华生能彻底毁灭他。  
  
  
 ** _我怎么能相信你？我怎么能相信你的话？你怎能指望我这么做？_**   
  
  
  
约翰望了他许久，试图找出合适的词句。他用指尖测量夏洛克的脉搏，注意到他赤裸的身躯不住颤抖。他感觉得出他的不确定，有想要依靠某个人的需要但又害怕这么做。他看到了不信任。  
  
  
他在脑中看到了茉莉，啜泣着紧缠在迈克身上。他看到了那个拿着传单的女孩，紧紧捂着腹部任血流汹涌而出，将人行道染得一片猩红。他看到了龙舍，以及内里的漆黑，听到了栅栏后轻声的哭诉和哀鸣。  
  
当他开口，他的声音坚定，如钢般牢不可破。夏洛克感觉仿佛它在保护着自己，比任何翅膀或鳞甲都要坚硬。  
  
  
“我会证明给你看。一天一点，一遍一遍，直到你相信我。我会用行动去证明，不只是言语。”   
  
  
约翰的目光并没动摇。他的双手也没有颤抖，而是温柔地从夏洛克的脸上向下游离，歇在他的肩上。龙惊奇地意识到那份令一切都显得模糊不清的颤抖居然来自他自己。  
  
不过已不再相同，不再是那种恐惧惊慌的颤抖，与那种当他以为只剩下自己一个人或是可能被遣返回龙舍时的感觉截然相反。  
  
  
取而代之是另一种不同的颤抖，一种温暖。像弹簧被旋得太紧，想要猛然跃上高空飞翔，再也不回到地上，去尝一尝清晨云朵的滋味。是那种翱翔在世界万物之上，感受初升的阳光亲吻在翅膀上时发出舒服哼声的感觉。  
  
  
****  
  
当约翰准备好茶树油的时候，夏洛克格外热切的情绪已经褪去了一部分。士兵清楚要给龙一些时间从先前的紧张压力中恢复过来。约翰礼貌地要求夏洛克把自己收拾干净点，然后他把一块布浸在了刺鼻味道的液体中。他回到起居室的时候，龙已经基本恢复到正常状态，只除了一个小细节。  
  
  
他选择了人类形态。  
  
夏洛克瘦削的身体在客厅中央的地板上叉腿而坐，显得很耐心，似乎并不在意自己的裸露和一旁的约翰。他正好奇地打量整间公寓。那双冷静而富有色彩的双眼似乎也和他的鳞甲一样能随着他的心情变换色彩，看到约翰回来，它们由原本雾蒙蒙的灰色变为好奇的宝石绿。龙深深吸气，在闻到布料上强烈的茶树油气味时鼻子因反感而皱起。约翰忍不住咯咯笑了一声，看到龙像个任性的孩子一样逃得远远的，双手交叉叠在自己赤裸的胸前。  
  
  
“来嘛，一开始肯定会有些痛。我答应你擦完这个之后你可以吃点哈德森太太留在烤箱里的点心。”  
  
夏洛克气鼓鼓地眯细眼睛，讨厌被人当作幼崽对待，不过他的眉毛因感兴趣而抬了起来。约翰很快发现他的龙非常喜爱甜食，即使他总是遮掩这一点。士兵将那块布在手上缠了几圈，绕成手套的样子，向前走了几步跪在夏洛克面前。龙的声音响在他的脑中，有些暴躁但至少还愿意交流。  
  
  
 ** _看起来很凉。闻起来更糟。_**  
  
  
约翰嘴角弯弯地笑着。  
  
“但你还想有朝一日能再飞起来，对吧？”  
  
  
他能感到龙在沉默中同意了他的话，尽管极不情愿。夏洛克叹口气，双手下垂歇在腿上，接着认命地转过身，露出背部。龙的语气干巴巴的，但很顺从。  
  
  
 ** _很好。要是这是唯一一个能让你别烦我的方法，请便吧。_**  
  
  
“看来某人有了点脾气啊，不是吗？”约翰喃喃，但迅速展开工作。再一次面对那处慢慢渗血的感染时，士兵觉得自己恰好赶上了救治的最后时机。伤口看起来有些红肿，约翰猜今晚两人入睡前要再给他洗个澡了。他将浸满油的布料按在伤口上，试着动作轻柔，也注意不碰到龙脊柱上各种割伤和疤痕。他几乎立即就收到了反应。  
  
  
夏洛克发出一声咆哮，猛跳着从约翰的掌下逃开，自己蜷成一团，之后他狠狠咬住嘴唇来停下喉咙里的咆哮，甚至都咬出血来。士兵也立即移到他身边，不住地道歉，轻抚着夏洛克的后背。伤口随着夏洛克心跳的节拍疼痛地一抖一抖，有一秒钟他的视线都像是被血洗过而一片腥红，之后他总算能控制住自己。感觉就像是被人用卷发棒烧得通红的那一端捅了一下。  
  
  
不过，几秒钟之后，尖锐的疼痛渐渐钝化成闷痛，最终又化作一种仍旧缓慢刺痛着的宽慰感。夏洛克吃惊地感到背上某些经久未用的肌肉开始松弛，随着茶树油杀灭伤口里的细菌，一阵宽慰沿着整个背脊游走。龙松出一口气，放松下来，眼睑翕动着闭合一边试探性地晃了晃肩膀。  
  
片刻之后，他开口截断了约翰脑中恐慌的思绪。  
  
  
 ** _再来一次。我现在好了。再来一次。_**  
  
  
“你确定吗？”士兵问道，看到夏洛克点头之后又一次伸手。伤口仍旧刺痛，但比前一次消褪得要快。很快夏洛克就舒服地轻声哼起来，强烈的气味刺激着他的感官，但其所带来的宽慰却令他感到振奋而美妙无比。受到鼓舞后约翰开始将药物揉搓进伤口更深处，手指一点点展开，听着龙继续哼叫，那些本该如猫咪般的细声听起来却显得很有威力和极度开心。约翰暗自惊叹于夏洛克所能发出噪音的音域之广，一声咆哮稍微变一下调就能彻底转变声音里夹带的情绪。  
  
  
没过多久，夏洛克的脑袋就抵在了约翰胸前，他的肌肉明显在刹那间软成了胶冻状。就像一只巨型大猫一样，夏洛克有种倾向，感到亲昵和放松时就格外喜欢身体接触，而在其他时候则疏远而狂躁。约翰的观察看来是正确的，当他终于轻声说道，  
  
“这样就差不多了。我明天一早还要再擦一次，但总体来讲你的后背看起来能痊愈得不错。我还有些其他东西给你，要是你想看看的话。”  
  
  
像是个过于兴奋的孩子又拼命试着保持冷静，夏洛克带着强装出来的冷漠点了点头。  
  
 _ **那也不错。**_  
  
  
约翰扶着龙站稳脚尖，接着自己也站起身走去找装衣服的袋子。他微微笑着递给龙那只塑料袋，在看到夏洛克不可思议地瞪圆了眼睛时他的笑容也咧得更宽了点。  
  
  
 ** _你买了这些……给我的？_**  
  
  
“嗯，可不能让你因为公开猥亵罪被捕啊。不知道你喜欢什么样的，所以我只买了我觉得适合你的……猜了猜你的尺寸，所以穿起来可能会有点大，或者有点小……用的是军队预算，所以没花我多少钱……给。”约翰把服装袋推到他怀里，突然间不知为何异常尴尬。片刻之后，夏洛克接过来袋子，翻寻着里面的东西，双手因压抑的兴趣而轻轻颤抖。  
  
  
没过多久约翰就发现自己胸里渐渐胀起的快乐来源于夏洛克脸上浮起的小心翼翼而又害羞的微笑。有那么一会儿，夏洛克如同小孩子一样尝试着不同类型的衣服，把尺寸不合或是他不喜欢的丢在一旁。而对那些他真的喜欢或是穿起来合适的衣服，他会捧起来用脸颊蹭一蹭，像是难以置信一样感受它们的质感，之后再轻柔地叠起来放在自己脚边。很快，龙就收藏了好大一堆，约翰迅速看出夏洛克的品位极佳。士兵发现面前的夏洛克和他已习惯了每日所见的似乎彻底换了一个人。  
  
  
夏洛克主要挑选了深色，能够反衬他苍白的皮肤，将他的肤色映照得几乎彻底透明的衣服。一条深黑色的裤子，一件深紫色的衬衫折在裤内，是属于非洲紫罗兰的绛紫色。而在那套组合之外，他还选了一件炭黑色的贝达弗长大衣，向下一直拖到膝盖处，此外还有一条深蓝色围巾，衬得他的眼睛像是在发光。  
  
  
而且如约翰所希望的，它完美地遮住了龙的项圈。  
  
夏洛克犹豫地看着他，害羞地来回碾着双脚，似乎突然被一波难为情淹没了。为了试着不让它显露出来，龙用相当粗暴的声音在约翰的大脑中开口道，  
  
  
 **** _我有很久没和人类交流过了，不过我尽量选了一些不会让我显得太另类的衣服……你还满意吗？_  
  
  
约翰正忙着想法子合上嘴，尽量恢复常态好说出一句回答。等到他终于能开口时，他的呼吸短暂而急促。  
  
“再理一理头发夏洛克，我敢说 _没有人_ 能找出一点毛病来。”  
  
  
夏洛克骄傲地笑了笑，手指拨弄着脖子上的围巾，就好像那是他收到过的最珍贵的礼物一样。  
  



	12. 如尼纹

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》  
  
如尼纹（魔法）：** _如尼纹是一种任何成年龙都可施展的特殊咒语。有点类似于追踪器，通常用于母亲和幼龙之间，便于龙保护幼崽的安全。这种咒语能够使龙“察觉”到被如尼纹标记之人在何处。标记的力量随着被标记的两人之间的联结而增强。每只龙的如尼纹图案都是独一无二的，并且只有第一个施下咒语的龙才可通过符纹追踪（其他私人化的魔法见66页第三部分）。尽管符纹最初可能会很弱，但其大小和力量可随着两人对彼此的依赖而增强。有时龙也会对信任的人类印下如尼纹，但这类情况相对罕见。通常刻印符纹被视为信任的象征，因为拥有如尼纹的人会与龙有效地连接在一起，只要符纹存在，被施咒者所感受到的任何疼痛或其他激烈的情绪，比如极端焦虑或悲伤都会被转移到施咒的龙身上。两人的结合越紧密，就会有越多的情绪随着联结而渗透。  
_  
几周内，人类与龙形成了某种奇特而谨慎的信任关系。不够完美，还远不够，但却比约翰或夏洛克曾有过的任何信任都要多得多。两人静悄悄地欢迎着这份变化，尽可能减少摩擦。  
  
他们迈出的第一步便是令夏洛克渐渐习惯睡在 ** _221B_** 里面。随着龙迅速恢复健康，约翰很快发觉他似乎有着无穷无尽的能量，常在夜里长时间走来走去，或是熟练地在约翰收集的平装书里面翻寻。虽然夏洛克一开始不大懂英文，但显而易见这仅仅是因为他没怎么学过，而非愚笨。  
  
  
尽管龙最初对于搬离楼下房间的提议很是犹豫（毕竟他已经宣告了主权，可不能随便让什么人进来抢走他的地方），然而约翰向他提供了第一层的那间卧室，承诺一张温暖的睡床（全是他 _自己_ 的，这可是个夏洛克无法拒绝的诱惑），还有窗外美丽的景观。这一切令龙很快丢掉了他的不情愿。他马上开始尝试在这间屋子里安顿下来，不过约翰禁止那些夸张的标记仪式，害得他闷闷不乐了好久。  
  
  
取而代之，夏洛克只好将就着用自己的东西填满屋子。他喜欢把衣服到处丢在地板上，好让自己的气味渗透其中，当他心情好的时候也会在自己的衣服里面掺几件约翰的毛衣。反之，约翰的毛衣们则会被气冲冲地丢到走廊里。夏洛克开始用他自己的语言写满一页又一页纸，都是些公式或咒语，钉在墙上以便日后分析。约翰还注意到，奇怪得很，龙竟然还一丝不苟地编排袜子的顺序。   
  
此外，夏洛克的智慧被证明无与伦比，同时不逞多让的是他的离经叛道。  
  
一旦有机会，夏洛克的大脑便会像高效率的海绵一样吸收信息。他的头脑更够迅速融会贯通，连点成线，比约翰遇到过的任何人，包括人类或野兽，都要快得多。更重要的是，龙似乎还可毫不费力地通过已掌握的知识或讯息做出预测。在约翰给夏洛克房子里所有电器说明书后的某个早上，约翰被播放器里传来的一张全新且不同的CD音乐声而吵醒了。夏洛克已翻遍了他为数不多的收藏，只选了几张他还能接受的。此外，他还发觉龙的英文词汇量显然已增长不少，（根据他缓慢但渐进的由图画书到故事书，最后到纯文本书籍的转变）但夏洛克依然拒绝用传心术之外的任何其他方式与约翰交流。   
  
  
事实上，不久之后约翰就开始学会视此为警报信号，要是夏洛克发出了任何声音，绝对就是有哪里出了问题。  
  
  
他有时甚至是如死般安静。带着一种略显轻佻的优雅在约翰身边悄悄地走来走去，他的身影总是刚好落在士兵眼角处。难以置信的敏捷和灵活，约翰有时发现龙会绕好大一圈就为了避免直接出现在他的视野中。冰箱上方变成了他闷闷不乐时常用的栖居地，他不可思议的长尾巴会不时在冰凉的把手上弯来弯去。  
  
  
除了那些偶尔的咆哮或勉强感兴趣的哼声，只有一次士兵听到夏洛克说了话。那时约翰被玻璃摔在地上碎成一千块碎片的嘈杂撞击声吵醒了。他当即下了床，一边系起睡袍的腰带，一边匆匆跑下楼梯，眼前的景象既令人震惊又很怪异。  
  
  
夏洛克站在客厅中央发着抖，看着被他的尾巴不小心扫在地上的花瓶碎片，睁大的双眼透着狂野。碎片危险地躺在他光着的脚旁边，碎玻璃片显示出尾巴攻击的强大力量。约翰看得出花瓶是先被扫到了墙上，因为碎片都是朝着一个方向。然而约翰并没有太多时间好好吸收这一切，因为一声低低的哭叫声从夏洛克的喉咙中逸出，顺着地板震动而来。  
  
  
下一刻，龙保护性地蜷起身子，逃离约翰身边，翅膀张开闪着防御的碧金色，像是一面耀眼的旗帜，掩饰龙眼内的恐惧。约翰发现夏洛克最近一直保持的某些人类形态正一点点褪去，鳞片翻滚而出盖起皮肤，他咧开的嘴唇间传来一声低沉威胁的咆哮，听起来却并不怎么使人信服。之后约翰吃惊地听到龙开口说出一段潺潺而富有旋律的语言，一遍又一遍地重复着，直到突然间他似乎想起了什么，夏洛克第一次换成了英语。虽然他的口音听起来像是把上坏了弦的吉他，但约翰也听懂了。  
  
就算他发了疯或是盲了眼，他也听得懂别人恳求宽恕的语调。  
  
  
“对——对不起。对不起。不是。错误。意外。不是——”因为无法足够快地找到合适的词句，夏洛克发出一声细小而恼怒的咔哒声，他的恐慌似乎也切断了两人这段时间用来交流的精神联系。似乎是看到约翰并无行动，他因自己的无能而愈发泄气，因此龙只好选择此前总是百试百灵的那唯一一个策略，跪在碎玻璃堆里，瑟缩着。  
  
  
约翰倒吸一口气看着龙弯下膝盖，因尖锐的碎片陷入夏洛克的皮肤，刺出不少鲜血而畏缩。他的第一个直觉是想马上将龙从地面拉起来，质问到底他 _天杀的出了什么毛病_ ，接着治疗他的伤口。然而当约翰向前迈了一步，（试着小心地避免踩到玻璃碎片）龙整个身体晃动得更加厉害，看上去想要逃开。于是他停下，仔细又考虑了一遍自己的下意识反应，改为巧妙地蹲了下去，与龙手背后跪着的地方保持了足够的安全距离。约翰注意到夏洛克的姿势处于弱势，不是那种受到威胁时会采取的正常姿势。他跪着的同时双手互握于腰后，黑色的卷发低垂，似乎随时等着责骂和抽打。尽管他的翅膀伸了出来，但它们仅仅是张开而没有弯成保护的姿态，等待着疼痛却并不打算反抗。他意识到夏洛克的这个姿势是被训练出来的，而非自然反应（即便是自然反应也同样令人忧心），一阵怒火窜起，约翰咬紧了牙。  
  
  
他的双手伸出，保持动作温柔，轻如羽毛，在离黑色卷发一英寸的地方停了停，接着继续伸向前小心地从卷发的纠缠里挑出一块碎片。约翰观察到夏洛克几乎不敢呼吸。没有等到任何痛击的降临，他的哭叫声略微顿了顿。他透过睫毛困惑地抬眼望向他的主人，看到约翰是如何相当镇静地开始将地上的玻璃碎片推到一旁，好让他能靠近一点。夏洛克发现自己不知不觉向后退到了墙边，还在不停发出哀鸣，但约翰并没逼迫他。相反，他一直小心地保持着恰好停在夏洛克屏障之外的距离，时而站起来清扫干净玻璃，甚至还离开了一会儿去拿鞋子和扫帚。整个过程中龙保持一动不动，在困惑和胃中本能升起的恐惧之间不知该作何反应。  
  
  
他的记忆和过往经验告诉他此时应当扮出驯服而顺从，试着尽可能改善局面，然而他身上的每一寸肌肉都在尖叫着进攻。夹在这进退两难之间，夏洛克望向约翰时却无法清晰看到他的脸，取而代之他见到了另一张迥然不同的面孔，一张他宁愿快些忘记的脸。他等待着粗暴的手指将他的头拉扯向前，不耐烦的手脱掉此前慷慨给予他的衣服，咆哮的命令嘶吼入他的耳朵。  
  
  
与之相反，正如约翰此前的承诺，他小心翼翼地靠过来，在触碰夏洛克之前征求同意，而那也只是为了挪动他，别无他求。约翰的手结了硬茧，但稳如磐石，夏洛克注意到它们很温暖，在自己的皮肤上停留了一刻，但没有继续游离到其他地方，没有借机搜寻弥补伤害或损失的另一种好处。士兵总算试图诱哄处于精神紧张边缘的龙坐到了椅子上，之后开始估量夏洛克的膝盖的伤势，因一处位于胫骨处特别深的伤口而畏缩。  
  
  
“这估计不是一块创口贴就能搞定的。”  
  
他低声自言自语，却惊奇地听到龙一声细小的回答。  
  
  
“对不起。”他低声地说，声音嘶哑而刺耳，就像好久都没说过话一样。约翰暗自惊叹于龙的语言能力，但却为龙第一次费心和他说话却是为了求情而难过。他蹲在夏洛克面前，拿来医疗箱，卷起龙的裤腿，用沾了双氧水的棉签轻拭细小的伤口。夏洛克因刺痛而轻轻吸气，但没有其他抱怨。  
  
  
约翰的声音平静而稳定。  
  
“没关系，我只是想知道到底是什么惊动了你。我不介意，不过是一场意外而且我看到了。你不会有任何麻烦的。”士兵感到掌下的肌肉因自己的安慰稍稍放松了些。尽管最初夏洛克不大情愿透露到底是什么吓到了自己，但他很快发觉约翰这次并不打算任他逃掉。他的眼神一直瞟着自己的新卧室，但约翰却小心地挡住了他的去路，既显得坚定又不含威胁。显而易见约翰不愿让夏洛克溜走，龙略微颤了颤，低头望向膝盖上崭新的白色纱布。他小声开口，恨自己如此害怕。  
  
  
 ** _我解开了。_**  
  
  
“解开了什么？”约翰皱起眉，但他顿了顿听到了收音机，仍旧在公寓中播着。但已不是音乐，播放器里传来了话语，一卷古老神秘的录音带，是某种类似惊悚片的录音节目。收音机里传来一声十分假的女人尖叫声，之后响起一阵蹩脚的怪异音乐。约翰刹那间明白过来，咧开微笑抬眼望向夏洛克。  
  
  
“你是说……你猜到了凶手？”  
  
  
龙重重点了点头，挺直身体，眼里的担忧又流走了一些。夏洛克苍白的手指不时动来动去强调自己的推理，他的深色卷发随之轻轻抖动，令约翰想起猛然开闸的潺潺溪流。他的尾巴也因兴奋而开始扭动，尖端猛地一抽，又感兴趣地摆来摆去。约翰意识到这大概就是花瓶被扫下来的原因。即便在他坐着的地方他也能感觉出尾巴动作中蕴含的致命力量。  
  
  
 ** _显而易见，真的。是丈夫干的，不是仆人。他们之前提到所有仆人都是哑巴，他们的舌头已经被切掉，而且通过龙只会在周围无人时和侦探一个人交流也能看出，因为侦探是个灵囚。虽然仆人有动机，鉴于妻子在奴隶交易中买下他，迫使他作为幼崽和母亲分离，但他并没那么杰出的创新性。他未受教育，要是他几乎不会拼写，又怎么可能留下那些写满了复杂谜语的字条。而且丈夫的谋杀动机也更加可信，那女人和他的生意伙伴已经睡了将近一年，丈夫却是在谋杀前一晚才刚发现。而且你也能从演员的配音中听出来，演员们都很僵硬，此外他们还给丈夫安了一口糟糕至极的假口音，通常用来配坏人。简直是，教科书般的容易。_**  
  
  
接着夏洛克突然沉默下来，脸上划过一个怀疑的表情，因为他并没看到约翰的面容变得阴沉或怒目而视。相反，他在士兵身上感受到的全部都是些微的不可置信和惊叹。龙开口询问，以一种谨慎的语调。  
  
  
 ** _我……我说对了么？_**  
  
  
约翰笑出声，向后仰了仰头坐在地上。夏洛克望着他的眼神像是他快要疯了，翼尖染成了困惑的斑驳印花白色，这时士兵总算喘匀了气开始回答。  
  
  
“你……你真是 _了不起_ ，你知道吗？那卷录音带才刚播到 _第二章_ 你就已经推断出来了……”  
  
  
龙的胸口瞬间涌起一阵害羞的骄傲，鳞甲渐渐燃起带着几缕沾沾自喜的深蓝色，接着又转换为焦虑的灰色。  
  
 ** _我一直都会……观察事物。这是我所擅长的……但大多数人不会觉得那有多了不起……他们通常不那么说。我总会过于兴奋，你也看到了……_**  
  
  
这时龙的脑袋低了下来，双手交叠在腿上，他的翅膀弯折似乎想要将自己从某些看不见的愤怒中藏起来。此前他的尾巴富有节奏的舞动也逐渐消停，保护性地绕在一条腿上。约翰的微笑消褪，注意到夏洛克没有了他通常冰冷眼睛里闪耀着的不屑，看上去有多小而脆弱。约翰慢慢向前移，坐在沙发的另一端，一只手揉着自己的后颈温柔地问道，  
  
  
“他们通常怎么说？”  
  
  
夏洛克的思维低沉，带着一丝黑色幽默。他厌恶地露了露牙齿，低头对着自己的指节轻声嘟囔。不过，约翰仍旧觉得他挑的这一句是他此前受过的侮辱中攻击性最弱的。  
  
  
 ** _滚开。_**  
  
  
虽然他是玩笑般说出这句话，但无论人类还是野兽都没有因此笑出来。  
  
相反，约翰更仔细地观察夏洛克，蓝眼睛扫过他瘦削的身体，在最近吃了这么多东西后依然很瘦，透过龙衬衫后面他裁剪出来的两个洞仍旧能看到遍布的伤疤。他并没有看到弱小，取而代之是一种强烈的韧性。是某种坚定不移，遗世独立，正一点点在他眼前放低自己。在那一刻，他看到龙通常遮蔽自己的冰冷面具从他脸上滑落，化为某种更加温和而柔软的表情。尽管夏洛克回望的视线仍旧显得冷冰冰，但已经缺少了此前藏于其中的尖锐棱角。现在他在寻求慰藉，虽然很不情愿，约翰发现他愿意提供这个。他想要伸手，将龙拉出他之前的回忆，拉出他头脑中运转的思想漩涡，想要温暖他脸上僵硬的表情，将那份绝望的破碎眼神剥离。  
  
  
因为夏洛克可承受不起绝望，不是在这种他们正准备上战场的时候。要是他一直这样下去，约翰毫不怀疑龙会死在那片沙漠。他会任自己被射杀，或被绑架，或被绑在柱子上烧死，而他绝不允许这一点。  
  
  
对于约翰来说，夏洛克的存在已成为他的必需品。他也不怎么清楚事情何时变成了这个样子，但已然如此，千真万确。不知怎么，这个覆满鳞片的大家伙已经悄悄穿过了约翰通常竖起的盔甲。他花了这么多年一点点建起的防御——这个防御令他铁下心肠，不会在每次哈莉因自己的错误前来恳求他帮助时一遍又一遍帮她；令他立场坚定地拒绝出席父亲葬礼。不知怎么，龙竟能顺利通过每一道栅栏，在约翰胸口最温暖的地方安家。他甚至并不完全确定他能够 _相信_ 夏洛克会在战场上保护他，因为他甚至无法确保龙会愿意保护他 _自己_ 。  
  
  
在战场上，他们会面对随时可变身为两吨重的恐怖鳞甲猛兽的叛军，这本该是能令约翰 _无比_ 担忧的事。  
  
但依然，他却情不自禁地因自己不知何故，能在这个不欠他丝毫的生物心里的某个角落驻扎下来而开心。夏洛克本可以选择吃了他，而约翰永远不会停止感激他并没这么做。  
  
  
并且显而易见，夏洛克自己甚至都没意识到。  
  
  
约翰下定决心一定要让夏洛克意识到这一点，就算是只能通过拉扯龙瘦长的身躯，令他的脑袋靠在士兵肩膀上也没关系。夏洛克睁大猫样的眼睛，困惑地瞥着约翰，但对方没有给出任何提供安慰行为的理由。很快，夏洛克也不再搜寻，龙的眼皮滑落闭起，感到那双强有力的手在精巧地捋着自己的卷发，在他头顶那对角的根部轻挠，以一种颇为有罪，但同时感觉无比美妙的方式。终于满足于他没惹上什么麻烦，夏洛克允许自己放松下来，如飞蛾扑火般融化入约翰安慰的触碰中。他的眼后闪过了一簇细小的火花，像是两盏小电灯，随着约翰的双手梳理他乱糟糟的卷发而闪闪发亮。要是士兵注意到了夏洛克的尾巴是怎样不自觉地保护性缠上了自己的腰，他也选择了缄口不言。  
  
  
夏洛克的羽翼伸展开，将两人庇护其中，以一种颜色千变万化的力场保护约翰，由蓝变绿再融化为最深的洋紫色。奇异而可爱，他渴望伸手去摸一摸。  
  
但他不敢。  
  
不是现在。  
  
不是在夏洛克看上去仍易碎而弱小的此刻，他并非不似猛兽，但却更像个幼童，孤独而恐惧。  
  
  
两个人保持那个姿势度过了一整个下午，忽视掉一旁的玻璃堆。要不是约翰坚持要给龙喂点吃的，他们或许也会这样度过那个晚上。在士兵站起来之前，夏洛克占有性地抓过来他的手腕，深深地来回望着他的眼睛。一阵刺痛窜上士兵的脊柱，顺着他的血管奔流，跃过肘部的弯曲处，进而向他全身其余部位蔓延传播。有点像整个身体逐渐暴露在阳光之下，感觉渐渐温暖起来，温度渐升直到有种差点会被烫伤的触感。他喘了一口气，就在那一刻他听到夏洛克低声喃喃了几句龙语，词语听起来如诵经般怪异又迅速。像是蝴蝶的吐息。  
  
 _"Etcha. Protcheva. Novest itch Xiao seich."_  
  
  
在他的头脑中，士兵听到了翻译。  
  
 ** _保卫。护其周全。我的人将不受伤害。_**  
  
  
当约翰总算能将自己的手腕抽出来时，那里有了一处记号。蜿蜒的如尼纹精美地在他皮肤上交叉重叠，旋转弯上他的手臂，闪着淡淡的蓝光最后暗淡为黑色。纹身很小，但设计精巧繁复。似乎还未完工，但看得出完成后的整个图形将十分美丽。本质上是个六边形，有两三个图案还在逐渐向他的手臂上方生长。纯黑色，其中一个似漩涡般彼此交叠，另一个如雪花般精致。他抬眼疑惑地看向夏洛克，龙的眼睛也闪耀着同样的光彩。龙眨眨眼，给出的唯一一个解释却在约翰的头脑里留下更多谜团。  
  
  
 **** _我会用我唯一能让你相信我的方式证明给你看……以行动而非言语。_  
  
  
****  
  
在最后一周的初始，道奇打电话告诉约翰她将带塞约斯过来，来一场类似于“玩乐聚会”的约会，他有一天的时间让夏洛克做好准备。  
  
  
“标准程序。”她冲着话筒叹气，她的语调疲惫而略显尖锐。  
  
“他们想要确保他不会一看到别的龙就大开杀戒。毕竟他是只红牌，而且你俩在战场上肯定会和其他搭档一起组队战斗。”  
  
  
事后回想，约翰明白其中的逻辑。但他依然对政府，或是那个想出了从军这个点子的不管是谁，感到一股厌烦和恼怒。  
  
  
事实上，他相当确定这可不会进展顺利。  
  
他担心得要命。  
  
  
因为夏洛克可以是许多形容词，精彩，冷漠，但有时又异常的亲昵，精明算计，深思熟虑，但在这一切之上，最重要的，是夏洛克对其视作己物的人或事有极强的占有欲。  
  
  
正如每一只真正的龙一样，约翰已经通过种种表现了解到他的龙族室友可不是个喜爱分享的人。  
  
  
夏洛克的保护欲简直是天生的，甚至有时约翰会发现那些最奇怪的东西会被偷偷贮存到那些所谓“更安全”的地点。夜里，龙的蓝围巾经常会被藏在夏洛克的枕头下，此外被藏于此处的还有一些宵夜点心（因为龙的饮食习惯很奇怪，时常会认为半夜一点来个苹果是不错的决定），和布满他潦草涂鸦的笔记本。约翰最爱的茶杯在洗碗机中消失，之后他在头骨里面找到了它。夏洛克毁了一盒牛奶培育出的霉菌被宝贝般地藏在了浴缸里面，过后也被约翰发现了。此外房间里的每一本书都得到了似神物般的供奉，被堆在夏洛克的床上，类似一堆文学著作垒成的巢穴。  
  
  
邀请别人到他们的公寓很可能十分危险，鉴于夏洛克目前除了约翰和哈德森太太外谁也不相信。有一次隔壁那只年轻的龙给他们带来了信，邮递员把约翰的信放错了邮箱。之后约翰发现自己被一只咆哮的北方龙扑倒，被夏洛克坚不可摧的腹部鳞甲保护着，同时他正试图谋杀那位可怜的仆人。那只龙，瘦小而容易受惊，立即跑回了他主人身边，尾巴还夹在两腿间。  
  
  
夏洛克因为自己赶跑了入侵者而洋洋自得，直到后来约翰为此训斥了他。  
  
而那之后，他也仅仅有那么一丁点悔改之心。  
  
  
约翰叹了口气，挺了挺肩膀。  
  
一天。  
  
他有一天时间令夏洛克接受这件事。  
  
  
不会太难的，对吧？  
  
  
不知为何，当他看着在这几周时间里公寓被糟蹋成的惨状，士兵忽然无法做到让自己那么确信。  
  



	13. 势在必行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章由随缘居@目攸 翻译

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫.福尔摩斯回忆录》**  
  
中华龙（龙种）： _中华龙是第二古老的龙种，推测出现年代约为明朝晚期。他们的先祖来源于亚洲各种群，不过中国是数量最多的栖息地（名由此得）。中华龙与表亲北方龙和英种龙不同之处在于其娇小结实的结构。人类形态中，中华龙的男性身高约为五尺七，较少超过六尺。女性则在四尺十一到五尺五之间。然而他们的龙型非常修长，如同蛇类——这在中世纪常被作为吉兆为人类所崇拜。如今仍能在亚洲找到描绘他们的古代艺术作品。他们是最常见的龙种，生而迅捷善泅，居于温暖气候（参考78页G目录下关于气候和龙类的描述）。中华龙具有杰出看穿事件真相的能力，他们的魔力根植于心灵的澄澈与坦诚。特别注意：中华龙虽然比他们的表亲们更加娇小脆弱，但亦能在身体液囊里存储沸腾的水分并喷射敌人。液体的温度能轻易超过150摄氏度。_  
  
  
  
  
塞约斯是一条中华龙，因此他既身形纤细，又面容精致而神情谦逊。当约翰在前门欢迎这位仆从的时候，他深鞠一躬以示问候，不过约翰看出其下掩藏的、能在一秒钟拧断自己脖子的实力。他一点也不高，甚至不及约翰，但安静优雅，与道奇中尉的登场形成了一个鲜明而沉默的对比。  
  
道奇中尉是移动行走的坚实棱角和坚定信心，始终展现着力量。她的肩膀保持直挺，这种方式显得自己比实际身高更高。她以一记利落的点头向约翰打招呼，桃花心木色的短发微颤，靴子踏上木地板。必须得承认，眼前看到的实在超出预期。  
  
这个地方很干净，没有明显散落的碎片，东西堆在一起摆在架子和书桌上。没有一本不合时宜的书。若不单独观察，整体看起来还是很整洁。（她不知道的是这是约翰熬夜拼命洗出来的）。早晨晚些时候的阳光懒洋洋地爬过窗口，为抛光木地板镀上一层温暖的红色。  
  
夏洛克有意没有出现在视野当中。  
  
约翰昨天花了一整天向他的龙解释这场或可称“会面”的玩意他应该做什么。或者说，他在试图和夏洛克固执的鼻孔沟通，而对方显然故意无视了他小心翼翼的努力。夏洛克以一种奇异的姿势坐在沙发上，朝约翰投掷猛烈而尖锐的精神攻击。双手在下颌交叠，像一个神秘的祈祷者。  
  
**_我才不要装扮成一匹马戏团的马。我是龙，即使被捕获，仍然保有一些尊严。_**  
  
明显夏洛克直接对着约翰的头脑说话感觉更惬意。至少，在约翰沉默的思绪当中，夏洛克高声索求无物。而且他重获力量之后，睡眠和饮食的频率都在逐步下降。约翰时常担心他的龙，尤其是某次目睹夏洛克在他的自由意志（或精疲力竭）下睡去，轻而易举地被噩梦捕获。那生物的翅膀闪过灰暗的影子和暗淡的绿色，在床上扭动，毯子里扑打，唇间泻出轻声呜咽。约翰不敢唤醒他，以免被错认为敌人，可是毫无疑问他听到龙舌间破碎的恳求。夏洛克的身体扭着，好像被什么击中了一样。雾气从他分开的嘴唇和翕动的鼻孔流出，把房间冻成冷藏室。然而约翰无法让自己离开，即使只是几秒去拿一件温暖的毛衣。  
  
白昼降临，夏洛克要么不记得，要不想再提。当然，他申明关于回见道奇的观点时表现得得既不软弱也不犹疑。  
  
**_他们会试图让我们敌对。我绝不容许它发生！你是我有过最不无聊的主人，我不要像一只烂大街的母牛一样被转手。_**  
  
约翰甚至都懒得藏起他的白眼，虽然他内心为夏洛克成长的胆量感到既陶醉又担忧。他坐到沙发上，推了推龙给他腾地儿。甚至还要求夏洛克解开衬衫以检查翅膀：几乎看不出感染的痕迹；伤口愈合得很好，微光的疤痕只能显示一开始有一点点小毛病而已。那疤痕活在夏洛克雪花石膏样的皮肤上，但后来约翰倾向于称呼它为治愈的伤疤而非惩罚的痕迹。年轻的医生满意地喃喃，随后没好气地回答他的龙说：  
  
“行止端庄还是我们两个一起被割掉小鸡鸡你自己选一个。道奇可不是那种你可以随便操的人，她比任何人都要严肃认真。我不会抛下你，所以你得和我一起坚持到底。只要有一秒她觉得我没有把照顾你和上战场当成一件严肃的事情，她就会把我遣送回家，而你...”  
  
约翰停住了，喉头收紧。他拒绝想下去，然而仿佛龙已经瞧见他思绪停下的地方，平静地回答他：  
  
**_愚蠢...既然你是唯一愿意花心神照料我的人....你必须命令我才能让我离开..._**  
  
然后以一种罕见而虔诚的姿态，夏洛克的头靠上约翰肩膀，卷发歇在颈侧，贪婪地呼吸他的气息。  
  
温柔地，军医整个下午都保持着那个姿势，阅读更多他被赠予的那本神秘书籍。悄悄地，他朝满身鳞片的生物发送了一条脑波。  
  
_我永远不会命令，除非完全无法控制....只要我能请求我就不会命令..._  
  
夏洛克没有回答，仅仅是偎依得更紧。卷曲的尾巴保护性地环绕约翰；如尼纹一寸寸挪上约翰的手臂。  
  
  
***  
  
即使约翰真心实意相信讨论过后夏洛克会尽其所能地表现得体，他还是要求龙留在房间里，不等召唤不要出现。龙抱怨了几声，但是没做太多抵抗。门锁挂上，约翰匆匆冲了一壶茶，放在客厅里，这样需要搪塞的时候便可马上派上用场。很大程度上还是能唬人的，年轻的士兵尽可能多得给自己留下余地。等待道奇和塞约斯的到来似乎有一世纪那么久，但又似转瞬即逝。随后他将他们迎进客厅奉上茶水。双方都是矫情的英国佬，都试图表现得不失礼节，约翰和道奇面对面坐着，各自倒茶，望着对方的眼睛，并不多话。沉默持续到塞约斯坐到习惯中龙的位置——跪在道奇脚边。约翰手痒想把那小动物从地上拉起来，不过最终他只是握紧了杯子把手。他试探地与仆从打招呼。  
  
_你好。很高兴再次见到你。_  
  
塞约斯的黑眼睛睁大了，他从睫毛下抬眼一瞥，些微困惑和缄默的表情出现在脸庞，然后他的目光又回到地板。过了一会儿，约翰听到一个温柔的陌生嗓音刷过脑海边缘。  
  
_**先生，未经主人同意和随从讲话通常会被视为粗鲁行径。幸好我的主人不是灵囚。**_  
  
_她会伤害你吗？如果你不礼貌的话？_  
  
****_她的惩罚并不过分。主人只做她必须做的事情。_  
  
塞约斯的声音冰冷无情，生硬干涩，和刚才截然相反。让约翰觉得站在了一面不会反射的镜子前面。像钢铁灰色的雾面玻璃，没有任何影像呈现。  
  
_什么叫她必须做？她会不时伤害你吗？_  
  
约翰能控制住自己之前就问出来了，但没有得到任何答复。龙直直地看着道奇，无声地鼓励约翰多用用他的礼貌而非期待回复。几秒后，士兵放弃了。  
  
他大声地开口。  
  
“你得原谅夏洛克，他有点儿赖床啦。我不太想吵醒他，考虑到他还在恢复中。最近吃的也比较多，我觉得他要是继续规律饮食的话，还是能长一些肌肉。”  
  
“名字是夏洛克？有趣，英语里这是'金发'的意思，对吧？或许是灰尘沾染，但我敢发誓他的头发漆黑如夜。”  
  
道奇的语气轻松随意，却隐隐包含命令的暗流。当值的岁月打磨掉她曾经拥有的温柔；常年握枪的女人，不会在有机会掌控全局的时候退缩。相反她身体前倾，目光炯炯。若非她处理事情的专业手法，约翰或许真的以为她确实关心夏洛克的状况呢。  
  
“他看上去没有任何精神问题吗？除去攻击性和保护欲？他的翅膀还能用？一切正常？对抗时他有没有表现出不必要的抵触或是软弱？”  
  
约翰发现他的回答有些冷淡。不喜欢他的指挥官是事实，她的某些话更擦中了他的雷区。  
  
“他和任何一个被迫面对强制性拘押的人一样理智。至于翅膀，之前感染过轻微皮疹，不过现在已经好得差不多了。过度的保护欲也有了很大进步。”最后一句一部分是善意的谎言，或者说夸张，但是约翰想都没想便脱口而出。这样更好，只要一切顺利，约翰就能继续解决夏洛克攻击性的问题，等到他们最终征召入伍，这个问题也能妥善处理。至于现在，他的龙仍然有些微的不稳定。他不能让道奇知道。她会拖着约翰的屁股到总部找人给夏洛克扎上一针镇定剂。  
  
道奇浑然不觉约翰内心的千回百绕，若有所思地点点头。约翰注意到她穿着军队制服，定然刚刚结束某项训练。她的陈述十分简洁。  
  
“现在我需要你对我坦诚，约翰，毫无保留。你觉得你能相信他吗？你的龙？因为如果你无法，那么你会发现阿富汗的训练会特别...有挑战性。”  
  
她抬头看着他，一只眼睛半藏在刘海下。约翰盯着他的茶杯陷入沉思，蓝色的虹膜显示他的集中。他能相信夏洛克吗？  
  
答案直接来自他的直觉，更像是本能而非事实的陈述。需求更甚于理智。  
  
  
是的，我信任他。  
  
  
  
不过他的理智警告他，回答得比较慢会显得他的选择没那么草率。  
  
“我信任他，生死相托。他是那种天性只接受'全有'或'全无'的造物，看起来我很幸运被他当成盟友。他会保护我，我也一样守护他。”  
  
他看向他的上级，嘴唇的线条既坦诚又坚毅，肩膀撑成一条不屈不挠的直线。稳定。  
  
道奇为年轻人言语中的力量眨了眨眼。随后，她对视的目光柔和下来，轻轻放下杯子再上移目光，牢牢地看着约翰，表情又再次回归成一片空白。  
  
她的声音尖锐。  
  
“但现在阶段你无法让他相信别人？”  
  
随即约翰低头看着自己的手，喉头吞咽，因为他绝无可能诚实作答。声音卡在喉咙里——他知道那龙的真实天性。感觉上整个胸口都被黏住了，那些欺骗的话语黏腻得渗进他的肺里就像带着淡淡咸味的液体。  
  
他希望夏洛克永远听不到他回答中的犹豫。  
  
这也是为什么此时天降惊喜，道奇中尉猛然起立，眼神越过约翰头顶。她绕过他身边的时候约翰心跳加速,意识到一个跪着的影子已不知不觉中从楼梯口翩然而至。夏洛克蜷在地上，穿着他最好的着装——白色衬衫与西装，看起来与人类无二，全然无害，像一道偶然落在楼梯间的影子。他的项圈在脖颈上反光，显然围巾故意缺席了这场会面。他垂着头，外表是完美服从的样子。约翰觉得他的血液在一阵无声的恐慌中冻结成冰，即使他盯着的其实是一块模糊的光斑。  
  
中尉带着一丝怀疑站在夏洛克身前检视他，声音拔高了，显出一些惊讶的痕迹。约翰突然非常庆幸他昨晚打理好了夏洛克凌乱的黑色发卷。他扯扯袖子，试图盖住手腕上奇异的纹身。一个茫然的姿势。他无法将自己的视线从龙僵直不动的身形上移开。  
  
“唔，这可是相当的改变。”道奇挖苦道，站在伏低的龙身前，看起来对他的静止和礼貌印象深刻。  
  
“我必须承认，约翰，我先前还有些怀疑...”  
  
约翰咬紧牙关打醒精神，因为此时道奇突然打了个响指发出一个类似军队的命令。测试约翰的诚实。  
  
“起来，让我们看看你。”  
  
有这么一分钟士兵放松下来：夏洛克毫无异议地执行了，优雅起身，眼神全程都没有从地面抬起过。堪称服从的典范。  
  
然而，地板上的塞约斯紧张起来。他深沉的眼睛眯成缝隙，肌肉不可察觉地绷紧。约翰马上就看到了原因所在。  
  
夏洛克的尾巴出现了。在他站起来的时候，像猫一样懒懒甩动。来回摆动的节奏暴露他藏在钢铁般冰冷面具后的紧张；那双蓝眼睛谨慎放空，姿态放松，他身后的附属物却分明蔑视地打着小圈。龙在注视中站立时，它又缠在了一边的腿上。道奇伸手托着他的头向光线倾斜时，他的尾巴几乎巍然不动，就像他眼睛的颜色——影子里的冰面。但那双眼睛一次都没有看约翰。  
  
她凌厉的眼神打量龙下颌的弧线。  
  
“鼻子以前被打断过，但看起来他还年轻，不会造成任何后遗症。牙齿需要养护吗？现在有一个免费的项目...”  
  
约翰过了好一会才明白道奇是在跟他说话而不是夏洛克，他的上级检查的时候没在看龙的眼睛。他深深吸气，屏息，数到五，呼出，回答。约翰不得不提醒自己这只是她的本职工作，道奇这样检查夏洛克没有任何冒犯的意思。或许她对着一袋待验的面粉态度也是一样。她的手冰冷淡漠地顺着肩胛来到变化成翼的皮肉上方，滑过那些丝织物时，表情仍高深莫测。但几秒后，他看到了约翰为夏洛克的翅膀在背后割开的缝隙，一个小小的微笑瞬间出现在嘴角。  
  
“翼。伸出来让我看看。”  
          
夏洛克从命，他的翅膀像弹簧一样大大张开。然而虹膜皱缩，约翰看着它们眯成一条细缝。约翰吞咽了一下，换了姿势——可视为阻止道奇继续深入的某种方式。但是一只手拦在他跟前。塞约斯五指张开，他的手指纤长却又饱含力量。那仆从抬眼看向约翰，眉间锁起一个警示的隆起。对于一位平日一向优雅的龙，这个姿势相当粗劣。龙无声的担忧让约翰也跟着不安。  
  
一阵隆隆的低沉咆哮充斥着整间公寓。约翰抬起头，夏洛克紧盯约翰和公寓入侵者之间相触的地方。年轻的士兵瞪大了眼睛，道奇的声音顺时冻在喉间。她扭头看看身后，脸上浮现一个古怪的表情，显然将身后的事情理解为夏洛克应激反映的根源。她看着约翰，声音干哑。  
  
“或许对于他的进步你有所夸张，你难道不是个士兵吗？”  
  
约翰原地就位，肩背笔挺，即使他身体的每一个部分都在叫嚣着拉走夏洛克，拖他到楼上，赶在他做出什么让大家都后悔的事情之前。夏洛克周身散发出不满的气场，眼神几乎能在龙的皮肤上烫出个无声的黑洞。当然不仅是因为自己被无视，更是因为那个瘦长蠢货的动作了。一半的他在恳求，另一半在恼怒。士兵无法责怪他，毕竟约翰孩子气的部分也同样希望这些陌生人立马滚蛋。  
  
“夏洛克可以告诉你他比以前好多了。我是说，你看到他回来的时候——”他顿住了，握紧拳头。他不想再提那该死的狗窝，于是迅速地换了个方向。  
  
“发着高烧。翅膀感染。现在几乎痊愈了，他对待认识和信任的人也能彬彬有礼，甚至称得上友善现在面对陌生人，他也没有做出任何超过捍卫自己领地的举动...”  
  
仿佛为了证明他的观点，夏洛克再次陷入沉默。塞约斯的手从他身前移开。小个的龙仍跪在地上，蜷成一个防卫的姿态。士兵如释重负。中华龙优雅的行止中，有一些让人不寒而栗的东西，那是一种迂回的典雅，像舞者，却在人类的表皮下潜藏着致命武器。道奇怀疑地皱眉，手撑在髋骨，把约翰从头到脚打量了一遍，显然并没有把他的话语当真。她的眼神直率得连借口都懒得找一个。她的语调从轻微的命令上升为呵责。  
  
“华生。哪怕只有一秒，你到底有没有想过你和你的龙将和几百个男人、女人，还有龙共享同一方空间？”  
  
他试图辩驳，可是还没能张嘴就被她打断了。她本无情。  
  
“即使你获得了他的忠诚，但事实是，龙必须效忠于国家。万一你胡说八道了什么，队长理当惩罚你，但迎接他的就会是被两吨重的冰块扯开喉咙。那时你又该如何？”  
  
  
约翰觉得他的耳朵尖都变红了。尽管愤怒在他的血管流淌，火辣辣地上脑，他仍然维持原地不动。过去他也经受过侮辱，未来也很可能继续承受——他承认这会是军旅生涯的一部分，而他从童年开始就已谙熟。他努力控制着自己的声音，正如他努力控制自己的姿态——  
  
“我会阻止他——”  
  
“如何？”道奇流利地打断他，深色的眉挑起。她的脸庞涌起暗流，指了指约翰空空的掌心，那是一切张力的发源地。  
  
“不要以为我没注意到。这里哪儿都看不到他项圈的遥控器，而他跪在地上像一只被踢了屁股的狗。你不像那种喜欢逼迫的类型，也不热衷暴力。你把他当宠物养着对不对？你成功地把致命武器变成了一只哈巴狗-”  
  
道奇还要继续说，可是一阵凶猛地咆哮打断了她，瞬间她和约翰就被两股力量甩在房间两端，各自被他们的龙守卫着。很奇怪，上一秒士兵还巍然矗立，下一秒就像一只打靶用沙包一样倒在地板上。约翰气喘连连，抬起头，映入眼帘的只有暗色翅膀留下的巨大影子。  
  
夏洛克的角、尾巴和翅膀从身侧展开，他半蜷在约翰前面，像一只凶悍的护卫猎犬。野兽一般的嚎叫在他胸口愤怒回响，又通过震动的地板传递出去。狭长的双眸变得阴郁，鳞片转为嗜血的黑夹杂愤怒的白。他像魔鬼，又像胜利奖杯的最后一个保卫者，而约翰突然意识到他就是那个被保护着的落难少女。  
  
他一动也不敢动。  
  
塞约斯也变形了，站在自己主人面前，不过显得冷静多了。这是约翰第一次见到中华龙变形，他情不自禁地从夏洛克保护性的翼展下方探出头来，然后目瞪口呆。  
  
小个的龙完全改变了性状。首先，他的皮肤不再是曾近的金黄底色，一种较深的翠绿取代了它的位置。光滑的鳞片附上他的腿脚和手臂，在下巴和脖颈上绕出一个精致的漩涡。比夏洛 克的鳞片脆弱得多，但更加平整，像蛇腹，像保护色。他的眸色更深，精致的双角从皮肤探出。他的角和夏洛克的摆在一起，就像牡鹿的角同公牛比较。它们如轻剑一般漂亮，也和轻剑一般的锋利，若是正确使用，仍然致命。他们的鳞片在客厅的灯光下各自威胁闪烁。那条龙并没有翅膀；塞约斯浮在空气中，蒸汽从分开的嘴唇溢出，冲着夏洛克拱起的背脊发出一声警告性的低吟。茶具摔在地板洒了一地，热茶在地上蜿蜒而过，融成一条护城河分开双方。道奇拔出了手枪，幸好保险还扣着。她肌肉绷紧，冷静而专业地打量现在的情景——不像约翰，头朝下脚朝上的被夏洛克的尾巴缠得死紧。  
  
只几个心跳的瞬间，约翰的客厅就彻底沦陷为战场。  
  
而约翰突然意识到道奇可能是正确的，他对控制夏洛克的想法可能真的只是——一个幻想。  
  
因为龙的嘴张开了，嘴唇坠下一道冰雾。公寓瞬间充满了冷冰冰的张力。


	14. 测试

节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫.福尔摩斯回忆录》

关于龙和礼仪（龙际交往）：如前所述，龙语是一门特别精深的语言，尤其是关于敬语使用的部分。这门语言本身能追溯到龙的部落与贵族时代，对于两条互不相识的龙来说，用“阁下”或“女士”打招呼是再正常不过的事情了。事实上，若是一条龙拒绝用头衔称呼陌生龙，此类行为将被视为蓄意侮辱。过去，此类侮辱的后果的解决方案为决斗（查看435页G条目以获得更多信息），现在决斗因过于野蛮遭致取缔。不过，每一个龙学家与龙打交道的时候都应该注意这一点，因为疏忽任何种族语言中暗含的社会形态都无异于无知一种文化。现在龙族奴隶常会无意中触怒他们的主人而遭到严厉惩罚，仅仅是因为他们称呼另一条龙“阁下”。这种行为本身是对他们语言的谋杀。笔者担心，或许有一天，这种精致的龙语将随着时间而无可挽回的逝去...

 

这一瞬，没有人敢喘息。只有赛约斯齿间喷出蒸汽，像响尾蛇尾巴一样的嘶嘶作响；紧张的冰雾随着夏洛克的呼吸散布在空气中。

事情本不该做此转折。

与他们现在面临的情境相反，夏洛克的本意绝非如此。

事实上，虽然最初夏洛克很反感必须呆在楼上这个念头，他明白约翰请求中的道理。只是他的龙族骄傲对放任约翰独自面对可能的险境而心怀忧虑，尤其还是在两人共享的领地之中（因为夏洛克已经开始把这间公寓当做是他俩的，并且多少也算是哈德森太太的（虽然仅是名义上）。他清楚自己无法说服士兵，倔强都写在了约翰的坚挺的下巴里，毫无动摇的肢体语言明明摆摆写着他的决心。从那一刻男人拉他坐到沙发上时龙就看出了这点，即便在他允许夏洛克像只占有欲爆棚的大猫一样用脑袋磨蹭自己的双手时，那双手掌中也扭绞着担忧。

这已成了两人不言的共识，夏洛克用触觉表示喜爱。龙对强加于己的任何友好举动都故意装作迟钝或尖锐，可一旦约翰假装不理他，他就表现得充满占有欲并且高度粘人。约翰允许他将头歇在自己膝上，用手指梳理龙的头发，解开那些总是缠绕其上的卷发。他的声音低垂，混杂着一半内疚一半不适，而那令夏洛克恼火极了，士兵在对他说话时的犹豫。好像一旦被告知要乖乖呆在屋里他就会碎掉一样。

 

不过他依然确保将自己的不快愤然泻出，在恰当的时机轻声念几句咒语就能令约翰的沐浴水冻成冰。那声惊叫带给了夏洛克无限满足，可他依然在床脚蜷成一团闷闷不乐的球，尽最大努力试图压下内心涌起的嫉妒与占有欲，想要拽着约翰逃到某个安全的地方。  
他不认识道奇，也不认识那只即将见面的龙。因此直到他能够好好评估他们之前，他俩都是敌人。即便在他有机会得以观察二人之后，夏洛克也不认为他们在自己脑中的分类会改变位置。

 

在公寓铃声响起的前一秒，夏洛克就已意识到了两人的到来。

陌生人沉重的脚步声刺激着夏洛克敏感的听力，他胸腔内本就已驻扎生根的不适感像只熟透了的桃子一样愈发膨胀。龙把脑袋埋进约翰送给他的柔软枕头中，一边磨牙一边暗自数着自己身上的鳞片。脱掉人类皮肤而变形已成为习惯，床因增添的重量而嘎吱作响，此刻的床垫在他身下看起来已不似床，更像是只小垫子。龙的鳞甲不安地转变着色彩，蓝色底调又覆上风暴般斑驳的暗灰，正如即将涌起暴风雨的遥远天际。楼下，龙听到了茶杯的清脆碰撞声，滚烫的液体注入杯中。全都是人类看作文明有礼的交往方式。

 

无聊。

 

不情愿地，夏洛克的脑海传来了私语。来自过往的记忆又浮上水面：他的膝盖因久跪在地板上而淤青，粗暴的手拉扯他的下巴，喧闹的叫声喊着命令，要他守点规矩，捧着滚烫的茶壶却不能发出一丝抱怨。

他忽视掉胃里熟悉的不安感，取而代之选择偷听楼下的谈话。

 

夏洛克立即就听到了道奇的女声。

 

“他看上去没有任何精神问题吗？除去攻击性和保护欲？他的翅膀还能用？一切正常？对抗时他有没有表现出不必要的抵触或是软弱？”

 

听到约翰略带唬弄的回答，龙微微笑了笑，即便这情形的严重性如波涛冲刷过他的头脑。这事真的发生了。他就要沦为比喻意义上的战争炮灰了，而很快，他就不能以这段时间来正慢慢熟悉的平等身份来对待约翰，而要把他当成主人。

这个念头如不安的绳索缠绕上龙的五内，蜿蜒扭曲，来势汹汹。

他曾发誓再也不要因所谓的主人而自降身份，但约翰和其他任何人都不同。他很善良，有时甚至过了头，并且龙打心底相信这个年轻的士兵永远不会命令他屈服——可这本身就是问题所在。

在上级面前，约翰过于骄傲和善良不愿承认这一点，因此他丝毫没有希望。他不愿诉诸武力的方法尽管对夏洛克的脾性十分适用，却与英格兰文化倡导的直接命令完全相悖。龙深知这一点，这也是他不情愿地相信约翰的一部分原因，但这却意味着他们目前面临的是个两人都不知该怎样破解的困境。像是魔方被转动得杂乱无章，没有任何颜色处在对的那一面。他们必须被迫改变相处方式，至少要看起来正常一点，即便私下里夏洛克和约翰全然不同。

一阵强烈的暖意在龙的胸腔爆发扩散，阻断了他的逻辑思维程序，令他不得不眨眼赶走眼后的泪意。没有人……人或者龙也好……曾为他的快乐与安心做过这么多事。约翰从未逼迫他的界限，除非绝对必须。他可屈伸，能弯折，但又突然一下变得坚毅如钢。他的优势弥补了夏洛克的弱点，而且他还能对付龙的怒火，这点毋庸置疑。夏洛克慢慢褪回人类形态，紧盯着自己的双手。这幅由魔法或生物学造出的奇特血肉皮囊与任何人类都别无差异，要不是颈上的项圈，任何人都会错把他当成一个普通的凡人。而终其一生，他都被不断告知他就只是凡人而已，不只是被那些压迫他的人类。很多龙也开始放弃，第二代生于囚牢的幼崽们甚至从没见过栅栏外的阳光。

 

夏洛克是从何时起接受了这个事实——不知何故他就是低人一等，并且因此他也不值得拥有正常的快乐？又是从何时起死亡变成了一种解决问题的方法，一种逃离的借口？

约翰令夏洛克想起自己，并且在这途中，令他彻底厌恶了自己的懦弱。

 

抗争奴隶身份是一回事，而转不过脑筋来则是另一桩。老实说，他自己也怀疑他是不是撞坏了脑袋，难道他的精神宫殿真的荒废到这种地步，以至于无法看出来约翰也需要他这一事实？

龙兀地坐起身，望着镜里的自己。奶白色皮肤上斑驳着伤疤，一双蓝绿色眼睛映出一副画面，他自己的画面。喉咙上的项圈闪闪发光，银色的金属下藏着电极。他的指尖小心地刷过项圈，脑中燃起了烈焰，由寒霜组成的冰焰。

无论如何他也要帮助约翰。因为要是没有他，夏洛克确信他应该早就死了。而那该有多无聊。

 

龙笑了笑，镜子里的倒影也如法炮制。感觉很奇怪，一路上不知不觉间他已忘了该怎么笑，此刻这能力又被魔术般地赠了回来。

 

高高地站起身，夏洛克伸手去够床脚叠放整齐的衣服。

不，他并不打算让事态恶化。

这是头一次，龙想要让一切走上正轨。

他没预料到道奇对他尊严的侮辱。

他没预料到那个未受欢迎便闯入脑海的陌生音调。

他没预料到自己突然涌起的保护欲——那女人竟敢质疑约翰的能力。

他判断失误。

而此刻，夏洛克完全不知道该怎样做才能扳回局面。

 

****

跪着比记忆中还要让人厌烦。他已经有很久不需要在犯了错或是约翰需要他的陪伴时跪在主人身边了，所以现在夏洛克发现即使是跪在楼梯下面也很不舒服，甚至颇为尴尬。事实上，约翰尖锐的目光已经令他的手臂刺痒得难受，他的表情写着掩饰过的恐惧和……那是怜悯吗？龙咬紧牙，但确保眼神顺从向下，那双沉重的军靴正踱着步子朝他走来。他感到那只手未经允许触摸了他，擒住他的下巴向上抬起他的脸。一段不愉快的回忆不由自主闪过夏洛克的脑海，他的尾巴露了出来，因不适而扭动，即便他仍在竭力控制自己过快的呼吸。

 

“鼻子以前被打断过，但看起来他还年轻，不会造成任何后遗症。牙齿需要养护吗？现在有一个免费的项目...”

 

曾有另一双手这样攥着他，将他固定在原地。夏洛克的喉结轻轻抖动。唯一泄露他内心紧张的证据。令他吃惊的是，一个柔软的声音渗入了他的思绪，不速之客。塞约斯的声音如同排箫的旋律，抑扬顿挫，又温和安静。

 

日安，阁下。很高兴见到您。

 

并不在乎他因不使用头衔和敬语而显得格外粗鲁，夏洛克在脑中咆哮道，

 

滚出我的脑袋。我允许你进入我的领地，无非是在我主人的要求之下。

 

他的尾巴摆动地更重了些以强调威胁。跪在地板上的小个子龙看上去似乎不具威胁，但夏洛克比任何人都清楚了解外貌的欺骗性。毕竟，他现在还假装扮成一直呜呜叫的小猫，但事实上他已经习惯性地开始快速分析眼前捉着自己下巴的女人。透过他的睫毛，他迅速收集关于她职业的种种细节，她的制服像张地图在他面前铺开，叙述着她的故事。

 

擅长多种自动步枪，命中率高，估计约翰多练习些也会是个神枪手。想要他远离职业中的医生部分，而彻底变成一个优秀的士兵。要是约翰顺着她的理想发展很可能得到晋升，不过她喜欢好好吵上一架，或大打出手。这倒不成问题，因为约翰看起来像是马上就要给她来上一拳。

 

的确，约翰正喘着粗气，咬紧牙关看着道奇来回检查夏洛克。不过是个身体检查而已，龙实在一点不在乎，但他的主人却似乎极度不安，因夏洛克任道奇摆布的顺从而焦虑。简直是太愚蠢了，要是问夏洛克的话。若非约翰在场，龙肯定会乐意冲那只还捧着他下巴的手咬上一口的。

 

那可不太明智，阁下。

 

塞约斯的声音即刻响起，令人气愤的礼貌而平静。在外面，道奇正语气轻快地与约翰交谈，忽视掉夏洛克的鳞甲显露出的沉默信号——威胁性的红色，夹杂着深蓝与棕褐。丑陋而沸腾的色彩。

“鼻子以前被打断过，但看起来他还年轻，不会造成任何后遗症。牙齿需要养护吗？现在有一个免费的项目...”

 

突然之间，她开始对他说话，语调尖锐下达命令。夏洛克没来得及想便照做，痛苦地将自己的思绪转变为他在约翰身边时一直试图避免的卑顺屈从。

 

“翼。伸出来让我看看。”

 

塞约斯的声音仍旧在嘲讽他，语句渗入他的脑海，激起夏洛克的怒火。他能感到自己的耐心正在渐渐流走，不过他本可以继续坚守阵地，即使那只陌生的龙一直坚持对他说话。

 

您的主人相当……仁慈，我的阁下。不过，我认为道奇会改变他的想法……

 

这仅仅是一句陈述，语句中不含威胁或怜悯。龙却发现自己顷刻间勃然大怒。说他的坏话也就算了，但是他却谈到了约翰，就像他也和其他人类一样，就像他有朝一日会背叛夏洛克……这令他无法忍受。

然而他本来依然可以维持平静，要是另一只龙没那么厚颜无耻的话。他竟敢伸手去碰并不属于他的人，竟敢阻止约翰到夏洛克身边来。

 

龙的咆哮声气势汹汹自他的身体隆隆而出，他已来不及停下，声音低沉而危险，好似夜晚海平面传来的惊雷。

道奇在他身边僵住了，夏洛克在脑里咒骂一句。

这可不是计划的一部分。

 

约翰望向他，眼里夹杂着恼怒与请求。士兵的视线又转向道奇，这时夏洛克恼怒地意识到约翰将因为他的行为而受到责难。

 

“华生。哪怕只有一秒，你到底有没有想过你和你的龙将和几百个男人、女人，还有龙共享同一方空间？”

 

夏洛克观察着约翰慢慢红了脸，他恨自己的行为，同样痛恨那个令他的士兵像是个被捉住在偷窃的学童一样畏缩的人类。约翰的身体摆成了明显防御的姿态，并且龙不情愿地捕捉到了一丝关于约翰童年的信息，而这份新认知令他的怒火瞬间攀高，鳞甲燃烧成火焰般的橙红色。

 

他以前曾被这样羞辱。不止一次。也被打过，这是他为何那样畏缩的原因。 

 

龙在脑海里拼凑出一幅画面：约翰，弱小而年幼又惊恐不堪，徒劳地试着逃离那个无法看清的身影，却被一拳打在嘴上。

 

压倒他的最后一根稻草是宠物。

 

没在思考，因积久压抑的张力和愤怒而处于精神躁狂的边缘，夏洛克一跃而起。

 

***

 

约翰高度紧绷的神经里只有那把枪，金属枪口牢牢地对准夏洛克的头颅。龙倒没那么介意，因为他此时正想尽办法用自己的身躯挡住约翰，鳞片翻覆起千万种色彩，几乎晃了约翰（目前还被压在墙上，没什么空呼吸和观察）的眼睛。他的翅膀盖着他，像一件葬衣。

道奇持枪的双手稳如磐石，赛约斯像一只会呼吸的盾牌环侍身侧。她深色的眼睛闪烁，平静地打开保险，语气冷静淡漠，完全无视夏洛克来势汹汹的咆哮。

“退下。否则我开枪了。”

约翰在他的上级眼中看不到犹豫和怜悯。他明白原因。这个原因让他喉头颤动。他知道道奇见证过战争真正打响前最后那波空袭，而约翰那时还太年幼。但他对战后并非无所察觉。剥离的鳞片，经年后还散落街头；楼宇要么冰封，要么烧成一片焦黑。在他居住的地方，郊区边界甚至还有一副龙的骨架，气势逼人，巨大而看不真切。约翰小时候会爬进它的胸腔里玩耍，把它当成巨型单杠玩。但她，从孩童到成人是这场战争的见证。没有任何犹疑不安，她会杀死一个潜在“不稳定”的武器，像放倒一条狗一样轻易。所有这些，约翰都能理解...

可是他发现自己不受控制地朝夏洛克叫喊，绝望地，试图打破蒙蔽龙情感的雾霭让理智回归。约翰平时能轻易进入夏洛克头脑的那股意念现在被重重情感纠缠环绕，信号失衡，即便他现在如此努力地拦着他的朋友进入杀戮模式。他绝望地思考，大喊大叫，似乎提高声音就能打破环绕那生物的阴霾一样。

 

夏洛克！夏洛克停下！停止！不然她会杀了你！夏洛克求你——

约翰的乞求似乎略略拉回了龙的注意力。夏洛克的咆哮渐渐平静，但并没有消失——他要确认约翰，尽管是头下脚上地倒挂在墙上，平安无事。他的蓝眼睛泛着银色，冲着墙上的约翰眨了眨，仿佛他的存在就令自己安心。他的姿势并没有改变，但是龙鳞开始由灼热的红冷却成稍显温和的绿松石色。然后他开始打量他搞的这一个烂摊子。

确实烂到家了。

托盘无可避免地被摔成碎片，小茶杯躺在地上，就在深色的茶渍中间。茶壶当然也不能幸免，碎片中流出一条热水和茶叶组成的悲伤之河，带着血的颜色环绕着整个犯罪现场。约翰的椅子也被掀翻在地，损伤惨重。

夏洛克意识到他刚刚一蹦就毁掉了他的家，约翰的家，而他自己几乎没有发现。

当他终于察觉自己的行为时，约翰的声音才真正传到他的脑海，感觉像突然打开了静默已久的收音机，声音震耳欲聋。龙为他的喊叫畏缩了一下，随后在扫开这些话之前抓到了核心内容。

约翰的想法再明显不过了，夏洛克本该知道的——即使那一长串的上帝夏洛克停下拜托没有充满他的大脑。但是当龙看着士兵的眼睛时，里面是他从没见过的情绪。

恐惧。

纯然的恐惧。夏洛克看到他们初遇时就想在约翰脸上看到、却从来没有成功的表情。这像一个扭曲的结顶在胃里，让他的咆哮声平息。约翰的眼睛像一对镜子。约翰的虹膜里他看到自己的倒影，于是龙生来第一次觉得自己是个怪物，半人半兽，有血肉，又有利爪。他为自己伪装的脆弱易碎的安全感悄然落地，现在士兵终于看到统领他理智的生物究竟是什么模样。

夏洛克感到一股茫然的恐慌击中胸腔，因为要是他退开，便是承认软弱。然攻击的后果，非死即伤，约翰对他的信任也将荡然无存。

那一瞬间他犹豫了。为生存防卫的本能和他们方兴未艾的信任几乎将他的理智扯为两半。

道奇的声音打破了凝重的氛围，也把夏洛克从他的挣扎里拉出来。她的声音绷得紧紧的。

“约翰，给我闪开。”

直到此时夏洛克才发现约翰已经不知何时挣脱了尾巴的绑缚。坚毅的士兵暗度陈仓，现在正直直地站在夏洛克和枪口之间。他张开双臂。夏洛克无意识地为他主人的险境溢出一声哀鸣，却无法动摇男人湛蓝眼睛里刚毅的金属光泽。道奇持枪的手没有丝毫摇晃，不过赛约斯齿间吐出一丝蒸汽，眯成缝隙的金色瞳孔闪过噼啪的火光。他的声音在约翰和夏洛克的大脑里隆隆作响。

 

这种方法是行不通的。请退开，先生！

 

约翰纹丝不动。终于，夏洛克收集好足够的理智和他的朋友说话。

 

约翰。约翰快走。

 

约翰无声地摇摇头。下颌紧绷的弧线显示他压抑的愤怒。当他开口时，他只对着道奇说了一句话。

“你不会开枪的。” 

那女人的眼睛张大，姿势因怒吼而微微变形。

“华生！”

约翰没有动。道奇低声咆哮怒吼，而他甚至不打算退缩一分一毫。

“闪开！”

约翰的声音低沉而平静。可是它们像钢铁一样牢不可破，像翻滚的海洋一样波涛汹涌。

“我承诺要照顾好他。你不会得手。想要他的命，必须连我的一起拿走。”

 

夏洛克一秒也无法忍受，化成一股黑影向约翰袭来。他压倒性的力量无视约翰愤怒的抗议，将约翰钉在地上喘气。夏洛克颤抖着，四肢成牢，将约翰紧紧圈起。他不敢抬头，不敢呼气，任由汗水额头滑落。约翰在他身下全力抗争，可是上帝啊那不过是一只蝴蝶在狮子的脚掌底下挣扎。夏洛克绝不会再让他动作了。

龙抬头看向道奇。自始至终，她都带着无动于衷的表情。夏洛克喉头发烫。他低头对着枪口。这样更好，他的理智这么说。毕竟为了主人而死是一条龙的光荣，这是龙能得到奖牌的几种为数不多的方式之一。他的名字最终会闪耀在一个专门为他设计的小罐子里，这也是他与先前归于尘土的同伴唯一不同的地方了。

可是，听到约翰发出一声破碎的嘶喊，他还是无法克制地退缩了一下。

“不。”

道奇的声音冷静。衡量着。

“你确定？”

进门来第一次，道奇直视夏洛克的眼睛。龙扬起下巴，无视身下的人类精神和口头的双重乞求。牢牢贴着他的，约翰的身体是温暖的。活着的。与夏洛克冰冷的血液比起来，那么的鲜活。

他的沉默替他作答。

道奇抬起手里的枪，而龙闭上眼睛，强撑起精神。直线点射。存活几率，零。

他听到扳机扣响的声音。

然后——

啪。

沉默。

沉默看上去永无尽头。夏洛克几乎不敢喘息。他能听到自己的心跳，狂乱不已，约翰雷鸣般的心跳在不远处与他唱和。他能在嘴里尝到铜的味道。

道奇的声音显得冷静多了。她听上去有点奇怪，有点...自豪。

“恭喜。你们通过了。”


	15. 骗人的外表

 

 

 **节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫•福尔摩斯回忆录》  
  
伴侣与幼崽（生物学与爱情产物）：** _尽管龙的种族中两性均可受孕，但一条龙无法无性受精。龙一生只结合一次，结合一旦建立，龙身体内的激素便会产生反应，使体内的子宫准备排卵。怀孕的龙会表现出许多迹象（关于不同亚种的细节及特征见页752）。在结合的一对伴侣间，通常身体较为健康的龙有更大的倾向怀上幼崽（如果两人同样健康，那么同时怀孕也是有可能的）。结合可令伴侣一直频繁地与彼此接触，同时也能令两人感受到对方的情绪和精神状态。这是个无比强大却也脆弱的联结，在龙陷入“筑巢”阶段时联结会增强（更多细节见73页）。事实上，“筑巢”时期或许是一对结合伴侣最为脆弱的时刻之一，有时两只龙会试图远离大族群一段时间，好消除不安感同时也为幼崽的降生创造一个安静的环境。最为常见的结合方式为同族间的结合（即北方龙与北方龙，中华龙与中华龙，等等）。不过随着龙族社会的衰落，现在不同族间的结合也越来越常见。人类与龙的结合在大多数国家都是禁忌。这是因为此类结合不仅对人与龙都非常危险，并且也十分罕见。龙一生只结合一次，并且他们通常比人类的寿命要长。伴侣或幼崽的死亡会对龙造成巨大的创伤，患上抑郁症的龙会拒绝饮食或睡眠，甚至在极端情况下，一些龙会不停飞翔直到精疲力竭落地而亡。即使他们能够活下来，这些龙在性情和行为上也会彻底改变。在遭遇创伤，比如伴侣的一方被凶杀致死时，情况会更加严重。简单来说，人类较为脆弱，所以并非是结合伴侣的好选择。不过，要是说这类结合从未发生却是谎言，因此我感到有必要在这几页中提及此点。（“禁忌结合”的更多细节见页554）。  
_  
  
这句话被重复了至少两遍，到第三遍的时候，道奇的不耐烦愈发明显。她将那支弹夹空空的枪架在胯前，用一种你脑子进水的目光瞪着约翰。不过士兵有可能是真没听到，因为他的上级一放下手里的武器，夏洛克就发了疯地拽着他朝门口挪动，想尽快逃出去。只是约翰坚持不从自己的屋子里恐吓出逃，他奋力站稳脚尖，坚守阵地，冲道奇大声喊叫要求解释  
  
  
“你 _该死的_ ——他妈的到底是什么意思？‘ _你们通过了_ ’？！？这是什么恶心又愚蠢的 _测试_ ？”  
  
这时塞约斯开口，在约翰继续愤怒地朝离题的方向一去不复返之前拦住了他。中华龙小心地变回了人类形态，此刻看上去与之前一样毫无威胁。他又跪在地上，似乎决意要在人类身边维持这种姿势，但他的声音却如橡树枝一样强硬坚定。  
  
  
“先生，请冷静些。听我主人的解释将十分有帮助；她这样做的原因可能并非表面看来这样残酷。”  
  
  
夏洛克，脑袋里依旧本能般地旋绕着 _我的_ 以及 _保护_ 的思绪，眼睛紧盯着道奇的手，低吼出一声警告。只要一看到对方有任何攻击的迹象，他就会毫不犹豫出击。他不在乎后果怎样，不在乎他会不会受伤。这女人是条毒蛇，约翰尽管坚定而勇敢，但在子弹面前却如蛋壳般不堪一击。与此同时道奇看起来却似毫不在意眼前的危险，只是烦躁地叹了口气，第一千遍重复她之前的话。  
  
  
“我说了那是个测试。所有都是。从最初的邀请开始。我的职责是检查你有没有将你的龙改造成为适合进入军队的合格士兵，而经过这一系列事我得出的结论是 _你们做到了_ 。”   
  
像是为了强调她的话，她冲着夏洛克的样子挥了挥手，后者依旧半化身为拥有鳞甲与尖牙的可怖猛兽。龙对着她的方向喷吐冰雾，冰晶撞在地板上立即化为一片向上凸起的危险尖刺，在约翰身边围成一圈致命的保护环。令人毛骨悚然，但无疑防御妥当。约翰暗自怀疑要是有人真的蠢到胆敢跨过那圈界限，这些冰晶筑成的钉矛很可能会骤然伸长，像活物一样，他能想象到那些长矛在人类身上能撕出怎样的形状。道奇却丝毫不受其扰，她双臂交叉摆在胸前哼了一声，等待约翰的回应。后者很快作答。  
  
  
“差点让我心脏病爆发”，把我的龙逼入狂暴模式，这些到底证明了什么？你也这么测试迈克了吗？如果是的话，我必须告诉你你吓唬的那位受害者有过被欺骗与施暴的历史。茉莉——”  
  
“也通过了她的测试，我得说还是高分。”道奇流畅地打断了约翰的责骂，在他来得及酝酿出一场真正的风暴之前。“我为每个被指配给我的小组安排了不同的测试，基于最初配对时我认为你们最缺乏的东西。”她尖锐的眼神盯着约翰，指向夏洛克，她的声音充满权威和力量。  
  
  
“迈克的龙缺乏决心与毅力，她面对任何威胁都退缩不前。然而当我通过质疑她的每一个举动，每一个动机来测试她时，她仍能坚守阵地。她并没哭泣，也没畏缩或呜咽，而是坚定地站在迈克身边，听他的命令，没有后退。她学会了相信她的主人，克服自己的恐惧和怀疑。”约翰吃惊地眨眼，发现他竟为那只小火龙而骄傲。他不大好意思承认自己其实并没想过茉莉能有胆量保护他的朋友；他很高兴自己这一次是错的。不过，他依旧怒气冲冲，而道奇却没被打断。  
  
  
“至于 _你的_ 龙，问题从一开始就极为明显。忠诚，他非常缺乏这一点。我读过他的档案，你的龙一共有过23位男女主人。这比通常数字的三倍还要多。他不仅好斗，还以狡猾阴险，复仇心强而著称。”  
  
  
约翰愤慨地挺了挺身子，话语如毒液喷薄而出。  
  
“你真能把这怪在他头上吗？我不太了解他以前的主人们，但夏洛克可不会做出无缘无故的事来——”  
  
  
“我知道。”道奇直截了当回答。这坦诚来得太轻易，有那么一会儿年轻的士兵顿了顿，困惑而惊奇地眨着眼。约翰竭力想在这份宣称中找出破绽，但他此前的盛怒却在眼下的迷惑不解与恼怒中迅速流走。他很想生气，天知道他有多想…  
  
但道奇却没为她的行为找任何借口。相反，她似乎并不在意约翰怎样看她，而是任由他自己根据事实的碎片拼凑出观点和结论。  
  
          
“我需要知道夏洛克是否关心你，或者更进一步，他是否足够信任你，能够保护你。要是面临危机，他的忠诚是否足够为你挡下子弹。我需要确保他不会一有机会就逃走。外面的沙漠荒而无垠，我们训练的龙大约有四分之一都试着叛逃敌方。我说的是试着，注意。他们逃不了多远，通常来讲。”  
  
  
约翰挺了挺下巴，蓝眼睛闪着不忿。在他身前，夏洛克仍充满了似弹簧被绕紧的张力。他的咆哮声像是永不停歇的摩托引擎。士兵刹那间推断出了什么，他叹了口气。  
  
“你告诉哈德森太太别到楼上来。要是知道夏洛克不开心的话，她这会儿早该上来了。她爱死这家伙了，远超任何一个房东太太。  
  
他的上级毫无犹豫地耸耸肩。  
  
“我采取了一些必要措施”，确保不会有任何平民因我的实验受伤。”她嘟囔出最后半句话，像是后来才想起这点，她的声音减消，呆望着半空的某一处顿了几秒。在她身边塞约斯轻轻动了动。他的视线低垂向下，但约翰似乎捉到一瞬他轻皱起眉的样子。片刻之后，那表情又化为乌有。约翰的视线重新望回道奇，她已经回到了解释模式。  
  
  
“要是你认为我的方法很残忍我也理解。相信我，我真的理解。但我宁愿被当作残忍，也不愿看到一个刚刚远离他所熟悉的一切的男孩在交战屠杀中化为炮灰被击倒。事实是，在你们两人之中，龙应该总是那个有保护本能的一方。即使我近距离射中夏洛克，他也很可能活下来。他的鳞甲坚硬得足以抵挡远距离的子弹，而近距离时，鳞甲又使得伤害不至于涉及内脏。”  
  
  
约翰努力试着不让自己咆哮出声。  
  
“我不会让夏洛克花牺牲自己的代价来保护我。我永远不会——”  
  
  
“那你会是第一个死去的，约翰华生，并且没有任何训练和规则能帮到你，”她开口打断，审视的目光聚焦在约翰脸上。她的眼中似乎蕴含着某种确凿无疑，令年轻的士兵胃口不安地搅动。并且尽管他努力尝试，他也无法保持自己的怒气。怒火渐渐熄灭为一种不祥的预感，约翰没来得及思考手指便已搭上了自己的袖子，逡巡其下蜿蜒的符纹。夏洛克保护性的姿态虽未改变，但他的尾巴僵硬了，此前不安地抽动也消停下来。龙的眼神因算计而眯细，他看上去像是正在脑中将道奇碎尸万段。  
  
  
“我希望你离开。”最终约翰说道，他自己也说不清此刻的感受，不愿意放弃对道奇的敌意，又不确定这敌意该投向哪里。他因被耍了的不快而咬紧牙，但道奇的表情，她的脸上似乎写着什么东西，表明这场闹剧不止是他所以为的“被耍”。她的上级并没抗议他的命令，在恳求中无奈地举起双手，接着做手势令塞约斯站起身。她的龙毫无抗议地站了起来，朝着夏洛克的方向深鞠一躬。  
  
  
 ** _我为自己粗鲁的行为道歉，我的阁下。我衷心希望即便您无法原谅我们，也能理解我们的动机。_**  
  
  
令约翰吃惊的是，夏洛克回答了。他的声音夹杂着紧张的张力。  
  
  
 ** _离开这儿。我为你的遭遇感到遗憾，但这并不能令我原谅你的所作所为。_**  
  
  
 _遗憾_ ？约翰好奇夏洛克从中华龙的身上看到了什么。但两只龙都没认为有必要回答约翰无声的问题。塞约斯歪了歪脑袋，接受了所给予的同情，但他的眼睛却诉说着更多。它们充斥着一种遥远的悲伤。  
  
  
在两人出去的路上，约翰注意到道奇的手歇在了她的龙肩上。这可是个异常亲密的姿势——对于这个在下一刻还对她的龙喊‘ _为房东太太开门_ ’的人来说。她对约翰说的最后一句话有种莫名的沉重，差点让士兵站不稳脚，不知该感到受宠若惊还是恶心。  
  
  
“不管你认为这重不重要，我的上级们都建议我别管你俩了。说你们两个都是麻烦不值得花费力气。我告诉他们那就忍忍吧。”她的笑容很小，但却真诚。约翰并没回一个微笑，但他的双手在身侧微微紧了紧。他对她点点头，仅仅稍微扯了扯下巴。那就够了。  
  
  
过后，约翰发现公寓里只剩自己独自面对一只怒气腾腾的夏洛克，和一阵阵剧烈的头痛。更糟的是，他意识到他不仅莫名其妙地通过了上战场前的最后测试，此刻还成为了一名荣誉军人。他呻吟出声，两手覆上脸，揉搓着脸颊和眼睛。  
  
  
夏洛克则以典型的龙族方式安慰他：高高地站起身，龙怀疑地盯着公寓的门锁。接着他轻轻点了点头，朝门口奔去，再次通过磨蹭门的木板来标记领地、宣示主权，之后他一屁股坐在门前，像是那种滴水嘴的怪兽。当约翰终于放弃，也过来坐在他旁边时，他满足的哼声听起来格外开心而洋洋自得。约翰的手歇在夏洛克头发里，试着不让自己感觉到他有宠坏了这野兽，他的手指漫不经心地在他的卷发里穿插而过。  
  
  
有一大堆事要想，约翰华生估摸着他或许也该一个个开始着手了。要是夜里哈德森太太过来了一次，轻声敲门告诉他俩她在门前留了一盘饼干，那么，不管是龙还是人这会儿都没什么力气抱怨了。  
  
  
****  
  
又过了两天夏洛克的翅膀总算看上去恢复到可以飞翔了。那天早上约翰一醒来就听到夏洛克尝试着伸展他皮革样翅膀的美妙无比的嗖嗖声，清晨阳光的照耀下，那层连接着骨骼轮廓的薄膜闪烁着耀眼的蓝光。他正站在客厅里，沉思地望向窗外。龙体内有种不安的能量，一种受到克制和约束的极度活跃。约翰和夏洛克都期盼着这一天，知道它很快会来临。茶树油对龙的翅膀有很好的疗效，只剩下一处淡银色的伤疤还看得见。他发达的翼肌仍旧虚弱，但并没因为他被迫关禁闭而萎缩。这一部分是因为夏洛克被关起来的时候还保持一定的活动量，还有一部分是因为（夏洛克以一种无聊的口吻解释道），在夏天北方龙“ _通常为了避免酷暑会陷入休眠期，因此我们习惯了长时间不运动或飞翔，太显而易见了，约翰，真的。_ ”  
  
  
说句题外话，夏洛克变得越来越习惯与约翰争吵，开玩笑和恶作剧时也更自在——不过是以他独特的龙的方式——比如把实验证据留在茶壶里等着约翰发现，或者在地板上留下一层薄而透明的冰等着约翰之后经过时滑倒。  
  
  
尽管约翰并不总是清楚会不会把夏洛克逼得太紧，但这次不知怎么他从内心深处知道今天就是这一天。原因很多，而其中较大的一个原因简单至极：他们快没时间了。夏洛克需要飞翔才能在战争中存活下来，而他不能在去基地报到之前连一次在城市里的试飞都没进行过。第二个事实是：他的龙已 _准备就绪_ 。  
  
显而易见，只要你稍微看一下。  
  
夏洛克的背部盖着一层宽大的精壮肌肉，虽然还有点薄，但一天比一天强壮。不论站在哪儿，他都轻轻地倚在脚跟上。并且那双眼睛，即使在眼前还有任务需要关注时，还是不可避免地被吸引向伦敦多雨的天空。这是一种本能，难以压制，夏洛克等待他的翅膀治愈所花费的耐心已经很值得称赞了。  
  
  
他无法等待。  
  
约翰还没来得及给自己倒一杯茶便听见低沉渴望的声音从夏洛克胸腔传来。士兵扭头发现他的龙徘徊在厨房入口前，略微尖尖的耳朵染上了性急而焦躁的银色。他的眼睛也是同样的色调，缩成了迫切的裂缝状。尽管如此，夏洛克从未看上去如此脆弱，如此不确定过。他低沉询问的声音在约翰脑中响起，柔软并且几乎……有些害怕。  
  
  
 ** _……是时候了？_**  
  
  
约翰微笑，宽慰而温暖。他关掉了水壶，等着之后再说。约翰随时都可以喝茶。然而这个却不是他每天都能见到的。他从口套里掏出一个黄色的腕带，硅胶制成。上面印着的字母是允许夏洛克在伦敦飞翔的通行票。约翰迈向前将腕带套到龙的手腕上，为他读出上面的话。  
  
  
“ _飞行中的龙。D.I.F._ 政府确实喜欢用缩略词。”他咯咯笑起来，夏洛克也弯起一抹微笑。然而当约翰从口袋里掏出另一样东西时，龙感到惊讶。一支黄铜钥匙在他的手指间闪着华丽的光彩，黑色的细绳在他的掌心下摇晃，他举起钥匙轻柔地将细绳套在夏洛克脖子上。龙带着好奇看着钥匙，长而苍白的手指感兴趣地弯在钥匙柄处。夏洛克能看到一端刻印的地址，疑惑爬上了他的脸颊，他大声询问：  
  
  
 ** _你为什么给我公寓的钥匙？_**  
  
  
约翰的声音自信而确定。他坚定地望向夏洛克，但他的下唇却夹在齿缝间。对于主人来说这么做可不常见，给予龙任意来去的自由。大多数人会告知仆人在需要外出时再取钥匙。事实上，许多主人甚至在龙服侍他们满一年之前都不怎么允许他们外出。但约翰不是大多数人。他不想让自己看起来脸红得像个小学生，于是刻意粗哑着声音坚决地说，“这也是你的地方。现在这里是咱俩的公寓，等我们回来后也一样。所以我觉得，你需要一把钥匙。”两人都没有就何时回来发表评论，不过对他们两人来说这个关于归来的指代永远都是“何时”而非“如果”。至少，在他们大声说出口时是这样，私底下…嗯，那就是另一番故事了。  
  
夏洛克望着约翰的眼神难以解读却极尖锐，寻找隐秘不明的动机。然而，人类也拒绝退缩，他的下巴坚定没有动摇，双手放松垂在身侧。这是人们下达命令时的样子，只是约翰没在命令他，现在夏洛克清楚这一点了。  
  
约翰在询问，约翰在 _恳求_ 。这个，就差没公之于众，这是信任，龙惊奇于他面前这个无与伦比，愚蠢至极但精彩绝妙的人为了赢得自己的信任能走多远。约翰给了他一个逃跑的方法，即使这机会很渺小，换做是另一个主人，他很可能就捉住这个机会了。  
  
但是。  
  
但是，他突然并不想去任何其他地方了，哪里也不想去，除了 **** _221B_ 的房顶上。夏洛克只渴望着伴随约翰注视的飞翔。  
  
而且说真的，他凭什么能拒绝这份信任？凭什么拒绝给予约翰这份内心的平静？尽管龙并不完全明白他为何会这样冒险，但他能看出他的主人是认真的，不论那意味着什么。所以夏洛克没提出抗议，仅仅困惑地盯着他的钥匙。接着他把它藏在自己黑衬衫的衣领下，感到钥匙的重量压在他的胸前。  
  
  
之后龙兀地转身，朝防火梯大步走去，只有这时约翰才允许自己感受胜利的狂喜。夏洛克，像只该死的天鹅一样优雅，还比天鹅要瘦长两倍，在窗玻璃前坐了片刻，引诱地挑着坏笑，接着，龙缓慢地， _缓慢地_ 任身体向后倚去。  
  
  
太迟了，约翰意识到那傻瓜要做什么，猛地扑向那个瘦极了的混蛋，随着夏洛克一个后空翻跳出窗口，约翰恐惧的叫喊声随即淹没在一对巨大羽翼在半空中展开时发出的美妙而响亮的唰唰声中。  
  
  
当约翰赶到窗边的时候，夏洛克已俯冲而下，离伦敦鹅卵石地面几公分远，正从自由落体向上竭力改变飞翔轨迹，他能感到心跳重重的敲击，风自耳边呼啸而过。  
  
  
然后那只龙，那只天杀的，混蛋的，愚蠢美妙疯狂精彩至极无与伦比的龙向上翱翔，在一阵急速而过的气流中略过约翰眼前，夺走了他的呼吸——比喻意义上也是字面意义上的，接着向远方 _飞去_ 。  
  
****  
  
在从贝克街回家的路上，道奇突然告诉塞约斯停车。龙一路上都保持安静，但握着驾驶盘的白色指节却泄露了他不愿显示的紧张。然而，女主人和他的龙都已认识对方很久了，于是当萨拉道奇从齿缝间尖锐的吐出一口气，命令他在路边停车时，塞约斯知道他并没成功地掩盖住自己的情绪。  
  
  
中华龙关掉引擎，拒绝说话，向外望着他们此刻身处的广阔乡村风景。萨拉和他住在伦敦市郊，也就意味着他们已经开了相当长一段距离。太阳已渐渐落山，要是没有留意，对于龙来说这总是很奇怪，时间是如何在一个眨眼间溜走。他又是如何漂浮在自己的思绪之上，无视了周围的一切，没在乎时间将他领向了何方。有时他会迷失在那些溪流中，他的主人不得不再把他挖出来。  
  
  
没有多少人知道道奇握着他的手将他拉回现实有多频繁。事实上，他试着不让自己感觉很失败，当他的女主人温和地说，“你现在不适合开车，把钥匙给我。”  
  
  
虽然那是个命令，但也很温柔。塞约斯自动服从了她的话，手指在那一圈叮当作响的金属钥匙环上紧了紧，接着松开放在了她等待的手掌上。钥匙的边缘在落日的余晖下闪着光，深深的金色和耀眼的银光。令龙想起了珍贵的宝藏，他最基本的本能因这份光泽感到安慰。但这没持续多久，他很快发现自己再次因回想过往而微微出了神，道奇对约翰的话响在他的脑海里。  
  
  
 _事实是，在你们两人之中，龙应该总是那个有保护本能的一方。_  
  
  
话语在他脑中回响，扭曲，掺杂着回忆以及龙胸中翻滚的情感。这是种熟悉的疼痛，但不是他特别喜欢的一种。这疼痛的感觉随着道奇点燃一根烟，摇下车窗对着床外的空气吐出烟雾而增强，她喃喃道，  
  
“那不是你的错，你知道。”  
  
  
她此刻看上去也有些像龙，烟雾绕成环离开了她的嘴唇，弯曲游荡再徘徊出窗外。烟的一头是明亮的余烬，闪着如岩浆般明亮的橙红光。塞约斯盯着那处亮光，而非她的眼睛开口，他的语调带着小心的恭敬和疏远。  
  
“我很抱歉主人，但我必须反对——”  
  
  
“你是在保护她，那不是个错误。我不在乎你或者别的人怎么说，那、不是、一个、错误。我不后悔受了伤，我也不怪你。”  
  
  
龙在齿缝间嘶气，眼里闪着微小的火光。  
  
“主人，您差点死了——”  
  
  
“而你的孩子和伴侣在你眼前被残酷地杀害。”  
  
  
太过了。塞约斯咬着嘴唇，望向自己的手。它们在他的膝上，颤抖着合在一起。若非如此，他很可能会在胸内涌起的寒冷怒火中掰断方向盘。道奇的声音没有抬高，只是维持着同样温柔的语调。其中不含怜悯，但也不是她通常使用的严厉尖锐的命令口吻。而是两者的一种奇怪混合，在斥责的母亲和一个试图提供安慰的朋友间寻找平衡。她又吸了一口烟，接着扔掉烟头，稳稳地指向后座，嘴边抿着一条坚硬的线。不容置喙。  
  
  
“躺下来，没关系，我认识接下来的路。”  
  
她的龙声音里仅仅有一丝最淡的嘲讽。  
  
“那您的金规铁律怎么办，主人？难道龙的本能不应是置保护主人于自己需求之前吗？”  
  
  
道奇拒绝被唬住，取而代之，她将塞约斯推搡到后座，直到他蜷成球躺在座椅上。接着她坐在驾驶座上，插入钥匙精准地转动，引擎的隆隆声足够大以至于她能假装没听到身后的龙近乎无声的啜泣。她的回答细声而坚定。  
  
  
“你一直把我摆在你的需求之前。今天只是又一次证明。我说过你不必来的，傻瓜。”但却没有任何针对这话的回击。  
  
  
要是她注意到塞约斯是怎样在后座变形，是怎样化作自己本来的面目在沉默中回忆过往，她也没说一个字。相反，她打开收音机，嗡鸣声盖住了龙柔软的哭泣。  
  
  
毕竟，龙是骄傲的生物，直到最后一口气。甚至道奇也知道这点，在别人面前哭泣是再难堪不过的丑闻。在龙的文化中粗鲁而无礼。  
  
  
但她不是龙，并且坦白说，她也不怎么介意。  
  
  
Bon Jovi的歌在剩下的车程里填满了沉默，替他们诉说着他们永远也无法宣之于口的抱歉。


	16. 坎大哈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章起由amberjune翻译。

**节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》**

**_阿富汗的政治动荡（世界问题）：_ ** **_随着与龙的战争最初在东方爆发，各国纷纷利用政治动荡的局面来扩展其法律条文。由于对皇室成员的残忍暗杀行动，龙作为一个部落整体非常乐意鼓励暴力冲突。然而埃及首先发现，若他们自己手上有龙，那么战胜龙就更易成功。因此，几乎全世界（实际上除了大不列颠以及美国的部分地区）都向埃及首相俯首称臣，而埃及首相用铁腕手段统治着近乎整个世界（详见743页第三部分）。因此，对龙的奴役变得普遍，大部分龙族保护势力绝迹。作为最后一股势力，一个以阿富汗为大本营的反叛组织，存活到了今日。尽管其存在鲜为人知，他们仍称自己为龙骑士（译者：Draski，类似龙的战士，“ski”音似骑士，故译之），是古老短语“Draskiria Duch Baithel”的变体。在龙语中，该句译为“我们一战至死”。无人知晓谁是该组织的领导，但其掌控的范围疑似比表面呈现出来的还要广。_ **

在他们前往战场的前一晚，道奇要求约翰、夏洛克、迈克和茉莉在海德公园见面，为他们的旅程做最终庆祝。约翰一开始是想要拒绝的，但是哈德森太太坚决地把他们两个赶出了公寓，声称她需要除尘，而他们需要“一个至少回家的快乐回忆”。

而夏洛克，似乎没有兴致反对。龙在乘地铁时一直很安静，他的翅膀不安地弯曲着，被地铁入口的炸弹小组搜身时变成了心神不安的蓝紫色。安检差点儿没让约翰通过——他把一直放在口袋里用来帮夏洛克削苹果小折刀给忘了（这只龙已经开始大量吃不同种类的水果了）。当某位警官开始逼问时，夏洛克低沉的警告咆哮迅速把约翰弄进了快车道。很快他们二人便上路了，夏洛克一直闷闷不乐，玩弄着外套的翻领。

在地铁上有几个人，包括坐在他们身边，年龄身材不一的仆人，或着抓着吊环扶手，站在他们一旁的人。约翰看见一只年长的英种龙正耐心地听着一个小男孩的话，在男孩期待地抬起头时点头轻声喃语“是的，小主人。”。环着这只生物起皱喉咙的银质项圈繁复华丽，极具雄辩力地刻着沉重样式的纹样。它看起来极有可能是一个富贵家族的保姆。车厢的另一端，一只中华龙幼崽兴致勃勃地看着窗外的明亮灯光“嗖”地一声模糊掉。他尽职尽责地把购物百货袋挂在手臂上，看起来像一片对他来说过重的阴影，而他的项圈是柔软的棕色皮革。他的女主人是一位年轻女子，有着咖啡色的优雅长发。他的项圈旁是一块铅，说明这只幼崽还太年轻，不能被给予自由。中华龙感受到了年轻人的目光，约翰转身看向别处。

夏洛克在他的脑子里轻声说。

**_还有更糟糕的。从这只幼崽的衣着和看似被喂饱和受到良好照顾的情形来看，我想说他的女主人有一个死胎，而他只是一个代替品。他比许多仆人要幸运多了。_ **

约翰大多数时候都不会对夏洛克拒绝使用“奴隶”一字发表评论。相反，他伸手去调紧围着龙苍白的喉咙脖颈的围巾，并没有在夏洛克发出一声通过鼻子的尖锐的吸气声并微微倾身靠向约翰时表示抗议。

夏洛克和约翰到达时，道奇、赛约斯、迈克和茉莉已经在等候了。一行人站在巨大栎树下，宽阔稳固的树干像一只沉睡的象，提供足够的空间来谈话。迈克穿着一件干净的纽扣衫，新纽扣在上午的光线下微微闪着光。约翰试图忽略相比之下自己的穿着（他早上醒来时发现某只长鳞片的混球再次完全地淹了浴室，让他擦洗干净那片狼藉）。约翰只有时间套上一件邋遢的T恤，牛仔裤和夹克。而当看到道奇穿着一件柔软的白衬衫和落至膝盖上方的黑裙子，他的心情也一点儿没变。

起先，夏洛克对于不断进出公园的大批人群感到十分焦躁。英种龙在迈克宽阔的身形后面羞赧地问候时，夏洛克的嘴唇厌恶地扭曲了起来。尽管他没有显现出在别人看来的不妥，但他的姿态却叫喧着不满和不信任。他的手在口袋里不安地扭动着。他的脊背挺得笔直，那股张力拒绝弯腰屈服。虽有约翰心灵上的安抚，龙没法不去想他的伙伴似乎正用一种与自己同等炽热的情感抗拒此时的状况。约翰对上道奇的眼睛时，并没有躲避。即使他的面孔柔和下来问候这位朋友，但蓝色眼睛仍燃烧着怒气。他与迈克握了手，向茉莉点头示意，终于他转身把他的龙介绍给了他们。

“迈克，茉莉，这是夏洛克。虽然他有时很混蛋，不过他是我的搭档和朋友。”他的龙对于赞美的言辞有些洋洋自得，虽然他已经尽力让自己看上去没那么开心。夏洛克朝缩着头的英种龙偏了偏头，他问候的声音在她脑海里平滑地荡漾开来。

**_很荣幸见到您，女士。我从我主人那儿听到了不少关于你的事。_ **

茉莉看着夏洛克的脸变成了受惊的粉色。随着一声不加掩饰的恐惧吱吱声，她躲在迈克身后寻求安全。她身上明黄色的背心裙让她更轻易地弯下身。断断续续地，一个微小脆弱的声音答道：

**_我也很荣幸见到您，阁下。您用在我们这类身上的称呼是不常见的，请原谅我的紧张。_ **

_她这一类？_

约翰感到莫名其妙，注意到夏洛克的目光轻轻停在茉莉肩上的一个小胎记。乍一看，它似乎像一个螺旋形。

 

约翰还没来得及靠近看清那个图形，道奇便清了清喉咙吸引大家的注意力。

“正如你们都所知道的那样，这是你们在伦敦的最后一晚。”她严肃无疑的语气使他们都摇醒了，强迫他们用阴沉的面貌面对他们的未来。中尉抬起她的下巴，深棕色的眼睛专业沉着，她指着赛约斯，“从现在起，你们不仅是人和龙。你们是运作的一对，是一个整体，而在训练场地你们也会被这样训练。”

似乎是为了证实什么，道奇伸出的手指对她的龙做出了一个罕见的表示喜爱动作，把手轻放在他的肩膀上。几乎在立刻，赛约斯跪了下来。毫不犹豫，百分百的信任。作为奖励，中尉把手穿过他黑色的短发。

“每个人与他的龙之间的关系都是不同的，但是在军营中，某些事必须保持一致。首先——”

她厉声叫道，赛约斯在瞬间变成了龙形，保护性地将她圈起。龙张开的下颌嘶嘶地冒着蒸汽，茉莉则尽可能地钻到迈克一边。夏洛克则表现得像往常一般冷漠和不为所动。约翰不知道这个生物的目光挑战性地与夏洛克的相遇时，他能不能感觉到他们的联结颜色发生了细微的变化。

“一个口令或是手势是搭档间最常用的变身指令。”道奇漫不经心地解释，轻轻抚摸着赛约斯两岭之间的脊柱，“但你的情况是，约翰，作为一名 _萨尔_ 队员意味着你相比你的队友有一个优势。”又是一声口令，赛约斯立即变回了人形。他的眼睛闪耀着炙热的金色，然后冷却成疏远而自制的玛瑙色。

“因此，你们会很可能被分进同一个队，有大量的野外训练，极可能与另一个 ** _萨尔_** 队一起，这样如果你们中的一个负伤或被劫持，你能够与彼此保持不间断联系，并安排后援。你的工作是控制一条随时有可能发怒反抗的龙。这意味着你要能很好地放倒一条龙。”道奇顿了顿，声音稍微平和了些，即使她的眼睛依然炯炯有神。

“别他妈的犹豫。你犹豫，接着你就会发现你的内脏被扔到离你尸体半里远的地方。更别提你队友也会被置于生死攸关的境地。”

约翰咽了咽唾沫，点头。一提到他对他人的生命负有责任，他的手便握成了拳头。作为一名医生，他知道他应该明白他肩膀上无数条人命的重量比别的士兵要重得多。然而现在，他能感受到的压力太清晰了。在一个眩晕的瞬间，他感觉自己似乎又回到了十岁，抱着一个棒球手套，期望第一次尝试就击到球。他父亲还是度过了一些好日子的，而他不想让他失望。仿佛感受到了他混乱思想所指向的黑暗深处，夏洛克轰隆隆的声音在他脑子里宽慰般地嗡嗡作响。

**_稳住，约翰。迈克的眼睛周围都看上去有些绿了。_ **

果不其然，迈克在颤抖。他抖得不是很厉害，但足以有效地分散约翰对恐惧的注意力。约翰转身去帮助他的朋友，而夏洛克深沉地看着道奇，在精神上把她分解成一块又一块。

值得赞赏的是，中尉从未拒绝过他的凝视。

 

约翰走下飞机时，空气又干又热。像打了他一巴掌，使他畏缩地吸了一口气。制服对他来说又宽又松，几乎把他拖矮了，沉甸甸地挂在肩膀上。这让他觉得好像又变回了个小孩，穿着爷爷的旧制服，假装和别的孩子出操演练。他草草地把背包拽到肩上，记忆浮现在脑海中，吞噬他的忧虑与不安。坎大哈。或者至少，他就只剩这个了。

曾经，在很久以前，这片土地上发生过另一场战争。踏上这片干燥的地形，约翰能清楚地看到它，仿佛被刻在了石头上一样。他吸进去的空气有一种沉重的压迫感，他的舌头能尝到被枪支和血液玷污了的风沙。但也许只是因为他过于敏感了吧。夏洛克从飞机上向地面纵身一跃，强有力的双腿几乎没有碰到地面。龙在整个航行的过程中都在强烈抱怨说金属装置让他想吐，引擎震耳欲聋的噪音扰乱了他的脑子。夏洛克似乎不在乎和约翰坐一起的其他几个人（由于是军用运输，都是部队的人）都怪异地看着他，也没有留意到约翰委婉地暗示他冷静，直到这位年轻人在他脑子里大喊大叫。

_夏洛克，我这边！记得吗，你得待在我这边！_

不过，夏洛克似乎不愿意听。相反，他急切地把自己挤进机场，尾巴在身后猛力一甩，勾画出一个迂回的背影。约翰只能跟着他，在他身后低声咒骂着。道奇叹了口气。

“放他一个钟。这里热，他跑不了多久的。”她的语气还有一丝幽默，凝视着贫瘠的沙漠。即使过去了几个月，她还是能感觉到肩膀下意识地压低了。她挺直了身体，仿佛自己还担任着往常的指挥角色。

他们正式进入了敌方领地。

 

****

他们被分配到了艰苦的沙漠迷彩卡车上，檐棚挡住仿佛要渗入泥土燃尽一切的烈日。后尾箱放着一个简易长板凳，介于他们与其他认识的人分离了，约翰和夏洛克都好奇地看着窗外他们经过的村庄。龙紧靠着约翰，现在他们坐在别的士兵和仆人对面。他冰凉的体温舒缓了约翰闷热的感觉，一言不发地靠着约翰，为他身体的一侧降温。夏洛克穿着军装看上去怪怪的，但是暗绿色的衬衫配合他纤长的身形上，比约翰看上去要好得多。他们都看向车外，夏洛克的项圈在日光的照耀下闪烁着。

坎大哈是一个忙碌的城市。这片土地曾被许多不同的国家征服，街道满是人类与龙不假思索各行其道、进行业务往来的拥挤嘈杂声音。这儿的街道到处都是商业活动，就像一道五光十色的彩虹，约翰能够看到来自世界各地的奇装异服。埃及已统治坎大哈多年，因此不难看出这些服装灵感都来自哪儿。总体上设计都是翻滚的围巾和沙丽，头巾和长衣物遮住人们被灼伤的皮肤和起泡了的脸。至少，约翰看到商品供应商试图朝路过的士兵推销他们的货物。

而夏洛克正相反，他看到了 _龙_ 。

至少人类都看起来衣食无忧，他们的装束不算太奢华，而他们身侧的仆人让夏洛克后颈反常地刺痛起来。他看到暗沉的眼睛，鞭痕和满是有尖头，用拉扯窒息来制服的项圈。他看到了年幼的龙，比蜷伏在商店门前的尘土里的幼崽大不了多少，扯着父母的衣服，捡起掉在地上的水果和干酪。他们巨大的眼睛和皮包骨的身体像老鼠一般，而显然是经过修补和长期磨碎的衣服更是相形见绌。直视这些同胞们的眼睛，龙的鳞片突然颤抖了。夏洛克心烦意乱地扯了扯他的项圈，没有理会约翰对于这个市场提供琳琅满目的商品的惊叹。他无法责怪他的同伴没有注意到这些。毕竟，夏洛克看到的每一条龙都低着头，身体蜷缩在一起，看上去那么小，几乎不可见。要是他自己没有带着项圈，他也可能不会注意到他们。

他没有看到憎恨，大概是因为一层纱蒙住了他们的眼睛。

约翰在观看人群时被一个轻柔的声音惊了惊，接着评论从卡车的另一边传过来。

“中产阶级，这些人都是。你应该能在这里看到皇室，真是可笑。他们用纯金给龙做项圈，而且都是混账，即使可以，也拒绝对我们说英语。”

年轻的士兵被吓了一跳，转身发现一个高大敏捷的男人朝自己打招呼，看起来只比约翰大几岁。浓密的栗色头发从头顶散落在一张高高的雀斑脸上，一对孩子气的绿眼睛从眼眶里向外看着。他坐在那里，两手放在膝盖之间，衬衫外穿着一件挂满神秘饰物的夹克。他的龙规矩地坐在他边上，但约翰也目瞪口呆地看着她。

她美丽得如同日出，头发犹如深沉的红木，如军人般一丝不苟地绑了起来。她有着英种龙的色彩，锐利的蓝眼睛和玫瑰般红润的粉色双颊。但这并不是让她引人注目的地方。相反，倒是她鳞片的颜色，在脖子和袖子下斑驳地闪耀着。辉煌闪耀的金色。一把装饰剑柄。她的主人向约翰伸出手来，轻松地微笑着。

“莫里。比尔·莫里。可能你已经听出我的口音了，我是美国人。”随后他笑了，那是一种温暖愉悦的声音。约翰立马放松了下来，他握住这个人的手，露出一丝微笑。然而莫里指着旁边这只耀眼的生物。

“这是瑞恩。瑞尔德琳的简称。你是个新兵，对吧？这一切对你来说都是新的吧？”

约翰缓缓点头算是回答，无视了夏洛克波浪般涌上来的不信任感。

“约翰·华生。是的，我和夏洛克都是新来的。这是第一年，还真不知道该期待什么。”

对面的男子知趣地笑了笑，绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮。就在一瞬间，他把约翰的胳膊向外弯，指着那儿的纹身，压低嗓音狡黠地说道。

“首先，约翰·华生你可能想有所隐藏。这类联结在军中并不是违法的，但就经验来说，村庄里的人并不太喜欢有荣耀的龙。”然后比尔指了指自己的手臂，眨了眨眼睛。他穿的外套突然变得说得通了。约翰前倾去固定他的帆布背包。夏洛克瞪着面前的人类，而约翰只是对服装的批评耸了耸肩。私底下，龙还是十分喜欢见到他的人类手腕上的记号的。这描绘出了他性情中微妙的任性和占有欲，而现在他丝毫不掩饰对这两个陌生人靠近约翰的厌恶，隆隆地发出轻微但准确无误的低吼。

约翰戳了戳他的肩膀，迅速道了个歉。

“不好意思，他可能占有欲太强了。通常都不怎么喜欢陌生人。”

然而比尔看起来并没有受到困扰。他朝夏洛克笑了笑，伸出手再次握了他的手，这时轮到龙来握手了。

而当比尔的声音在他们脑内响起时，约翰和夏洛克都惊了一跳。

_真高兴见到你，夏洛克。北方龙并不是人人都有幸见到的。_

约翰尽力遏制住笑，而夏洛克的咆哮消逝化成了一个困惑的鼻音。吸引这只生物的自尊心是个好法子，而约翰的新朋友似乎知晓这点，他继续轻触着龙的骄傲。

_那真是个可爱的纹身，顺便一说。几乎和我瑞恩的一样漂亮。再说，我会因为明显的原因偏心。_

夏洛克深吸了口气，片刻犹豫后允许自己握手问好。他的礼节有些生硬笨拙，即使他表现了许些不适，但约翰看到了龙的深处没有恐惧。约翰感觉胸腔充满了某种相似的骄傲。

 ** _我也很荣幸，阁下。_** 夏洛克尽职地回答，约翰关于 _听话_ 的回忆仍萦绕在他脑中。尽管礼节对他来说一点儿也不容易，比尔似乎挺欣赏夏洛克的努力。他长着雀斑的脸蜷缩成了一个笑容，夏洛克从中推理出了一些东西。

然而他捕捉到约翰的目光，保持沉默。

毕竟，有些事情最好还是不要说出来。

比尔大声地说了出来。

”是的，我也是一个 ** _萨尔_** 队员。我参军实际上是因为我侦察过它。这是我第三次服役了。现在也算是个老手了。“他自然和善地轻笑起来，约翰发问时变得激动了起来。

”那么你了解坎大哈了？“他的新朋友向后一靠，若有所思地点点头。在他一旁坐在座位上的瑞恩动了动，带着少许趣味。

”我的主人太谦虚了。他参军的第一年，我俩差点因为他‘探索’军营外的几个村子被逮捕。他差点吃枪子儿，要不是我那么坚不可摧，要不是这个国家的人训练枪手就从娃娃抓起。“她说最后两句是有轻微的骄傲。她从唇间吹出记忆的烟雾，眼睛随之眯了起来。她的主人笑了起来，轻松地用一只胳膊环住了她的肩膀。约翰有些惊异地看着瑞恩，就像夏洛克那样，倚向他的触碰。他们之间有一种约翰在卡车上别的搭档之间没见过的暖意。他暗地里看着，证实了他早些时候的观察结果。

大多数龙看似都是被殴打到屈服。他们盯着地板或是自己的大腿，眼神遥远而毫无生机。大多数的人类看上去就像他们几周都没有睡过觉，被压垮了，疲惫不堪。

细细的线把他们拉到了拐点。约翰突然意识到他是多么的毫无准备，对政治形势也知之甚少。说真的，实际上他已经有几周没有练习过射击了，天知道军营里到底有什么正等待着他。他忽然感到燥热的压力驱使自己去获取更多信息。他胸腔沉甸甸地坠着，于是夏洛克立即在他身边动了动。他的龙试图在脑子里缓解他的恐惧。

**_我知道司机不是龙骑士组织的一员，如果这个帮得到你的话。还有，坐我们旁边的那个人和另外三个人都有一腿，而且他们谁都不知道他女儿是谁的。_ **

约翰不得不咽下一个刺耳的回答来告诉夏洛克他的推理对缓解他的焦虑 _一点效果都没有_ 。他把手放在夏洛克的手里，叹息了一声，用类似恳求的神情看了看那位年长的士兵。他觉得自己忽然间完全没有了深度。

比尔捕捉到了他的目光，会意地笑了，似乎理解这个年轻人的恐惧。他的声音安静淡定。

”现在稳住。我们才刚开始。还没必要恐慌。“

那个男人把手伸进口袋摸索，接着拿出了什么东西，递给约翰。过了一会儿，金发士兵感到它掉进了他的手掌。出乎意料地，那是一个减压橡胶球。莫里按着约翰的手指握住了这个小玩意，又从口袋里拿出另一个随意地扔给夏洛克。接着他拿出他自己的，放在手上把玩着。

”我能给你们的最好建议？“莫里说，球在他的指间有条不紊地滚动着。令约翰惊讶的是，下一霎那士兵把球弹在卡车的地面上，单手抓住它，脸上是一个大大的顽皮笑容。他的声音十分有分量，是约翰忍不住就想靠过去的信任。他发现他喜欢比尔·莫里。

“尽量别让这个地方把你逼得无路可退。”


	17. 玛丽·摩斯坦与塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯

**节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》**

**_交配以及性奴隶交易（世界问题）：_ ** _不像人类，龙除了在每年的特定时期外都不能繁殖。因此，每年龙的出生数量远低于地球上的其他物种。然而，一些国家利用这一点并使用各式各样的方法捕获龙，并把它们当做性奴隶贩卖（详见764页第三部分）。这导致了强奸、家庭暴力以及世界范围内的其他问题，包括但不限于：欧洲，美国，加拿大和亚洲部分地区。虽然在这此问题上已采取了严格的反对措施，但却收效甚微。而在英国，这些问题在严格意义上并未被视作违法。一些预防措施已到位（例：一条龙只能在主人的要求下才能发生性行为），然而每半年仍有超过三百起涉及性的龙的命案。此问题不仅影响龙族，人类也涉及其中。一只负伤的龙十分危险，而遭受如此骇人听闻的罪行的龙，更是以不假思索做出攻击而著称。_

约翰的第一个早晨是被一声尖利的闹铃惊醒的，它刺穿了他睡眠的面纱，把他大叫着从窄窄的床上揪起来。如果不是有一条握力十足的长尾巴刷地一下保护性地圈住了他的腰，他早就滚下床了。在床的上铺，夏洛克隆隆的声音在年轻士兵的脑袋里响起。

**_你工作的第一天，约翰。可不想你从床上滚下来摔断了脖子。_ **

_想想迈克会笑成什么样的吧。_

约翰应了一声，蠕动着挣脱了缠在身上的尾巴，伸手去拿他的帆布衣物。

大部分人在起完床之前都醒了，比尔叠好了睡衣裤，正甩掉卷发上的水。看到龙和士兵都醒了，便朝他们笑了笑，开口说话。他扣着制服长袖打底衫扣子，一寸寸挡住长着雀斑晒黑了的胸膛。约翰瞥见那个男人锁骨有一处明亮的蓝红火焰的纹身，接着就被遮住了。

”太阳晒屁股了，姑娘们。今天可是个大日子，而我要去女生宿舍等瑞恩。“

约翰眨了眨眼睛，这才注意到他新伙伴犯罪同谋的缺席。当然，人类可以选择把自己的龙送去对应性别的宿舍，这事实上是一条规矩，只是不怎么被执行罢了。接着约翰的怀疑被证实了——他其他的室友，帕特里克·拉尔克和他的龙睡眼惺忪地下床，罗蕾莱赤裸着上半身，约翰的耳朵烧了起来，不知道该往哪儿看。然而这只黑眼睛的龙并没有被约翰的尴尬所困扰，而是起身掀开她剩下的衣物，中华龙漩涡般的黄金和玉石鳞片下沿至她的后腰。她没多看其他人几眼，便跟着她的主人进了淋浴间。

比尔翻了翻眼睛。

”如果他觉得他和他的龙很有空，那就大错特错了。中华龙总是要生活在地中海湾，即使他们的存在能带来好运和治愈。“

约翰努力让自己的脸颊别那么烫，注意到夏洛克在交流过程中故意保持沉默。龙的思绪很低沉，士兵花了一阵子才发觉它带着压抑的怒气。

**_没关系。人类最终都只需要两样东西：一张温暖的嘴和保护。_ **

_小心点儿，伙计。不要以为你没大声讲出来就没人在听。_

比尔说话的时候没有从他叠好的衣服上抬起视线，但他的声音保持在谨慎的边缘。他绿色的眼睛在深色刘海下闪着光。约翰一声不吭地伸手戳了一下夏洛克的一边翅膀，而他们变成了深沉难懂的蓝色。

_行了，夏洛克。我先去洗澡，然后把冷水留给你。_

夏洛克紧绷的脊背放松下来，约翰才知道龙在害怕。那一瞬间，他想知道约翰会不会做帕特里克对他的龙做的事情，在外面听着都那么大声。龙在约翰的手掌下放松了下来，接着他的士兵感觉到小臂上的纹身蜿蜒过手肘的刺痛。

 

 

****

他们整齐地排在队列里，肩并肩，而他们的龙正精准地排在他们身后。约翰能感觉到夏洛克呼在他后颈上的气息，与正从地平线上升起的太阳散发出的热量比起来无比凉爽。睡意牵扯着他，尽管他已经洗了个热水澡，并刷了个牙，口气也清新多了。他觉得自己的脚好像已经开始摇摆不定了，而只有在点名和训练中，他才不会陷入一个梦中，并好好站着。

如果夏洛克已经累了的话，他也没怎么表现出来。相反，那双浅蓝色的眼睛在乌黑的蜷曲刘海下锋利地向外瞪视着，让他的耳朵从视觉上又缩短了，看起来有些笨拙。教官扫视着站在主人们背后的龙，在心里精明地估测他们的优劣势。

整个队伍里只有另外两只北方龙。不太常见，而事实上夏洛克没有见过其他同胞，这使他十分想看看他们。一只有着褐色的短短卷发，深得几乎和夏洛克的头发一样，眼睛的颜色更倾向于冰蓝色的海洋。另一只是个女性，深棕色的头发在她头上高高地挽成了一个发髻。她站在那里，透露着无可言表的轻松，可夏洛克一秒钟也没被糊弄到。她的眼睛对上他的，刺客般轻而易举地看穿对手的弱点和瑕疵。夏洛克眯起眼睛，睫毛交错。仿佛是感觉到了他的目光，那条龙猩红色的唇勾起了一抹玩味的笑。

她没有转身看他。

十二位士兵站在男女兵和龙的队列前，排成”V“字形，中间处站着一个突出的身形。他很高，但不过分。谷物般棕色的头发分向两边，反倒显得他更高大。他露出尖牙的笑容在队列中掀了一番骚动，接着他高声向队伍自我介绍。

”欢迎新兵和士兵们，所有人！经过几个月的艰苦训练，有些人是几年，你们终于挺过来了。我在这里祝贺你们。“一丝生硬的欣赏之情穿过队伍，低声向周围的人确认他们都做了些什么。约翰的下颌绷紧了，手坚定地握成了拳头。他已经走了这么远，在这关头已经无路可退。现在只剩下实战训练。回家去，他能当他一直想当的医生，永远也不用回想起他们面前绵延无尽的沙漠。他告诉自己他这么做只是为了能尽快回家，并不是为了被祝贺时肾上腺素在血液中窜涌，或是骨头的高歌。

仿佛感受到了朋友隐隐的兴奋之情，夏洛克的翅膀颤抖着变成了烟火般的绿色。男人继续说着，带着批判的目光扫视士兵们，突然上前一步，声音一扬，每人都能听出那其中毫无问题的放松。

”我的名字是赛巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯上校，而你们要称呼我威尔克斯上校。简单好记，但任何蓄意的不敬都会让你们马上围着军营跑圈。“

接着他笑了，像一辆抛锚的车。响亮而刺耳。约翰感觉到夏洛克喷在他后颈上的气息，感受到其极大安抚舒缓了他的神经和皮肤。他强忍住颤抖的冲动。

”现在，在我们把你们分组，让队长带领你们到不同的营地之前，有些规章制度需要明确。不要忘记它们，不要做笔记，而我也 _不会_ 再重复。“

威尔克斯上尉的目光变得锋利了起来，走近站在比尔面前，离约翰和夏洛克几尺远。约翰注意到他的朋友径直注视着前方，微微放低实现，不迎面对视高级长官，背部挺直，手放两侧。士兵的典范。威尔克斯的声音有些惊讶，还有些别的意味。约翰咽了咽唾沫，感到有些不适。

”我之前在附近见过你。莫里中尉，正确吗？“

”是的，长官。“比尔清晰地答道，终于抬眼看向面前这个人——他现在被用正确头衔称呼了。约翰看着他的朋友，他看似并未被塞巴斯蒂安的控制姿态吓倒，反而更加坚定地站在地面上，甚至连威尔克斯直视他时都没有眨眼。上校的声音变得慢吞吞，棕色眼睛瞟到了他身后的瑞恩。约翰注意到他仍令人惊异地保持着镇定，牙齿紧锁在一起。他上司的注意力从他和他的龙身上转走。

”我记得你。准守命令，也聪明。不怕夸耀自己。龙也训练有素。“而约翰只听到了接下来的部分，因为他紧张地听着，微低着头。塞巴斯蒂安前倾对着他朋友的耳朵说道：

”总想知道她是不是在床上也听从你大半的命令。“

比尔没有反应。相反，他保持着脸上空白的表情，身体两侧的手指伸得笔直。他从咬紧的牙缝间回答，寒冰爬上了他的话语。

”我不得而知，长官。瑞恩不是那种会和狗躺在一起的龙。“他绿色的眼睛直勾勾地锁定在塞巴斯蒂安脸上，表情是谨慎的中性空白。然而，从比尔肩膀紧绷的线条和威尔克斯渐移去的笑容可以看出，意思已经足够明确了。他的眼神被什么东西硬化了，睾酮驱动他用一丝努力回贴那个油滑的笑容。

”有个经验丰富的士兵是件好事。你可以协助我做一些训练课程。你和你的龙。“

这是个命令。含蓄地隐藏在礼节和小丑般的胁迫下。约翰能看到他朋友表现出的愤怒，他的脸比往常都要苍白。像是取得了胜利，威尔克斯嘲讽般地把他的命令高声宣读，好让全队都听得见。

”除非你觉得你太 _出色_ ，不屑于帮助低等级头衔的人，中尉？“

约翰一直全神贯注地看着整件事的经过，他几乎都没注意到迈克从他身侧离开走出了队列。威尔克斯把比尔的沉默当做答复，准确无误地指出茉莉和她的主人，就像一对被聚光灯照射的孪生鹿。约翰感到他潜伏的不安变成了全然愤怒的爆发。他的手紧紧地握成拳头，企图上前到上尉指向明确的手指和迈克之间。但是他的肱二头肌被一只冰凉的手坚定地拉住了。夏洛克的声音低声在他头脑里说道。

**_约翰，停下。行动前先想想。_ **

_不管他在做什么，都是不对的，我能感觉得到。茉莉都在颤抖了。_

**_我知道。但是，看——_ **

龙和士兵都看到比尔的眼睛里蹿起冰冷的火焰，而他身后的瑞恩眼里闪烁着挑衅般的烈焰。威尔克斯的头转向了迈克和茉莉，但身体还是正对着比尔的方向。

这明显是一个圈套，别无选择。

茉莉抖得像一片叶子。

”那好吧，你们两个正适合——“

”我们来！“比尔叹了口气，往前踏一步，遵守了威尔克斯的命令，防御性地扬起下巴。约翰并没有放松。他可以看出，不管接下来的是什么，对他的朋友来说都不是件好事，而且他之前见过类似的情况，从比尔是多么不情愿地服从了命令来看。约翰被夏洛克对于眼前这位上尉淡定的分析安抚了。夏洛克的思绪以一种惊人的频率闪来闪去。

**_三十出头，一部分靠自己的才能一路高升，一部分是因为钱。家族在……三个？不，总共五个地区成立公司。独子，人生中从不用怎么努力。习惯掌控，有权利情结……有一个可疑的不良行为记录，但是因为父母的关系被摆平了。_ **

推理深入到更日常的事物里去，比如这个男人养了一条狗，青春期时在大学搞大了女友的肚子。然而这些都在约翰看着比尔勉强地走前去时消退到了一边。比尔的脚后跟拖在身后，而瑞恩毫不质疑地跟在身后。就像一个男人面对自己的处决。

无言地，比尔站在了队列的最前方，眼神阴沉严峻。

塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯又开始露出微笑。

”啊，太棒了。有人自愿总是好的。现在，在这个营地里，你们大多数都希望能立马上战场，但是——“

威尔克斯毫无防备地厉声喊道，队列中的一个士兵立马脱离了队伍，像一匹脱离族群的狼。约翰马上看到那根本不是个人，而是一只侵略性十足的，战伤累累的中华龙。这条龙虽然不高，却也是一个被精心调制过供人使用的武器。塞巴斯蒂安再次厉声喊道，这条龙二话不说地双膝跪地。塞巴斯蒂安的手指穿过龙的黑色短发，眉毛挑战性地对士兵们扬起，他说：

”你们在军营中的大多数训练都会被作为一个整体来进行。更重要的是，学会如何保住你们的性命。“塞巴斯蒂安突然占有性地紧紧抓住他龙的项圈，约翰感觉好像一块滚烫的烙铁掉进了胃里。皮革和金属看上去令人窒息，然而那条龙并未反抗。看上去就像个玩偶，那只生物平静而顺从。没人发出一丝声响。而在他身后，夏洛克发出了几乎听不到的厌恶与狂怒的声音。

**_他是从东方作为奴隶贩卖来的。他的舌头被割掉了……_ **

”要知道你们的龙的行为会影响你，而如果你纵容你的武器，你就会有一只钝刀刃。案例——“

威尔克斯转过身，手里拿着一个银色远程遥控器。约翰感到身后的夏洛克僵住了，也注意到多条龙更低地埋下了头。憎恨与恐惧的气味在鼻腔里蔓延生长。作为一名 _萨尔_ 队员，约翰的感受更深刻。他咬紧牙关对抗他脑袋里多只生物的普遍不安和与他人交流的嗡嗡声。在一片痛苦的浩瀚汪洋中，约翰的思想只是冰山一角。

威尔克斯尖利地注视比尔，带着傲慢自大与残忍的欺凌意味。

“上次他被发配到那里，我们的比尔似乎不赞同对他的龙进行体罚。他认为他的龙相对规则而言是”特殊“的。莫里先生，介意让大家看看这种愚蠢想法的后果是什么吗？”

比尔的下颌上暴起一根青筋，他的声音开始带上了抗拒。

”事情发生的唯一原因是瑞恩当时负伤受惊了，她不——“

他的句子被打断了。威尔克斯的龙突然倒在地上，扭成一团，拉扯着自己的脖子，在约翰旁边发出震耳欲聋的痛苦咆哮。比尔喊了一声，约翰本能地向前倾——却被夏洛克不可抗拒的握力拉了回来。不可抗拒地握着约翰的手腕，龙对着约翰的耳朵嘶声说道：

**_你什么都做不了！待在这里，不然你会给我们两个都惹麻烦！_ **

威尔克斯换上了一副几乎是无聊厌倦了的表情。约翰口干舌燥。塞巴斯蒂安按下了银色遥控器的按钮，饶有兴趣地看着他的龙咬紧牙关痛苦地扭动着。

”尽管在没有挑衅的情况下，我不能惩罚你的龙，莫里，但我认为你会发现我用不着这么做。他天性如此，新兵，别忘了下次欠他个人情。这位莫里就是不能忍受任何人受苦。“

他的语调带水带浆。

”可怜的士兵，真的。“

比尔毫不掩饰地龇着牙，他绿色的眼睛明显地燃着仇恨。”你曾经要 _听从_ 我的命令。“

他嘶哑的指控将威尔克斯的注视变成了钢铁。他的声音毋庸置疑。他的声音如此坚硬，充满着公然的敌意。

”而那些日子 _过去了_ 。“

他们死寂地在队伍前面对面站着，目光中闪着约翰从前没有见过的滚烫恶毒的仇恨。而真相是，威尔克斯显然是个混账（而且无比残忍），但比尔脸上扭曲的恨意那么不同寻常，仿佛他十分乐意不假思索地勒死那个高人一等的家伙。瑞恩一动不动地站着，但眼睛紧密地观察着动静，即使是某一时刻的发起攻击的迹象。相比之下，威尔克斯的龙依然蜷缩在地上，从瘀肿处传来隆隆的咆哮，仿佛身处巨大的痛苦之中。一方面约翰想上前去看看那条龙，而另一方面他又能从他的角度看到龙无比锋利的牙齿。

就在莫里和上尉要发起攻击之时，一声不耐烦的叹息从队列后方传来。威尔克斯的头反射性地一扭，其他人也争相效仿。约翰看到那男人的脸从暴怒的红色变成了可怕的苍白。

是一个女人的声音。精明而不耐烦，把整个阵队都震住了。

”说真的，威尔克斯？第一天就惹麻烦？“

塞巴斯蒂安似乎想争辩，但他的身形和地位瞬间被排列整齐的士兵们缩小了，来为——令人吃惊的是，一个娇小的金发女子——腾出空间。她站在那儿，与其他人脱离开来。她的外表亦是如此。剪到耳际的亚麻色短发，蓝色的眼睛闪耀着某些军营中不得一见的素质。那双眼睛是蓝宝石般的颜色，当它们看到莫里时亮了起来，像是跟一位老友问好。莫里不敢放松，肩膀仍然因未作出的攻击前倾着，他看向威尔克斯的眼神满是不信任。约翰没法责怪他——那人太适合做谋杀对象了。

”摩斯坦准将……训练头一天，是什么风把你刮来了？“

无视他明显的窘迫，很明显上尉看似铁了心要尽可能地表现得淡定。他的站姿笔直，但完全不能匹及这个女人行走时那种近乎凄美的存在。他高昂的头象征性地抬成了一个正”V“字形。尽管约翰心有余悸，却也感觉到面上露出了一点笑意。这个女人身上有些东西，某些可靠和诚挚的力量，就鉴于她在刚接手了这块烫手的山芋，就像舒缓一个沸水造成的烫伤。就像暴风雨后的平静，她立刻缓解了紧张的局面，走过去扶威尔克斯的龙站起来——威尔克斯正射出一道几乎不可见的刺痛目光。

她的声音刻薄了起来。

”威尔克斯上校，我十分肯定我曾提到过，在新兵训练时，除非在极端情况下，不能滥用龙的项圈吗？“ 

队伍沉默到令人不适。一些人（迈克）私底下骂道：”混蛋。“。

摩斯坦准将看着塞巴斯蒂安就像在看一个小孩，她转身给比尔正式道歉时，脸上是长时间隐忍的表情。

”你在这儿的第二次服役的开端真是太不幸了，莫里中尉。上一次我听说你在台湾服役。“

听到被用正确的头衔称呼，比尔的肩膀松懈了下来，视线也从翡翠绿冷却成了甜酒的黄绿色。

”是在那里服役过一段时间，不过军营被端了。现在太危险了。不过你不知道也不是什么怪事儿，这地方消息总是很不灵通。“

摩斯坦笑了，而这笑容在约翰看来是火光般的阳光。他发觉自己可笑地温暖了起来，莫名其妙。诚然，在他人生当中不乏迷恋的时候，但他还从未像如此……被一张脸所俘虏过。约翰不太确定这是否是因为准将摩斯坦面对一个180磅的男人时表情看上去如此平静，仿佛对这片沙漠宾至如归。她一转脚后跟，对这支新队伍说道：

”让我把这件事讲清楚：尽管管教自己的龙是你们的职责，但你们必须注意到，当你无法这么做时，他人也应该能够给予你的龙指令。这里是一个整体，我们是一支军队，但更重要的是，我们是兄弟。一个紧密联系的团队。我将不会允许自己的军队中出现内讧，而你们任何的小争执——“她意味深长地看着比尔和威尔克斯，”都是被禁止和不可原谅的，至少在你们此时服役的这个军营里。如果在我巡视过程中时，发现任何肢体冲突，你们要受的可不仅仅是围着军营跑步了。你们都是成年人，到现在也该知道如何尊重他人了吧。正如威尔克斯所说，你们已小有成绩，这就意味着你们在某些方面是优秀的。“

约翰注意到他周围的士兵貌似都站得更直了些。这个女人的嗓音里有着沉甸甸的威严感。他情不自禁骄傲地降低肩膀，抬起了下颌。

然而夏洛克不悦的隆隆声把约翰从他的遐想中惊醒了过来。

**_说真的，人类男性。似乎每次只能用半边脑子思考。_ **

他不满地说，只是在轻微暗示他嫉妒的一个小侧面。约翰吃惊地张大了嘴，但他没有时间做出回应，注意力便马上被摩斯坦的话语吸引了过去。

”你们的龙需要照顾到你们的所需，但他们也要顾及他人。但是，在以下两件事上要划清界限：性需求和战场情况。“准将的目光转变成了类似青铜的颜色。

”如果你希望同与一条不属于你的龙同床，你必须征求其主人的许可。在战场也是一样，龙的职责是对主人负责，和完成队伍分配的任务。违反以上的任何一条规则，将会导致严重后果。降级，或是开除出营。“

约翰脊柱上感到一股凉意。他感觉到的不是夏洛克翻滚的恐慌，而是被谨慎压实了的愤怒。

看来，这位士兵答应请求而不是使唤龙，这一点根本不能保护他。


	18. 火龙

**节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》**

**_奥西拉（语言）：_ _“_ _奥西拉_ ** _**”** 是一个复杂的术语，并时常会在翻译成人类语言时产生歧义。其映射了龙族文化中亲密敏感却浪漫的部分，而在龙的一生中，只对为数不多的、特定的几个人抱有 **“奥西拉”** 般的情感。_ **_奥西拉_ ** _是一名同伴，是古语“战役同胞”的派生，用于描述甚至比同胞兄弟更为紧密联结的深厚关系。如果两条龙建立了_ **_奥西拉_ ** _友谊，便意味着他们已立誓保护对方的性命。此外，这也意味着他们发誓保护对方的族群和家庭。这是一种建立在绝对信任上的关系。而该术语在龙族文化中不常被使用。与_ **_奥西拉_ ** _关系意义最相近的术语是“生命中最具深沉意义的友谊”。（详见576页“不能被人类语言直译的词汇”）_

 

跑步很艰难。酷热难当。尽管约翰从来不是个跑步“快”的人，但他也不觉得自己是个蜗牛。然而在军队里速度并不重要，而是耐力和别的什么东西。他气喘吁吁，努力调整呼吸的节奏。他已经开始感受到小腿肚上的晒伤，后腰也一摸一把汗。日上三竿——这一点帮助也没有。正午的烈日把他和别的士兵往沙土里打压，让他们困难的呼吸中寻求解脱。天空是一种猛烈，干燥，温度令人窒息的蓝。干燥的沙地用它特有的方式折磨着排列成蜿蜒长队的士兵们，把衣服的面料狠狠地陷在他们的皮肤里。

他们来到营地近乎一周了。约翰在今天见到了他的队长，期待在他的胃里不安分地打成了结。与与威尔克斯的对峙后，摩斯坦准将决定推迟这周的接任，给大家充足的时间“认识彼此”。不过约翰好像已经认识 _每一个_ 人了，因为军队“团结”的目的似乎就是“在训练的时候逼迫我们进行互动，不然就被落下”。所以，他已经清楚地知道每个士兵能跑多远，知道他们吃什么食物，知道他们都有哪些习惯。然而他却不能道出谁有家庭，有人在家里等待着谁。他不能确切地道出谁有兄弟姐妹，或者有谁在独自哭泣直到深夜。

与此同时，约翰发现自己对人类的体会越来越少，却对龙却越来越多。

他把那本书藏在床垫下面。那是一扇危险的窗户，向约翰展示着那个他仅触及皮毛的世界。就像一剂让人上瘾的毒品，他发觉自己每个深夜都会撑开疲惫的眼睑，强迫自己保持清醒，多读一章，或者一段，或者仅仅一行字。对于这种生物的种种学问和知识——这个生物就蜷缩在他的下铺。约翰感到他内心深处那个被他遗忘已久的小男孩正欢呼雀跃着。

不过事实是，他才不会跳。他会散架的——从他大腿的疼痛程度来看。

在阿富汗土地上艰难徒步整个过程，约翰好奇自己之前怎么一直没早意识到这该死的 _沙漠_ 会这么 _热_ 。然而这是士兵们在非任务时间段能够独自离营的时间，而上床睡觉时脚上的水泡和背部疼痛，并未使士兵对此多上心。

夏洛克只是表现得稍好一点。

龙更强壮，至少在身体方面是这样的。正如他的同胞们一样，他跑起来既轻松又优雅。他柔韧的身形十分适合各种训练。但是不同于他的中华龙或英种龙同族，约翰留意到龙更容易疲劳，也更容易头痛，而且一天结束后红通通的，既焦躁又易怒。夏洛克一开始很不情愿给自己找麻烦，他的过去要求他对这些抱怨一声不吭，除非他就要死掉了。然而在奇热无比的一天结束后，约翰发现龙几乎要摔倒了，他翅膀颤抖着，是晕船般的绿色。这回连夏洛克也不能否认他有事。

北方龙根本不是用来忍受这般热度的。

所以，无视他朋友的抗议和咆哮的咒骂（用词如此花样百出，比尔的眉毛都好笑地扬了起来，瑞恩则在发帘后面抿着嘴发笑），约翰把夏洛克拖去了医务室，试图找到一些能避免他的朋友不间断中暑的方法。

医务室的帐篷很大，褐色的，坐落在军营的中心，就像什么重要中心人物似的。士兵和医务人员来来往往。直至现在，约翰虽然还没有把此处当做他未来工作的去处，但他已经感到血液中的本能嗡嗡作响，与这里的气氛共鸣。就像一首未出口的歌谣，在每个人的气息下吟唱着，而很快约翰便明白了。

大多数医务人员的助手是中华龙。而约翰听到的在皮肤下瘙痒的嗡嗡声，也根本不是 _歌_ 。是 _魔法_ 。

治疗师的魔法。

一切被触及到的事物都被照耀上了一层软软的金光，就像哈莉叶特曾经热爱的彼得·潘中的仙尘，仿佛有青铜的沉砂沿着平躺士兵包裹他们松弛的肌肉，接着它捉住了约翰，就像他的体温有磁性似的。它在他的发间穿梭，流光溢彩，拂去了他膝盖和双腿的不适。而夏洛克的蓝眼睛也在蜂蜜般甜美纯洁的嗡嗡魔力中变成了明亮的银色。

他们走近了一位穿着军服的护士，她羞赧地对他们鞠了一躬作为问候，项圈上的反光说明了她的头衔等级。她身后波浪般的黑长发精巧地编成了辫子，专业，也很美丽。龙的杏仁眼是午夜般的黑，充满了遥远的宁静。幸运的是，虽然身上有来自亚洲奴隶贸易的痕迹，她的舌头并没被割掉。

“日安，阁下们。我是素琳。请问您们今日的伤痛是什么？”

不顾夏洛克在脑袋里的抱怨，约翰换上了最具有抚慰性笑容，手势示意他的伙伴。

“我是约翰·华生，这是夏洛克。我的龙最近病了。中暑，因为他品种的缘故。我想知道有没有什么能够帮助缓和他的……痛苦。”

素琳诊断时看上去并不怎么惊讶。她的黑眼睛精细地检查着北方龙恼火的身形。面对夏洛克的怒视她没有退缩，谨慎到在她示意“二位请跟我来”时都没有越过夏洛克个人范围。

“这边请。我的主人安迪应该知道哪些魔法对这个有帮助。”

她转过身时，约翰看到了龙的鳞片，一路蜿蜒到她露出的后颈皮肤。生动鲜活的蓝绿色，就像孔雀羽毛的里层。

素琳的主人叫做安迪·布莱克。一个满脸雀斑的男孩，看上去乳臭未干，要不是他和他的龙打招呼时拿手术刀的手稳定无疑的话。接着他看到了约翰，脸上试探性的微笑立马变成了一个露齿的笑容。他放下手中锋利的设施，转向水槽洗去手上的血污，轻松友好地开口：

“一个新兵，我知道了！也是医务室的？我看过你给的档案。叫做什么……华生？”

约翰与他握了手，礼貌地微笑着。夏洛克气呼呼地瞪着自己的脚。他的脸上有一丝愤怒的热度，从他翼幅的弯曲程度也能看出他的烦躁。

“是啊，夏洛克已经好几次差点儿早出操的时候晕倒了。我觉得是时候带他来这儿看看了。”

安迪歪着点了点，赞同地笑了笑。他耸耸肩。

“来这里也好几天了，当医生什么的。我负责这班，要是有什么需要，尽管问。”接着他转向夏洛克，默默地打量了一会龙的形态，片刻后诊断道。

“看上去只是一个简单的中暑，从他的品种来看还挺常见的。我想他晚上囤积着冷水吧？”

约翰笑了，点点头。一旁的夏洛克反抗似的甩了甩尾巴。这只龙的鳞片是恼火的灰色，像暴风雨一般。

“是的，他的确那样。甚至不用像别人一样负责卫生。只是尽可能地浸在冷水浴里。不过我也不怪他。”

安迪思索了一阵子，深褐色的眼睛短暂地闪烁了一下，接着一拍掌，摩擦了一下。

“好的，我能给夏洛克开一些叫做‘冷却液包’的东西。基本上它们是小包凝胶，被挤压或是在体内移动的时候能制冷。如果放在胸口的话，他身体的核心部分会保持更长的制冷时间。给北方龙的常见方子。不过你得向上级请求批准，因为政府总是不鼓励什么有效的东西，你知道的。不过约翰，与此同时，我这儿还有个病人，正为一个断裂的项圈而受苦呢。我们包扎了伤口，但他还是抱怨。作为一个 ** _萨尔_** 队队员，我想你也许更有可能安抚他。想试试吗？”

惊异地眨眨眼，他下意识想拒绝。

“如果我要做些什么的话，我身上没有带自己的设备……”

“带上素琳吧。我们交换一下龙，我就可以检查一下夏洛克的心脏和体液，确保没有因热量脱水，而你也可以有一个熟悉事务的助手。”

夏洛克的尖刺立刻锋利了起来，他的眼睛眯成锐利的缝隙。约翰匆忙在脑子里安抚他。

_没事，夏洛克。只是几分钟，没什么好担心的。_

作为回应，龙发出了一声响彻帐篷的不满的低沉咆哮，几位医患打了个轻微的冷战，好奇地望过来。接着他们看到夏洛克摆出即将进入战斗模式的姿态。声响干裂，像两片鳞片互相摩擦。蛇一般的威胁。

然而约翰不为所动。

他相当仓促地打断夏洛克发出的极力证明自己不满的声音，将他轻推到一边，微愠地通过他们的联结在脑里发出一个 _听话_ 的请求。素琳定定地站着。约翰噘了噘嘴。安迪似乎看出夏洛克的不自在，于是提出了一个小小的休战协议。

“我们可以在其他龙用的房间里给你检查，当然，如果你不……和别的龙敌对的话。你也应该知道，龙总是可以成为……最恼羞成怒的病人。”

夏洛克的怒视没有减弱，但他的鳞片变成了坚忍的淡蓝色。他生硬地点了点头。他的视线落回到医院的地板上，尽管仍有些不满，但他也挖苦地道了歉。

“如果你能这么做的话，阁下……我必须接受你的好意。”

约翰决定不去理会夏洛克占有性地缠在手腕上的尾巴。素琳谦和的笑容像是松了一口气。

“这边请，阁下们。”她小声说，伸出一只纤弱的胳膊引路。她银蓝色的鳞片随着步伐闪耀着，星子仿佛在她金色的肌肤下起舞。那一刹那，约翰觉得自己仿佛被那自然的变换方式催眠了。

 

 

****

那只受伤的龙是一条相当粗暴鲁莽的英种龙 _（原文：a rather hot-headed English）_ （约翰觉得这个双关是有必要，而且是善意的），看上去并没有好好被护士呵护到。他黑得像一只坚果，带有米迦斑点的眼睛满是厌恶。他在病床上坐立不安，看上去饱含歉意的护士正在为他缠绷带。

约翰走进了些，听到那位护士徒劳无功地向他解释他为什么不能变成龙形再休息。

“我们给你骨折处的伤口缝了针，如果你试着变形就会裂开的。而我们不知道变形时骨头会怎么变。我敢肯定你女主人会理解的——”

她说着，伸手轻碰绷带。那条龙抬起身子，用龙语咆哮着强调了什么。夏洛克停顿笑出了声，而素琳的脸颊变成了惊奇的粉色。英种龙站立起来，项圈随着动作叮当作响。透过他的尖牙，他用带有浓重外国口音的英语一字一句地发音。

“在我的 ** _奥西拉_** 被找到并回归前，我都不会休息。我的 ** _奥西拉_** 在哪儿？！”

护士无奈地沉默了，龙从鼻子里喷出烟，他环视四周努力在紧张的空气中寻找一张友好的面孔，显然被激怒了。素琳在约翰一旁低声说道。

“ ** _奥西拉_** 在我们的语言里意思是亲族，但是一个极其模糊的概念。亲密，但是含糊。可能是一个同巢兄弟，或者只是一个亲密的朋友。我们不知道他说的是谁，他的女主人也不知道。她说在这之前她都没有从她的龙口中听到过这个词。”

约翰感到波涛般的不安卷席了那条龙，忧虑而痛苦。毫无疑问，在他心里，不管他的 ** _奥西拉_** 是谁，他们与他很亲近，而且对他很重要。然而他的思绪被护士发出的细小尖叫打断了。龙笨拙地站了起来，像是要冲出帐篷（大概是去寻找他的亲族）。约翰想都没想便在脑海里建立起了一个心灵沟通通道，挡住了龙的去路，试图安抚他。

_请坐下。你会伤到自己的。我明白你很困惑，但是拜托。我知道没人会听，但是我愿意。我想帮助你。_

在屋子的另一端。夏洛克看到英种龙高高俯视他的主人，身体僵直了。他的喉咙里发出一阵隆隆的咆哮，湮没了内心的心悸。安迪叹了口气，撤回他耳朵上的听诊器。他把声音保持在低平的对话层面。

“不必惊慌。就算有更糟糕的事发生，素琳可是接受过多种自我防御训练的。不管你想不想，请不要紧张，不然你会晕过去的。”

北方龙张嘴想要回答，但他的话被气流的微震湮没了。夏洛克顿了顿，歪过头。

他听着。

**_他们说他们想帮我。可是他们不让我去找他。我的奥西拉和他的孩子们有危险。他们躲了起来，向我呼救。_ **

英种龙停顿片刻，但没有屈服于约翰的话。他依然紧握着拳头，下巴也紧绷着，摇晃着身上的病号裤和在他胸膛上呈八字摊开的白绷带。约翰心不在焉地指出龙的手臂应该上吊索（来缓解他骨骼的压力）。他保持着开放的姿态，一动不动，也没有威胁之意。

_我知道。我知道你很担心他们，也很愤怒。但是你受伤了。不管……不管这位_ _奥西拉_ _是谁，他们都不会希望你带着伤去找他们，是吗？_

而这显然是一个错误的说法，因为龙的眼睛暗沉了下来，上嘴唇因恼火而扭曲。

**_你质疑我的荣耀？我愿意负伤为我的奥西拉奋战千百回。他们是我的血液，我的家人。他和我的女主人是以我之名敬重的，如果我失去他，我将无法直视他幼龙的眼睛。_ **

_我没有怀疑你的力量，当然没有。哪个人都看得出你很强壮。一个真正伟大的……灾难……_

约翰迅速改口，马上警惕了起来。龙胸骨上的皮肤变成了火焰般橘色，像是从身体内部冒出来似的。他自嘲地笑了笑，尽量让他的肢体语言看上去温和，两手放松地垂在身体两侧。和夏洛克一起生活了一段时间，他现在已经知道了些小伎俩。所有龙的自尊似乎都喜欢被人称赞，而他也希望这样能使龙分心，这样素琳就能较为顺利地把一直拿在手里的镇定剂注射进病人的手臂。

_我敢肯定你已经摧毁了无数的城市，还可以摧毁更多。除非继续弄伤你的翅膀。据我所知，龙的翅膀可是他的骄傲和快乐所在。_

龙的鼻孔张大了。尽管胸口上的红潮似乎褪去了一些，他的眼睛还是眯了起来。他的声音充满了怀疑和困惑。

**_你在讽刺我吗？人类不会赞扬我们。我们是奴隶。我们对你们来说一无是处。只是坏了就丢弃的武器。我的奥西拉迷路了，而我的女主人撒谎会保护我。但是她不明白，若是失去了我仅剩的这一点儿荣耀，我活着也就没有意义了。所有这一切……都是我的错。_ **

龙金黄色的虹膜乌云密布，他的愤怒变成了近似痛苦的东西。约翰的胸口一紧，眉毛坚定地压低了些，低声说道：

“不，不是故意的。我不会……我不会讽刺别人。我不是……永远不会——”

他保证的话突然被打断。素琳站着发出一声警告般的尖叫（歪着头，细听着，黑色的眼眸因恐惧睁大了）他们旁边的医药小车、玻璃和器械都颤抖了起来。

但这并没有使约翰退缩。一点儿也不。他后颈上的毛发立了起来。安迪明显地紧张了起来，接着尖锐的警报的呼啸声响彻营地。安迪的命令“空袭！每个人准备！”砰地一声炸响在士兵们的耳畔。

更糟的是，约翰发现自己突然被扑倒在地上。狂暴的夏洛克以完整的龙形盘旋在他上空，发出成顿重的咆哮。

霎时，如路面上油漆桶爆炸般的声音重重地撞击在沙漠上，尘土漫天。


	19. 视线

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于随缘居续翻是每次更半章，所以ao3的更新是更新完一整章后在搬过来~

 

**节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》**

**_视线魔咒（魔法）_ ** _**：** 视线魔咒是一种看似简单，但实际在性质上极其精密的魔法。介于治愈魔咒相对简单，视线魔咒则用于增强龙的视力，就像进行开胸手术一般。它还需要一些能量（详情见775页第四部分“魔咒的性质”）。它是六大“真正洞察力”咒语之一，往往只能在一条龙与其伴侣（龙或者人类）建立深刻联结时施咒。视线魔咒的用意在于增强龙已有的能力，而这么做时龙需要从伴侣身上汲取能量，在保护双方的同时，其伴侣也会逐渐被削弱。这个咒语的棘手之处在于时间限制。如果其伴侣的受咒时间过长，就有可能出现失明甚至心脏骤停。此魔咒用于解决燃眉之急，而不是长时间的痛苦使命。需在谨慎下考虑并使用。_

 

夏洛克的鳞片是斑驳的灰色。尘土弥漫，沙子和灰尘充斥着约翰的肺，模糊了他的视野。他迷迷糊糊地咳嗽着。砂砾的味道抵在他的牙齿后面。空洞的警报铃是士兵第一个确悉的事情，他撑开眼皮，试图将视线越过遮蔽他的鳞片和翅膀弯曲成的洞穴。

下一件事是烟。

厚重的辛辣味道弥漫在空气中，像一张灰色的毯子。约翰透过夏洛克盾牌般的环抱瞥到雾霾和一片混乱。那是从帐篷开口处来的，不是直接袭击，但也很近。约翰的大脑迅速跳到火龙袭击军营的可能性，他的喉咙紧缩，想到了迈克、茉莉、比尔和瑞恩。他们在哪里？他知道吗？他们可能出事的念头，沉重强有力，促使肾上腺素在他体内奔窜。一波眩晕擒住了他，天倾西北，地陷东南。他摇摇晃晃地站着，夏洛克寒冷的腰腿是唯一支撑着他站立的东西。龙的咆哮和雷鸣般的头痛隆隆作响。龙的声音在他空荡荡的头骨里漾开，但约翰忍住没有畏缩。

**_约翰。是对基地的直接袭击。火龙。他们目前锁定军营为目标。下一个会是储水罐和食物供给设施。设施短缺或有后援的话，还会袭击医务帐篷。从声音来看……一共十三人。_ **

龙的吻部伸向空气，狭长的眼睛批判地审视着对他们的袭击。医务人员从各个方向涌来，抓着医药包与他们的龙在沙漠战区跑进跑出，或选择性地蹲在已经转移的病患身侧。那时，约翰注意到他之前照顾的那位病人蜷缩在床铺上，金色的眼睛熊熊燃烧着愤怒，野性的咆哮声冲出胸膛。龙蛇一般的长舌发出雄狮般的怒吼，从薄利的獠牙间嘶嘶地发出爬行动物般的怒火。他的胸腔剧烈起伏着，像燃烧的煤一般散发着光亮。

**_我闻到他们了。带走我奥西拉的那个人。_ **

他火冒三丈，愤怒的烟火从他的鼻孔里迸射出来。夏洛克绷紧神经，咆哮着警告他，就在注意到他的项圈后，病人变形了。

约翰被夏洛克死死钉在地上，像盾牌一样挡住熔岩般的爆炸热辐射，空气与火一起颤抖。他脸的一侧感受到了热量，但不算烫。他眨了眨眼睛，一阵旋风吹打在脸上他的短发上。他睁开眼睛，医务棚的顶上已经破了一个洞。

安迪扯着嗓子的叫喊声盖过了嘈杂，素琳防御性地在他身前变形时他仍在呼喊。素琳皇家蓝的鳞片闪闪发光，口鼻威胁般地喷着蒸汽。卷发的士兵冷静地未雨绸缪，将易碎品打包上锁，把病人用皮条捆住，不管那是哪种怪物。他的声线没有颤抖，发出指令。约翰突然觉得他可能是个队长。

“所有没有照顾高危病患的医护人员都给我上前线！没有医药包的拿上！武器在后方！通知请求支援！”

男人的眼睛看向约翰，某种暗沉的玩味在他的虹膜上摇曳。他走近，叫着约翰的名字，从一堆废墟中拖出一个深绿色的包裹，准确地把它仍在夏洛克的前爪下，耸了耸肩。但他也只放松了那么一下，接着他从一排挂钩里拖出一副沙色的降落装置，绑了一圈，扔给了素琳。

约翰马上反应过来降落装置的用途。约翰敬畏地看着安迪迅速骑上了他的龙，两腿悬在两侧。那个降落装置，一个飞行座椅——前面有一个明红色的十字。

翅膀上一个名副其实的医院。

“当医生的第一天，士兵。是时候积累些实践经验了。”

他的脚后跟在素琳的腹侧轻轻一踢，龙便盘旋着起飞了。安迪毫不费力地抓着中华龙，瞬间便从英种龙上一秒离开的洞口后消失了。

如果他不是正身处袭击之中，他还会停下来欣赏一下他们在空中有多么优雅。

像一只怪异的鸟，展开他们蛇形的身体拥抱天空。

 

 

****

人们可没说过战争可以这么 _吵_ 。

约翰听到了混乱嘈杂，甚至这些都在意料之中。战士们对他进行了铣削，在漩涡般的阴影下保持队形。炸弹从空中落下，子弹和尖叫声就像破坏性的冰雹，这些都在他意料之中。但他并不知道千条龙咆哮着上战场，他不知道他的 ** _萨尔_** 队技能只能让他目瞪口呆地看着眼前的风暴。他从头到脚的皮肤都在打颤，站立不稳，脑袋里咆哮过一连串的“战斗血尖叫撕咬撕裂防守保护我的盾牌 **战斗** ”。

约翰不知道一具身体能够嘎吱作响，直到一个漆黑条纹的阴影在半空中擒住另一个，把龙的主人从他的座椅上扯下来，尖叫着坠入身下的沙漠。离他能触及的地方太远了，约翰只能呆若木鸡地看着，眼睛睁大——从他的角度看一个女人的脖子断了。片刻之后，她的龙也坠落了下来。两吨重的中华龙从未如此致命——当它被当做一支临时标枪投向地面的时候。

夏洛克拍打着他的翅膀，快如闪电，旋风般地击退前方撞击掉落的士兵。他的鳞片是阴云密布和混沌的色彩组合，在紧张的情绪中浪潮般地变换着。约翰把他的枪握在身侧，一个不知从哪儿来的尖叫着的投射物向他们急速飞驰而来时，他几乎毫不退缩地举起了枪。

在半空中，龙变成了一个女孩。

她前屈着降落在尘土中，瞬间变回了人形。与夏洛克更高大的身形擦肩而过，她挥舞着人形双手尖端上闪耀着黑色光芒的爪子，她眯着眼，金黄的眼睛和漆黑的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。她在面具后咆哮着，防止沙土飞进嘴里，又隐藏了面貌。不过，毫无疑问能看出她的身形，和她小巧的四肢。看上去莫过于一个嘴里烫起泡来的愤怒孩子。约翰躲避着她非人的速度，龙仿佛要从他身上割下一个器官切片。他往夏洛克的腿下一躲，像个飞旋的舞者。

约翰重重地摔在了地上。

他的背接触到了沙地，那条龙就在他的上方，龇着牙，就要刺进他的颈静脉。有那么一瞬间，约翰只能感觉到他的心脏，砰砰地在耳畔跳动着。他感觉到了锋利的犬齿，抵在他的喉咙，威逼着要刺穿他的喉咙，仿佛他是用黄油做的一般。

接着他听到了寒冰般的爆破声，龙钉在他身上的压力不见了。约翰石化了一秒，但很快滚到了一旁。夏洛克和那条完全转化了的英种龙卷入了一场激烈的战斗。

北方龙的鳞片因狂怒变成了鲜明的猩红，他恶毒地朝身下的龙喷射出冰来。他们打斗的声响几乎和那条龙干涸了的血液般的暗沉红木色一般。夏洛克根本没有注意到那条龙的烈焰烧着了他柔软的下腹部。他的疼痛和暴怒能够盖过另一条龙，把她狠狠钉在原地。不允许她伤害约翰。他地动山摇的咆哮如同雷鸣，即使他的主人听不懂龙语，但约翰也没弄错那其中犹如混乱钟鸣的心灵感应。

**_我的。_ **

约翰来不及阻止他下手。龙的下巴紧绷，喉咙紧缩。令人作呕的破裂声在空气中回荡。那条英种龙苦苦挣扎着，瘫软在北方龙的身形下。夏洛克离开那具尸体，吻部鲜血淋漓。不可抑制的战栗贯穿了约翰。他在他的龙的眼睛看到了最血腥的野性。但是他来不及做出什么反应，夏洛克抓起了他，把他往上扔，让他安全地待在他倾斜的肩胛骨之间。那儿很凉爽，刹那间塞满约翰头脑的噪音减弱了。砰砰的撞击声退为背景音，他稳住重心，心脏正不受控制地疯狂跳动着。不知不觉中，约翰的手已经抓住了当时匆匆加入战斗时甩在背上的医药包。粗糙织物勒着泛白的指节。战士强迫自己呼吸。集中注意力。

渐渐地，他能确切地感受夏洛克的思绪了。几近狂野，野蛮，破坏性极强。不受约翰的控制，像一匹脱缰的野马。战士决定过会儿再为他给出指令就离开而道歉。现在，他要再次夺取控制权。夏洛克沉重的心跳在他的大腿下砰砰作响，龙的脉搏波浪汹涌冲过他的身体。

_我们要去伤员那边，夏洛克。找到并治疗他们，如果可以的话。我们的工作是治愈，不是防守。_

作为回答，夏洛克隆隆作响的声线在约翰头脑中野蛮地响起。

**_他们在找医务人员盗窃设备。我们会是他们的第一目标，尤其是当他们发现你手无寸铁，而相比之下我又没经过训练。防守是最好的策略。_ **

_但是我们有令在身。安迪的命令。而且如果有人需要的我帮助，我是不会躲起来的。_

约翰成长的过程中经历了很多事，但他从来不是个胆小鬼。咬紧下颌，他紧紧抓住了夏洛克脊背上的一根刺。环顾四周，士兵发现他的视线都被沙土模糊了。尘土漫天，模糊的枪声，分不清从战场出传出来的尖叫声来自哪里。火焰般的闪电时不时一闪而过，通常间接不断的尖叫紧随其后。约翰的大脑本能地想要退缩。但他的声音洪亮如钟，坚如磐石。

“夏洛克，我们要飞行。”

奇怪的是，夏洛克那边沉默了。持续了那么长的时间，约翰都想着要不要重复一遍。接着他的龙的低吼出现在他脑海里。

**_无聊的答案。你会摔下来的，如果你没有受过训练又没有飞行座椅的话。_ **

约翰左侧传来一个肢体被撕裂的令人作呕的声音，他本能地畏缩了一下。夏洛克用尾巴将他稳住，约翰转向了声源。龙的眼睛谨慎地闪烁着，扫视着附近的区域。他自言自语地嘟哝着什么，是约翰听不懂的龙语。战士挺直了身体，准备和这只固执的生物争执。夏洛克眨了眨眼，眯缝的眼睛突然瞪得跟晚餐餐盘一般大。他低声说：

**_现在看来我们这边有三名伤员，一个在你左方，一个在你后方。右边的那个更近一点，但伤势没那么严重。我猜……_ **

龙把他的吻部偏向一侧，似乎在听什么。约翰入迷又困惑地看着龙，龙的虹膜散发着微光，遥远迷茫。终于，夏洛克肯定地呼出一口气。

**_右边的那个有一根肋骨骨折，可能还有一只手臂骨折，翻了个身。_ **

_怎么……你他妈的怎么做到的？_

夏洛克没有回答，而是问了约翰一个问题。那个问题充满了犹豫，却有着士兵从未在他朋友身上听到过的语气。轻柔。

**_约翰……你相信我吗？_ **

_比你能想象到的还要多。_

**_我很高兴……因为不然的话这个咒语是不会起作用的。_ **

龙在原地震了震，翅尖颤抖着。约翰感觉到魔法略过他后颈上的汗毛。黑暗与腐朽，比以往任何时候都要强大。他能感受到，在他手臂的臂弯里。炙热地燃烧着，却没有造成损害。触觉上却是冰凉的。士兵前倾靠向夏洛克的脖颈，喘息着赞美龙的鳞甲。

“这……这真是神奇。”

龙的翅膀短暂地叮当了一声，愉悦的粉红色在下一秒又变回了蓝色。接着龙沉稳地回应道。

**_现在，约翰……哪一边？_ **

 


	20. 后果

 

 

 

**节选自《龙血大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》**

**_创伤后应激障碍的由来（处理战争与打斗）：_ ** _十分遗憾，据我们所知，世界的大部分地区都处在交战状态。因此，你会遇到受长期压力和战争影响的，不管他们是龙还是人。然而，龙的创伤后应激障碍的症状并不明显。不像人类创伤后应激障碍的症状多数是失眠、抑郁或自毁倾向等创伤迹象。龙的创伤后应激障碍的症状一般是蛮横霸道。龙天生是占有欲极强的生物（更多细节间774页第五部分），因此，当一条龙患有创伤后应激障碍时，会产生过度保护欲。与囤积模式相似，龙也可能会发现自己变得越来越依赖于人或其他龙，需要本能地寻找陪伴伴侣。尽管这对龙来说会是一件好事，但当一条龙无法建立此种联系时，他会备受煎熬。正如此书前文提及到的，一只被孤立的龙是不幸福的，而龙越年幼，其所需的爱和关注也越多。然而在“依恋”阶段前，龙会更加疼爱周围的人。同时，他们也会受噩梦困扰，以及焦虑和不安。所有这些影响都会影响到他们的伴侣和亲密的好友。请耐心一些，因为他们也许和你一样对发生的事情困惑无比。_

在英国老家缝合尸体或是给病人缝针，与在战场上给人缝针比起来，简直不值一提。约翰在理智上清楚这一点。但在他第一次把一个人弄得尖叫，手里拿着他腹腔中的一小块内脏，导致胆汁涌上他的喉咙时，汗水沿着他的脊柱滴落，他在自己的上嘴唇也尝到了汗珠的味道。什么东西夹杂着他周围刺耳的叫喊声，弄得他晕头转向。

然而年轻人一生中从未如此聚精会神。

他的心脏持续平稳地打着节拍，夏洛克施的不知道什么魔咒在他们之间回旋，约翰几乎能从血液里感受到它的存在。不管是好是坏，他不知道，但它保持了他的镇定，在他用抢来的通讯盒发出试图发出无线援助信号时确保他肌肉稳定，呼吸顺畅。至少还有一些后援。然而，到目前为止，他知道至少十五分钟内他很可能得不到帮助。

他们周围的战斗还在继续，但战况已大不相同。埋伏在基地的反叛军显然低估了要进行攻击的人数，希望能依靠游击战而不是实打实地打一场。越来越多没戴项圈的尸体从天上掉落下来，都是异域的色彩，适应沙漠地形的鳞甲颜色。他尽力不理会从天上坠落的东西，而是集中精力应对他眼前的这位士兵。约翰问了他的名字，看看他还能不能说话。他手下的年轻战士咳着吐出一滩血，嘶哑地答道“弗兰西斯·巴尼斯”。约翰尽全力重复着他的名字来安抚他的情绪，估算着龙爪对他内部器官的损坏有多严重，用问他问题来逼迫他保持清醒，而这个士兵的肋骨微弱地颤动着，好似用知更鸟的蛋做的。

而没有治疗技能的夏洛克，则担任起了守卫的职责，攻击着那些趁人之危的恶毒的得意洋洋的敌人。约翰到目前为止还没有意识到龙有没有受伤，但他逮到几次机会抬起头，发现自己在发抖。因为明显，夏洛克在有心情和机会的时候，对食人没有半点抗拒。他的吻部染上了一层光鲜的血色，毫不犹豫地吞下齿间的几口肉。这幅景象使约翰感到隐隐恶心，如果他不是在个人类器官打交道，拼了命试着给身下的那个人止血的话。

而且，老天，他真希望这不会影响到他，但看到漫天的沙尘和如同破碎玩偶般被遗弃在沙漠上的尸体，但恐怕已经如此了。

但他没有时间去玩乐，因为巴尼斯开始剧烈战栗。约翰暗地咒骂着，意识到士兵墨绿色的眸子开始渐渐滑闭了起来。他徒劳地在医药包里搜寻，想找到什么有用的东西，任何能止住血液浸透砂砾的东西。血块涂抹在他的皮肤上，渗入干渴的沙漠——

接着他先前呼救的救援到了，但没有医生。道奇把他拉开，让别的护士把他抬上担架去照顾他。那一瞬间，他耳朵里的声音太大了，他的心脏嗡嗡作响——

然后道奇的脸消失了。夏洛克来到他面前。人形的他看上去糟糕透顶。他的嘴巴喉咙鲜血淋漓，担忧关切地看着他。他也许在说着什么，但约翰听不到。太多的 _声音_ ，太多的 _思绪_ ，朝他尖叫——

眨间他便在为一个年轻女子的大腿缠绷带。还在出血，但不如巴尼斯的那么糟糕。他慢慢听出了自己的声音，急匆匆向她做着保证，而她正在她龙的大腿上嘶声叫喊，死死咬住毫无血色的嘴唇，极力拒绝痛苦的喊叫。约翰的音调使他意识到他已经说了很久，现在才知道它如此苍白无力，陈词滥调。

“会好起来的。他们没有割破动脉，出血不是很严重。我们用不了多久就会将你包扎好的。我向尼尔德中尉保证了，你会没事的。”

约翰继续着他的话，因为他知道这是正确的，他知道这次援助就在路上。为什么，他不知道。夏洛克在他身后切断了咒语的联结，他所能知道的只有似乎已经过去了几个钟头，以及血管颤抖的感觉。夏洛克显然看出过多的魔法恐怕对他的主人没什么帮助。

 

 

****

事后，约翰承认他只能记起零星的片段，战场上的一瞥。他听说每个人都在一起，把反叛军从基地驱逐出去，只损失了两三个人（很不幸的事，巴尼斯是他们中的一个。消息是在食堂里宣布的，窃窃私语传遍了军营，而约翰的晚饭也凉了）。他得知迈克和茉莉都很安全，还因找到队长的手臂并帮忙缝合而被赞扬了。总的来说，敌方的死伤出奇的高，基地已设法俘虏了一个，剩下的都战死或撤退了。这很奇怪，约翰想，当他听到龙骑士没有成功拿到医疗物资和武器时，他心中有不适的胜利感。

上战前约翰治疗过的那条火龙消失了。他的女主人来到帐篷，发现他迷失在混乱的战斗中时喘不过气来。安迪安慰的话丝毫没有安抚到她。约翰在帐篷的另一边听到那个女人从医疗队长身上撕下了一根布条，用一种比训斥她的龙时还刺耳的声音对他吼叫着。值得赞扬的是，约翰因两个越来越高的声音退缩时，夏洛克保持了安静。这太像他在家里听到过的争吵，而年轻的战士很快就逃离了，好像他的神经是一圈被拉得太大的橡皮筋。

事实上，龙晚上的大部分时间都很安静，只在约翰拿汤匙的手颤抖是才在他头脑里说几句话。而约翰的眼睛仿佛一秒也睁不开了。约翰听到夏洛克声音出奇温柔地对他低声说道：

**_我觉得是时候回帐篷了。_ **

年轻的战士没有争辩，只是起身时，迈克担忧地看了他一眼。他露出一个小小的疲惫的笑容，夏洛克跟在他身后。他们走出士兵们的视线时，约翰才感觉到夏洛克冰凉地环握着他的手腕。士兵差点想问问什么，龙的思绪便传了过来。

**_今天我用的这个咒语比我从小时候到现在用过的咒语都要强大，在情急之下才用的。整个晚上你心跳加速，瞳孔放大，做好了作战的准备。_ **

夏洛克的声音沉稳如海面上的礁石。声线低到阴影里，在大厅的一片嘈杂中，他低下头低沉地道歉。约翰的胸口缩紧了。

**_我应该想想你会有什么反应的。我不会再用这个魔咒了。_ **

_夏洛克……你救了我们的命。还有别人的。_

巴尼斯的死亡停留在两人的沉默之间，未被提及。龙只是拉了拉他的袖子作为回答，坚定地领着他走向帐篷。然而他的语气和约翰一样在颤抖。不是道歉，但也不是嘲笑。

**_你在发抖。明天你还怎么训练，如果你抖得跟片叶子似的？_ **

约翰挤出一个微笑，接着梦游般地走完了剩下的路，不敢想象夏洛克放在他腰的手（支撑着他，环绕着他……令人心安），也不知道他的龙是否像他一样被战争震骇到。总之，他们都毫发未伤地从第一场战斗中脱身了。然而，在食堂里的人们开始欢呼的背后，不安渗透到他的骨头里去了。敬集会。某种无名的，毒药般的感觉缠绕着他，巴尼斯的血一定溅到了他的衣服上，渗进了他的手套里。

在行军床上蜷起身，约翰隐约意识到他没有在战场上看到比尔或瑞恩。莫里的床是空的，从早上起就没被碰过，整整齐齐地折叠在那里。约翰短暂地为他们的安全担心了一阵。

然后夏洛克 ** _你想太多了_** 的叹息把约翰无法抗拒地推入了睡眠甜蜜的黑暗深处，而战士没再拒绝。

 

 

****

夏洛克的梦境焦虑不安，在梦靥的边缘上徘徊。龙感觉到赤脚下的寒冷冰霜，脖子上连着项圈的锁链铃铛作响。弱小，他是那么的渺小。他的手环在胸前，冻得发肿。他缩着肩，雪花亲吻着他黑色的卷发，黑白相辉映。脚踝上的锁链坏掉了，在他身后拖了几百尺。别的孩子在他前后排列着。他们眼前白花花的是呼出的气，忍受不住寒冷的颤抖着，呻吟着，拉扯着人形身体上那些被迫穿上的单薄衣物。他们的脚印漫山遍野。一个身着黑色斗篷的人带领着他们在雪中前行，他残忍的灰色眼睛视察着他的队伍，露出了令人生厌的冷笑。

夏洛克还记得第一次起杀欲的情景，这与他一起苟延残喘地存活到今日。虽然他不知道那是在何种情况下发生的，也不知道土地能够如此寒冷而遥远，他的温度几乎要和四周融为一体。

接着梦境融化了，转变成了凝聚的色彩。龙发现自己跪在地上。粗糙的双手抓紧他卷发的边缘，项圈链条收紧着勒进了他的皮肤，喉咙处剧痛难忍。他上方的男人慵懒地微笑着，笑容在他迷人的脸庞上蔓延开来，接着扭曲着变成了残酷。他金色的锁散发出琥珀般的光泽。夏洛克颤抖着向他的皮带扣带伸出手，那张脸变了。忽然之间，约翰高高俯视着他，残忍地笑着，瞬间便化成了夏洛克熟悉的战士的脸。恐怖。

炸弹在空中呼啸而过，但那并不是真的炸弹。是他的族人。饥肠辘辘，咄咄逼人地咒骂他，两脚直立着，喉咙里吐出侮辱的词语。他撕破了喉咙，但是他们的思维朝他尖叫着，谴责他的荣誉和尊严。

_叛徒！_

_肮脏的杂种！_

_人类的走狗！_

约翰听不懂他们嘶嘶攻击的话，但夏洛克太能翻译了。终于，他梦中的攻击变换成了他熟悉的面孔。瑞恩刺向他的喉咙。她得意洋洋的神秘尖叫像极了基地的警报铃。下一个是莫里。他眼眸漆黑如夜，拿着一把枪对准了约翰的头。他阴郁的声音低喃到：“ _我告诉过你不要让这个地方侵蚀你_ 。”

夏洛克随着一声子弹的回音惊醒。龙从床上弹坐起来，浑身冷汗。但他醒来后发现没有危险。沙漠在黑暗中静默着，月光洒落在营地上，淋得一切苍白如骨。躺在毯子下，龙战栗了，仿佛在一生中从未如此寒冷过。在帐篷的另一头，他看到莫里影子，熟睡着，只有呼吸时发出的粗粝声响。夏洛克用力地咬了一口手腕，挣扎着平静下来。皮肤因愤怒起皱，但那使他平静了下来。

星光闪烁，穿过帐篷的缝隙。夏洛克试着忘记他脑子里那个人类幻想的毫无生气的眼睛，试着忘记约翰的尖叫。他试着无视他抽搐手指，试图伸手把他的战士保护起来，就像母亲看守着她的蛋。他甚至不去理会堆在自己身上层层叠叠的床单，静静地抱着，强迫自己好好躺着。最重要的是，他试图忘记那些被锁链紧锁的孩子，在雪地里徘徊。一个孩童般的声音在他身后队伍里喃喃地低声对夏洛克说着意味不明的话。

_他们都好无聊，不是吗？_


	21. 失败的飞行

 

 

 

**节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》**

**_飞行（肢体行为）：_ ** _对于飞行的概念，人也许不会感到惊讶，因为没有一个见过龙的人会错过他们翅膀的美丽。尽管所有的龙都能够飞行，但并不是所有的龙都用同样的方法来达成飞行的目的。当在学习龙的心理学时，也必须考虑龙原先适应的生活的环境（详情见555页第五部分）。因为飞行对龙来说是极其亲密私人的，而且也与在儿童卡通里见到的大相径庭。飞行中的龙是他们最真实、最野性的时候，并且为飞行所带来的快感感到无比自豪，对此保护性极强。当你的龙伙伴不愿意让你骑在他们的背上时，请不要感到被冒犯，因为这一举动在龙族文化里是侮辱性的。一般来说，龙只会让他们的伴侣或幼崽以此种方式加入到飞行中。然而，许多崇尚奴役的文明会强迫龙背离其最基本的天性。被强行“鞍座”的龙是易怒的，往往容易产生侵略性和对人类的不信任。通常，这种侵略性在战斗职业中，例如军队中，备受欢迎，甚至是被鼓励的。虽然我的职责是在这里尽可能地保持中立，但此行为在其他文化中也被普遍视为野蛮与可耻的。_

显然，那场由反叛者组织的袭击确实曾试图袭击医药棚和食品供给区。就像鸟啄狮子皮，他们只觊觎于能造成喧闹混乱来分散注意力，从而掩饰他们的真实意图。然而，他们并没有料到营地里有新兵，所以这就是为什么约翰稀罕起威尔克斯的连珠炮似的赞美。

上校宽阔的肩膀骄傲地打开，低沉的声音如同雷鸣，又像闪闪发亮的黄铜。那是一种让最疲惫不堪的士兵听起来也信心百倍的语调（而且他们中也有不少是喝得断片儿的）。约翰体内翻搅着战友般的豪情，被迈克在肩膀上友好的一个胳膊肘和比尔在队列中阳光的笑容激到更深一层。

“女士们，先生们，我很自豪地说，昨天你们所有人都十分出色地完成了任务，特别是在你们仅仅依靠你们基本训练的情况下。我也希望在这一方面看到一些进步。另外，我要特别感谢一组人，他们不仅协助伯格斯队长守卫了帐篷，还帮助扣留了一名战俘进行审问。”

男人敏锐的棕色眼睛注视着士兵们站好队。接着他们的视线落在队列左侧的两位女子身上。夏洛克在约翰身旁饶有兴致地歪着头。约翰几乎立刻就明白了。那是他们在营中唯一能看到另一条北方龙。

威尔克斯的声音包含着表彰之意。“凯特·贝利罗斯和她的龙艾琳，授予你们出色表现的表彰，我想在今天的训练课上请求你们的帮助。”

两位士兵分站开来，约翰第一次看到另一只夏洛克的同族。他立刻察觉那只跟随在女主人身后的龙身上惊人的相似与不同之处。

她很美丽，有着与夏洛克外表上相似的轻盈与野性的美丽。仿佛她会立马撕裂你的喉咙，却又有可能亲吻你。深红色的嘴唇映衬得淡蓝色的眼眸闪着冬日的光芒，好似引敌深入的陷阱。她的头发是深棕色的，不如夏洛克的那么漆黑如墨，而是带着暖意，接近肉桂的颜色。尽管被日光照射，她的肌肤依然如大理石一般苍白。她的微笑锋利而狡黠。

这次约翰没有被惊得跳起来，因为他已经习惯夏洛克入侵他的思想在脑袋里做出关于安全的推理了。他们身旁，比尔·莫里不易察觉地移动了一点。萨尔队的队员有时难以阻挡，而约翰知道他朋友的声音是最可能从北方龙口中说出的莫名其妙的话。

**_约翰……我想我认识她。_ **

约翰猝不及防地抬起头，讶异地瞪着夏洛克。他的龙的眉毛因困惑而皱在一起，蓝色的眼珠子闪着光亮，那不太像是恐惧，而是一丝痛苦。接着夏洛克闭上了眼睛，抬起一只苍白的手按着他的鼻梁。约翰张开口，顷刻之间忘了什么，但一旁的比尔用手肘戳了戳他，下巴一伸，意思明确。威尔克斯再看呢，专心点儿。

诚然，上校在讲话，沉着自信地喊着士兵的头衔。他的视线扫过约翰，落在了莫里身上。他把头偏向一边，发出圆滑的咕噜声。这次没有摩斯坦来打断他了。

“莫里，我也应该寻求你的帮助。毕竟你知道规矩。没有经验的飞行员得有一对更有经验的搭档来……看着他们。以防万一。”而他明显是话中有话。瑞恩细微地僵硬了，她深蓝色的眼睛眯成了一条缝。缓慢地，比尔和他的龙出列，站到了威尔克斯的对面。凯特和艾琳好似面对竞争，站得又高又直，全神贯注。相比之下，约翰注意到他的朋友看起来很放松。太放松了。他放在身侧的双手看起来极可能拿着枪。

然而塞巴斯蒂安看上去有些过于乐观了。他拍了拍手，两手热切地摩擦了几下，用命令的口吻把每个士兵的注意力都集中在训练场上，就好像一位老师和小学生说话那样。

“现在，我们开始之前，我希望每个人的龙都变形。主人们，预备站好。”

凯特坚定地厉声喝道，她身边的艾琳轻松精准地除去了衣物，紧接着一连串复杂的动作，在约翰一眨眼的时间，一条柔软雪白的龙出现在他眼前。瞬间，这只生物的鳞片在伪装本能的驱使下变换成了沙漠的颜色。莫里没有必要发出指令信号，他的思想足以让瑞恩在他身边变形，用金色的尾巴在沙漠里掀搅起炙热的尘土。她的身材比艾琳小，身后长长的黑色脊刺残酷地延伸着。她呼吸的时候，烟从鼻孔里喷射出来。两条龙都高高俯视他们的人类，默默地注视着彼此，狭长的眼睛淡蓝而明亮，闪耀着火焰般的金黄。

队列里的士兵也都让他们的龙变形，打响指或是说出一个简短的口令。夏洛克没有等约翰心灵上的请求，屈膝从制服里脱身而出，把衣物整齐地叠放在沙漠里。然后他变形了。皮肤斑驳地在千种不同深浅的蓝银红中变换。约翰发现自己正站在他的龙真正形态的阴影里。约翰本能地抬手抚摸夏洛克寒霜般的鼻子，他还是不怎么愿意相信他朋友的个头（size，我好想翻译成……233333），即使这只生物的声音在他脑内隆隆作响，比鼓声还要低沉上千倍，在他的头骨内回荡着。他的话让约翰的皮肤不安分地刺痒了起来。

**_她的鳞片……她鳞片的颜色说明她有戒心。_ **

战士用不着去猜夏洛克在说谁。龙的眼睛紧盯着场地中心的那条北方龙。艾琳的鳞片是彩陶般的蔚蓝色。夏洛克若有所思地眯起了眼。不过，约翰还是不禁注意到他周围的龙，各品种的龙，褪去了他们人形的外壳，蹲屈或是悬在主人们上空，耐心地等待着指令。就像玩偶。恐怖的，美丽的洋娃娃。

威尔克斯看着龙，眼睛闪着不知名的东西。他的声音稳重低沉。

“这节课我交给莫里负责。目前我在要参加一个关于营地保护措施的高层会议。莫里——”威尔克斯从制服腰带上扯下一个对讲机，扔向空中，比尔轻而易举地接住了它，“——要是出了什么问题，不要犹豫，和我联系。不过我希望你能应对一些急于上天的新兵。”塞巴斯蒂安笑了，约翰感到少许恐惧的颤抖贯穿了他；艾琳和凯特看上去可不是没有经验的士兵。相反，他们摆出两只野猫的架势，随时准备对准某人的喉咙。空气中有一声铿锵，年轻的士兵听到了模糊的嗡嗡声，是队伍中龙的思想，忧虑不安。莫里的眼睛暗沉着，没有笑。他在威尔克斯的期望下用低沉的声音回应了他。

“不用担心，长官。 _一切_ 都在我的掌握之中。”

塞巴斯蒂安笑容闪烁不定。不过在笑容褪去之前，他已经转身走开了。假装漫不经心。约翰尽量在塞巴斯蒂安退回到瑞恩面前时不后退。龙的眼睛眯了起来，莫里对此小幅度地摇了摇头。

“那我就交给你了， _中尉_ 。不过要记得，不是 _每个人_ 都能以那么友善地 _请求_ 他们的龙让他们鞍座的。”

然后他们被留在了沙漠的尘土之中。比尔咬牙切齿地保持沉默。然后他眼睛确定下来，转向凯特。他的声音决绝生硬。

“我们开始吧，贝利罗斯中尉？”

作为回应，红金发的女人露出一个没有温度的微笑。她的声音如丝绸般柔滑，她答道：“您先请，长官。”

夏洛克发出嘶嘶的声音，而约翰很快就意识到为什么了。一只银色的遥控器出现在比尔手里，他点点头，伸向瑞恩。队列里的龙不安地颤抖了，耳朵在头骨上方塌平下来。莫里的声音里没有怜悯。

“飞行的第一条规则——”他平板地陈述道，手指坚定地按下了遥控。下一件事便是瑞恩的吼叫，往内蜷缩着身子，肚皮压在沙地上，头耷拉着，此时她肩膀的宽度正好到比尔的腰高。而莫里没有浪费时间，他轻易地抓住瑞恩肩胛骨底部发力，让自己稳稳地坐在她脖子脊柱连接翅膀大块凹陷处。瑞恩站直后，比尔俯视着士兵们，冰冷的眼神里有什么难以名状的东西，让约翰胸口一紧。有那么一瞬间，有什么暗黑又忧郁的东西迷失在了那双眼里。士兵不知道他的朋友都看到了什么，又接受到了什么命令让他毫不犹豫地执行下去。

“你的龙不会情愿这么做的，所以别浪费时间希望他们自觉。”

比尔的目光短暂地掠过约翰，皱了皱眉。他抓住瑞恩的脊柱，声音稍微柔和了一些。

“这是最让龙羞辱的一件事了，把身体像运货的骡子一样压低。” 

 

 

****

莫里的话是真的。绝大多是人发现他们的龙似乎在本能上拒绝被鞍座这一想法。首先，许多人试着跟他们的战场搭档讲道理，花言巧语（有的命令，有的乞求）试图让这些骄傲的生物接受训练飞行座椅，一种长长的，棕色各种样式的东西。约翰的座椅上面画了一个亮红色的红十字，突出鲜明，有很多存放物资和弹药的口袋。虽然只要他们足够熟练，许多士兵最终会摆脱安全座椅，但约翰不用。一部分是因为这个红十字时刻提醒他队友们他的任务，而一部分是因为当正确使用这些繁琐复杂的带子绳索，能在夏洛克的左翼处搭载一名伤员。

真的，约翰发现自己企图说服自己的龙相信事情根本没有看上去的那么残暴和侮辱，诱使夏洛克在他手里拿着座椅时站着不动，让北方龙在他试着把它扔到搭档背上时不要后退。而到目前为止，他一无所获。夏洛克低吼着，拘束的偏见增加了他带刺的尊严。约翰能看出龙并无意伤害他。他已经能分清他伙伴的咆哮什么时候不是来真的，什么时候真正意味着死亡。

约翰在头脑中加了一句。

_我不想伤着你，夏洛克。我也不会这么做。可如果我不这样的话，最后别人也会这么做的，因为不管怎样，我们都要飞到天上去的。_

夏洛克嗤之以鼻。他讥讽地喷出冰块，尾巴恼火地甩来甩去。他的鳞片是被激怒了的橙红色。他愤怒地朝沙子踢了一脚，蓝眼睛不信任地眯了起来。    

**_你伤害不了我。我的翅膀是龙卷风。我的声音地动山摇犹如地震。_ ** **_我是冰。我是死神_ ** **_——_ **

约翰打断了夏洛克浮夸的独白，在他的鼻子上一下轻敲，让龙不体面地打了个喷嚏。战士咯咯地笑了，当战友们迷惑地看过来时才收敛起来。他们还在与他们顽固的伙伴们较劲儿。约翰安静地上前一步，试探性地伸出手臂环住了夏洛克清凉的脖颈，把耳朵贴在龙的皮肤上。士兵闭上眼睛，他能听到他朋友的心跳，比以往敲打得稍微快了一点，恐惧被恼火义愤遮盖住了。

夏洛克在他的触碰下僵硬了，不太适应他的触摸，但也没有退开。龙的声音困惑地隆隆作响，问了一个问题，让别的士兵都淡去了。约翰的心脏不易察觉的疼痛了一下。龙问道：

**_约翰……你在做什么？_ **

_安慰你啊。因为你害怕了。_

龙发出嘶嘶的响声，把“害怕”这个词当做是一种冒犯，可约翰继续说，注意到没人在听。在别的任何一个人看来，约翰看上起仅仅是想偷偷地把座椅绑在夏洛克身上。座椅还在约翰手上，于是这个拥抱变得有些尴尬。

_害怕是没关系的。我不会因为这个就觉得你很脆弱。这很正常，这是人性。_

夏洛克静静地发出隆隆声。他并不想让他的话听上去那么温柔，仿佛他一个致命风暴中庇护约翰一般。

**_我不是人类，约翰。_ ** ****

约翰后退了，注视着夏洛克的一只巨大的蓝眼睛。他伸手抚摸着龙的吻部，下颌线条坚定，感受着那仿佛从未离开他朋友皮肤的冬日凉意。他的思绪很微小，但却坚定。

_不。你何止如此。_

而夏洛克，忽然间觉得很脆弱，不知道往哪儿看。他正准备回答，一条龙的尖叫划破了空气。约翰猛地转头寻找声源。眼睛瞪大了。他看到一位深姜色头发的士兵手里拿着遥控器，用颤抖的眼神盯着她脚下的那壮丽生物。她的视线逐渐被泪水盈满。

一瞬间，营地陷入死寂，没有人敢动。这位士兵轻声啜泣着，石化地看着她脚下的搭档用湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着她，轻轻痛苦地呻吟着。

瞬间莫里的声音打破僵局，厉声呵斥着不容被怠慢的命令。

“不要犹豫，不然你要再来一次。在你的龙恢复过来之前迅速上座！”

然后，那位似乎太顺从的女人迅速抓住她的龙的脊柱，把自己鞍座在龙倾斜的双翼之前，泪流满面地把脸埋在她身下的鳞片中，喃喃着道歉的话。约翰看着那条龙震颤了一下，消沉站起来，它的尊严被完全击碎了。

比尔的眼神并不是自豪，而是被迫接受事实的冷漠。他赞同地点点头，他的声线死气沉沉。

“很好。”

然后，他对每一个人说：

“你们在午餐前有一小时。没有成功的，跑圈跑到日落。”

 

****

不用说，约翰和夏洛克的身形都在太阳沉入地平线时在营地里拉出了长长的影子。迈克跟在他们后面，跑在他们前面的，是心惊胆战但却出奇敏捷的小茉莉。

不远处，靠着英国国旗杆的一个军人身影抱着双臂，注视着他们。比尔的表情难以捉摸。他从口袋里掏出了一根烟，凑近嘴唇，点亮了打火机。

跑步的时候，夏洛克想起了黑卷发。蓝眼睛。脚下的冰霜。

他阖上眼睛，疯狂的沉默敲打着他的心脏。他以为他听到了笑声。一个金钟的零丁声，在他脑海里响出了一首歌谣。

那应该听上去是令人喜悦的，如果没有沿着他脊柱一路下滑的凉意的话。


	22. 神枪手华生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【特别鸣谢】  
> 本章炫酷的beta慧慧。没有她就没有我的译文。*Cheers!

**_节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》_ **

_**鳞片（北方龙）：** 正如这本书的前几章所提及，龙的鳞片有着独特的品质，能随其主人的情绪变化而改变颜色。大多数情感会以一种独特的规律模式改变，因龙而异。但也有某些确切的情感会显示特定的色调（关于鳞片色彩规律的更多信息见385页第二部分）。这些情感有：爱（深蓝色），愤怒（红色），情欲/欲望（粉紫色），仇恨（黑色）与悲伤（暗灰色）。对于每一条龙来说，都是不同的，但在这个基本的对色可以帮助你更好地确定你的龙的情绪。从长远来看，它不仅能协助你更好地接近你认识的龙，对陌生龙也如此。 _

 

对约翰而言，在沙漠中的几周过去得匆忙，模糊，如海市蜃楼般在头顶闪烁着微光。时间仿佛迷失在大地上黑暗的漩涡中。当他抬起头仰望天空，连星星都显得不怎么真实，不知为何，它们比伦敦夜空中的更加明亮，更加丰富多彩。

每一天，他都被迫要哄骗、乞求、近乎恐吓夏洛克让他骑上去，约翰觉得他体内什么东西折断了。按入他的肋骨，不断施压直到他只剩最后一口气。就像拼了命去搬一堵砖墙。约翰开始绝望了。而这正是必须的。 _他一点也不想强迫夏洛克服从。_

而这是一个他们都心知肚明的事实，一根梗在他们之间的刺，每一个最终被打垮的士兵按下遥控器迫使他们的龙跪下来，那根刺就按时地抽痛一次。而每一次，约翰都退缩着，坚决地看向一边。他抬头瞧见夏洛克的脸，通常是长有鳞甲的吓人的龙脸，用指控般的目光盯着他。但他们谁都不想说，尤其是在一天结束的时候，他们一起回到帐篷，筋疲力尽满脸尘土，跑完了数不尽的圈。比尔在有训练的晚上都不和他们说话，不过约翰也不能怪他。这个男人看上去备受折磨，即使是在他上课的时候。威尔克斯看似是铁了心要折磨他，不过他尽管不怎么出现在课堂上，但他至少每节课开始时，都确保比尔给大家演示一番如何正确地骑上一条龙。至于塞巴斯蒂安要和谁开会，约翰可说不出。

但士兵和龙都确保莫里每晚的睡眠，因为他常常坐在沙漠室外的冷空气中，手里点着烟抬头凝视着星空，肩膀瑟瑟发抖。连约翰都说不准困扰着他的朋友的是飞行训练，亦或是什么别的记忆。一些更深刻的伤疤。

飞行训练周过了一半，约翰和夏洛克被引见给了他们的班长。一旦他们被分配到了实地训练，就要开始团队合作了。比尔作为另一位萨尔与他被分到了一组，约翰对此并不惊讶。看来，高管们已经弄清了谁会是最好的拍档。站在一起的时候，每个人都对彼此抱着相似的警惕与谨慎，他们的龙保持警觉。落日西沉，所有人都忽略了时间。

总共五个人。除了比尔，约翰一个也不认识。不过他见过他们，见过他们和他们的龙的脸。他也见识过他们训练战斗时的表现。所以，他立即知道了哪些人好相处，而哪些人不是。

因此，当他们得知他们班队长的人选时，约翰松了口气。上前一步的男人留着浓密的白金色头发，笑容友好随和。他便是众所周知的本森队长，很显然，他曾参过几次战，尤其是他伸手与每个人握手打招呼时，手掌上有斑驳的烧痕。

 “嗯，看来我们还挺幸运的，有两个萨尔。这有意味着在沙漠中分头行动要容易些。约翰·华生，是吗？这位是法罗，他可是个可靠的家伙。”

他指向一条肩膀结实，脸色沉沉的英种龙，那条龙偏头点头示意，那双绿眼睛像两块玉石。约翰听到了他的声音，在他脑子里隆隆作响。

**_日安，阁下。与您共事是我的荣幸。_ **

“是的。这位是夏洛克。”约翰在一瞬间的停顿后回答道,被洋溢的热情所围绕，别的龙寻找合适的时机在他脑内说话，他的思绪发出嗡嗡的声响。就像不同的频道，他们都发出嗡嗡的声音，就像被仔细调低音量的蜜蜂的声音，以免他们不小心被屏蔽了。

约翰微笑着，希望保持轻松的氛围。不是所有的都士兵脱去了伪装的外壳，但在本森的暖意之下，他感到大家渐渐放松了下来，捡起那些早就被他们抛到脑后的社交技能。一位看上去三十出头的女人友好地拍了拍约翰的背，与他打招呼。她的口语明显是美国的，深色雀斑零星地点缀在她咖啡色的脸颊上，棕色的眼睛闪烁着比她龙鳞片的颜色还要明亮的光芒。

“马利，马利·琼斯中尉。我的龙帕莉亚妮和我已经有几次这样的经历了，所以知道当新手是个什么滋味。”中华龙在她身后赞同地点点头，杏仁状的眼睛深处游动着金色斑点。在约翰身后，夏洛克的思绪蛮横闪电般推理了起来。

_**游走在边缘的酒鬼，但不是酗得非常凶。比较蠢。家里有一条小狗。可能两条。** _

最后一位组员是队里的另一位新兵，他和约翰在握手前交换了一个小小的战友式微笑。约翰知道他的名字，因为早在乱哄哄的食堂里就听到过了。罗利·麦克劳德是众所周知捣乱分子，他的龙是整个军营里为数不多十分擅长爆炸魔法的之一。因此，约翰绝对不会认不出他。这个年轻人欢快了笑了，姜黄色的头发向后倾斜。

“你逮到我了。约翰·华生和夏洛克，嗯？听说了很多关于北方龙的事，但还没有这么近地看过呢。”紧接着他的绿眼睛地打量起夏洛克苍白的脸庞。他低沉地吹了一声口哨，“看上去是个棘手的家伙。”

约翰见夏洛克被当做一个物品来对待，恼火却只能勉强赞同，尴尬地笑了。“你无法想象。”

夏洛克在他身后轻轻哼了一声。那个声音是对约翰发出的，但仍充斥着一种粗粝的感情。

一旦大家都彼此熟悉了，本森便对组员们简单概述了一下他们要做的工作。作为医生，约翰的职责相当简单，他对此并不感到惊讶。他也被灌输了更多的炮兵训练知识。很显然道奇是因为他“对细节的关注”才选择了他的，不管这意味着什么。这样一来，他被发配到了靶场，夏洛克尾随着他，两人的心情都因即将再次见到道奇和赛约斯而五味陈杂了起来。说实话，直到现在约翰都试图规避他们，因为她脸上的神情有种让赛约斯张开利爪的倾向。战场上的小恩小怨是很危险的，但他觉得他至少这一次能让步。事实上，约翰惊讶地看到 _夏洛克_ 被人拦在射击场外，一只手按着他的肩膀平息他的不悦。

**_约翰，她只是在履行职责。_ **

蓝绿色的眼睛拂过约翰，那双眼睛的深处隐藏着什么。夏洛克继续道。

**_对大多数人来说，我是个物品，不是人。我都不理解为什么你在觉得有人威胁我时会愤怒。_ **

约翰从齿间缓慢地吸了口气。他闭上眼睛，揉着太阳穴，试图化解穿过他体内的谋杀的冲动。他虽然恼火地得知夏洛克觉得道奇对他的态度是“正常”的，但他更大的一部分承认这条龙说的有点道理。他的愤怒没有出口，只会被留着煨煮，或甚至伤害旁边的人。从逻辑上讲，约翰能理解。但从情绪上讲，约翰非常想退回到小学一年级孩子的心理，把钉子钉在那个女人的鞋子上。

而现在，作为一点微小补偿，道奇让他和夏洛克一起走进去。她精密的目光注视着他们，默默把隔音耳罩戴到头上，简明地陈述道，“有人报告你已到场。拿上你的枪，把它清理干净，戴上隔音耳罩就可以开始了。介于夏洛克从未碰过枪，这一轮他要坐在一边。你可以在空余时间教他，如果你想的话。”

 赛约斯向他们点头示意，令人惊讶的是他手里有一把枪。没多少龙愿意平添麻烦，而去学习射击。约翰把他的勃朗宁放在长椅上，去拿工具来清理。他能看出那条龙是一个好枪手。赛约斯的动作里几乎有一种纡曲之感，他的每一枪都呼吸缓慢，一双深色眼睛毫不退却地锁定泡沫靶，手在扳机上轻微施压。道奇也同样出色，用眼角观察约翰的同时同样能精准射击，换子弹时嘴唇令人难以捉摸地抿在一起。

约翰在卸弹药的动作间寻得了慰藉之感。动作轻柔关切地拆卸各个部件，检查确保撞针和弹簧是否被妥善安置，枪有没有上够油。他滑入了一系列动作之中，出乎意料地轻松，并一直在脑内为夏洛克做解说独白。北方龙的眼睛饶有兴趣地闪着光，半人类形态的鳞片呈现出好奇的紫红色。没过多久，夏洛克就开始通过他们的连接着急地发问，急于知道关于击发杠杆的事情和后坐力炮有多少。约翰耐心地回答了他每一个疑问，手上流畅地动作着，蓝眼睛饶有趣味地看着他的龙。夏洛克深深为某物着迷时有一种……超现实之感。他好奇地睁大眼睛，全神贯注。那是从他骨子里散发出来的奇妙感觉，让他看起来年轻了，几乎像个孩童。顿时一只浮躁的眼睛亮晶晶的幼龙的形象浮现在约翰脑海里，他吃惊地眨眨眼，画面消失了。一个幼年夏洛克……约翰暗自想知道他是谁，是什么样子的。

……他想知道夏洛克是否拥有过他人……或者家庭。

然而他的梦一般的思绪被打断了。约翰意识到他的手上的动作完成了，枪很干净，弹药满膛，准备妥当。熟悉的沉重分量握在掌中，他眨了眨眼睛，从长凳上起身。道奇放低了她的武器，看着他走近。约翰走上前，拿起一副防护耳罩。她按下保险杠让出她的位置。

约翰站了一会儿，注视着他面前的设计目标。那是一个简易的泡沫靶板，涂着白色轮廓和红色圆心，与跟他之前射击过的东西相比，不值一提。然而道奇看着他，赛约斯有节奏的枪声在背景里作响，他觉得有些艰巨。他缓缓换了口气，眨了眨眼把不确定之感眨去。握枪的手指收紧，随后条件反射地放松。在他身后，约翰依稀能辨别出夏洛克的轮廓，抑制不住好奇地盯着他。忽然间想要炫耀的欲望奇妙地充实了起来，他摇了摇头，甩去模糊的烦恼，清空大脑。就在这样的时刻，他发觉自己回忆起了从老家那边学会的东西，他父亲对待他的态度，和他曾经历过的时光。

_呼吸。保持呼吸。别让任何东西打断你的呼吸。你坚持呼吸，你就会活下来。一切都会变好的。_

他的手打开了保险杠，双腿自动站成了射击姿势，抬起手臂。就像一个发条机器，约翰落入了一系列的动作里，仿佛那是他身体的一部分。噪音渐渐离他远去，最终褪成一片空白，空无一物，只剩靶板，呼吸和枪。

呼气。吸气。

然后……

射击。

 

****

 

就像欣赏一支舞。

并不是夏洛克有什么值得一提的舞蹈经验，而是他曾经在一家俱乐部工作过，他的主人在舞台上有过一些异国的舞者和龙。但不知为何，这和那些不在同一调上。根本不在。更确切地说，更像一支无懈可击的芭蕾。注视着约翰缓慢呼吸，瞄准并射击，也许是这条龙所见过最迷人的事情了。

虽然男人知道他在逐渐加快节奏，他也没有表现出来。约翰仍然在射击的每一秒保持着同等的冷静和自信。他的蓝眼睛敏锐专注，每一次后坐都毫不退缩，而是随之而动，利用它来为下一次射击做准备。每一次射击都在夏洛克的耳畔回响，龙觉得他也许需要往头上戴上消音器了。但每一次强有力的巨响却都在龙的心脏上跳动。夏洛克不知不觉地靠近了。

每一次射击都是一次杀戮。射击时约翰的手并没有颤抖。弹药用尽，他熟练地卸下弹药盒，重装上阵，在他下次开火前几乎没有停顿，每一次呼吸，都留下了一个新的弹孔。夏洛克见过士兵开枪，也见过男女使用武器，但是约翰却让龙突然变得口干舌燥，双眼睁大。未经同意他发现他的翅膀可憎地变成了百香果般昏暗的颜色，他迅速停下来，以免让赛约斯看到。

此时，中华龙已经停止射击很久了，双眼锁定在约翰身上。道奇的眼里有一丝胜利之情。她的预感得到了证实。她用手指轻敲着肘部，但她不安分的手却却透露了什么计划。

如果在这之前没人知道约翰是一个神枪手，那么他们现在绝对知道了。

无视他的困惑，夏洛克开始分析。无视在他体内升涌着什么不受欢迎的东西，他若有所思地眯起了眼。

尽管他个人没把道奇当做一个邪恶之人，但他不得不提防她。如果她用这种表情看约翰的话……

龙看着他主人的背影，在心底记下一笔。

 

****

 

约翰几乎没有感觉到手臂的刺痛，而这并不是太久没用枪或长时间保持一个姿势的缘故。他直到结束训练晚上淋浴时才注意到。而且在温水下他也不可能错过。他睁大眼睛，视线沿着那纹路移动。那纹路现在已经覆盖性地蜿蜒至他上臂的中部了。发条装置和雪花，还有几何图案。墨水般的深蓝色。

夏洛克的联结在蔓延。


	23. 公主与白龙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我十分喜欢的一章。翻译得很开心。

 

**_节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》_ **

_**东方的奴隶制度（流动的主人与宠物形态）：** 尽管在一个旁观者看来，龙在西方的遭遇已然是骇人听闻，但令人悲伤的是，这和整个世界，尤其是亚洲的大部分地区相比起来，是小巫见大巫。在绝大多数东方国家里，奴隶是财富与权力的标志，通常受到比其主人家眷还要好的待遇（至少在外貌上如此）。奴隶身上带有可见瘀伤或其他被虐待的痕迹，对其主人来说都是可耻的，而一个营养不良的奴隶也是对其主人管理其财产能力的个人侮辱。然而，东方的非法交易对奴隶的年龄没有限制，所以这对东方奴隶来说是极其不利的。在性奴隶和毒品走私市场中，对龙的年龄没有限制。由于没有基本人权或保护法，幼龙时常在龙蛋里就被带离了他们的母亲，从而使孩子和父母都遗留了长期的心理创伤（更多细节见394页第三部分）。同时，许多龙在东方奴隶交易中遭受烙印——不是割掉舌头，就是别的为了维护自身地位的折磨牺牲。 _

 

 

 

从村庄到大城市的旅途是漫长的，通常需要十分周全的计划与准备，并付出相当大的努力。然而这都是很有必要的，因为军方从当地农民处获取了大量的供应。约翰被发配到了卡车后尾箱，尽管还是清晨，汗水就粘上了后颈。而夏洛克在日出之际的警觉超乎约翰的意料，他浅蓝色的眸子扫视着他们的巡逻队，似乎把每一个人都记录在案。龙在过去的几个晚上告诉约翰他光从观察了解到的东西，他们躺在各自的床上用精神连接来交谈。比尔已经在屋子的另一头熟睡。夏洛克迅速从本森队长右手的小记号点出许多隐藏的细节 _（手臂被击中过，很幸运只是一块擦伤，但不打仗的时候会有震颤后遗症）_ 到马利中尉的咖啡因瘾 ** _（卡车停止供应时她会因工作压力想念咖啡的。我估计要等三个月）_** 。

约翰个人觉得整件事情挺有趣的，如果没有侵犯到他新战友的隐私的话。尽管他有时斥责夏洛克把他的推理大声讲出来，但实际上这位年轻的士兵不怎么介意他们飘进他的脑子。就像一个电台的背景音让他更坚定地接受现实，让他保持好奇。夏洛克经常说到很晚，约翰私底下怀疑他搭档流畅慰藉的声音是他还没有屈服于噩梦的原因之一。在比尔偶尔浑身冷汗喘着粗气醒来的同时，约翰几乎没有度过一个艰难的夜晚。一部分是因为他自己的鼓励，但他知道更大的一部分是因为只要他的思考不停歇，夏洛克在身边推理或只是讲话填补声音的空白就可以了。

除了他，别的与他们同行的巡逻队员（包括茉莉和迈克）目前都在讲话，唠叨闲聊着想要更全面地了解彼此。空气中已经大致形成了一股凝聚力，一种联结。约翰不禁注意到茉莉慢慢从她害羞的外壳后走出来，她在休息时间羞涩地讲话时，深色的眼睛热情愉悦地闪着光芒。有那么一两次她往夏洛克的方向羞涩又小心地看了几眼，咬着嘴唇好像想和他说话似的。然而，她好像鼓不起这个勇气。对夏洛克而言，他好像没怎么注意到，太过集中于本森队长对经典摇滚的热爱和他晨间的洗漱习惯了。

他们坐在供应卡车的金属长凳上，约翰发现周围颠簸的噪音让他看到他之前以为只有一眼之缘的东西。在一片尘土之中，他来到了一个即使和第三区比起来都非常悲惨的贫民窟。这一片萧条的景象感染了所有的士兵，他们哽咽，最终都无声地看向了卡车外，极力看着军服和点名声之外的残余的生命。他们看到的是紧挨着坐落在贫民窟旁边难以想象的财富，就像两副面孔丑陋的嘴脸，走在一起动摇了交战时的声音，视线和味道。

坎大哈是那种看起来曾是一个繁荣城市的地方，黑色路面和人行道留下的裂纹久年失修，沙土飘散到每一处可能的缝孔间隙。这些建筑都是白色或褐色的，它们岌岌可危地站在那里，如老旧房屋一般被人遗忘。尽管面前这些建筑久年失修，约翰还是看到许多人好奇地从窗户向外窥探行进中的士兵，他们有着各种颜色和种族的脸庞，但大多数都穿着沙漠服饰。风化了的皮肤，黑色的眼睛和布满尘土的卷发从四周满是弹孔的壁垒向外探着，大人和孩子都用一种怀疑和勉强尊重的混合神情打量着他们。

最突出的特点和立即被分辩出来的是与街道阶层明显脱颖而出的区域，公然把道路划分了出来。衣衫褴褛的人们都为看上去是壮观护卫队的人让出了道。约翰以为伦敦中心以掌握了大量财富，但他还是发现自己看到龙仆人抬着轿子的队伍来到街上时，下巴惊骇地掉了下来。其一，仆人们除了环在腰上的丝质腰带外一丝不挂。晒黑了的皮肤绷在他们裸露的肩膀和躯干上，饱受烈日雨打的磨蚀。他们行走时有一种优雅，强大隐藏的力量，比抬轿的力量要多得多。他们都带着中国血统的标记，精致的身形和深色头发。他们的项圈是他们主人财富的证据。约翰当然不能肯定，但眯起眼睛他绝对肯定那都是用金子做的，闪闪发光的宝石镶嵌着叶子与藤蔓错综复杂的图案。小但无比珍贵。宝石在午后阳光的薄雾下闪闪发光，在卡车长凳的对面莫里很快回答了士兵眼里的疑问。

“在这里，通常用奢侈品来显示社会地位。一般来说，越华丽无价就越好。我想我认得这个图案。很可能是阿富汗东部大部分地区领导人，拉尼娅女王的轿子。”

约翰认得这个名字。即使是在他贫民窟的那个地方，东方公主的故事早就通过新闻报道或都市神话令他耳熟能详。俗称盲女，公主拉尼娅在龙骑士的权力争夺中屠杀了她的大多数家人后，年仅九岁时继承皇位。尽管她的接手最终（很勉强）失败了，年轻的君主（甚至是好不容易）活着逃了出来，她的双眼已经被火无可挽回地损坏了。然而，除开她的不便，女王似乎并不愿意就这样简单默许把王座让给埃及，因此这很可能把她的子民都变成炮灰。相反，她已与一定数量的强国签订协议，很快便因她精明的手法和战略头脑著称。她与军方交易土地以获取联盟，从而为她的子民带来收入，并解决数千人的饥饿。尽管如此，她也没有愚蠢到让她的子民拥有过多的财富，仍然巩固着她作为统治者的地位。他们需要并依赖的人。约翰依然记得看新闻时，瞪大眼睛看着一个孩子设法把世界卷入风暴中。然而，这些是并不是提及东方女王时最有名的事。远远不是。

也许最有趣的事是，拉尼娅女王虽然失明了，但她用一条龙来辅佐视力。而这不是随便一条龙……

“ _老天爷呀。_ ”罗利哽住了，窒息地感叹道。如果约翰一直看着他，就能看到他的脸激动得几乎和他的头发一样红。每个人都试图在它路过时透过轻薄柔软的织物一探究竟，而约翰看到里面的两名坐在一堆毛绒多色靠垫和披肩的侍从时下巴都要掉下来了。

拉尼娅女王身材娇小，被身上繁多的饰品显得更小了。她墨水般深色的头发卷曲滚落在肩膀上，被金光闪闪的发簪固定成型。她的皮肤是与她子民一般晒黑的深色，与她乳白色眼睛形成鲜明对比的是落在前额的深蓝秋葵宝石。她的衣着都是蓝色调，从最深的靛蓝到沙漠晴朗明亮天空的颜色。但是这一切都无法掩盖住女王脸上破碎的累累伤疤。白色，粉色，痛苦的颜色。虽然被光彩照人的容貌簇拥，但那对失明的眼睛却瞪视着虚无。然而约翰立刻发现女王的眼睛似乎在闪烁，跟踪着细小的动静，哪怕它们看不见实物。可是，当卡车开过轿子时，女王竟然不是坐龙奴仆背上，簇拥在奢侈品之中，最令人震惊的生物。

缩在她的身旁，像蛇一般蜷曲着，出奇的小却如狮子般优雅，是一条 _白_ 龙。

以它真实的形态，端坐在女王的腿上，几乎像一只宠物。是最小的火龙品种之一，它的双翼跨度不比约翰肩膀的宽度长多少。然而士兵继续看着，他不禁注意到那只生物隐藏着的力量，爪子长而锋利，剑一般收在胸前，就像一只猫。女王精致的手指轻轻抚摸着龙的脑袋，临摹着羚羊般的两角之间的鳞片。不像抬着两人的奴隶，这只龙没有戴项圈，但它的一只耳朵被细微地刺穿了，附着一只金戒指，当它抬起头看着路过轿子的士兵时轻轻地叮当作响。从他坐着的位置，约翰注意到一对水晶，明亮的蓝眼睛似乎将视线落在了他的脸上。与此同时，女王的头偏向一边，优雅地一脸茫然，尽管她的脸已经转了过去。龙的眼睛似乎在发光，那双浅色的半月透露出比它们应有的还要高的智慧。一个古怪，寻根究底的感觉蹿进了他的思绪，他惊讶地发现自己感觉很沉重，迟缓而黏稠。云朵遮盖了他的视线，仿佛他在漂浮，在黑暗中漂浮。

他头脑内有一个温柔的声音嗡嗡作响，但他听不出那句话。他没有意识到他站了起来，直到那幻觉被夏洛克打碎了。夏洛克粗暴地闯入了他的头脑，用一种约翰通常视为粗鲁的行为挤了进来，如果不是在他脑海里隆隆作响地低吼的话。

_**我的！** _

晕乎乎地，约翰起初以为他的龙在和卡车里的人讲话，他沉重的语调威胁要责备夏洛克，因为他这般对她的队友讲话而训斥他。然而，当他看得更仔细些，他看到他同伴的脸庞不是关注坐在长椅上的人，而是对坐在优雅地女王腿上的那条昂然自得的龙。他的蓝眼睛里是雷鸣般的愤怒。约翰感到手臂上的模糊刺痛，夏洛克放在他身上的联结纹身痛苦地扭曲着，突然变成了他皮肤下的火蚂蚁。约翰不确定他之前有没有出声，但现在是肯定了的，因为即使他的时间如黏稠的蜜糖般流逝着，他也能看到本森坐了起来，关切地看着他。约翰依稀能听到卡车内的对话停止了，他的朋友们陆续看向他，不知道发生了什么事，也不知道夏洛克为什么突然间如此激动不安。

接着，像呼出去的一口气，那一刻不见了，轿子也离开了。卡车继续行驶着，约翰感觉他又能呼吸了。令他惊讶的是，夏洛克没有在轿子离开视线后立即冷静下来。相反，他似乎靠近了约翰，保护性地守着他。他的思绪大声又尖锐，满满都是愤怒与锯齿般的占有欲。

当士兵问他的伙伴发生了什么时，夏洛克拒绝回答。但他紧张的姿态透露出某些野蛮毫无防备的东西。很显然，无论刚才发生了什么，肯定不是龙的正常礼节。此外，夏洛克似乎真的受了惊吓，再多的安慰也不能使他平静下来。龙保持肌肉紧绷，对约翰才开始注意发生了什么事的队友厉声呵斥。但当约翰细听之时，也能听到卡车里别的龙的思绪，害怕不安。他皱了皱眉，想弄明白是什么让他们这般痛苦。

但他不能在那些嘈杂的头脑里找到答案。他们每一个都把自己的思想藏了起来，而这是让约翰觉得最不安的地方。他那双蓝眼睛望向莫里，约翰看到他朋友脸上古怪深思的表情。他没有问比尔有没有也感觉到了那份沉重，仿佛在那短暂的瞬间，他被卷入了什么时间放慢脚步的奇怪维度。一方面，没有别的方法来告诉卡车里的其他人发生了什么。

另一方面，他忙于应对夏洛克的思想攻击，排挤着自己的思想，以每分钟一英里的高速嗡嗡作响。奇怪是的，龙怎么能如此轻易就把他湮没了，却又没有什么特别有价值的信息。再然后，约翰几乎怀疑夏洛克是故意的。他注意到龙的手叠在下巴下面，他的表情是神思恍惚的茫然。

约翰沉思着他要往夏洛克的脑子里挖多深才能抵达他内心的想法，才极不情愿地承认这几乎是不可能的。于是，他让自己想起那位如此年轻却强大的女王，和坎大哈那些满街的都是的，脏兮兮，饥肠辘辘，疲惫不堪的孩子。

士兵想到了那双乳白色的眼睛和无尽的沙漠。想到了跑圈子。他想到了龙，如此强大能像折断一根牙签一样轻易拗断人类的脖子，却臣服于一个小孩。约翰想到了许多事情。但他却找不到这些问题的答案，只有更多的谜团。一天结束，他已经对被蒙在鼓里感到疲倦了。

坎大哈中心是一个多种文化的枢纽，一个种族“熔炉”。各种种族。性别和年龄的人挤在繁忙的市场，制造出约翰觉得伦敦人都听到得到的噪音。尽管人群熙熙攘攘，但他发现自己走在路上时，人们只要瞥见他身上的制服，都会敬畏又怀疑地迅速让出道，回到摊位上继续摆放货物。多数市场都是一个讨价还价的地方，约翰很快发现硬币几乎无情地交易，所值的每一点布料或食物，不多不少。店主和卖家一样擅长讲价，他们清楚知道每一件商品的价值，也能预测能根据顾客本人来抬价。这是个复杂又迷人的游戏，约翰在摊位之间闲逛（等莫里买完水果），发现自己被周围人的勃勃生气逗得发笑。他尤其喜欢看小孩子拽着他们父母的袍子或裙子，在腿与腿之间躲躲闪闪，用大眼睛和贪婪的手厚脸皮地乞求店主给一些商品。

然而夏洛克则不怎么感兴趣。那些噪音让他恼火，让他朝人们和挺易怒的龙咆哮，几乎害怕孩子。说这条龙害怕孩子可能不太公平，但约翰私底下怀疑他的朋友其实害怕意外地伤到他们。市场上的孩子们似乎没什么惧怕，甚至不怕士兵，还有许多停下来看着夏洛克，用异国语言喋喋不休，对父母指着他的项圈或对变换颜色的鳞片指指点点。

有一个孩子，一个特别勇敢的小女孩，甚至敢走上前好奇地伸出胖乎乎的手，想要摸一摸。她抬起一双大大的棕色眼睛恳求地看着约翰，即使士兵听不懂她的语言，但他也知道她在请求许可。一阵念头穿过他的胸膛，他看向夏洛克，默默地问他愿不愿意。龙紧闭着嘴唇，抑制住咆哮或是斜瞅，约翰不确定，但一会儿后他跪了下来。那小女孩立刻蹒跚着走上前，伸向夏洛克深色的发卷。她的手碰到了它们，充满爱意和关怀地轻轻拍了拍，约翰忍不住笑了。夏洛克坚忍地忍受着，差点缩了回去。孩子的手来到他锐利苍白的脸庞，触摸到了他延伸到太阳穴处的鳞片。龙的鳞片是代表耐心的绿色，接着在小女孩挠到他脖子两侧时变成了惊讶的金盏花颜色。夏洛克猝不及防发出洪亮的笑声，孩子高兴地笑了，被龙洪钟一般的笑声逗乐了。然后她把手伸进她的口袋，给夏洛克看一个小小的木质玩偶。她的双眼热切地催促他去摸摸它，感受它纱制的黄色头发，她的喃喃像涓涓细流淌过石头。夏洛克指节分明的长手指握住那个木偶，仿佛那是用玻璃做的似的。仿佛如果他深呼吸的话能碎掉那木头质地。尽管听不懂，但他还是专注地聆听着小女孩的话，似乎能够推断出何时在正确的时间间隔点头。约翰觉得这件事情比它本身有可爱多了。

那孩子可能继续说下去，若不是人群中传来一个声音，喊着一个明显属于她的名字，她反应了过来。一个年纪稍微大一点的男孩，约翰猜想很可能是她的哥哥，站在一个木箱上。他黑色的眼睛微微不满，他又喊了一声女孩的名字，把手搭在嘴上。

_“ Husna! ”_

约翰看着小女孩抱歉地朝夏洛克挥了挥手，她尖细的声音快乐地道别“Khuda Hafez!”，她小小的结实的双腿带着她穿过人群，无忧无虑地消失在衣物和噪音之间。夏洛克站直了，看着她离去。他的表情捉摸不透。在他旁边，约翰笑了。

“你很会和孩子打交道。”他低声说，双臂交叉抱在胸前。他看着男孩和女孩消失在人群之中，街道再次人潮涌动。夏洛克低沉的声音安静地答道，在约翰的脑海里模模糊糊，若有所思。

**_对我来说，约翰，那些只不过是婴儿。要记得龙的年龄里你顶多是个青少年。_ **

“那你多大了？”约翰好奇地问。他已经不再觉得夏洛克说可能粗鲁的话是冒犯了，他认为这几乎是一个进步。令他惊讶的是夏洛克用谜一般的紧张目光把他钉在原地。他茶盘般大的瞳孔放大暗沉，写着不确定。他的思绪安静，很小，反问了一个问题。

_**这最后又有什么关系呢？毕竟，我活在人类之中。你们的生命太脆弱了。** _

夏洛克转过身时，约翰感到喉咙都发紧了。他暗暗想知道是什么事让夏洛克如此脆弱，当被问及年龄时如此不确定。有什么能让人如此惧怕老去？尤其是夏洛克，他暗示他比看上去的要大得多……然后约翰真实地，痛苦地意识到，他觉得自己受不了知道这个答案。

当一个刚从市场买来的小小木头玩偶出现在他的床脚时，夏洛克选择不予评论。约翰没说什么，但注意到龙的手偶尔伸到枕头底下，轻轻触摸那个免于窥探的宝藏。龙脸上时不时浮现的小小笑容，约翰觉得买得值了。他保证再带夏洛克去市场，只是去看孩子。

两天后，坎大哈遭遇袭击。龙骑士正面攻击以窃取上次袭击军事基地时没有获取的物资。

不管是约翰还是夏洛克都没有再看到“Husna”。下一次他们去市场时，夏洛克当面被一个男人愤怒地吼了“Padar nalat e saag!”

虽然他们不明白这句话，但两人都感受到了这句话的刺痛。人们安静下来，无声地瞪着他们。这是他们的辱骂方式。

约翰很快意识到融入这个环境是多么困难，当军装不是让你成为一个守护者，而是一个潜在的威胁时。

 

 

****

月底摩斯坦准将出现在不安分的士兵之中时，她可能的意图在用餐期间爆炸般地穿了开来。很快，约翰发现自己被吸引了，倾身在面包和汤碗上方，专注地听马利用她的绘声绘色的口才和激动的黑眼睛吸引着听众。

“ _官方_ 说法是，她是来这里为绝密行动挑选有潜力的士兵。他们说她还在找，寻找她能信任的人，招募进去。那种能潜入龙骑士情报机关的人。”

“你不会相信了吧，对吗？这听上去挺官方的。”罗利满口面包地评论道，发出咀嚼吞咽的痛苦咕噜声。他总是吃得很快，在十二个哥哥身边长大的后遗症。他似乎总是不顾后果，狼吞虎咽扫清他的食物。

“你怎么能相信呢？他们要把准将卷进这件事来？不。我觉得是什么别的。”然后向前倾了倾，看着约翰。在她旁边，帕莉亚妮有些被逗乐了似的抖动了一下。似乎她主人妙趣横生的举动对龙来说是永无止境的娱乐。

“我觉得和那条逃跑的龙有关。那条你治疗过的龙，约翰。去追他的什么伙伴了，但还有别的，我感觉。我觉得摩斯坦希望那条龙能把我们引去龙骑士的老巢，如果他们能跟踪它的行径的话。”她说，一只手转着汤匙。约翰不得不承认这听上去很有道理，虽然他不能完全肯定任何事。

“他们怎么追踪他？早就跑远了，很可能死在沙漠里了而且除非你很清楚这片地方，是没可能走出去的。”他皱着眉头指出。

马利用手指碰碰脖子算是回应。她的声音安静但确定。“项圈，约翰。我觉得里面有跟踪装置。全部都有。不过我不觉得它就这样死了。”罗利翻了翻眼睛，但马利的目光是认真的。奇怪的是，约翰注意到夏洛克看着他，虹膜深处隐藏着兴趣。某些谨慎思索的东西。

他发现自己正向前倾，期待着。她说话的时候，是块石头般沉重的分量。琼斯中尉的声音坚定不动摇。当她终于开口时，约翰感到他的心脏突然坠落到了他胃的底部。

“我觉得营里有个间谍。”

 


	24. 间谍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章翻译得我五味杂陈心口堵

 

 

**_节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》_ **

_**间谍（人类军事代码） ：** 当提及到龙，由于在我们的世界战事已成为常态，我认为任何龙学家有必要留意军事营地中使用的代码。“间谍”可被定义为”活动于某组织中的间谍，尤指他或她为政府情报机构的双重间谍“。“间谍”是一种反对双方，获取关于其目标敌人的情报，并能执行不同军事行动的人（详情见”间谍“443页）。 _

 

晚上约翰回到他的床上，浑身是汗，心灰意冷。又一天就跑圈的过程中流逝而去了。然而，他还是没能让夏洛克就范。年轻人希望他不用再体验一次把一粒粒沙子捡到指定地点的感觉。而一切的一切，让他感觉仿佛他的情绪成了砧板上的鱼，任人宰割。

说实话，夏洛克也没表现得很好。

自从白龙的意外发生以来，这只龙几乎变得不可驯服。几乎不睡觉，不到万不得已坚决不进食。龙拒绝安分下来，而是在训练之后选择在几步之遥的小帐篷边上踱来踱去。飞霜从他唇上蒸出，尽管额头上仍淌着宝石般的汗珠。焦躁与不安填满了龙的每一个毛孔和他弯曲的脊柱。约翰觉得他好像在看野生动物，弓起身子准备着攻击毫无防备的路人。这实在是太疯狂了，让龙的思想日复一日地在他脑内盘旋，就像锋利的弹片和割口一般尖锐刺人。

然而，龙一次都没让约翰骑上到背上的事实诚然是刺痛一击。尽管年轻的士兵不认为自己是什么龙学专家，但他也相当肯定夏洛克，至少有那么点，在他的照顾下是开心的。在生活给予他们二人一副烂牌时，他更乐意认为，在这种情况下，至少他们设法打出了不错的一手牌。约翰看起来并没有要求得太过分，不是吗？他只是不想该死地伤害到他的朋友，仅仅因为他上级的命令！然而，很明显，所有的努力在所有龙身上都失效了。一天，在茉莉 _“拜托，请快点”_ 的小声恳求下，迈克终于办到了。

事后约翰和茉莉安慰了他差不多一个小时。迈克的抽泣宛若往他们的胸膛插进了一根铁钉。约翰知道军旅生活充满挑战，某种意义上是残忍的。但是，这个，感觉太私人了。这感觉……太真实了。茉莉的哭喊，她身体的抽搐，他感到夏洛克立马拒绝作出回应。而事实是，某种程度上，龙被吓坏了。害怕在这场考验中他将会是下一个。

在那一刻，军医只对自己承认，他觉得他不可能忍受，就算他真的对夏洛克这么做，哪怕龙求他这么做，他也不会原谅自己。

所以，尽管不情愿，但还是希望龙能够理解，约翰试图和他讲道理。在他们沉默的空气里满是灰尘，军医的声音很柔和，故意的温和，不带任何威胁意味。

“夏洛克……我们不能一直这样。”

龙的步调放缓但并未停止，夏洛克的翅膀从不安的暗橙色颤搐地变成了鲜艳的红色。他的眼睛挫败地眯了起来，声音像一把顽劣的锋利的刀刺穿他的思想。

_**真的吗？我完全不知道！约翰，你可是个演绎大师啊！** （原文双关：you are a master of deduction!）_

他怒视着约翰，他气鼓鼓的气息带出了飞霜，翅膀在彻底的愤怒中展开。军医对龙的讽刺翻了下白眼，捏着鼻梁咬牙切齿地叹息着。他的咆哮很人类，但那一刻他希望他能发出他朋友一般的咆哮声。

”至少我不想 _伤害_ 你，你个混蛋！我不明白这有这个大不了的，我看了那本书，我还是不明白！你的固执就真的值得电击的痛苦吗？！“

夏洛克哼了一声，摇了摇头，仿佛约翰刚才问了一个极其白痴的问题，他懒得回答。这反应让约翰两眼发红，狠狠地咬着牙。握紧双手极力抑制住想痛打什么东西的冲动，士兵难以置信地瞪着龙。

”相信我在试着为你好为什么就那么难？！我就真的这么蠢，让你觉得别人命令你时我无动于衷？我不想伤害你，但我有义务这样做，我也不知道还能做什么！你甚至都不和我说话！“

他发现他的音量一步步飙升，危险地驶向撕裂的边缘。然而，夏洛克没有停下。他戴上了冷漠疏离的面具。在他的脑海中，士兵的大脑只不过是一个小小的警告。他的龙开始看上去缺乏人性，更像一台机器。

_**那你还犹豫什么？那不是你的职责吗，噢仁慈的主人？我的愿望是什么？让我说话吗？让你爬上我的背吗？我拒绝的话你会鞭打我吗，就像别人做的那样？** _

龙低下身嘲弄着，他的眼睛冰冷残酷。约翰开始颤抖着努力抑制朝夏洛克尖叫冲动，而他知道在某种程度上，他应该停下，应该……呼吸。

他不能。

不能在夏洛克指控他……

“我天杀的也不想，但我 _他妈的向基督发誓_ ——”

激烈的言辞企图脱口而出，士兵冲着把他的龙大喊大叫，希望能把他摇清醒，或至少阻止他自己在地上挖出一个洞。随着约翰伸手触摸，夏洛克转过身咆哮着， _猛地跳了起来_ 。

约翰的反应很快，但并不全是不近人情。人与龙都发现他们倒在床下，夏洛克在他身上用非人的力道把士兵的肩膀狠狠钉在地上。约翰还没来得及意识到发生了什么，夏洛克变换成了龙形，骨骼重新排列，下颌拉长。士兵发现他望入了两只明亮的蓝眼睛。

军医僵住了，不确定是什么激怒了夏洛克，不敢轻举妄动让他进一步激怒他。他能感觉到夏洛克爪子的重压，定在离他喉咙的不远处，感到他朋友的气息，蒸过他的皮肤，在他军服的边缘结成了霜。他的心脏跳动得异常大声，在他胸腔里拼命跳动着，因恐惧作响。长久以来第一次，约翰感到……害怕夏洛克脸上的表情。龙身上一种……兽性。

夏洛克的气息是一声漫长无止境的咆哮，在约翰周身作响，消去了所有其他的声音。它回荡在他的头骨里，在骨骼和血液中作响。士兵在那一瞬间意识到了死亡。

显然，夏洛克也是。

这发生在一纳秒的跨度内，一秒前龙凶残的表情来势汹汹，下一秒他便恐慌地睁大眼睛，被自己的行为吓坏了。碾压在约翰胸骨上的重量突然减轻，一个看上去非人般受伤的夏洛克很突然地蜷缩向约翰，男人苍白的鼻梁拱进战士的锁骨。

约翰能感觉到他在颤抖，感受到龙的项圈的沉重皮革。他感到自己的怒气突然被洗去了，像一股舒缓的潮水。接着悲伤和羞愧涌上心头。不假思索地，他抚摸着夏洛克的卷发，手指穿过发丝试图安慰这个在他身上脱节的男人。像一个终于即将要崩溃的孩子，不久，夏洛克开始喃喃着道歉。他的话冲进约翰的脑海，断断续续，破碎的乞求，恐慌，害怕以及 _悲伤，悲伤，悲伤。_

当那个生锈的低音随着解释破碎时，约翰确信他那颗从疯狂跳动中慢下来的心，缓慢地撕成了两半。

”对-对不起。对—对对对不起，约翰我，抱歉。请不要…拜-拜—拜托“

他在乞求什么，军医不想知道。他所知道一切，就是这世上不会有任何一件事让他动夏洛克的一根指头。像抱着一只受伤的鸟儿，约翰低声温柔地安抚着他，拢顺男人的头发就像哄一只巨大的猫入睡。

夏洛克继续，时不时出声，有时图像在约翰的脑内一闪而过。它们中大多数图像都伤害了医生，痛苦、折磨和恐惧的图像。夏洛克对约翰感受到的温暖新奇与安全与它们形成了鲜明的对比。

约翰开始唱歌的时候，能保证阻止一些图像。他差点没意识到，他唱到了第一节的一半时，才发现那是一首他妈妈以前经常唱给他和他姐姐的歌谣，有时是给她要照看的留守儿童。它的旋律是令人流连忘返的甜蜜。

_Silver moon, precious moon what is it that you see?_

_All the ice and all the frost, shining perfect as can be?_

_Who could have made it, who could have done_

_such a wondrous beautiful design?_

_Of painted flowers, delicate thrones and crowns aligned?_

渐渐地，夏洛克耷拉在约翰胸口，眼睛半闭着，颤抖的呜咽变成了咕噜咕噜的声音。军医感觉像漂流一样，突然就不知所措了。夏洛克……他的龙在某些方面破碎不堪，总是期望约翰收回他给予的无意识的仁慈。这……这真是太可怕了，而军医只是希望他能让龙 _明白_ 。

然而，他知道这样是不可能的，那种白日梦是愚蠢的，甚至对于给自己的龙唱儿童摇篮曲的人来说，也是如此。

约翰开口，声音安静沉稳，半信半疑夏洛克已经睡着了。

“我永远不会……我永远不可能那样伤害你。”

夏洛克回答时约翰几乎睡着了。那是一个细小到近乎寂静的低语。然而，军医还是听到了。

“我知道。”

他们就这样睡着了，谁都懒得回到对面的床上。半夜，比尔就着阿富汗的星辰回到帐篷，看到了他们。他不易察觉地笑了。随后，他的嘴紧紧抿成一条线，比尔默默地回到了自己的床上。

那晚谁也没有做恶梦。

 

 

****

近乎一整周后，威尔克斯回来核查新兵们飞行课的进程，看到约翰还没有让夏洛克屈服，便命令比尔和迈克抓住士兵让他“自己来”。

但那并不是很顺利。

比尔和迈克都发现，虽然约翰不高，但如果愿意的话他也能很恶毒。他用野猫一般的力气反抗，朝两人绝望地尖叫道“放开我，该死的！”，或喊夏洛克快跑。龙没有这么做，耳朵顺从地放低贴在脑门上，迎接着接下来要发生的事。他的眼睛很谨慎地眯开成缝，盯着自己的脚。屈服的标志。滚烫的恐惧绕紧了约翰的胸膛。

“夏洛克！夏洛克， _不要！_ ”

 _“士兵！”_ 威尔克斯在训练场的另一边厉斥道，转身背对龙恼羞成怒地看向约翰。他的语气低沉危险。充满威胁。

“你是想让你的龙违抗上级吗？”

设问的措辞很明显，答案是“不”。

约翰咬住嘴唇，停止他微小的挣扎，但他还是在他朋友的抓握中颤抖着。他不能让事情变得更糟，逻辑上他知道这一点，而且一直到都知道。然而。

在他旁边，比尔紧张地低声说。他的声音徘徊在疲惫和绝望的边缘。

“约翰，伙计。 _拜托了_ 。”

然后夏洛克的声音，第一次在公开场合响起，温和而安静。

“约…先生。”天啊，多么痛的领悟，直到现在，约翰已经习惯他的名字在龙唇上发出的声音了。夏洛克坚决地盯着地面，但他的双肩打开为战斗做好了准备。他巨大的双翼在他身后抽搐着，尾巴和耳朵也是，就像风中不安地抽打的树枝。他低沉的声音在他完整的龙形里如同海啸一般。

“我…我…”龙眨了眨眼睛，似乎在与某些看不见的情绪力量一起颤抖。夏洛克的声音满是不情愿，他极力隐藏他的恐惧，但鳞甲上不断翻滚变化着红与绿。约翰瞪着龙，本能地知道他的朋友正要默许什么。他觉得他的胃打成了结。突然，人群中其他人的声音从他的耳朵里消失，变成了一片白噪声。反而他感觉到夏洛克在他脑海里的存在，抚摸着他的思绪如同亲吻他的面颊。这一举动让迈克和比尔抓握下的士兵不寒而栗。

_“我献上我的翅膀。”_

塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯无言地目瞪口呆，注视着那只庞然大物的前爪放在膝头，夏洛克把头放在地面上如同献祭。约翰的耳朵听到迈克惊诧粗哑的低语“天杀的”。

比尔沉默了。

然而，约翰摇头。他的声音里满是拒绝。

“不……不。不是这样。不是在你被……不。”

接着夏洛克的思想在士兵的头脑里开口了。

_**我信任你。** _

正是这样，约翰被释放了，脚步不稳地朝前移动，迈着缓慢的步伐走向他的龙，为自己开路。他的战友震惊地安静下来，像鬼魂一样一动不动。金发男子来到巨大的龙面前，犹豫地抬起一只手痛苦地缓慢抚摸着夏洛克的吻部，夏洛克巨大狭长的蓝眼睛瞬间闭上了，一声几乎咕噜声的危险低吼从龙的嘴里发出。那声音里有一丝暖意，而约翰本能地知道，如果他这么做了，他和夏洛克的关系就会变得截然不同。会变成怎样，他不能完全肯定，但他时刻在生长的纹身刺痛着，此时几乎覆盖了他的肩膀，雪花和几何图案不由分说地深入他的皮肤，越来越多。

他的龙。

他的记号。

_沉溺其中。_

约翰爬了上去，坐进座椅里，用皮带固定双腿。约翰感到夏洛克展开了巨大的双翼，宽度足以挡住太阳。

然后他的腹部离开了他的身体，骤然跌落到脚趾处。随着强有力的怒吼，夏洛克蹿向天空，让塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯在尘土中咳嗽，他的眼睛危险地闪向他，后者这才意识到那只愚蠢的生物蓄意在起跳前踢了一脚沙堆。

灰尘掉落在比尔·莫里的发卷里，他抬头望着天空，表情像往常一样，如同沙漠本身一般难以捉摸。

不过，马利发现有人在窃窃私语，声音恰好大到能被听到“你们在找间谍？擦亮你们的狗眼吧。”

尽管没人知道那是谁说的，但那晚它一次又一次在她脑海里重复，次数多得数也数不清。


	25. 招募

Chapter 25  Recruited  招募

****节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》** **

****喷火与爆炸（魔法）** ** ： _由于高品种拥有火芯，英种火龙拥有一种特有的能力， ****爆炸魔法** ** 。在被准确解释前，人们应更新其对英种火龙的解剖构造认知（见432页第一部分）。一只火龙拥有第二幅防火食道与胃腔，耐磨的袋装组织里充满了极其易燃的液体，其化学成分与汽油相似。第二食道的内衬呈“砂纸”状，营造最低着火点的温度。其敏感程度极高，仅仅通过呼吸就能将其点燃。 ****爆炸魔法** ** 强化了此种能力。龙一旦以此种方式点燃了火芯，便点燃了魔力，并能控制其喷射。熟练的龙能够制造烟花、美丽的火焰图案，甚至一连串的连锁爆炸。然而，不熟练的龙使用 ****爆炸魔法** ** ，于己于人都是非常危险的。若操作不当，燃料可能会在龙的食道中引爆，停留并引燃其胃囊中其余的易燃液体。此种事故的官方说辞是“走火”，通常对龙是致命的，同时也会威胁到附近的人的安危。 _

第二次空袭是在半夜。沙漠的空气在瞬间冷却下来，骤降至极点一般的温度。坐在迅速降温的沙丘上，夏洛克锐利的眼睛无声地凝视着地平线，敏锐的目光寻找着什么看不见的东西。说来他没有怎么睡觉，而约翰则累垮得像一块石头。年轻的士兵发觉飞行训练是一件无比刺激的事，虽然也十分累人。这个技能不仅需要平衡能力，还需要强壮的腿部肌肉以及预测夏洛克半空动作的本能。目前约翰作为一名 _ ** **萨尔****_ ，领先于他的战友，但那并不意味着对他来说就很容易。事实证明，长时间与龙的思维连通，给约翰带来了一点小问题。练习结束后，约翰发现自己忘记了正常的人类习惯，比如说话要出声，或者说明他要去哪里。

于是乎，一周的训练下来，约翰和队友们的关系变得有些紧张。只有比尔·莫里，作为一位 _ ** **萨尔****_ 十分理解，完全没有被士兵们的性格和情绪的变化影响。

“这与我们和龙的情感连接有关，伙计。你不能指望自己进入另一个物种的内心世界而不受影响。”

听到比尔的话，约翰的双眼因某种惆怅闭上了。夏洛克不愿意停止思考。

龙知道自己在影响他……但听到这事实被如此简洁地挑明……他不知道为什么会感到内疚。他睡意全无，清醒地坐在帐篷外沉思着凝视远方，盯着远处营地的壁垒。

因此，夏洛克是第一个听到警报的。铃声在远处尖叫着发出一个锋利可怕的警告。两声长，一声短。龙感到他的心脏在胸腔里揪紧了。

中华龙和火龙。

他起身转变成龙形。约翰从床上滚落下来，头发乱蓬蓬的，但套上了军服。他手上拿着最近提拔过后夏洛克的新座椅。约翰仅仅停下来把它绑在巨大的蓝灰色龙身上，捆住一条腿，把自己扔上去，就像坐马鞍一般。另一条腿被草草绑住，军医轻轻踢了踢夏洛克的体侧。

随着一个巨大的跳跃，龙乘风而起，胸前是医疗队的红色十字架。风拂过约翰的头皮，他看到别的阴影腾空而起。其他受训过的士兵，终于与别的士兵一起加入了战斗。

那一刻，他是一位真正的战士。约翰·华生不得不承认。他发现远处比尔，马利，甚至迈克骑着他们的龙飞上了天，但他还是感觉心中有一股翻搅的激动之情。第一场战役遗留的恐惧并未消失，是的，但它削弱了，在可控范围内。夏洛克倾斜着朝一名受中国龙沸腾攻击的士兵右拐飞去，士兵的胃部顿时飞到了他身后不知何处，约翰发出一声有些异常激动的欢呼，冲向天空。

 

 

****

作为一名正式的军医，约翰虽身负武装，但不会参与过多的打斗。他的职责主要是转移伤员至安全的地方，尽管他有些恼火地看到同伴们都在作战，而自己不能。

战况很快变得不堪。

军营的作战策略是中队一起战斗，医务人员分头行动。 _ ** **萨尔****_ 队员用他们与龙的联结保持大家的联络，就像收音机那样，时刻通知中队队长实时战况。约翰目前能听到本森的龙法罗在找他。龙不断平息约翰的肾上腺素，临危不变，向他传递信息。

_****我们在营地的北面，约翰。面向炮兵团。上次那些龙的攻击目标就是那里。大约三支骑兵在把守医疗帐篷，不算上医务人员。我需要你找到罗利和他的龙派珀。威尔克斯要他和别的火龙在营地外放火，以防叛军决定突破我们的防守。** ** _

约翰放出他确认的指令，手紧抓着座椅，开始搜视那个红头发。然而他的注意力被夏洛克突然的疾速俯冲打断了。一股沸水喷射着破空而来，击中约翰刚在所在的位置，落在地上被饥渴的沙漠所吞噬。他后颈都能感受到那股热量。龙和士兵都来不及喘气。

那只中华龙以赤裸的人形飞驰而来，从天空坠落下来，瞄准了约翰所处的位置，幸亏夏洛克本能地拢起翅膀，滚筒般滚落到一边。约翰的世界天旋地转，耳朵突突直响，转眼间又立了起来，看到那条龙在他掉落在地上前再次转换形态，从黑头发和橄榄般的肤色变成了翡翠绿的鳞甲与黄金般的眼睛。夏洛克努力起身，重回到天空，猛力拍打着翅膀，予他们一个沉痛的打击，飞向空气稀薄的更高空。约翰感到风的凉意冲刷过他的身体。这一切发生在弹指挥间。

下一个瞬间，夏洛克翻了个身，约翰难受地颠倒过来。他感受到龙吐出冰渣时气息里的凌冽寒意。再翻了个身，约翰被摆正过来，他看见满含恶意的标枪急速飞向敌人。中华龙迅速躲闪，但不够快。长矛刺穿肌腱与肌肉时发出了可怕的撕裂声，扎入了那条龙翅膀的柔软处。中国龙发出痛苦地嚎叫，倒下。

夏洛克没有去看它有没有摔死。

“我们要靠近大门，派珀和罗利都应该在那儿。他们需要情报。”约翰在夏洛克耳边喘着气说，舔着干裂的嘴唇，砰砰的心跳威胁着似乎要淹死他。曾有那么一个瞬间，小小的一瞬间，他忘了身上固定他的肩带。那一刻盲目的恐惧让他以为要坠落，几乎颤抖。夏洛克似乎没有注意。

_****我要飞去营地中心，你应该能在那里联络到派珀。约翰，这事不对劲。** ** _

“怎讲？”士兵问，他同伴躲闪过他敏锐的目光透过灰尘烟雾观察并传来的图像。破釜沉舟的暴力。龙屠杀士兵以及其他的龙，纯粹的混乱。一个战场。血流成河。这些图像击中他时他退缩了，呻吟着捂着头。

“老天爷，当心点，伙计。尤其是飞行的时候。”

_****约翰，你在看，但没有观察。** ** _

龙似乎有些慌乱，耳朵在头上塌平，视线眯成缝隙。夏洛克的观察结果被一个迫不得已的飞旋打断，突然一条英种龙从天而降，如成吨重的大石。约翰看到那个身影在半空中缩小了，一个毫无生气的人形，仅仅是其真实形态的一般大小。那生物的头骨开裂，冲击地面时烂了一地。

军医极力忍住不要在红十字上战栗。

_****之前的突袭很集中，只有一个目标。最后，他们瞄准了武器和物资。但我看得到并不是那么有组织。很……凌乱。** ** _

约翰发现，龙是正确的。再多的图像在他头脑里闪烁，他也能看到。没有真正意义上的秩序，没有明确的目标。龙四处乱窜，肆意攻击。几乎是一场自我执行的种族灭绝，龙骑士寡不敌众，毫不留情地说，毫无优势。

另有隐情。有另一个袭击角度，只是没有明示。约翰咬住嘴唇。试着把那些拼图拼起来。

最后，夏洛克抢先一步。

这并没有让龙更快反应过来发生了什么。

_****这是调虎离山之计。** ** _

约翰感到一股寒意，寒冷残酷。他的嘴唇震惊地颤动，瞪大眼睛抬起头，目光疯狂扫视着还有什么敌人。

“我们得告诉——”士兵开口，不过约翰没能够说完这句话。在那一刻，他的声音被震耳欲聋的声音淹没，爆破声隆隆地穿入地底，地动山摇，留下深深的伤痕。约翰胸腔中的呼吸被掠夺，夏洛克骤然跌入地面，砸进战场后方一堆被遗弃的水果箱。龙的身体在沙地里砸出了一个很深的坑，他的坠落让约翰的牙齿咔哒地撞到一起，但当灰尘开散，约翰不再像教堂敲钟后那般耳鸣，他们发现这只是小小的代价。

士兵蜷缩在他们的临时庇护下，动弹不得，被坠落时的冲击震晕了，被踢进空气中的尘土蒙蔽了他的视野。

他睁开眼睛，约翰发现他座椅的一条带子断了，左侧太阳穴上一个严重的刮伤，火辣辣地刺痛着。他似乎没有听清楚，一切的嘈杂和空白都不太真实。他本能地跪下解开他的腿和座椅，跌坐在脚上。他的膝盖在发抖——他得靠在夏洛克身上才能稳住自己。龙哼了一声，低沉的隆隆声恼怒痛苦，他刻意把自己缩成了更小的身形。

再一次变成人形，夏洛克一丝不挂，两人依靠着对方，眨去眼里的灰尘碎屑，从军营中心的废墟中站起来。

除去视线中的沙子后，约翰很快就意识到发生了什么。

“老天。”他喃喃道，脸色苍白如雪。在他旁边，夏洛克的目光是清澈的浅蓝，与被污垢弄脏的脸颊形成鲜明对比。他嘴唇开裂，大量出血，但大都已经痊愈。龙人的声音很低沉，带着科学家分析时的谨慎。他的面容，相反，是柔和的。

“约翰，有伤员。我们得行动起来。”

然而，约翰定在原地，恐惧沿着他的脊柱蔓延而上。这里一度站着一个武器棚，骄傲又高大，现在却是一个冒烟的建筑外壳。浓重刺鼻的烟雾从远处传来，远到他们两人都没有受重伤。但也近得足够让约翰看到尸体，玩偶般散落在四周的沙地上。龙，人，并排躺着，一动不动地死去。

仿佛有一个孩子在画布上把他们涂上了颜色，棕色，黑色，黑色，暗红色。

 

 

****

一个自杀式爆炸袭击者。

这个词仍感觉不真实，就像是从一部糟糕的战争片里出来的一样。当约翰得知这和用爆炸魔法点燃火芯来自燃的火龙有关时，他极不理性地想歇斯底里地大笑。然后，或许是开始哭，约翰不确定他如果他一旦开始哭，还能不能停下。

高层已下达收集所有遗留武器的命令，换句话来说就是没有在战斗中被完全摧毁的所有武器。这就意味着约翰不得不与他的手枪吻别了。至少直到下一次武器设备订单的到来。

而这很可能要等三个月，才有任何形式的防御抵达。坐以待毙，下一次攻击的问题不是“会不会”，而是“何时”。

人类的损失不计其数。

医务室里，约翰的血流到了手肘，他试图止住那位士兵腹部的血以防涌进肺部，对自己的头部创伤性却不管不顾。战后就如先前的战斗，约翰感到时间缓慢地流逝，血液浸透模糊了绷带，被断裂的骨头所打断。

那天晚上士兵目睹了三次死亡。素琳神情安静地看着约翰换班时，耷拉下来，在自己的椅子上扶着头，沉沉地呼吸着。

夏洛克站在帐篷外，但在那之后，他变成了哨兵，守卫在他的人类身旁，缩在约翰身旁，姿势正常情况下会让士兵的脸红得像西红柿。

龙到现在还没有穿上衣服。

 

 

 

****

黄昏之时，约翰终于回到自己的行军床，迎接他的铺盖卷。士兵的双腿牵引着他，但他的脚像灌满了铅一般拖着他前进。他隐约留意到的东西只有北方龙默默地跟在他身后，夏洛克就像一个沉默的幽灵或影子。星穹之下，两人找不到合适的话来描述他们的感觉。约翰下意识希望能再次靠在夏洛克的胸膛上，隐藏在他的肌肤骨骼之下，当做这一晚不存在。

这些想法，睡眠不足和压力之下的半成品，让士兵感到陌生。他解释这是他全身黏糊糊脏兮兮的导致的，尽管他刚把手臂上的血用热水搓洗成了粉红色。

可是他的帐篷可没有让他睡觉的打算。士兵看到帐篷门口两个无言站着的身影，黑暗中，很难分辨清他们的目光。约翰短暂地驻足一下，轻度偏执地猜疑和恐慌之时，他认出了那头金发。使出他最后的力气，约翰设法抬头挺胸，精疲力竭地朝道奇中尉和摩斯坦准将敬礼。

她们身边都没有带龙。而约翰微微尴尬地意识到，夏洛克仍然赤身裸体着。

幸运的是，两个女人似乎并不怎么难堪，或者至少理解并慈悲地不表现出来。

“士兵，稍息。”摩斯坦低声说，看向约翰的蓝眼睛亲切温暖。她的声音很柔和，但约翰知道如果被刺激，这声音能升高到压倒最顽固好战的新兵。不过此时，她的声音充满了关怀，年轻的士兵累坏了，几乎想要倚靠上去。

在他旁边，夏洛克透过睫毛没把握地瞥了一眼，头呈典型的服从姿势低了下来。龙不愿承认，但没穿衣服的确让他觉得很脆弱。他最近才当做理所当然的东西实际上是奢侈品，他暗地咒骂了一声自己的愚蠢。似乎感觉到了他的不适，道奇中尉的下巴朝帐篷口倾斜了一下。

“夏洛克，你可以解散了。这是人类之间的谈话，不是给你听的。”她的话没有恶意，龙松了口气，点点头，犹豫着离开他的主人。他不是百分百确定约翰能不能站那么久，说实话。她是冲着目的而来的，夏洛克不确定这是不是意味着她有正当理由带达成目的。他很想婉拒，即便这意味着一顿痛打。但他的人类似乎决心表现出有能力掌控情况，约翰点头，无声地在龙的头脑里说道。

_去吧，夏洛克。如果需要你，我会喊的。_

龙明显仍然迟疑，但他知道在上级面前最好不要争执。

_****小心点。** ** _

他想，蓝眼睛略微缩紧了。约翰点了一下头，没有回答。他的目光逐渐变得清晰了，好奇与恐惧的混合物取代了睡意。

帐篷门帘在夏洛克身后关上，摩斯坦准将似乎站得更直了些。她的笑容没有动摇，但似乎变得更干脆公办。她的声音毋庸置疑地笃定和利落。

“让我们去一个更…… _安全_ 的地方，好吗？”

 

 

****

“我希望我们能假设这间屋内的谈话内容都是高度保密的？”

摩斯坦准将点亮了她私人宿舍里的一盏灯，光在她的虹膜上如萤火虫般照耀着。她的语调很低沉，近乎是耳语。约翰的后脖子一阵刺痛，意识到自己被卷入了某些非常危险，可能危及生命的事情里。他只是一个新秀军医，他的声音在毫无把握和不适之间游移。

令他惊讶的是，道奇的声音减轻了他的恐惧。那个女人短短的深色头发落在脸上，遮住了她眼里的东西。

“你是新兵，但你是我几年以来见到最好的枪手，还有，良好的本能反应。”

她说这话的时候如此确定，一瞬间约翰愣住了，嘴徒劳地张开相反对。直到这一点，约翰都能完全确定道奇到底喜不喜欢他，而现在她却在举荐他？而且，一个简单的中尉，为什么要向高层举荐人？这不合乎情理。

摩斯坦的目光锐利，让约翰迷惑不解。

“我知道你一定有问题要问，约翰。相信我，我们会回答的，不光是你想问的那些。”

军医的咬紧下颌，眉毛若有所思地皱在一起。他的声音很安静，但他需要答案。疲惫不堪，精神不振，约翰可没有心情被耍。

“发生了什么事？”

 道奇没有回答，而是问了士兵一个问题。她的手臂撑在摩斯坦的边桌上，在灯罩的阴影下，她就是火与暗影的剪影。就像起死回生的灰烬。

“今天武器棚的人肉炸弹，你了解多少？”

约翰的眼睛眯了起来，但声音保持平稳。

“反叛军的一员，自燃，造成了承受范围之外的伤亡。”

摩斯坦从齿间吸了口气，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。她就像一只猫，轻盈，淡定得仿佛要进攻一般。

“炸了武器棚的反叛者尸体被确认了。是你曾短暂治疗过的那条龙，失去了 _ ** **奥西拉****_ 的火龙。至少，这是我们在他起飞前告诉他的。”

一阵寒意贯穿了约翰，冰一般的手指揪住他的胸膛，扼住他的喉咙。早些时候的恐惧又回来了。

“你说什么？”

“他们留下了一句话：我们都将同归于尽。”道奇低声说。摩斯坦迅速把信息为约翰拼凑了起来。她的声音是被平静控制的紧张。

“我必须遗憾地承认，那条被他女主人称作费伦泽的英种龙，被信息误导了。实际情况是，他的 _ ** **奥西拉****_ 被龙骑士招募，并在伦敦一次暗杀某些政府官员的行动中被逮捕。”

约翰的眼睛瞪大了，同时也感觉他的腿好像要脱水了。

“天啊。”他低语，想不出还能说些什么，于是重复道，“ _天啊_ 。”

道奇的声音坚定不容妥协。

“作为对其罪行的惩罚，他的配偶和孩子被另一个团作为战争罪犯处决了。我们赶到的时候为时已晚。那条龙被他所爱之人的死逼疯了。他只剩兽性，悲愤使他差点把军医夷为平地。”

摩斯坦的声音安静忧伤。

“我们不得不击倒他，但伤害已经造成。龙骑士有足够多的手段诱使费伦泽投靠他们。他们在招募，约翰。试图从内部分裂我们。”

“间谍。”约翰恍然大悟。摩斯坦迅速点头，一个微笑浮上面容。骄傲。

“ _正是_ 。我们正设法查出他们，看看已经深入决策链条多少，我们又妥协了多少。”

“你就是在这时候介入的。”

道奇顺道插话，简短了拍了拍约翰的肩膀。

“我不是个常规的招募者，我的工作是挑选出有潜力的新人，看看哪些有望执行更加敏感的任务。看到你和你的龙合作的如此好时，我选了你。我们需要确保我们特工的龙不会背叛他们，直到最后一刻都顽强地坚持忠诚。我们需要一个能和新加入的龙工作的人，能 _明白_ 他们想法的人。”

约翰的思绪像丝线一样缫成一团，舌头紧张地舔过嘴唇。他被告知的东西说不通，或者意义过于重大了。他现在能明白了，像白日一般明了。

他唯一能想到的是一个不合时宜的笑话。

“好吧，说实话……不管怎样你都是一个烂透了的招募员。”

他以为他的回答会把一切推进地狱。只是道奇笑了。

她恢复过来，摩斯坦问了个问题，盘旋在空气中，被沉默吸收，约翰感到他胸口的冰开始长到他的血液里去了。

“约翰，信不信由你，但我的目标是在这场战争中，让每个人都赢，龙和人双方。但要做到这一点，我们不能继续这种毫无意义的循环杀戮了。龙骑士是一个破坏报复性的恐怖组织，我们必须显示出龙能够融入正常社会，他们并不都是暴力野蛮的野兽。你会帮我吗，约翰，帮助 _我们_ ？”

她热切地说完最后一句话，伸手握住约翰的手。士兵能感受到摩斯坦的暖意，她肢体语言中的诚实恳切。

她真的很漂亮，尽管那张面孔很严肃。这一念头让一股愉悦又愧疚的感觉游走在他体内。不是现在。 _不是现在！_

道奇和摩斯坦的话有道理，而且，约翰的感觉是对的。一直以来，他都为龙的待遇感到内疚、愤怒。看着夏洛克被其他人像对待污泥一样对待，茉莉可怕的过去，他妈的甚至每条龙见到他时都被迫鞠躬。那些该死的项圈！约翰觉得离见不到它们还早着呢。军医想起今天早些时候身上的鲜血，以及飘向厚重云层的黑烟。

当他再次开口时，声音出乎意料地平稳。

士兵只有一个问题。

”你们需要我特别地做些什么？“

对此，准将的笑容深了，毫不掩饰其中的胜利。


	26. 龙与蛋

Chapter 26 The Dragon And The Egg 龙与蛋

 

**节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》**

**繁殖与产卵（生殖）：** _由于龙不能轻易受孕，因此龙的雌雄双性均可受孕。龙除了交配期——或热潮，都不会进行交配行为（见435页第六部分），通常也不会在特定时期之外求偶。尽管龙在处于其种群部落时会有交配期，但奴隶贸易产业已经打乱了绝大多数龙的生理周期。失去了周围家族特有的魔法保护以此确保龙蛋的安全，龙的生理系统将不会为妊娠做准备。幼龙拥有大部分这种魔法，因此周围的幼龙越多，龙的生育能力就越强。龙会以其真正形态妊娠龙蛋大约一个月，然后龙蛋将会在母体外自行孵化三个月。在此期间，龙对幼崽的保护性极强。不建议靠近即使是最虚弱的龙以及他们的蛋。不同品种的龙所产下的龙蛋数量也不同。火龙在多数情况下产3-5枚卵，而中华龙和北方龙很可能只产1-2枚卵（详情见555页）。_

 

训练占据了约翰晚上少有的休息时间。他曾一度能找着的片刻休息时间如今被晚间训练项目占据，用来学习这片区域的地理，一心一意地学习君主政体的历史。他为数不多的睡眠被噩梦侵扰，不是他就是夏洛克，在黑暗中尖叫着惊醒。这是一个约翰不能够很好适应的恶性循环。当他不在训练、学习或是睡觉的时候，他治疗伤员。他的手看上去更像红的而不是被晒黑了。

而那是另一回事了，他的身体出现了变化。轻微的擦伤，割伤和瘀伤对这位年轻的战士来说已是习以为常，尤其是他的膝盖和手肘。烈日把他的皮肤灼成了粉色，剥下一层揭露出坚果般的棕色。先前经过良好训练但缺乏战场经验的肌肉变得坚实，约翰的金发几乎在阳光下变成了白色。汗水已成了常态，粘糊糊的感觉从后背一直延伸到大腿上。

夏洛克的皮肤没有晒黑，仿佛就要燃烧起来，如果他忘记涂防晒霜，还要在一天中最炎热的时候休息的时候。无计可施时，龙的鳞甲可以用来做作为一种遮蔽，帆布一样的隔膜总比单纯的皮肤要坚韧。这里太热了，约翰甚至经常记不起在伦敦秋日已近，树木的落叶让小孩子们远远地跑到户外，奔跑着收集树叶堆。龙和士兵都开始变得习惯沙漠和它粗粝的美丽，这份安慰让约翰渐忘记了他的家乡，训练也因夏洛克安静的存在变得好了些。反而，他在寒冷与满天星辰中寻得了熟悉之感。

与他的中队训练也变得艰难了起来。谣言像某种传染病菌扩散开来，滚烫刺痛的目光盯着他，仿佛他发现不了似的，像皮疹的刺痒般让他烦躁得心烦意乱。进一个星期他用坚忍的耐性忍受着，不回应吃饭时罗利小心翼翼的斜眼，或者本森队长在射击训练缝隙中喘气时斟酌谨慎的目光。约翰入睡前的夜晚充满了焦虑，他发现他的指甲毫无意识地嵌入了床铺。因此夏洛克与他的伙伴一起坐起来，聚精会神地听着约翰大声的话语，无声地钻进龙的耳朵，留给他用古怪装饰的有关智勇双全将军漫游在早已死去的土地之上的梦境。梦境古怪地与雪满山路糅在一起，寒冷的铁链，与孩童吟唱的声音盖过了夏洛克的亲族在遥远的北方被屠杀的惨叫。回忆抑或是幻觉，龙自己也无法回答。

不久，约翰的中队被派到大院外面巡逻，由威尔克斯来划定军队的界限。不是什么异常艰险的工作，约翰已经经历过几次了，只不过这次是和他的队友们一起。然后，第一次坐吉普车的感觉如此紧张，没有人愿意聊天或保持眼神接触，除了约翰和莫里。谢天谢地，比尔接管了这个青光，一直喋喋不休地讲着他在别的军营里的事情，像一条欢乐的溪流，时不时突然停下来确定他的龙注意力没有被扯得太远。瑞恩金光色的鳞甲时不时在沙漠的阳光下闪烁，晃着约翰的眼睛，让他进入某种催眠般的镇静。她少见地大声说话，但她的声音在他脑海里慰藉着他，她也足够聪明跟得上夏洛克的话。这相当幸运，因为这只北方龙有一个坐长途会越来越暴躁的习惯。

约翰保持着微笑艰难地度过了一个小时关于蜜蜂的颇有价值的谈话——都是在头脑里说的，而此时另一条龙也插嘴了自己的意见。在他对面，比尔脸上是同样痛苦的表情。经过作为一名 _ **萨尔**_ 有些福利—经受这么的无聊话题似乎没完没了地让龙着迷，而他们不是其中的一员。

本森踩下卡车刹车时，这段对话突兀地安静了，夏洛克的感觉提醒约翰他们的位置不是他们通常的边界。有什么地方出错了，车外沙土的寂静让约翰后颈上的汗毛不适地立了起来。仿佛连风都死去了。在他旁边，罗利不安地动了动，飞快地瞥了一眼马利。

“发生了…什么事…？”

让每个人大吃一惊的是，瑞恩回答了。她歪头听着，就在本森叫他们之前，她开口道。

“看样子我们有同伴了。”

地平线上勾勒出了轮廓，首先是太阳在高远天空落下的墨点般的阴影。他们缓缓靠近，伤员的动作十分僵化生硬。起先，约翰担心最坏的事情，踏出了吉普车。龙骑士会攻击一个村庄的想法并不出乎意料，但这一群的人数寥寥无几，士兵恐怕死亡计数会让人难以置信。约翰眼前闪过军医包扎千百名将士的图像，他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，看了一眼比尔。他的朋友深绿色的眼睛严肃沉重。他斜眼看着太阳，仿佛能在远处过往炽热的图像的烟雾中寻得什么东西。他们走得更近了。本森的声音在他们紧张的沉默中响了起来。

“所有人，准备武装。不要在可视范围内攻击，但也别放下警戒。约翰，比尔，如果他们中有龙，给个信号。罗利，如果我们被攻击，你和你的龙发射信号。”队长的龙法罗在他说话时变形，变成他真正的形态——大片绿色的鳞甲与利牙，中队整体向前靠近，准备做任何形式的抵抗。

没过多久，空气中响起一阵安静的嗡嗡声，约翰意识到他们面前的队伍（现在看得清了，总共大约有五六人）里的确有一条龙。陌生人噼啪作响的思想如火舌一般舔舐过他的皮肤，他摸摸地举起一只手，准备战斗。只不过在本森能发出指令前，比尔的声音响了起来，他的手指着什么越发清晰的东西。

“ _等一下！_ 有一面白旗。”

诚然，当那一小戳人移至沙丘的大片阴影下，一面用旧袍做的白棋在风中飘动。那面旗脏兮兮的，四分五裂，满是血迹，但它的颜色不可能被认错，污垢下是如冬雪一般的纯白。旗帜走向前，被一个衣衫篓缕的男人步伐踉跄地举在手中。那一小群人在离士兵们大约十英尺远的地方停下来，那个人用浓密的黑眉毛下疲倦不堪的棕色眼睛看着他们。他开口时，说的是流利的普什图语。

接着马利开口了，她有丰富的语言经历。

“他是他们是难民和奴隶，从一个小村庄里来的。他说他的名字是卡比尔，龙骑士烧毁了他们城镇的物资供应。”她顿了顿，皱着眉毛听那个男人继续讲话。“他在请求帮助，因为他的一些奴隶和人们受了伤，饥肠辘辘。”

本森蓝灰色的眼睛扫视着难民，在他旁边，他的龙突然变得紧张了。下一个瞬间，一声咆哮从龙的胸膛冲出，他的警告在下一秒钟说得清了，因为夏洛克从齿间呲呲地发出了约翰的名字。年轻的士兵不一会儿就明白了。一条龙从人群中走出—更确切的说是被推搡着出来，项圈连着一条简陋的铁链，接着一张颤抖的面容出现了。他和其余的人一样脏兮兮的，他深色的乱蓬蓬的头发夹杂着汗水与污垢，横七竖八地立着，他站着的时候，深色的眼睛瞪大紧张地转动着。

然而这不是这条龙引人注目的地方。约翰的目光被越过龙的外形的临时吊索吸引了，肮脏的亚麻布包裹的什么东西在午后的阳光闪烁着耀眼的美丽。一枚龙蛋，高度及膝，被龙枯瘦的手臂圈抱着。这条龙身材纤长，骨架构造大小都精致易碎，在人类形态中都显得如此瘦小的身躯居然产下了这个巨大的龙蛋。这条龙，在他们看来比一个孩子大不了多少，发出了一声微弱的吸气声表示抗议被推到退伍最前。卡比尔在龙旁边开口，比划着的手势让约翰脖子后的毛发竖了起来，紧张的不适感一直延伸到他的喉咙。马利继续翻译，进一步加深了士兵胃部的沉坠感。

“他说，作为一个善意的表示，他的人民捕获了一名龙骑士成员。这条龙显然是在他们从天上射下来时被遗漏的。不久后他们发现它…怀孕了。”

“我们不能让它进入营地。”比尔脱口而出，他的声音很坚定，打破了开始笼罩约翰的沉默和心头的恐惧。“龙的生理规则是周期性的，会被空气中的荷尔蒙影响。一条妊娠中的龙——它会让方圆五英里的龙都进入热潮期。我们最不希望的事情就是军队中突然爆发怀孕潮。”接着夏洛克上前一步，视线谨慎地移落至地面，大声说道，把约翰暗暗惊了一跳。

“莫里阁下说得对，长官。我们种类的儿童很…罕见，但他们会在交配期大量诞生。”北方龙眼里有某种绝望之意，约翰看在眼里却无法解读。他觉得他的搭档有什么不可告人的动机，暗暗希望不管是什么，都不会给他们惹上麻烦。本森队长朝夏洛克皱了皱眉头，严肃考虑他的话。他的声音冷酷有效，但他也很可能说出了最糟糕的事情。

“那我们杀了它和它的子嗣。不管怎样，在这片沙漠中必死无疑。”

他的话是一枚引爆了的炸弹。与此同时，约翰听到龙在精神上和肉体上对这个命令的畏缩，仿佛他们都被电击了。派珀不加遮掩地咆哮，卷起嘴唇露出她非人的尖利牙齿。即使是夏洛克，通常表面上能平静地面对其他士兵的威胁，也看上去反感憎恨。

那条龙，纹丝不动地站着，紧紧抱住它的蛋仿佛那是它生命的维系，怒气冲冲地咆哮着。尽管它听不懂英语，它也能看出队长眼中的意图以及空气中的气息。它把自己蜷缩进沙子里，仿佛为它的孩子拉起一层防御，抵抗那不可见的灾害。接着约翰看见那些村民们把锁着它脚踝的铁链拴在一块巨大的重量上，防止它飞走。此景让他充满了某种不怎么高尚的愤怒，一瞬间他读到了龙的思想。龙的思绪将恐惧与血液抛洒在他的眼底。约翰不假思索地开口了。

“你不能！如果你这么做，你自己的龙都不会尊重你。”这是一个刺耳的反驳，话音刚落他就脸红了，突然意识到整个中队都在看着他。那条龙看上去有一种谨慎的希冀。人类不解地眨眨眼睛。在他身旁，夏洛克变形了，蓝色的眼睛盯着本森仿佛时刻迎战。他的思想静静地流淌到约翰的脑海里。

_**约翰。你在干什么？** _

士兵吸了口气，继续说道，紧张地舔着他的嘴唇，自信心软化成了关心呵护。

“龙族……这是一个文化问题。他们珍重孩童，因为那是他们生育生长的象征。杀死一条幼龙……在龙语中有一个专用词语……我记不起来了……”龙在村民人群中抬起了它脏兮兮·的头颅，眼睛冰冷地眯起，往本森脚下啐了一口，目光里满是仇恨。那个词刺耳扎人，龙的不安在他们的思想和肢体语言中都表现了出来。他们许多从村民身上看向别处，看着脚下的沙土。

_**“Raksha-Hurgowhl!”** _

夏洛克，低声清楚地翻译了出来，他隆隆的声音盖过了仿佛溅血的话语。

“窃蛋者。”他的手在身侧紧握成拳，他空白的面孔好比一个最终判决，他抬头看着本森队长，等待指令。约翰认得那个表情，感激他没有身处那份专横的重量之下。夏洛克不常直视人的眼睛，但当他这么做的时候，他的目光能够穿透一个人，好像把他的内脏变成一滩液体是什么值得的事情。与这样的目光对视并非易事，尽管本森尽力英勇地尝试。然而最终，他把目光转向了约翰。

“你要让我怎么做，华生？我们不能把它带回军营，连审讯都不行。用不了一天，我们的龙都会变得毫无用处。把那条龙留在荒野也同等愚蠢，你知道这一点。更别提即使我们照顾这只生物，在他的蛋孵化之后，他会被带去审问，他的孩子也很可能会被当做奴隶贩卖，或留在军中供军役使用。”他的凝视严肃认真，约翰咬着嘴唇，考虑这个问题。这条龙不能踏进军营，这点是真的。但没什么能让他放弃照顾它，也许是某个在龙骑士攻击时候抛荒了的旧仓库。约翰提议，但本森已经摇头否决了他的提议。

“这条龙仍然需要照顾和看管，约翰。即使你自己在夏洛克不参与的情况下去做，你的龙还是会被那条龙分泌的荷尔蒙环绕，因为它们会在你的皮肤和衣物上留下痕迹。”

然后比尔再次发言了，提出了一个想法让约翰的眼里燃起希望。“那我们就让一条不孕的龙照顾那条龙。约翰，你的朋友，迈克·斯坦福有一条，对吧？我觉得是吧？她能帮助你，事后也能确保你身上足够干净能返回营地，因为她能嗅出荷尔蒙的味道，但不会被影响。”

“ _茉莉_ ，是的。” _当然了_ ，茉莉。这简直完美。约翰笑着感谢了他的朋友，后者露出了一个小小的狼一般的笑容。

本森叹了口气，呼出了无尽的耐心和精疲力竭的时辰。他没有再看一眼他的龙法罗，而是把视线移到了卡比尔脚下挤在一块的那一团东西上。他的表情不以为然，但他的肩膀耷拉着默许了。他开口的时候，是一个人意识到自己输了的终结。

“那就按你说的做吧。至于剩下的那些村民，我们把他们带到医务室和厨房。他们当中的孩子看上去很饿，我可以自己做一顿饭。”

马利说出了那些命令，把它们翻译给卡比尔和其他人。老人赞同地点点头，转身对他身后的村民说话。同时，约翰看见幸存者们聚到了一起，把自己和龙脱离开来，而后者仍把龙蛋紧抱在胸前。

约翰的中队开始行动，保护般包围住村民，他和夏洛克仍留在后面，站在那条憔悴的龙跟前。那条龙几乎没有感觉到他们的存在，注意力完全被它最珍贵宝藏光辉闪烁的表面吸引了。当它劳神抬起头时，只是一眨不眨地用疲惫的目光看着约翰。他在士兵的脑海里开口，声音带着不确定，却也听天由命。

_**那我怎么办？一个人吗？** _

令约翰惊讶的是，夏洛克跪在了沙子里，回答他。北方龙浅蓝色的眸子用近似善良的神情望着这个陌生人，一种约翰还没在他同伴脸上见到过的表情。

_**你的孩子会很安全。对此，我向你保证。约翰……很好。他是个好人。** _

奇怪的是，这个简单的承诺似乎让龙松懈了下来，终于打破了沉默，泪水打落在龙蛋上。他的眼泪在他脸上的污垢下留下了干净的槽道。

 

 

****

原来，这条龙只相当于一个二十出头的人类，他的名字叫哈维。他是一条中华龙，在非自愿的情况下加入了龙骑士，出于恐惧。显然，他在反叛军解放一条贩卖奴隶的商船时，正被运往北方——只要求得到船上奴隶的拥护。当时哈维年轻，并且怀着身孕，他曾相信这是他们让他活下来的唯一方式。他热心地解释给约翰听。军医正仔细擦洗掉他新病人卷发里的污垢，解开因汗水和血液以及沙土打结的头发。他指间的水染成红色流走，约翰发现哈维比起夏洛克来说，首次接受他的照料时，更加适应和人类接触。这条喋喋不休的年轻的龙很好的证明了这一点，变得好像屁颠屁颠跟在母亲身后一样，他很快和约翰混熟了。很明显他已习惯了感情。

_**我以前有一个主人，比起别的主人，我的主人是一个非常好的人。很长一段时间我和一个来自很远的德里的老人住在一起，他叫做马杜。我和他的孙辈们玩耍，作为回报他给我海枣果和蜂蜜，给我讲他的冒险经历。他对待我就像对待一个孩子……** _

把头歪回约翰用的水桶里，龙发出安静愉快的哼哼声。前军医忍俊不禁，但他在为哈维清洗期间他仍然拒绝放开他的蛋。那颗蛋被紧紧抱在胸前，他的手指温柔地一次又一次抚摸着它，透过睫毛，仿佛那是他的家或者可预见的未来。棚屋不怎么大——一个存放就武器的单间，现在堆满了柔软的稻草，通常是用来和附近村庄的人进行交易的。说实话比一个小课室大不了多少，哈维的项圈被通常用来拴马的金属环扣住。链子的长度意味着他能在他的牢房周边走动，但也不能走太远。但这似乎并没有这么让这个乐观的家伙感到烦恼，他快乐地哼哼着，约翰温和仔细地把肥皂从他的头发上冲走。

“听起来你很爱马杜的家人。”约翰小声说，哈维点了点头，一抹怀旧的微笑掠过他的唇。

是的，阁下。我的家人和马杜的家人和睦地生活了挺长的一段时间，虽然我们不平等，但我们一起工作的时候就好像平等一样。他去世时我很难过。他是个好人，抚养了优秀的孩子，我祈祷他的信仰成真，他会化身为美好的事物。

“发生了什么事？问什么你们不能留在他家里？”约翰试探地询问，伸手去拿一块干燥的布料。年轻的龙短暂地闭了闭，紧抱着龙蛋的双手握得更紧了，缠在一块儿。

_**马杜有遗产。这就是为什么他能负担得起我的原因。但他的遗产只能维持那么久，实际上他的家庭真的很穷。他们别无选择，只好卖了我，尽管他的女儿阿玛试图确保我找到一个好人家。他们把我卖给了一个 亲戚，却不知道他来年生病，因此不得不再次卖掉我。他……没有对新一任主人加以挑选。** _

接着中华龙低下了他的头，约翰瞟了一眼龙的背部。就像夏洛克，哈维身上有着被残忍对待的痕迹。深深的伤痕凿在他的背上，疤痕如同白色的鞭子一路延伸至他瘦弱的上臂。如鲠在喉，约翰艰难地吞咽了一下，轻轻地开口。

“我很惊讶你信任我。我的……同伴，他有一段时间不信任我，因为他之前被粗暴地对待过。我第一次见到他的时候，他企图把我冻住。有些时候我觉得他还想这么干。他很难，读懂。但你似乎对什么事都不生气。”

听到这句话，哈维惊讶地转头看向约翰。他是如此震惊，以至于年轻的龙忘记了这么直勾勾看着地位高的人是不合乎礼数的。他晃了晃他深色的卷发，潮湿地贴在前额上，否定了约翰的话。

_**我之所以信任你是因为你的龙信任你。你有一个联结，阁下。我能看到一个，我祈祷我的孩子将来足够幸运，也能找到的一个。我选择不去愤怒，阁下。但不是出于善意。不，我选择不愤怒是因为我需要我的愤怒，来保护我的孩子。如果你们今天试图杀死她，我不确定我能不能控制住自己。我的蛋是我的全世界，所以我把我的愤怒留在心里。** _

约翰打了一个激灵，看着他面前这只认真的龙。他手臂上的纹身总是被遮住的——他经常忘记别的龙能感知到它。他感到一股热流从脖子后面涌上来，在他耳尖燃烧。哈维睁大了黑色的眼睛，几乎像一只鹿，震惊无比。

_**你不知道这种标记的意义，对吗？它是有多珍贵，而你又被如何珍视？** _

无言无助地，约翰摇头。年轻的龙从他坐着的小木头板凳上转过身，下巴歇在椅子靠背上抬眼看着约翰。他的蛋在他的臂弯里闪烁着绿色的光芒。哈维伸出一只手，沿着约翰脸颊的一侧抚摸下来。

军医发现自己无法动弹或说话，对这个过度熟悉的触感和顺着脊背而下的怪异刺痛感而感到无比震惊。哈维说话的时候，只不过是一串耳语。

_**你会知道的，今晚你回到帐篷的时候。你会意识到，你对他究竟意味着什么。** _

这是一个承诺，只不过约翰不是很理解。不然，中国龙不再讨论这个话题，而是接着喋喋不休着关于他曾去到过的地方的事情。

 

约翰转身把在外面放哨的茉莉带进来，他自己则去淋浴然后上床睡觉。可军医情不自禁停了下来。他暗地好奇哈维是不是有个伴侣，是不是有兄弟或姐妹。他是不是还记得自己的母亲。然而他最终决定问了这个问题。

“……哈维？你有没有……你的蛋……有名字吗？”

他蜷缩在一小窝干草中，龙笑了。他在约翰眼前从人类形态变了形，变成了一条银色的龙，深沉的蓝色围绕着他的眼睛，延伸到他的腿上。在他因满足的睡意发出咕噜声时，他的蛋仍待在他身下。

_**娜丽妮。莲花，她会非常美丽的，阁下。我最伟大的宝藏。一个新的开始，一个希望。** _

语毕，巨大的龙便睡下了，轻柔地呼吸着，微风搅动了干草。约翰离开了，心中五味陈杂，不知如何是好。


	27. 秘密任务

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就是2017年高考前的最后一章更新了_(:з」∠)_  
>   
> everybody enjoy the show!

****节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》** **

****热潮与荷尔蒙（交配）：** ** _即使一条龙没有被别的正在经历交配过程的龙所包围，若他们希望建立联结，有时依然会受到荷尔蒙的影响。龙的荷尔蒙会增加雌激素和孕酮的水平，引起被放大了的情绪状态，比如哭泣、愤怒、依恋或性欲增强（见675页第一部分）。对于一个人类来说，这种突然的转变也许是不和谐的，可能会使他们为龙的健康而担忧。然而这只可能会对已经整考虑选择配偶的龙产生影响。_

 

夏洛克在帐篷里踱来踱去，他的胃紧张兮兮闹腾，这种感觉陌生，还令人生厌。在他身体里扭打成结，让他感到恶心又躁动。在不能完全确认约翰安全的情况下，他似乎无法让自己安静下来。他的直觉水准异常的高。

龙拒绝承认他体内愤怒的情感，像一条蛇缠绕在他心头：嫉妒在夏洛克的头脑里低语，愚蠢，毫无用处，痛苦不堪。这一定是哈维最近放出的荷尔蒙的缘故，母性的气息让夏洛克天生的占有欲更上一层。是的，他暗自决定，一定是那股夏日般的暖意的热潮气味在记忆中回荡，覆盖过龙的肌肤，让夏洛克的血液沸腾。在他如此解释之时，夏洛克发现自己的双手拂过他的臀部，伸到裤子的皮带之下。性不是夏洛克感兴趣的范畴，已经很多次了，亲密关系是可笑的，但是，释放？龙允许自己渴望这个。夏洛克停下脚步，欲望卷席而来。他闭上眼睛。

他选择不去想他抚摸着自己时浮现在脑海中那张熟悉的面孔，也不许想他毫不费力地看到自己跪在地上，陷在地面上，把自己靠近那双晒黑的强壮大腿。不是出于义务或强迫，而是出于某种更加，更加危险的东西。

 

 

****

茉莉与约翰一起走回营房，两人一阵子一个字也没有说，不确定感到回荡在他们之间。不是因为约翰不喜欢这只安静的火龙，而是他发现她有时非常……害羞。他自己不想跨过界限让她感到不舒服。这么做时，年轻的士兵无意中在他们之间制造出了一道屏障，他们谈论关于天气和英国在这战争中真正的意图，从而避免任何真实或有意义的谈话。

他们之间的沉默就像一件后斗篷，直到最后约翰再也不能忍受了。挤出一个紧张的微笑，他试图使自己的语气轻松友好。

“哈维有很多很棒的故事，貌似他去过好多地方。”

“看上去确实是这样，阁下。”茉莉小声说，受惊般的红晕掠过她的脸，她匆匆看着她跟前的地面。军队制服似乎让龙看上去很矮小，让她看上去更像一个孩子。再加上她深色的头发梳成了一个高高的马尾，约翰发现自己只是好奇茉莉有多大了，或者龙到底会不会变老。夏洛克、茉莉，甚至瑞恩可能比他还大的想法显得很可笑。龙族之间有一种不会变老的感觉，士兵甚至记不起是否曾见过一个看上去超过三十岁的奴隶。他没有意识到他已经把这个想法大声传了出来，但他还是注意到茉莉静静地变僵硬了。她的眼睛小心翼翼地看向地面。

“我……用人类的年龄来说是……有限的，阁下。”

“约翰。”约翰小声说，让龙微微惊了一跳。她透过他的睫毛微微斜着看了他一眼，一片漂亮的红晕蔓延上了他的脖子。试探性地，茉莉试着说出约翰的名字。对她是一种稳定的暖意。可靠。“约翰。对于人类来说，岁月过去得太快，而对龙来说，更快，但永恒不变。”约翰没有嘲笑他，或是训斥她，茉莉似乎鼓起了些勇气继续说。她下巴的线条坚毅不移。“我们的种族……已经被奴役了近 _一百年_ 了，约翰。对我们这一种族来说，这通常只是一眨眼，但对你的种类来说……那些直接负责捕捉我们的人类，已经没有 _活着_ 的了。我们的幼崽在一无所知中成长，只知道牢笼与折磨……然而有些被宠坏了的人类婴儿坐在我们母亲的背上，取代我们的孩子……这已经过了漫长，漫长的百年，约翰，而我相比我的族人来说，并不算年长。我们……年长的已经剩得不多了。尤其是我们族的女性……” 接着她眨了眨眼睛，在黄昏般的半黑暗中，约翰看到龙羞赧的双眼潮湿了。“我被抢走时只是个孩子。感觉好像已经过了很久了……而即使在这里我们也不安全。许多龙在我们的帐篷里过夜，畏惧人类。即使他们不是真正的领袖，但我们还是无法违抗他们的命令。”

约翰感到自己的情绪泡沫混乱地动荡着，使他的左右无声地收紧了。他从来没往这方面想过，迫使他人发生性行为的想法让他从本能上感到反感。夏洛克、茉莉，或者任何人的不安全感，即使是在被铁丝网和枪支围绕的军营里……他粗哑的声音让他分了心。

“那么你多大了，用人类的年龄来算？”

茉莉的微笑很柔和，她安静地抬头看向约翰。她的双手握在一起，缩成紧紧的一团，指节发白。

“我第一次被劫走时，我相当于十一二岁。现在……大概十八，最多二十岁。计算出准确时间轴很难。我以前的主人经常带我去夜店，时间总是很难计算。”

“而……你总是……”约翰不安地噤了声，看了一眼茉莉肩膀上的标记。它那么显眼，一小块永远不会被晒黑的浅色斑块，看上去像银色鳞片。年轻女孩脸红了，如果在黑暗中这能用来描述羞耻的话。她的声音紧张且安静，却出乎约翰意料地喷射着毒液，从龙的深处传来什么地动山摇的东西。

“ _不_ 。”她的声音消失在最后一个音节，十分有效地快速结束了这场谈话，就像它刚开始那般。

约翰在步行的剩下时间里都感觉自己像个白痴，希望他能收回在舌尖半成型的话，在他的喉咙后面挥之不去，就像某种酸只让他感到对人类种族的厌恶。厌恶，以及冰凉寒冷的恐惧。

 

 

****

当约翰回到帐篷后，他注意到的几件事情几乎在瞬间变得明了了。首先，也是最直接的是夏洛克。龙在他回来时挤在他身上，眼睛锋利地眯起来，太近了，约翰变得不自在了起来。夏洛克入侵了他们之间默认好的距离屏障，逼得约翰步步后退。龙沿着约翰脖子线条深深吸了口气，气息温暖微甜。约翰花了一秒才记起哈维的话和触碰。他的话在他脑海中回响着。

_你会知道的，今晚你回到帐篷的时候。你会意识到，你对他究竟意味着什么。_

当一个保护掠夺性的咆哮从夏洛克胸腔里隆隆传出时，约翰惊了一跳，后颈的汗毛都竖了起来。龙的眼睛眯成细缝，如爬行动物一般寒冷。约翰感到他同伴的尾巴占有性地裹住他的右腿，他吓了一跳。夏洛克的声音毋庸置疑地冒着烟。

“他 _碰了_ 你。”他毫无疑问被激怒了，龙的语气里是明显的嫉妒，而约翰还来不及解释，他的膝盖就撞上了夏洛克的行军床，失去了平衡。士兵本能地伸出手，但不幸的是约翰正面对着一条非常愤怒的龙。

约翰发现自己被钉压在床垫上，夏洛克在他身上。约翰床顶挡住了光线，龙的眼睛在阴影里燃烧着狐狸一般的火焰，然而士兵没有机会看到它们，夏洛克的脸很快就塞进了他脖子凹陷处，某种程度上，只用鼻子反复摩擦着。约翰犹豫着要不要阻止他，因为事实上夏洛克的牙齿离他的颈静脉只有几英寸，屏住呼吸，十分清醒地感知到他的朋友人类般的重量压在他身上，夏洛克身上散发出来的暖意。离约翰上一次约会已经过了几个月，而且说实话，当你总是四处奔波时，总是很难找到一个私密的地方手淫。许多士兵已经放弃了隐私，而选择在公共场合释放，有时是个别的士兵，也有些是和自己的龙。过去几周约翰草率地达到了几次高潮，但禁欲，再加上夏洛克压制他的方式，缓慢地与他的髋部一起移动，让约翰的老二性致盎然地动了动。

约翰发觉自己在制服下硬了，一抹毋庸置疑的潮红从他的脖子后方一路蔓延，即使他努力把夏洛克从他此时的位置上赶下来。士兵脑海深处尖叫着这样做是错的，因为在大多是情况下约翰的气势都能盖过夏洛克，以及转瞬即逝的下流之感。衣冠整齐的情况下变得这么硬某种程度上是不正当的。夏洛克燃烧的蓝眼睛仅在一个呼吸的空档对上了约翰的，然后转到约翰的另一边脖子，嗅着他，蹭着他，就像一只巨大的发情的猫。只是这一切并不是求欢的情色爱恋。夏洛克蹭着约翰发情，宣示他的控制权，出于性格，以及某些令人不安的东西。

“你这是怎么了？夏洛克，嗷，别这样！——夏洛克，你个混蛋，他妈的到底怎么了？”

龙发出哼唧的呜咽，让约翰困惑了片刻，然后士兵怀疑夏洛克根本不知道自己在做什么，只知道他要试图修理好它。然而，这种攻击性的行为和坚定的决心几乎让约翰发疯，迷惑不解和性压抑必须现在就停止，不然约翰十分肯定他要不了一会儿就会射在裤子里。他离堕落只有一步之遥。至少，他希望如此。

直到约翰设法挣脱，扣住下落的下巴迫使龙看着他，约翰才意识到夏洛克的眼神受伤了，责备般地看着约翰，仿佛他是什么奇怪的东西，什么丢失的宝贵的东西。约翰不明白，直到他听到龙悲哀地不断重复着“你让他碰了你。可你是我的。”那一刻约翰才意识到这和龙的天性没有什么关系，而是更多与夏洛克的情感有关。士兵私底下怀疑，感性对他的朋友来说，是不是与他自己一样陌生。

但是，他还是得 _试试_ 。

“夏洛克……眼下照看哈维是我的 _工作_ 。你知道的……我还在这里，我还是……你的。你的朋友。”

“我 _知道_ 。”约翰能感觉到夏洛克的尖锐，即使他的声音听上去微弱又可怜。龙坐起来了一点，俯视着约翰，脸色变得微微苍白，突然意识到他们的姿势。夏洛克的鳞片——刚才还燃着沸腾的酸绿色，此时变成了某种腮红的色调。士兵发觉了这般奇怪的景象，因为龙色鳞片并没有往红色里去。实际上，他甚至知晓这件事应该是约翰对夏洛克忠诚的证明。而这正开始让人变得混乱，千真万确。

“既然你知道，那这是为什么？为什么我现在被你压着躺在这里，像什么巨大可怕的生物保护囤积物一样？我在这里，夏洛克，我会回来的。永远，好吗？哈维是不会改变这一点的。”

夏洛克脸红了。而约翰知道他说对了，因为龙看向了别处，小声为自己辩护。

“都是那些荷尔蒙的错……愚蠢之极。 _愚蠢_ 的感性。”

他的尾巴焦躁地甩来甩去，约翰被唐突地放了开来。夏洛克闪电般站了起来，怒气冲冲地瞪着空无，向后退向门口，就像一只被夹在十字路口的兔子。约翰不是故意的，但他明显地从夏洛克的表情看出士兵击中了要害。龙透过僵硬的嘴唇道歉，然后躲进了外面凉爽的夜晚空气里，留着一个硬邦邦的约翰和他堆积的忧虑与恐惧。

 

 

****

夏洛克在奔跑。因为这似乎当他面对他无法理解与知晓的事物时，他唯一明白的事情。本能推搡着他，拉进了内脏，让他的呼吸变得凌乱。他喘着气，不知道他在哪里，黑暗中，他只知道他自己漆黑的影子在沙漠上拉得好长好长。星星从紫红色的天空里探出头，似乎正用指控般的目光盯着他。而龙所有的思绪在他的大脑里响亮着旋转，咒语般重复着“愚蠢”。

他是个傻瓜。夏洛克做的事，他是个该死的傻瓜，他差点就承认了他差点要做的事。有一瞬间，仅仅是一瞬间，约翰看了他……真正地看着他。有一瞬间，夏洛克忘记了他的身份，他的地位……龙奔跑的速度放慢了，随着他的心跳，他的手指在脖子上的项圈上收紧。

金属的寒冷渗入他的肌肤，将他的恐慌麻木成了羞耻。有一瞬间……夏洛克忘记了约翰是个人类，一心想着抹去哈维的气味，想着永远地咬住那截白皙的脖子，确保约翰不会从他手里被抢走……

有一刹那，夏洛克想过建立一个 _ ** **联结****_ 。

这个词在龙的脑海中颤抖着，夏洛克打了个激灵。非法，不正当，没有人想要的。联结就是这样一个东西。除了不便之外一无是处，而且极容易在身体上被看见。约翰会为夏洛克一念之差的软弱而受苦，这个念头让龙的胃扭成了一个结。

一个来自过去的声音传向他，依稀在他脑海回荡：

_关心则乱。_

这个声音犹如一个被遗忘的梦境，被飘落的积雪覆盖。一瞬间，夏洛尔以为他看到了几十个排列整齐的军营，但那其实是锯齿般连绵起伏的山脉。他感到了风的回音，阿富汗没可能那么冷，太冷了。一个男人俯视着他，他水波一般善意的蓝灰色眼睛。他的头发像盐和胡椒交错的灰白，他面孔上的颜色告诉他：王。画面消散成火与烟。他眨了眨眼，一切都消失了。

然而夏洛克没有时间回想刚才的场景，他意识到他前方有一个声音。他的恐慌暂时消退成了好奇，龙蹑手蹑脚地上前。他头脑的一部分认出了这个声音。茉莉的声音细小恐惧，不过夏洛克从他躲藏的帐篷阴影处看到茉莉在努力躲避着什么。另一个声音，趾高气扬，大声野蛮，让夏洛克的上唇蔑视地皱了起来。塞巴斯蒂安的语气在哄骗，就像在惩罚一个小孩。

“来嘛……我会给你好处的，只要你不说出去。就算你说出去也没有人会做什么……就让我看一看，我就要这么多。”

“我——我的主人要我直接回宿舍。”茉莉颤抖着，声音如钢铁般坚决。夏洛克小心翼翼从帐篷的一角向外窥探，他的视力适合夜间活动。他所看到的景象让滚烫的愤怒流淌过他。塞巴斯蒂安把茉莉压在食堂的墙上，高大的身躯把她困在原地。尽管火龙能轻易放倒他，但夏洛克知道这么做茉莉会受到项圈的威胁。威尔克斯的右手拿着遥控器，随意地玩弄着。那个人的语气若无其事，却冷若冰霜。

“他能等一会儿的，我想。很可能不会惩罚你呢，斯坦福总是那么胆小。不。打赌你在床上也不错，看过你的文件了。以前在夜店里？总该学到了几招吧我猜……”接着他的左手碰了她的脸，茉莉畏缩了。夏洛克行动了起来。龙以闪电般的速度移动，抓住威尔克斯的手腕粗暴地扭到背后。那人吃痛地惊呼了一声，痛苦尖叫着，龙前倾把他固定住，强迫他松开遥控器。夏洛克这么做时看着茉莉，他的声音粗粝地咆哮着龙语，眼里燃烧着野性。

_****“Ashat！”** ** _

火龙发抖着跳到一边，她大大的深色眼里满是恐惧。她的声音在他脑里颤抖着，她化成一只鸟的形态飞走了。

_不要做蠢事！我去叫约翰，夏洛克，等一等！我去叫约翰！_

夏洛克声线低沉。安静。

_****约翰帮不上忙……帮不上我要做的事。** ** _

但茉莉走远了，听不到。

夏洛克看了茉莉一会儿，然后视线回到威尔克斯上。一声咆哮回响在他的喉咙深处。中士在他身下扭动着，痛苦地喘着粗气，咒骂着。他的眼里满是怒火。

“退——啊！退下，你这个杂种！操他妈的给我退下不然我他妈的发誓把你放倒！”

然而威胁无效，只让夏洛克握得更紧了。他嗜血的欲望加深了。他有心情打上一场，而死亡威胁对他没什么作用。龙笑了，但与友好相去甚远。他用一只空闲的手捂住威尔克斯的嘴，发出危险至极的声音。

“我今天过得相当混乱，而你伤了我的一个…… _朋友_ 。我仅有的几个朋友，她是其中一个。别企图撒谎你没有想伤害她， _这不管用_ 。所以，我建议你别做无谓的挣扎了，反倒听听我的提议会好一些。”

塞巴斯蒂安咬着牙直到它们要崩了，他的眼睛眯成了憎恨的细缝。他朝地上啐了一口，咆哮道

“什么？”

“我想知道准将摩斯坦要约翰·华生做什么。我想知道她为什么招募了他。”夏洛克低声说。然而塞巴斯蒂安茫然地看着夏洛克，表情困惑。他的声音嘶哑痛苦。

“我……我不知道。我都不知道她招募了他干什么。 _我保证！_ ”塞巴斯蒂安坚持说，小声喊道，夏洛克威胁地收紧了抓握。龙的思维告诉旋转着，试图理出头绪。所以，威尔克斯不知道。这就意味着这个行动任务比夏洛克原先设想的还要机密。夏洛克在最后一刻意识到自己到底在做什么，他用尽全力把塞巴斯蒂安重重扔在地上，在最后一秒飞快离开。

而事实是，夏洛克没有控制力。尽管这往他内脏里扔了一块巨石，龙还是知道被烙进了后颈的牌印。他知道只有他戴着项圈，他就永远没有真正的自由。

 

 

****

第二天清晨约翰醒来时夏洛克没有回来，而是道奇站在他的帐篷里，双手叉在腰上，踢着他床的一边。她的表情是温和的愠怒，在迷迷糊糊的黎明里闪着光。

“你花的时间还挺长的啊。这床我都踢了二十分钟了。”

约翰打了个哈欠，毫不客气地认为如果他没有整夜想着夏洛克滚哪儿去了的话，他会足够警惕的。不过他没有大声把理由讲出声，在军营训练的几个月他学会了这种事情没必要汇报上级。一只手抹了一把脸，迷糊地对着道奇眨了眨眼睛，感觉到他的口腔干燥，他问道

“发生了什么事？”

道奇黑暗的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。她的声音无比冷静。

“探险队需要你。摩斯坦的指令。快点，我希望你在一小时内准备好。”

“夏洛克还没有回来。”约翰反驳道，看着下方那张空荡荡的床。这只爱挑剔的龙一定是彻夜未归，这让约翰内心揪成了一团，恼火以及内疚。他不应该逼得那么紧的……

道奇的表情无动于衷，她把双臂交叉在胸前。

“你不能控制住你的龙，他不会在这些任务里陪同你。如果日出时他没有回来，那你就自己和大家执行任务。穿好衣服。摩斯坦招募的组里有莫里，他已经开始行动了。我们在大门碰头。别担心，如果一切顺利，你今晚就可以回来照顾那条逃犯龙了。”

果然，比尔的床是空的。约翰迫使自己推开升到喉头对夏洛克的焦虑，从床上跳下来拿起他的军服。道奇二话不说转身离开了，帐篷布在她身后翻滚。约翰系好鞋带，在脑子里默默呼唤着他的龙，却依旧没有得到回应。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家一直以来的支持【鞠躬  
> 我要努力好好考大学啦！考到好大学才能看到更多的更新呀~


	28. 盲女

****节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》** **

****英国与东方的紧张局势（政治妥协）：** ** _随着埃及的关键介入，龙战这一转折点对 ** **龙骑士**** 来说是大势已去，战况愈下，该事件让英国于非洲的大部以及西方的龙与人类之间的战争，所付出的努力愈加奏效。然而东方仍然饱受战争之苦，部分原因是由于西方政府与东半球领导人之间的紧张局势。拉尼娅女王，在与 ** **龙骑士**** 的谈判中中流砥柱，获得了物资与土地，并一直与英国保持着相当复杂的关系，尤其是由于她本人对自身观点大肆宣传，使其在谈判对方的群众中广为人知。英国正在寻求一段更加稳定的关系，在拉尼娅势力下以及大部分的英国之中，达成互相扶持的交易，哪怕拉尼娅目前没有意向搭建长期关系基础。众所周知，在她看来，英国企图利用阿富汗，以及东方的众多地区作为民兵总部，他们的借口正是“防止 ** **龙骑士**** 建立起极可能召集‘信徒’的强大邪教组织”。以此博得拥护。然而，女王本人发表了一份声明表示，她相信在她的国家里，并不存在这样的官方部门（详情见496页第一部分）。这是一段建立在交战必要性之上的微妙关系。而事实的真相是——拉尼娅并没有掌控强大到能够阻止 ** **龙骑士**** 起义的军事基地，与此同时，英国仍在申请交易港口，而他们的部门已经驻扎在女王的领地上了。更不用说——任何一方都毫无私心。_

“我们想让你担任保镖，这是对这个国家的皇室的善意之举。”

道奇告知他的任务的时候，约翰扬起了眉毛，她严肃敏锐的眼睛在灯光下闪着光。她看上去没有任何诡计，他看着摩斯坦，注意到她站立的姿势笔直正式——仿佛她掌握了什么赢得这场战争的至关线索。

“我们收到了拉尼娅女王的消息，目前我国在中东的盟友有足够的理由相信她受到了威胁。龙骑士最近对她与英国的来往很感兴趣。如果敌方要拿她做人质，这很可能会对我们两国的关系造成极大的损害。她为我们提供至关重要的信息以保护她，同时还有她私人交易中的重要的优良医疗用品。这不仅仅是个保护工作，约翰。他的位置很可能把我们进一步引向我们的利益——这对我们的人来说更为重要。”

约翰紧张地舔舔嘴唇，记下这些信息，胃里一阵犹豫的翻搅。顷刻感知到了责任沉甸甸的重量，却又有种同盟被击垮的全新感觉。夏洛克已经说清楚了，尽管没有明确表达出来，但他的龙与女王和她的龙之间，一定有什么不对劲。如果他的同伴在场，他早就唾弃一番，甚至要挑起事端了。然而夏洛克并不在他身边，而且他从昨晚到现在都没有回来。尽管他感觉到自己收紧了下颌，但约翰体内仍涌起一阵扭曲的嫉妒，小气，原始的冲动。他望向玛丽，而后者用难以言表的神情扬起了嘴角。她的声音坚定无比。

“道奇，我派你去充当约翰的后援。把要知道的信息都告诉他，与他保持联系。”

“夏洛克——”约翰开口，正想问他的龙会不会也参与到这次任务当中来。然而玛丽截然打断他，脸上是一个令人心安的微笑。

“会没事的。你不在的时候我会让莫里照顾他。别担心，约翰，赛约斯也会被派到宫殿里去的。你不会没有保镖的。”

然而这并不是约翰所担心的事情，但他知趣地决定闭嘴。玛丽的眼睛闪烁着什么比意志，渴求和奇怪狩猎者的神情更甚的东西。约翰突然在被吸引的同时变得敏锐起来，他的胃十分忐忑，在摩斯坦离开后也拒绝安生。道奇递给他一份文件。

“你这次任务的代号是哈密什·兰特里。而且，话说在前头，你是右撇子。”

 

****

夏洛克已经藏在营地里好几晚了，权衡各种可能性，等待星星消失在黎明之中，好去叫醒约翰，而不用引爆他的脾气，导致更多的争吵。约翰愤怒的脸在龙的脑海里挥之不去，让他变得过于内疚了。他无视了感性的部分，而是将注意力集中到“约翰现在很可能身处险境，却浑然不觉”的事实上。

沙地在黎明的照耀下由深棕色变为黄金般的驼色。他返回帐篷，经过一夜的休息，他有十足的把握他的朋友更有可能听得进他的话。然而，迎接夏洛克的是一张空荡荡的床铺。比尔睡意朦胧地看了他一眼。

“道奇刚刚来过。”他含糊地说，“说你今天和我待在一起。”莫里揉着脸打了个哈欠。夏洛克皱了皱眉，脸色暗了下来。龙侵入那个人类的私人空间，眼神灼热地俯视士兵。龙的魔力溅到了他。噼啪的力量爆破迫使比尔回过神来。士兵疲倦地看着夏洛克，声音平静地有些不自在，举起双手——显而易见的示弱姿态。“嘿好了，我知道你会生气的，但是约翰很安全。他和道奇在一起，她和赛约斯都帮着他——”

比尔没多少回应的时间，夏洛克已经转过身，摆出“请勿见怪”的姿态。他的意图再明显不过了。他要追上约翰或者摩斯坦，并要求加入。但是由于大多数事务都在军营里，比尔不得不提醒夏洛克现实的事情。“你 _不能_ 去追他。你自己就有任务。”夏洛克顿住了，近在眼前的任务让他咬牙切齿。在任何约翰不必为他的行为负责的情况下，他可不会屈尊搭理比尔。他转身迎上人类绿眼睛的凝视，他的那双蓝色眼睛眯了起来。莫里察觉到龙已经不耐烦了，他赶紧提供信息。

“我们今天要去村子里搜寻。寻找已知的叛军成员。我们 _需要_ 所有能召集的人力，换句话说就是，所有没有任务在身的龙都要参与，其中包括你。本森队长和威尔克斯亲自下令，没有回旋的余地。对不住了，伙计。”

夏洛克低哮了一声，极力抑制恐惧，好不让它表现在脸上。他不想留约翰一个人，不会在对任务一无所知的情况下，更不会当他身边只有道奇的时候。光是想想就令他火冒三丈。然而夏洛克也极其痛苦地承认，那天晚上塞巴斯蒂安的威胁让他内脏间悄然涌起一阵恶寒。夏洛克僵硬地点头，并未费心隐藏他的愤慨。比尔以一种无趣的神情看着他，朝天舒了口气，摇摇头，向未知的神祈祷。

“老天，省省这龙的倔脾气吧。”

 

***

 

前往宫殿几乎耗费了一整天。约翰的新装扮让他皮肤发痒。他已经穿了很久的军装，突然有点不习惯。他这一身就是随从的打扮，军人的标示被弱化了——适用于酷热的气候条件，像袍子一样。他的上半身缠着一条华而不实的蓝色丝绸腰带，点缀有白色的藤叶花纹。这是皇家的颜色。约翰心不在焉地把玩着布料，依旧不怎么适应他的新角色，但他在努力接受。最让他不适应的是他的龙不在身边，而道奇又穿着与他相似的服饰坐在对面。看到她穿着如此精良的服饰，而不是行军靴和灰扑扑的军装，让约翰觉得有几分怪异。他忍不住盯着看，而赛约斯也没忍住替他的女主人盯着约翰，一眨不眨，如一尊石像纹丝未动。

“女王希望能在我们下榻前与我们正式会面。我们会每半个月返回一次基地，不过留宿期间，她会为我们每人提供宅邸。”道奇说，摆出自然而然的样子。而约翰吞咽了一下，不知要是夏洛克听到了会做何感想。他的龙肯定不会听之任之的，他心知肚明。约翰悄悄记下，回去要感谢比尔耐心对待沙漠分配给他的礼物。这个可怜人不该活受罪，毕竟夏洛克可不是什么软骨头。

约翰的联结很痒。他忍住了去挠的冲动，庆幸他的长袍有袖子，尽管布料薄得跟纱一样，只能够勉强遮盖那无论在人还是龙的世界里，都无比引人注目，还不断生长的标记。

 

***

 

约翰之前从未见识过皇家的宅邸——至少没有亲眼见过。白金汉宫在另一个街区，而那时他母亲只能依靠微薄的薪水糊口，更别提买列车车票了。但不知为何，这位士兵知道，就算他有英国皇家血统，在此情此景面前，也不值一提。

单是庭院就比整个军营大好几倍，偌大的花园经仆人们的精心照料。花团锦簇，在烈日下，紫红的汪洋经浇灌后怒放。金盏花紧挨着玫瑰，阳光般的金黄色轻快地起舞，青树翠蔓，蒙络摇缀，园丁们将其修剪成了各种动物的造型，几乎以假乱真。他尽力不要惊得合不拢嘴，但当他从中央走过的时候实在控制不住自己——金碧辉煌的喷泉高立在那里。顶端雕有一条被火焰围绕的白龙，汩汩清泉不断为院内的生命提供水源。

迎接他、道奇与赛约斯三人的是一位看似拘谨的年轻女性。她头发卷曲，面带微笑，朝他们行礼后直起身。她的衣着与他们大致相同。她的名字叫做哈吉尔。

“我奉女王之命在此迎接三位阁下入宫。”

约翰忍住不去盯着道奇，她此时的身份可与她本人相差十万八千里。

“这是我们的荣幸。我是艾尔莎，这位是汉密什。我们很期待能与女王会面，与您共事。”

“我是女子部门的主管。阿蒙，则是男子部门的主管，很不幸他此时正忙于要事。”哈吉尔深色的大眼睛真诚地看着约翰，“我替他转达歉意，并会引领您前往您的宅邸。”她笑了，有些紧张局促，“恐怕三位来得正值敏感时期。女王陛下目前正忙于与邻国谈判。我们都得小心行事——她不喜欢等待。”

约翰看着女子那双不安的手上的记号，胃中腾起一阵担忧。然而，道奇仍维持着老练的微笑。她开口时声音圆滑，点头示意哈吉尔带路。

“那我们便不让女王陛下久等了。”

他们一行人步入大门。约翰仅是在经过花瓶和黄金制门把手时停下脚步赞叹，随即便被催促着继续赶路。离开光亮的室外，他来到微暗的大理石殿堂。

 

***

仍是孩童的女王自若地坐在长沙发上，身体倚在众多蓝底色金勾边的柔软枕头之中。她靠卧的姿势像极了沉思中的夏洛克，身体慵懒地舒展，不断让约翰想起巡视领地的猫。那双失去视力的眼睛没有注视他们，而她腿上蜷缩的龙察觉到他们的到来，抬起了头，似乎在空气中嗅着什么。它银色的鳞片在油灯发出的光亮下闪烁，即使他们三人距离很远，也能照到他们的眼睛。

短暂沉默后，哈吉尔宣读了来访者的姓名，然后跪坐下来。拉尼娅女王优雅地起身，露出海蓝与午夜蓝交织的绚丽裙摆。她平静地开口说话，全身散发出一种地位与权力都无可撼动的气场。她的英语几乎没有一点口语，标准的英式发音显然是从她儿时的导师处学得的。

“真高兴能见到你们。白龙宫欢迎各位，汉密什、艾尔莎与赛约斯。”

眼前的这位年轻女性居然将龙也纳入她的迎接中，让约翰惊得失语。不把龙当做奴隶的人已经少之又少，更别提直接称呼它们了。约翰有几分好奇拉尼娅与她的龙之间的联结是否对此有影响。他斗胆透过睫毛瞥了一眼那条安静盘在她颈间的生物。

约翰还没有见过它化为人形的样子。它锐利的蓝眼睛直直地盯着他，几乎要将他刺穿了。很显然，这条龙可不止是给女王导盲用的。它的翅膀，轻薄如蛛网，在背后警惕地展开。映着女王蜷曲的发卷，那双翅膀就像帆布一样。

哈吉尔悄悄离开了，把约翰和道奇跟他们的雇主留在一起。这位雇主，即使有生理缺陷，却让约翰有种危险的感觉。就像一根行踪不定的绳索。他的直觉很少出错，只不过拉尼娅看似并没有生气，而是等她的女侍从退出大殿，舒了口气，放松下来接待她的来宾。

“请便，任何一个坐垫或椅子都可以。长途跋涉，诸位一定精疲力竭了。”

她朝王座周围成堆的坐垫比了个手势，优雅地坐下。约翰、道奇与赛约斯各自找位安顿好。抱枕有一股香料的味道——茉莉花与丁香。约翰面朝女王盘腿坐下，差点没忍住去嗅闻。拉尼娅举止高雅，即便举起蒸汽腾腾的瓷茶壶为他们每位倒茶时也动作优雅。那只茶壶制作精良，绘有螺旋的花草鸟兽，光是这只茶壶便让约翰的喉咙舒适地温暖起来。他久违地品尝到了奶油与乌龙茶的味道。

“我希望哈吉尔没有吓到你们。政治敏感时期她 _可_ 紧张得不行——而最近几乎天天如此。这位瑞克告诉我这可怜的姑娘没有一天不被什么空想的事情吓得心惊胆战的。”拉尼娅从容地表达了歉意，轻拍她的龙的头部，看不见的眼睛随着她的笑容眯了起来。她抿了一口茶，继续道。她接下来的话让她的神情不再轻松，瑞克在她颈间蹿动，仿佛受到了什么威胁，“我真心希望我的请求没有对诸位造成什么不便，然而介于几天前夜晚发生的事，恐怕若我继续毫无保护地居住在宫殿中，我的生命便要受到威胁了。”

“我们听闻您有充足的理由相信，有逆贼正在密谋篡位。”道奇小声说，动作流畅地放下茶杯。约翰仍然异于她说话的声调——与他所知的那个女人太不相符了。拉尼娅不带愉悦的笑容则证实了士兵的怀疑。

“岂止是相信。我确定。大约一周前，瑞克使我免于一次密室谋杀。一个罄竹难书的雇佣杀手。他手上持有凶器，幸好我的朋友眼疾手快将他肢解了，免除了下面的麻烦。”

她轻柔地抚摸龙的鳞片，以示感谢。龙仰起头，开口的时候，约翰并不惊讶。

“我的女士自从事故以后便未曾好眠。因此才有了诸位的到来。我在集市上见过您，我的天赋告诉我，您是一位忠诚勇敢的人类。”龙的脑袋转向约翰，眼里闪烁着微光。约翰有些不自在，耳尖发热，虽然拉尼娅并没有直面他。女王赞同地点点头，微蹙的眉宇写满了决心。

“因此，我们才点名希望您能来，汉密什。”很显然，拉尼娅已经得知那不是约翰的真名了。年轻人吞咽了一下。女孩朝瑞克微笑，“我们知道他能够胜任这项任务，毕竟已经没多少人有如此高的赞誉了。瑞克有极强的洞察力。不过，来到我宫殿中的欺瞒已经筑起了巢，有些十恶不赦，有些是善意。每个人都有秘密，无论恶意与否。于是我决定动用外援。”

道奇点头，相当大胆地伸手拍了拍女王的手。这个善意的动作让小姑娘抿嘴一笑。

“陛下毋须担心。我敢为汉密什担保。他是一个值得信赖的人。”

瑞克一声低吼敲下了约翰命运的定音锤，仿佛在暗示着什么。在场的气氛也不那么轻松了。约翰没有接话，两手在膝上握了起来。

“以及，你的报告称他十分擅长使用武器。此情此景，我们也只需要知道这点了。”

龙语毕，他的话回旋在茶会上方。接下来无伤大雅的家常，或许没人听见，也没人在乎了。

 

***

这宫殿是一个迷宫。上百条走廊极易让人迷路。因此，哈吉尔充当起了道奇的向导，而约翰则与女王待在一起，等候阿蒙抽身带领他前往男子宅邸。士兵毫不费力地发觉，女王其实是一个截然不同的人，不愿意浪费口舌说些拘泥于礼节而无实质性意义的客套话。她依旧彬彬有礼，但还是明显放松了下来，仿佛贴着她脊背的那根尺子被移走了。

谈话很快转移至约翰不好驾驭的话题上去了。约翰不好意思地看了看女王覆有伤痕的脸，希望能找到什么共同话题。他很好奇，却又因为担心失礼而不敢开口。他就这么看了四五眼的时候，瑞克轻轻发出一声被逗乐般的咕哝，听上去就像滚落在木质地板的大理石。拉尼娅动作流畅地为约翰满上茶杯。

“那是很多年以前的事情了。但是它已经成了我的一部分，所以似乎还近在眼前。”

“你怎么……你是怎么做到统治这个国度的？尤其是……嗯，尤其不能……”约翰脱口而出，甚至没有经过大脑。他的话截然打住。要是道奇知道他问了这样的问题，肯定会要了他的脑袋。然而女王似乎对他有好感。她身上似乎环绕着龙一般的魔法，弥漫着薄雾，让身为 _ ** **萨尔****_ 的约翰因感受到强大的力量而颤栗。

“我已经习惯了。那不是一件简单的事。”拉尼娅谦逊地承认道。她无言地抿了一口茶，似乎在思索着之前说的话。她看向约翰，没有视力的眼睛仿佛能将他活剥一般，继续说，“怎么做的呢？当家人被谋杀，只剩你才能一片片拾起这个分崩离析的国度？”她耸耸肩，瑞克随着纤细的肩膀颤动。她的声音很安静。“头几个月的时候，我经常哭泣，我猜。哭泣，阅读一切我能弄到手的政治读物。有时我两者同时进行。”

“那一定很艰难。”约翰不敢置信地自言自语。拉尼娅看上去很年轻——但她父母去世的时候，她比现在更年轻。一个年幼的孩童，被关在全是古籍的图书馆里，周围又是些比她年长的人向进谏她什么才是“正确的”。这简直让一个孩子无法承受。士兵清了清喉咙，坦言道，“我是肯定做不到的。”拉尼娅接受了他的慰问，下巴而微不可查地抬高了几分。她的声音染上了一丝骄傲。

“你说的是。那个时候，我非常绝望。当人们意识到唯一能够战胜残酷的方法，只有比眼前的残酷更绝情的时候，大概就会变成这样吧。”

瑞克从她的颈间滑落，落在她的膝头，抬头看着约翰。女王轻柔地抚摸他的两翼，语调缓和了许多，看向面前这位仆人打扮的士兵。

“不过我们知道，你清楚生活的这点无情本质吧，对吗？”约翰吞咽了一下，放下茶杯，盘起腿。拉尼娅的若有所思的声音很低，头饶有兴趣地偏向一边。“你很特别，可你自己也不知道为什么。敢问，那会是什么样子的呢……？”

“我可不能预测未来，对吧？我就只是……我。”士兵笑了，略显局促，挠了挠后脑。龙灼热的视线冷了下来，正如拉尼娅的神情由严肃变为揶揄一般。她声音里的暖意让他的胃一阵痉挛。

“当然不行了。没有人能真正……阿蒙一会儿就到。”

约翰还来不及问她是如何知道的，门上便响起了安静的敲门声。先前的谈话在下一刻便被遗忘了。一位尖脸的男子探进头来，他的白袍并没有遮住他眼睛以下的身体部位。他的声音又细又尖，似乎不太好惹。

“汉密什·莱特利？奉女王之命，我将带您前往夜宿的地方。”


	29. 分离

****节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》** **

****哈卡塔·哈拉萨（皇室血统）：** ** _时至今世，这个头衔已经被淡忘了。然而，皇室曾为龙族带来和平，让众多族群和谐共处（详情见44页第七部分）。正如人类中能与龙建立精神联结的 ****萨尔** ** ， ****哈卡塔·哈拉萨** ** 的任务便是充当龙族之间的交流媒介。他们能同时接收多条龙的思想，并根据族人的情感意愿，做出最佳决策。皇室血统存在于北方龙部落之中，并且和平地延续了近千年。我在此承认，我曾是皇室的一员。 _

_下文将会详细讲述我家族的灭门，我在这场灾难中失去了一位至亲。当这本书被发掘时，恐怕，我已不在人世。_

 

 

夏洛克 _恨透了_ 当“备用”的感觉。

简单点说，就是约翰不在的时候，他可以任人差遣。尽管他不情愿承认，但愚蠢如他，已经习惯被温和对待了。他膝盖上的茧消了，因为他不用整天跪在地上。他的手掌变得粗糙，不是拜惩罚所赐，而是因为参与战事。他第一次装卸补给货物的时候，动作慢了些，主管便用项圈电击得他两眼冒金星。

一周过去了，他几乎开始乞求他人的善意。他恨这样的自己。因为这不仅让他可怜巴巴地粘在莫里和斯坦福这些好人身边，还不得不让他在塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯骑在背上时咬牙切齿、忍气吞声。

中士从未把此次意外汇报给上级，反倒像是铁了心要折磨夏洛克，无时无刻都在使唤他。龙发觉自己总是被分配去做粗活，比如擦洗便携厕盆脸盆，往食堂搬运袋装的面粉或糖，或充当塞巴斯蒂安的龙肉拳击吊袋。这人嘴巴也放不干净，一旦抓住机会，总是见缝插针地辱骂夏洛克一番。

更糟糕的是，他似乎意识到，虽然肉体上的折磨根本不能损害龙的一丝一毫，但夏洛克的弱点可是一点也不难找。

“舔我的靴子。不然华生可要被调到烽火前线了。我看他这样子，就不像是个合格的炸弹诱饵，你不觉得吗？”

“别大吼大叫。不然我就罚华生去洗三个月的厕所。”

“华生一点用处也没有。不过你可愿意为了他做任何事的，对吧？老天，我还以为龙没有感觉呢。怪胎。”

无休无止。每到这种时候，约翰起先为他搭建的善意与希望，都在这折磨之下，凋零死去了。

 

****

约翰在拉尼娅的宫殿的生活，这么说吧，可谓判若云泥。第一晚，他得到了一间装潢精致的宽敞卧室。丝绸的帘子微掩，月光洒落，倾泻在奢华的四柱大床上。针织床单让约翰体验了有生以来最沉稳的睡眠。当他醒来，日出粉色的微曦已经洒在花砖之上。

宫中的人穿得相当奢侈。约翰觉得自己就像一只藏在天鹅群中的鸭仔，尤其与他的新随从比起来。拉尼娅女王与她的龙看上去就像从外太空来的优雅物种。虽然女王时时确保约翰也能参与到谈话当中，但约翰不得不承认，他还是有些不自在。

他 _想念_ 夏洛克。这一份秘密想念让他夜不成眠。约翰不知道该如何解释，想起他的龙的时候，胸口的怪异堵塞感。他不知道夏洛克在没有他的时候过得好不好。他离开得不是时候，要是他的不辞而别让龙偷着乐，这个念头就让一股恶心翻涌而上。比这个想法更糟糕的就是，夏洛克也同样想念他。

这天，约翰一直想着最近宫里传播的谣言。这言论仿佛是个有血有肉活物。在过去的三天里，约翰得知第一晚为他带路的人阿蒙，他的原名是伊梅尔。显然，他曾是拉尼娅赎来的一名奴隶，获得了自由身。他选择留在宫服侍女王，因为他不识字，所以很难找到工作。约翰还得知，拉尼娅要不正打算与远在内罗毕的贵族联姻，要不就是密谋用党派斗争杀死他。谣言传得到处都是。谣言都是如此。

没有人敢说到底是谁想取女王的性命，或者谁会雇佣杀手这么做。但是根据传言，那帮刺客一定有可靠的内应。

大家也在猜测那个雇佣狙击手会是谁，或许是英国那边的间谍。约翰倒觉得，要是这杀手真的存在，恐怕都已经疯了。他可不能忍受在军营里被千万双眼睛监视的感觉。

约翰也很快找到了同道中人，能与之私下交流关于对人龙紧张局势看法。拉尼娅女王的书房很安静。前两周他受邀前来喝茶，发觉这位女子很惹人喜爱，她安静的个性也让他放下了防备。他盯着温暖茶杯里的倒影，知道若不是胸有成竹，女王是不会轻易开口的。当她最终开口的时候，约翰感觉瑞克的目光就像两个沉甸甸的宝石，压得他大气不敢出一声。

“我们见到你的龙了，汉密什。在我们一次看见你的时候。”

约翰此时已经习惯了这个称呼。他小心谨慎地看着女王，好奇地偏了偏头，不知这次对话会指向何处。“你们之间的联结很强烈。我和瑞克很久都没有见过这么强烈的联结了。”

约翰舔了舔嘴唇，不确定女王是否在询问他。龙聪慧的眼里有许些期待，女王的神情也是善意的。

“请原谅我的直接，女王陛下，但我认为您与您的龙也有很‘强烈’的联结。”

拉尼娅微笑了，缓缓点头表示赞同。

“大部分人类都不明白这是怎么回事。人与龙摒弃人种分歧后，是能够建立紧密联系的。”

约翰从未遇见过与自己见地如此相似的人，还愿意大胆地表达自己的看法。他看着拉尼娅，无法掩饰激动的神情。坦白来说，尽管在多数时候，瑞克看起来只是一只几乎与女王平起平坐的宠物，但女王的大部分奴隶都是龙族，而她并没有显示出“激进自由主义”的政治倾向。至少从表面看不出端倪，她看上去并不像龙族的自由权益支持者，尤其是这宫殿极有可能是由奴隶劳动建筑而成的。

也许是察觉到了约翰的神情，瑞克开口了。他的声音通过 _ ** **萨尔****_ 的特殊能力传进士兵的大脑，像一阵低雷。

_我的女王是知道的。但为了打造筹码，我们必须谨慎行事。_

“瑞克的意思是，我们有一位……这么说吧，告密者。”拉尼娅接过话头，放下茶杯，双手优雅地叠在两腿上。她说话时，那双看不见的眼睛望着虚无。约翰不自觉地往前倾了。“我们中有些人……他们的同情心是与和平之道一起的。为人龙 _两族_ 。瑞克和我坚信人与龙能够和谐共处。”

约翰缓缓吸了口气，眨着眼消化刚才听到的话。和谐， _和平_ ……他生长在一个战争肆虐，鲜血四溅的世界，这些概念对他来说太抽象了。一天醒来， _不用_ 与敌人作战的感觉是什么样的？这有 _可能_ 吗？

“听上去就是一个梦。”他喃喃。女王低声表示赞同，又抿了一口茶，久久才开口。

“只要手段得当，任何事情能可以成真。”

“此话怎讲？”

“龙……”拉尼娅轻轻说，“从生物学角度来说，是群居动物。他们彼此间有心灵感应。在人类干预他们原生态生活方式之前，他们依赖族内一支特殊的血脉，将彼此联系在一起，进行交流沟通。只要这支血脉完好无损，他们就是一股和平的、坚不可摧的力量。”

“后来发生了什么？”约翰问。胃里泛起一股寒意，他预想到了不好的结果。拉尼娅嘴唇皱了皱，神情阴沉苦涩。

“和我的家人下场一样。有人认为和平是个绊脚石。人类政权认为龙族的宝藏应该属于人类政府。龙反对。强烈抗议。战争一触即发。”

然后她拍了拍龙的脖子，安慰般地抚摸他的脑袋。约翰看到龙的眼睛眯了片刻，又马上睁开看了他一眼。士兵喉头发紧，努力咽下喉咙的烫块。

“发生了什么？”

“暗杀。这条血脉只存在于北方龙当中。那时，龙是群居的。他们杀死了国王与王后，还有他们的两个子嗣。至少官方档案是这么说的。”

“官方档案？”

“ _汉密什_ ，”女王笑了，“你现在可知道，事情可不总是看上去的那样啊。”

****

“老天，塞巴斯蒂安真是太他妈操蛋了，不是吗？”

夏洛克发出一声恼火的咆哮，两手支撑着床的柱子，刺痛使他畏缩。酒精棉让他的背好像烧起来了一般。他咬住嘴唇，忍住不要叫出声。比尔尽可能轻地用棉签清理他背上深深的伤口，可龙的翅膀还是痛苦地挣扎着，他咬紧牙关，直到他再也忍不住，咆哮了起来。

比尔吹着气，在龙身后安抚他，绿眼睛同情地看着那些狰狞的伤口。夏洛克的翅膀因疼痛变成了病态的墨绿色，肩膀上淌着汗，脊背崩得紧紧的，以防自己痛得乱动。每一次莫里往他皮肤上涂消毒水，夏洛克都得忍住，不能反咬过去。只有约翰才能像这样碰他。只有 _约翰_ 才 _可以_ 。

约翰不在这里。他被派去执行秘密任务了。

阴沉沉的负面想法在龙的脑海里挥之不去，让他的心情更糟糕了。比尔的提问也一点帮助都没有。

“约翰绝对不会放过这件事的，他那么疼爱你。你应该去举报那个混账塞巴斯蒂安，说真的。”

“向 _谁_ 举报？ _摩斯坦吗？_ ”夏洛克咆哮道，没料到自己的听上去如此有多愤怒，“不就顶多给他一次 _警告_ 。我是一只 _红牌_ ，他会说那是 _正当防卫_ 。”

语毕，沉默回荡在空气中。夏洛克垂下头，深知自身处境。要是试图反抗塞巴斯蒂安，他只能吃不了兜着走。不管他干什么，吃亏的不是他就是约翰，板上钉钉的事。龙一心只想一拳打穿塞巴斯蒂安的头骨，可他能做的，只是在比利往他背上涂消毒水的时候痛得发抖。

莫里完事后，他疲惫不堪地坐在行军床的边上，疲倦的眼睛抬头看了中尉一眼，转向别处。比利看上去有点好奇，就是那种若有所思的表情，只不过他决定闭口不提。

夏洛克正闷闷不乐地准备躺下缩成一团，此时出现了什么动静。比尔的右手突然紧握成拳。龙抬头一看，他看见男人挺直了肩膀，一副下定决心的样子。

“夏洛克。”他缓缓地小声说，那双绿色的眼睛就像夜里无言的灯光。龙看着他，从莫里的神态中他突然读出了秘密。他不确定自己是否读得懂眼前这个男人了。然而，不管比尔原本打算说什么，终究是没有说出口。

那一刹那，尖锐的警笛拉响。士兵们被刺耳的警报声惊醒，比尔发出挫败的声音，神态又瞬间变得友好了起来。

“ _该死_ 。现在？”他扑到床边，翻箱倒柜，以最快的速度套上军装。夏洛克起身，这突如其来的紧急情况堵住了他的疑问。他没走几步，脊背上的伤口便火烧火燎地痛了起来。他小口地喘气。

“别 _动_ ，你这个白痴！”比尔小心翼翼地扶着他坐回去。夏洛克发出野兽一般的嚎叫，喘着气看着眼前飞快掠过的血红色块。

“秘密。”龙喃喃，看着那人墨绿色的眼睛。他感到一股恶心，重重地吞咽了一下。夏洛克不确定是否明确地表达了自己的意思，但无论如何，比尔似乎都听明白了。中尉抿起了嘴，话语言简意赅。

“听我说。你要去那条叛军龙的棚屋。守着他。 _不要_ 回到军营。待在那里 _等着_ 。”比尔降低了音量，声音变得可怕了起来，“我们谁也管不着了。已经一发不可收拾了。”

他没有给夏洛克任何发问或反驳的机会，小心翼翼地扶着龙站了起来。痛疼让夏洛克呜咽眩晕。但莫里的动作有条不紊一点同情心都没有。龙穿戴过程中，视线反复失焦，逐渐变得灰暗。约翰的样子，雪与火烤般的炙热覆在皮肤上的感觉，犹如令人晕船的大海。比利大力摇晃他，有力的双手几乎将夏洛克的肩膀掐出淤青，龙这才完全清醒过来。他的声音宛若鞭打。

“ _集中_ 。我需要你集中注意力，夏洛克！我知道这很难，但是 _拜托了_ 。这很重要。你在棚屋待着，不要回到军营。你留在那里，和哈维一起。你等着，我回来找你。”

比尔皱了皱嘴唇，最后晃了晃夏洛克的肩膀。把龙推向帐篷幕布。

龙晕头转向，但当比尔将他往军营边缘处推了一把，吼出命令的时候，服从就是他的本能。

_“跑。”_

 

****

一条龙以全速奔跑时，能够轻松超过一头熊。再加上夏洛克即使闭着眼睛也能摸清军营的状况，他在跑了一半时才意识到疼痛。

爆破火焰声在他耳畔炸响。他下意识钻进土堆里，身子能缩多小就多小。一秒过后，龙刚在奔跑的道路已经被别的龙的火焰点燃，腾起熊熊烈焰。

接着夏洛克变成全龙形态，但他伤得太重，不能飞行。龙骑士似乎不满足于杀死一只负伤的龙来满足他们嗜血的欲望。

这次袭击与之前的截然不同。夏洛克已经看出来了。不是偷袭，而是攻击。他奔跑途中遇到的龙破釜沉舟，遇到英军格杀勿论。夏洛克想停下来往回看，但是他没有。他将注意力集中到火烤般的肺部，心脏沉重的撞击声，以及，要是他活不下去，便辜负了约翰。

这一次攻击，是来自一条中华龙。沸水差点废了夏洛克的翅膀。他没命似的扭打，几乎没有注意到血肉骨骼发出的咔擦声响。

他继续奔跑，直到双翼展开，越过铁栅栏和钩刺网，随着一声重击，落在了另一边的沙漠尘土中。

他得好好和比尔谈谈，如果这人能够从战场上活着下来的话。

 

****

哈维和茉莉很快成为了好朋友。茉莉负责照顾他和他的龙蛋，两人也在患难中建立了深刻的情谊。

通常情况下，茉莉很怕生，在陌生人面前紧张得说不出话。然而哈维的到来实在引人注目，初来乍到之时他朝她微笑，心满意足地抱紧了他的龙蛋。

到那时候，他会成为一个出色的母亲的。他像对待宝藏一样宠爱他的蛋，用心呵护它。茉莉都看在眼里，百般渴望。也许是察觉到了她的悲伤，没过多久，另一条龙便让她参与到他最珍贵的宝物的照料中来。

茉莉曾一度相信，去爱的能力，抚养孩子的能力都被永远地夺走了，但她从未想过自己能够全心对待另一枚蛋。她不仅不介意，相反……

她此时此刻无比希望能够目睹斑斓蛋壳之下，小生命成长、破壳、呼吸世界的空气。

为了回报她的照料，哈维与她分享家乡印度的奇闻异事。他编织出奇妙的故事，也会编织手艺，一边为他和茉莉制作发饰，一边讲述碧蓝的水域，喧嚣的城市，和幸福家庭的故事。同样，她也与他分享迈克·斯坦福与他的善意。

夏洛克救下茉莉后，那晚她十分害怕。她来到哈维的棚屋听他讲故事，埋在他腿上哭泣，他梳理着她的头发。

警报声停了，他们聚在了一起。

警报系统在夜晚响起，彼时落日又如大漠沙尘之上的一圈血红，黑夜挟带威胁的凉意降临在大地之上。茉莉和哈维在主食堂关闭后才被允许去吃饭。警报呼啸，米饭和罐头肉便被遗忘了。哈维深色的眼睛因恐惧而瞪大了，抱紧了他的龙蛋，翡翠绿的尾巴不安地扫来扫去。

_什么声音？发生了什么事？_

茉莉的心脏狂跳，哈维恐慌的声音如雷点一般传到她脑中，她保护般地蜷在他身前，在入口和棚屋之间。她的任务是以性命保护哈维和龙蛋的安全，即使她自己还没有意识到。她不假思索地变换了形态。一条绯红色调的龙几乎要把棚屋的四壁给撑破了。她在脑内安抚她的朋友。

没事的。不要慌，只是龙骑士的突袭罢了。会派人处理的。我们离军营太远了，不会交火的。

哈维依然不放心，但他知道自己最好保持安静。他把嘴唇咬的发白，脸埋在蛋壳上，喃呢着什么保护的话。他会为了保护他而战。豁出生命。他会为了保护茉莉而战，他的 _朋友_ 。

然而，交火的声音依旧让他惧怕得颤抖。远处，逝去的生命发出的哀嚎破空而来。

战争的声响一直持续到了夜里，且愈演愈烈。两条龙蜷缩在棚屋里，连呼吸都不敢太大声，生怕藏身之处被发现。茉莉变成人形后紧张地用手指拉扯着项圈，变回龙形的时候则不断地甩着尾巴。

落日西沉，日换星移，黑夜的阴影取代了天幕的位置。军营处冉冉升起黑烟，缠绕着墨水般的黑暗混入天空。

半个小时过去了，他们谁也没有察觉到有人往这边来。棚屋离军营有好一段距离，要是有人朝这边来，就得冒着步行被空军发现的危险。

于是，但他们听到远处传来重重的脚步声时，茉莉和哈维都警惕了起来。沉重的撞击声似乎代表那是一条龙，人类是没有这么大的力量的。茉莉变成龙形，喉咙发出低低的警告声。哈维看到他朋友的腹部翻滚的热量，她正准备向这位不速之客喷火。他也变成了一只纤长的中华龙，发出胁迫的低吼，沸水在他体内酝酿。

脚步停了下来，显然察觉到了警告。

传入耳畔的是熟悉的，滚雷般的声音。

_****茉莉。哈维。是我。** ** _

夏洛克。


	30. 叛徒

****节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》** **

****福尔摩斯血脉（皇族）：** ** _上一代皇室家族有幸诞下两名子嗣，北方龙部族将他们视为掌上明珠。我成长于山脉之中，至今依旧记得峰峦之间繁荣昌盛的王国的模样。我的子民在如此恶劣的高海拔气候下安居乐业。刺杀发生时，我仍相当于一位年轻人，我的兄弟相当于一个十岁的人类儿童。在短短两周内，山脉被围堵，我的子民沦为俘虏，遭囚禁为奴。在这场血腥屠杀中，我痛失所爱，至今仍不忍回忆。伤亡中便有我的兄弟与我的伴侣。我成为了福尔摩斯最后的子嗣，且孤身一人。我无一日不为王国、子民与家人而痛惜。故，书之以此回忆。我希望保留所逝，以备其遭永远摧毁与遗忘。我希望无论是谁，龙或人，拾起此书，都能深知：关心则乱。这一点，没有谁比痛失所爱的人领悟得深刻。_

 

夜静得可怕。月光照耀在沙漠之上，如苍白的面孔，目击大地的寂静。然而不幸的是，棚屋里的三条龙却对这寂静的含义怀有程度不一的担忧。

没人敢离开这个安全的藏身之所，因为没人想遭遇叛军的袭击。

夏洛克与茉莉轮流站岗，哈维伏在他的蛋上，暗夜无情蔓延，他黑色的大眼睛愈加恐惧。已经过了三小时了，依旧没人敢说话。这时茉莉无奈地清了清嗓子，看向夏洛克前胸后背上缠着的绷带。他变回了人形，纱布已经破烂不堪，被锈红的血液浸透了，无比狼狈。

“我们应该找人帮忙——”

“要是这么做，会暴露位置。”北方龙迅速回答，浅蓝色的眼睛用余光望着窗外。他的声音很低，他看了一眼茉莉，这困难的处境让他恼火地咬紧了嘴唇，“我们不知道谁打赢了，但如果 _ ** **龙骑士****_ 找上来，我们都会变成阶下囚。”

哈维微弱地呜咽了一声，额头紧紧抵着龙蛋的顶部。他的尾巴因恐惧而颤抖，于是没有人愿意再提及这个痛苦的话题。

他们看着沙地在夜里变得蓝白，零碎星光洒落在泛紫的天幕之上。片刻之后，茉莉走到棚屋角落的水泵旁，尽可能安静地装满水壶。她与另外两条龙分享她装的水。夏洛克喝完后，哈维试着提议帮他重新缠好绷带。龙踌躇片刻，点点头。

棚屋里有些应急用品。哈维帮夏洛克拆开前胸后背上的纱布时，龙心里迅速估算了一下。如果三人尽可能地将用量降为最小，这些罐装食品能供他们维持一周的时间，然后他们就必须离开棚屋。反之，夏洛克不得不祈祷英军依旧所向披靡。

再说，哈维带着他的蛋也走不了多远。他要是跟着来，夏洛克就没法找到约翰。这就意味着茉莉也只能留在这里。

他可以在伤势稍微好转之后，自己打包点物品。为了去见约翰·华生，夏洛克不得不撒谎。但是这个想法并没有他想象得那么困难。

当时机成熟，夏洛克心底明白，无论做什么，他最终都会踏上逃亡之路。

 

****

午夜降临。室外出现了动静。刹那间，三条龙都警惕地清醒了过来。夏洛克上前一步，告诉他们有入侵者。他的皮肤变成不断变幻着的冰蓝色，又接着变回原来的苍白。龙谨慎地变形，喉咙发出低低的警告声。片刻犹豫后，茉莉和哈维也加入了他。中华龙紧紧护着他的蛋，眼睛里闪着愤怒的光。茉莉则十分坚定，纹丝未动。

他们每人可以在倒下前打倒三个人，夏洛克估计，哈维的话，四个。

比尔的声音传到夏洛克的脑子里。他们顿时松了口气，看样子不用进攻了。

_没事，是我！出来吧，夏洛克。现在安全了。把蛋也带出来。_

龙放松肩膀，迅速把这条讯息重复给了其他人。听了中尉的话，三人霎时间安心了，哈维甚至虚弱地笑了笑。夏洛克变回人形，和中华龙一起把蛋搬出来，打开门迎接比尔。茉莉跟在他们身后。

出乎意料的是，有人抓住了夏洛克的肩膀，钢铁般的力量将他按倒在沙地上。他发出惊惶的叫声，听到哈维愤怒恐慌的尖叫，胃里一阵恐惧恶寒。茉莉在他耳边尖叫。

夏洛克在嘴里尝到了沙子的味道，他啐了一口，愤怒地抬头。汗湿的发卷夹了沙土，模糊了视线。一切都讲不通。他大脑脱离了眼前的现实，飞快地转动。

比尔和瑞恩并肩站着，可身上不再是英军的军服。他们一袭黑衣，防弹背心的肩膀处上是熟悉的标识： _龙骑士_ 。瑞恩的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光亮，脚下的一团不明物体。夏洛克花了好一会儿才辨认出来。被一顿毒打之后的士兵浅浅地呼吸，鼻子往外流着血。漫长的一秒后，塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯抬眼看向他，他被一块肮脏的布料堵住了嘴。他旁边则是道奇中尉。她的声音模糊不清，她激烈地挣扎，发出尖锐的反抗声，却只在腰上狠狠挨了一脚。夏洛克看着她呻吟着，痛苦地倒在地上。

比尔的脸被黑红的手帕遮了一半，他开口时把它扯了下来。绿眼睛在夜里发光。在月光下，他的笑宛若白骨。

“抱歉这么粗鲁，但我原以为只有你们 _两个_ 的。必须确保一切按计划进行。”

夏洛克的咆哮满是不解与愤怒。他背上的鞭痕火烧火燎般刺痛，他看不见的一个士兵把他的手臂扭在背后，让他无法变形。太痛苦了。痛苦如一根滚烫的刺梗在喉头。

比尔在烟雾中冷静地继续对他们说话。

“如果我是你们的话，是不会费心变形的。你们三个都戴着项圈，我是不会无目的地使用的。我不会伤害你们，但如果你们执意反抗，那可就说不准了。”

夏洛克能看到比尔手中的遥控器。他的话不仅仅是威胁。他能感受到在这时，茉莉和哈维都极力控制自己的呼吸。恐惧在他们中间蔓延。他的舌头几乎都能尝到恐惧的味道。他慢慢让自己放松，体内燃起一股恨意。

他没想到会听到一个女人的声音。笑声是如此熟悉。

“这才是个好孩子。我们不是坏人，夏洛克。真的。”摩斯坦准将自言自语，靠近他凉如金属的脸，对比尔说，“你确定就是他吗？如果我们抓错了，我们的赞助人可不会手下留情的。”

比尔点头，又看了一眼夏洛克。他的声音不带任何感情。

“华生有一本书。我不知道他是怎么找到的，或者谁给他的，但有用。十分详尽。约翰还没有看到那一章，但也不可能出错——他是个 _福尔摩斯_ 。没人更符合描述了。”

这个名字很陌生，却像一把利剑，在夏洛克胸腔上留下重重一击。他打了个寒颤，忽然间在舌尖尝到了落雪的味道。灰扑扑的山脉在他眼前一闪而过，就在弹指挥间。他被人拽了起来，一把枪抵在太阳穴上。摩斯坦拽着他，比尔威胁他，让他进退两难。他的余光仍能瞟见茉莉和哈维依旧倒在地上，像威尔克斯和道奇那样。夏洛克的大脑飞快地运作，因为他突然预感到要是不做声会发生什么。于是他 _立刻_ 行动了。

推理如同绝望的闪电一般破空而来。他滔滔不绝，呼出的在冰冷的空气在沙漠中结成了雾。他的话像朝比尔射去的毒箭。玛丽依然抓着他，他动了动。

“你就是那个间谍。所谓的线人，你和玛丽都是。你们为 _ ** **龙骑士****_ 卖命，从一开始就在计划偷袭。”

比尔欣然接受了这个指控，露出了笑容。

“约翰是对的。你的小伎俩还真厉害，你知道。”

“我还没说完。”夏洛克回应，用批判的眼光打量比尔。他得拖延时间，能拖多少是多少。他得尽可能地收集信息，找出这个阴谋的漏洞。他的眼睛眯了起来，找准了角度，“你们突袭了军营的物资，散布谣言。让大家怀疑约翰是那个间谍，洗清自己嫌疑。你最初的任务只不过是加重损失，但你见到我和约翰，就发现有人在找我。那么问题是——你为什么会加入 _ ** **龙骑士****_ 。”

比尔冷笑一声，神情令人难以捉摸。夏洛克这才意识到原来他和瑞恩站得很近，几乎缠在对方身上了。莫里开口回答，声音温和却犹如死寂。他身上浮现出冰冷僵硬的恨意。

“告诉我，夏洛克，你觉得龙和人类成功建立联结的几率有多少呢？”

比尔没有等待回答，而是卷起了袖口。三条龙同时倒吸了一口气。他们眼前的纹身，从男人的手腕一直延伸至肩膀，蔓延至锁骨。这是一个完整的联结，半点没少。纹路如此美丽，宛若不是世间之物。跳动的火焰沿着比尔的小臂，穿过袖口，来到肩头。与火红的花朵缠绕，放出耀眼的光芒，却看似会在下一秒燃烧殆尽。

他的联结泛着光，他的眼睛也闪闪发亮。连瑞恩的眼里，也反射着金光。沉重强大的魔力震慑住了所有人。

比尔开口了。声音介于龙的低吼与人类的低吟之间。

“我和瑞恩建立了联结。我从一开始就知道，如果被人发现了，等待我们的只会是无止境的威胁与追捕。我自己处理事情，与别人达成了交易。那一晚后的一月之内，我们开始深夜袭击。”

“所以，你背叛了自己的族群，就因为你爱她。”夏洛克低声说。比尔脸上的愤怒让他感到惊讶。男人笑了，笑声冷酷无情。

“我怎么可能 _不_ ？我眼睁睁地看着像 _塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯_ 这样的人渣，在我不在场的时候折磨我的伴侣，杀人不眨眼地屠杀幼崽。告诉我，夏洛克，龙更强大，更长寿， _而且_ 是魔法生物。 _到底_ 谁才应该统治这个世界？”

说着他踹了一脚塞巴斯蒂安，靴子狠狠地踢在那人的身侧。威尔克斯发出窒息般的声音，在沙地上扭动。看到这番反应，比尔又踹了一脚。

眼前的景象让夏洛克极其不适，尽管看到这个人遭到鞭挞让他有几分得逞的快意。

“你是人类。”夏洛克嘶声说，这句话让比尔楞了一下。他发出一声兽性的低吼。夏洛克差点没看到枪从皮套里滑出的那一瞬间，但他看清楚了枪瞄准的方向。塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯恐惧的双眼抬起来，对上了夏洛克的眼睛。

下一秒，枪的爆破声划破了空气，在沙漠上方回荡。茉莉尖叫起来，哈维则发出了呜咽。

塞巴斯蒂安跌倒在地，他的血浸透了他头部周围的沙土。他盯着夏洛克的眼睛，变得了无生气，龇牙咧嘴的恐惧依旧凝固在脸上。

比尔站在那里，怒气让他粗重地喘气，眼里燃烧着不自然的金光。瑞恩发出附和的咆哮，眼睛在月光下眯成缝隙。

莫里最后的话如此沉重。

“我不是人类。再也不是了。”

他猛地收回手中依旧冒烟的枪，眼里是不灭的狂野。他转向摩斯坦。

“其他人看到得太多了，一有机会他们就会向当局揭发我们。”

霎时间恐慌揪住了夏洛克的胸腔。他不假思索地向前冲出去，脱口而出。

“不！不，不要碰他们！”

茉莉在尖叫，而夏洛克不能转身看她。但他依旧能想象得到，因为哈维发出了嘶哑的哭泣声，那是当一位母亲被迫与他的蛋分离时发出的声音。

汗水沿着夏洛克的后颈滴落。他高声喊道，恳求那位那双染上金光的眼睛背后，他曾经熟悉的男人。

“ _拜托了_ ，比尔。他们是无害的。就算他们 _真的_ 去告发，也没人会相信他们的话。”

“他们会的。”莫里平静地答道，重新给手枪上膛。他的语气疏离得可怕，“这不是他们的错。但他们生来就被洗脑了。他们觉得那才是 _正确_ 的。”他啐出了最后一句话，抬枪对准了道奇的太阳穴。中尉悲惨地无言呻吟了起来。

夏洛克咆哮，不假思索、不顾后果地变形了。他的思绪在吼叫，瞬间转向了莫里，哪怕他从未如此做过。他的力量一定是过于强大了，因为那个人仿佛受到了冲击波的袭击，向后绊倒了一步。

_****你休想动他们一根毫毛，否则我向你发誓，我绝不会放过你。我会毫不犹豫地撕碎你的喉咙。要是杀了他们，你和威尔克斯之辈又有什么区别。** ** _

比尔嫌恶地皱起嘴唇，尽管他面上没有任何表示，但他还是放低了枪。他眼里的狂热褪去了几分，似乎情不自禁考虑了片刻夏洛克的话。

男人思索时，四周是紧绷的寂静。夏洛克屏住呼吸，哈维的啜泣在耳边回响，他不知道如果今晚有人丧命，哪怕有人受伤，他是否还能原谅比尔·莫里。

中尉终于扣上手枪保险栓的时候，夏洛克本可以松一口气。

“拿下他。让他走在最前面。我们不需要其他人了。”接着闪着金光的眼睛看了夏洛克一眼，龙便明白比尔在说真话，“只要你不反抗，我们就放他们一条生路。把那条中华龙和英种龙绑起来，和那些人类渣滓丢在棚屋里。里面都是物资供给。我们以后还用得上他们。”

玛丽低声表示赞同，并没有看她。夏洛克挫败地闭上眼睛。龙，她是条龙，而他居然没有 _注意到。愚蠢。_ “沙漠会照顾好他们的。”莫里语毕，装好武器。

玛丽把夏洛克向前推搡，语气带有一丝笑意。

“如你所愿。”她的气息若有若无地打在夏洛克耳畔，让龙打了一个寒颤，“别担心，亲爱的。你会喜欢管事人的。我恰好知道他已经 _迫不及待_ 想见你了。”

 

****

乍一看，迈克·斯坦福或许并不是当兵的料。

他一直是一个温和的孩子，性情敏感，还长得胖胖的，笨手笨脚。小小年纪就戴起了眼镜，于是他从不是第一批被挑选进运动队伍的人，也不是首选的约会对象。

然而，迈克有一样拿得出手的绝活儿，那就是当情况所需时，钻到后院去。有一次，他化装成别人时，他平淡无奇的外表派上了用场。约翰曾经打趣说，他可以光明正大地走进去，找到需要收集的信息，坐在一旁听就是。

迈克从未料到有一天他需要混在尸体之间，可他此时却在把手伸进陈腐躯体的血滩里，竭尽全力不要呕吐。他尽可能把衣服和脸遮盖起来，直到身上的布料湿透。

龙的嗅觉很灵敏。倘若想完好地躲藏起来，就只能让自己闻上去像一个死人。

他根本不知道为什么会发生袭击，也不知道幕后黑手是谁，但这位年轻的士兵可是铁了心要找到他的龙，确保她的安全，并且抓紧机会发求救电报。如果这是什么骇人的举动，好吧，他可以过一会儿再吐。可是，他擦去滴进眼里的冰凉血液时，手依旧在抖。他的隐形眼镜失踪已久，眼镜到目前为止估计也被碾成了千万片。

事情办完了。他听到了最后苟延残喘的士兵濒死的尖叫，那些都是他认识的人，男人、女人，那些曾与他一起进餐，一起聊天的人。迈克闭上眼睛，乞求能够活过今晚。他脸朝下趴着，紧紧贴着他找到的那具尸体上。那具被斩首了的尸体像一只破碎的玩偶，在军营的地上淌血。

出于某种原因他知道，这晚将会成为他永久的梦靥。

 

****

没有被杀死的，都被俘虏了。赛约斯站在营地中央，与别的龙和几个幸存的人类围成了一个圈。他们都衣衫褴褛，疲惫不堪。接着一条巨大的蛇形龙从天而降，落在沙地上。中华龙花了好一会儿才认出她。当他认出她时，恐惧像触角一样缠上了他的胃。

艾琳，看上去比往日还要美丽，她笑了。露出的笑容，精明且充满威胁的意味。

她扫视排列整齐的人们，仿佛他们是什么新财产，手上拿着的项圈遥控令人生畏，可她自己的脖子上却什么也没有。他注意到，人群中的人类，都饱受折磨。瑟瑟发抖，睁大眼睛恐惧地盯着艾琳。有人在哭泣。赛约斯尽可能地屏蔽这个声音。

艾琳对着所有人开口了。赛约斯低着头，动了动，不想被人发现他在认真听。

“所有人都听好了！我话不说第二次，也不回答问题，所以你们第一次就把事情做好。我是艾琳，至于你们，称呼我为艾德勒小姐或 _主人_ ，任你们选。”她的笑充满兽性，窃窃私语在人群中扩散开了。那对红唇似乎就只适合迷人的微笑和咬破动脉，“这就是，你们的选择了。”她轻笑起来。

接着北方龙转过身，赛约斯看到她黑色衣服的背后饰有 _ ** **龙骑士****_ 的旗帜。她朝那位伪装成她主人的金发女子打了个手势。凯特也变了，她长长的金发绑成了一个高马尾，一身黑色制服的装束。她递给艾琳一只木质小箱，看上去是装长项链的那种。但龙从里面拿出来的，却完全是另一件物品。

赛约斯透过睫毛看到了烙铁，倒吸了口气。那是龙骑士给被俘虏的逃亡步兵的标志，一条卷曲的龙尾缠绕在人类的长矛之上。烙上印的时候，金属般的疼痛是无法避免的，可当艾琳把它交给一条火龙加热的时候，他却能想象出那种感觉。贴在后颈敏感的皮肤上。热量发出的的回声让他打起了寒颤，他也能在身边其他士兵的眼中看到同样的恐慌。

艾琳的声音在营地上空回荡，她的权威不容忽视。

“反抗的威力有多大，你们今天都看到了，我们的力量有多大。人类的统治结束了。你们都有选择，所有人都是。你们可以选择正义的道路， _胜利_ 的道路。你们也可以选择烙印，成为 _ ** **龙骑士****_ 的敌人。”

人群开始交头接耳，有人开始愤怒地大叫了起来。艾琳继续道，笑容没有温度，无情地扼杀了反对意见的苗头。

“ _或者_ ，你们也可以选择公众处决！这是你们的选择，而我们向你们伸出了橄榄枝。你们有全新的机会开始新生活，为你们对我们族人所做的一切赎罪。龙， _人类_ ——”她举起冒烟的烙铁，好让每一个人都烧得通红的铁块。人群躁动了起来，赛约斯看得到士兵脸上的恐惧与不确定，“——选择生存，或与你们陈腐的 _过去_ 一起死去。龙，不要 _惧怕_ 战斗！因为我们有敌人所 _没有_ 的东西！”

艾琳停顿等待人群安静下来。人群顺从地安分了下来，困惑地看着她，有的则在死亡面前显示出了一线希望。她的一双蓝眼睛满足了闪着光。

“ _ ** **哈卡塔·哈拉萨****_ 活了下来，我的朋友们！而今晚，他选择了 _与我们站在一起！_ 朋友们，你会为他们而战吗？你会为 _我们的_ 皇室而战吗？”

赛约斯猛地抬起头，忍不住瞪大双眼，他身边的龙开始默默私语，而这一次不是因为恐惧。而是 _不解_ ，震惊与混杂的情感，只能比喻作奴隶第一次被给予 _希望_ 时，那种狂热的力量。

艾琳带着胜利的目光扫视人群，他的心一沉。她的声音如此笃定，而在她身旁，凯特举起一只手欢呼，她的话渐渐响彻人群，将龙与人类瞬间区分了开来。

_****“Hwoar Hwoar Hekata Heratha! Hwoar Hwoar!”** ** _

_皇室万岁。万万岁。_


	31. 暑热攻心

****节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》** **

****联结反应（交配与结合）：** ** _在建立完整 ** **联结**** 的第一个过程中，伴侣们极有可能会经历脑波与思维的连接，尤其当其中一方或双方处于高压状态时。完成 ** **联结**** 的伴侣能够控制此现象，并且能利用这一点，与伴侣保持远距离的联系。然而，对于初次建立 ** **联结**** 的伴侣来说，该联系时常难以切断（详情见367页）。这会导致，譬如，伴侣可能会出现头痛或恶心的症状，极端情况下会出现鼻血或大出血状况。_

 

约翰皱起眉，又读了一遍报告，抬起头不解地看向正耐心等待的哈吉尔。

“艾尔莎今早应该到这里的。”他指出，不知为什么道奇到现在还没有入住宫内。她昨晚回了一趟基地，因为她没有听到战友摩斯坦准将的消息，这让她很不安。约翰留下来守着女王，而现在，他忍不住想自己当时是否应该和道奇一起回去。

“我们没有收到艾尔莎的回复，阁下。”哈吉尔承认道，微微皱了皱眉头。她不安地抚平裙子上的皱褶，透过睫毛瞄了一眼约翰。她深色的眼睛很快就找到了约翰的方位，他们没有对视多久，“我们要给基地发个请求吗，阁下？”

约翰考虑片刻，不情愿地摇了摇头。

“沙尘暴在这地方很常见，更别提炸弹的威胁和随机搜查队了。她可能被耽搁了。如果她今晚还没回来，我们就通知基地。”

哈吉尔点头表示赞同，行了个传统屈膝礼便转身退下了。约翰注视着她消失在满是阳光的走廊尽头，注意到她的肩膀总是缩成一团。她看上去总是这么 _忧心忡忡_ 。哪怕在情绪最好的时候，她几乎没有完全放松的时候，这让约翰很惊讶。

他暗暗考虑要不要找个时间邀请她出来透透气，随即从这个念头里醒过来，朝相反方向走去。约翰要去给女王做准备的时候守在房外的，夜班就要换班了。

约翰抽空想起了夏洛克，暗自希望不管这条龙在做什么，都能保证自己的安全不受伤害。他暗暗笑了起来，也不知道迈克或比尔有没有哄夏洛克吃点早餐。

 

****

沙漠的夜晚如此寒冷，可在旭日东升时洒下的热量面前，不值一提。

对于夏洛克来说，被俘犹如炼狱。他甚至能透过靴子感受到沙地传来的热量。毒辣的阳光鞭打在他裸露的脖子和脸上，皮肤泛红，然后被晒伤。他生来就不适应这种环境，于是脖子晒伤的地方很快起了水泡，在项圈的摩擦下疼痛万分。

比尔把他的双手绑在身前，之前还是冰冷的金属如今在烈日下烙进了他的皮肤。倘若他步子拖沓了，摩斯坦就会用力拽着让他跟上；倘若他试图逃跑，项圈就会派上用场。没有回旋的余地。比尔步行的速度简直就是酷刑，因为飞行太惹眼。他走在队伍前面，显得有点偏执焦躁，枪不离手，他眼里闪着的金色在灰扑扑的清晨里犹如一盏昏黄的灯。

随着时间的推移，夏洛克这才迟钝地意识到身上没有冷却袋。这是问题的起因。临近正午，北方龙感到一股又一股的热浪迎面扑来。他努力推断，但还是不知道他们在往哪个方向前进。他的嘴唇干燥开裂。他想展开翅膀，制造点阴影，但是迫于比尔手中的枪而作罢。沙漠无情且残忍，夏洛克眼前的这片土地贫瘠荒凉，无边无际。他们在远离城市，远离一切生灵。

他们之所以终于停下来，是因为夏洛克的双腿再也撑不住了。他朝前迈了一步，却膝盖打颤。他还没反应过来，便重重地跌倒在了沙漠上。但他没有在地上待太久。夏洛克头晕目眩，上气不接下气地咕哝着约翰的名字，接着身上挨了一脚。这一脚可不轻，让他的肋骨都发出了嘎吱的声音。龙虚弱地翻过身，抬眼便是玛丽的枪与她冷酷的面庞。

“起来。”她威胁着低声说，打开武器的安全栓。夏洛克斜斜地看向太阳，气息喃喃着什么莫名其妙的话语。比尔不悦地吼了一声，然后他的影子就遮住了阳光。

不一会儿，什么硬硬的湿润塑料制品抵上夏洛克的嘴唇。一个水罐子。龙贪婪地吞咽，冰冷的清凉感缓解喉头粗粝的灼热。不管怎样，他头脑清醒了一点。

“他是条北方龙。我忘记他们受不了这温度。”比尔嫌恶地说，把夏洛克抬高点让他继续喝水。

“我们得继续前进。”玛丽反驳道，依旧没有把枪从夏洛克的眼前移开。他有那么一瞬间幻想用牙齿锁住她的手臂，但他眼下没有力气这么做。

“活的总比死的好。”比尔如此回答。夏洛克喝完了水罐里的水，又被比尔拉了起来。北方龙摇摇晃晃，步履不稳，依旧晕头转向。高温并没有放过他。

对此，玛丽十分不耐烦地哼了一声。她的蓝眼睛里写着不满。

“照这状况，他不能活着走到基地。我们得找个村子买点冷却剂。”

夏洛克瞟了一眼她的枪。稍微低了一点，但这并没让他省点心。他就这么听着她和比尔的激烈争吵，瑞恩站在他身边。

“我们不能这么做。如果他被认出来了，那是死是活都没价值了。他的项圈是军用级别的，我们一离开城市就会被奴隶贩子盯上。军用龙可是很值钱的。”

夏洛克开始测试手上链子的坚硬程度。很坚固，但不是坚不可摧。极少种类的金属才是如此，而且只有奴隶贩才会下这个血本。如果变形，他还是能做到的。项圈是唯一的问题。在众多龙的先例的警示下，夏洛克知道项圈是打不破的。

这就意味着他得足够快，快到能让他脱离队伍。

“那，我们直接把死的带给老大？他可是威胁要把每一个惹恼他的人剥皮的。”玛丽的眼神越发灼热，呼出了灰烟。火龙，夏洛克想道。他只要等到枪再低那么一点……

“那我们只能这么做，然后自求多福。”比尔咆哮道，明显受够了争吵。他抓住夏洛克的铁链，显然想把他拽过去。然而，玛丽伸出手，把链子扯到他碰不到的地方，朝比尔的方向举起武器——

夏洛克在刹那间变形了。金属拉紧，接着崩裂，化为碎片。他的尾巴甩出一声咆哮般的巨响，把沙子扫到比尔和瑞恩脸上。同时他动用了一只巨大的爪子，瞄准玛丽的方向，下手毫不留情。火龙震惊地发出痛苦的尖叫，人形跌倒在地，血撒在沙地上。夏洛克没有浪费一秒，蹬离了地面。比尔和瑞恩都咆哮起来，沙尘模糊了他们的视线，但他们还是能通过风感知到了夏洛克的起飞。

夏洛克努力让自己进入飞行状态，双翼狠狠拍打，获得动力，越飞越高。尽管他依然眩晕，但他义无反顾这么做了。

远远的下方传来一声叫喊，几乎是在瞬间，一阵极度痛苦的电击穿过他的骨骼。夏洛克跌落了大约十尺，吃痛地嚎叫了一声。比尔站了起来，两眼发红，什么也看不见，但他的手死死抓着遥控。瑞恩仍在地上痛苦地挣扎，面孔因愤怒而扭曲*。

 _“夏洛克！”_ 他的咆哮传进龙的耳朵里，但夏洛克强迫自己继续飞行，尽管四肢痛苦万分，还是继续爬升。他必须逃走，他必须赶到约翰身边。这个念头促使他继续前进，分量几乎与比尔的背叛一般沉重。

他这才飞出了项圈的控制范围，这时一声枪响，爆破声划破空气。接着火辣辣的疼痛擦过夏洛克的大腿，挨着他的鳞片，擦伤了一点。龙咆哮着回旋了一会儿，寻找子弹的来源。玛丽稳稳地站在那里，脸上只有仇恨。她身体的左侧是一个血流不止的狰狞伤口，呈锯齿状穿过了什么血淋淋的东西，原来她的眼睛。

夏洛克转过身，没再看到别的了。他费力飞向天空稀疏的云朵。没人能在那里找到他。

 

****

一阵突如其来的剧痛击中了约翰。

他大声地抽了一口气，捂住了他的腿。但是没有子弹，也没有任何开放性伤口。可他却感觉自己心跳加速，刹那间，甚至不能呼吸。尤其是他的联结，似乎在他皮肤上燃烧了起来。

拉尼娅与他一道穿过走廊，她注意到了约翰的停顿。她和瑞克停下脚步，关切地看着他们的护卫因疼痛颤抖。一只小手落在约翰肩头，搀扶他站稳。女王询问约翰发生了什么。

“我的腿，”约翰咬着牙小声说。疼痛已经褪去了，可那感觉依旧困扰着他。他从未有过 _如此_ 遥远的感受，“是……是我的腿。现在已经没什么感觉了……可是……”

拉尼娅眼神一暗，用手托住约翰的下巴，低声但迫切。

“约翰，之前有出现过这种情况吗？”

他在飞。不——不，约翰正站在宫殿里，在女王面前。奉命待在她身边。然而与此同时，他也在脱离地面，朝天空飞去。太阳热得异常——

 _“上尉，”_ 拉尼娅厉声道，她直起小小的身躯按住他的肩膀。约翰喘着粗气从头脑中的景象脱离出来，蓝眼睛对焦在她的那张带伤疤的严肃面庞上，

尽管拉尼娅的眼睛混白，看不见东西，可却目光炯炯地盯着他。瑞克抓住他的肩膀吼了起来。

“我需要你集中注意力。”女王命令道，同情地轻轻摇晃了一下他。约翰极力躲闪过从眼前闪过的图像，“你现在这次情况叫做 _联结反应_ ，要是不清楚如何应对是很危险的。”

联结反应。他是不是什么时候读到过？可这不可能，因为他和夏洛克的联结还没有完成——

_夏洛克。_

“夏洛克受伤了。”约翰上气不接下气，他的呼吸听上去如同破碎的玻璃。他用手捂住嘴，堵住因恶心上泛的呻吟。他在飞。朝天空飞去。

“我知道，约翰。我 _知道_ 。”拉尼娅就在他面前，可她却看上去像一幅画一样。地面在他脚下越缩越小，越缩越小。她怎么知道他的真名的？他从来没有告诉过她……从来没有说出来过。暗号。他是卧底，然而他就要失败了。

“你得告诉我发生了什么。这很重要，我和瑞克都得知道。”

“为什么？”约翰喘着气，刹那间他又回到了现实，眨着眼睛看到了空荡荡的走廊。

只不过，走廊不再是之前那样空荡荡的了。走廊的那端，一个身影迅速朝他们走来。一袭黑衣，蒙住了口鼻。那个身影走近了，近得能够看见他的眼睛，以及他消瘦的身形。阿蒙的手里，拿着一长片金属器具。 _危险_ ，约翰的大脑尖叫。

他没有时间喊出声，因为那人突然向前，察觉到了约翰的目光。拉尼娅背对着他，就算她正对着，也看不到。

约翰本能想要大喊，在脑内呼唤瑞克。破碎的画面和情绪在脑中翻滚。

_小心！_

那条小龙转过身，敏锐的蓝眼睛眯了起来，张嘴咆哮。约翰不可置信地看着这条生物发光，然后变形。之所以不敢相信，是因为龙一变形，拉尼娅乳白色的眼睛似乎清明了起来，变成了水晶般的蓝色，有着爬行动物般的瞳孔。

约翰看到一个白发黑肤的男孩赤裸着蹲伏在他们身前，他的面部伤痕累累，双眼失明。然而，他以非人的速度移动，咆哮着冲向阿蒙向前的身影。他下手毫不留情，用一只生有利爪的手掐住对方的脖子，把他举在半空。

不过，接下来的事情约翰就看不到了，因为女王忽然抓住了他的手。她把他拉到了旁边的一条走道上，脚步毫不迟疑。 _她看得到_ ，约翰在一片混乱中迷糊地想。然而他没有时间细想下去，因为拉尼娅领着他穿过一条又一条的走廊，在她宫殿里无人使用的昏暗走廊里穿梭。

约翰意识到，她在低语，用龙语吟诵。

 

****

“哈吉尔！”拉尼娅的呼喊声将约翰拉回了现实。他们不知怎地来到了侍从区。巨大的噪音几乎能把约翰震晕，透过夏洛克的视角传来的嗡嗡声此时褪到脑海深处。

哈吉尔正提着篮子往洗衣房走去，她转过身瞥见女王，顿时脸色煞白。女仆瞧见女王的眼睛，洗衣篮掉在了原地，匆匆朝别的仆人身边跑开。

“发生了什么，夫人？”她上气不接下气地问，关切的眼神在约翰与女王之间游走。约翰大汗淋漓，难受至极，勉强挤出一个微笑作为问候。他甚至开不了口。

“刺客身份暴露了，但这不是重点。瑞克会处理好的。”

“不是重点？”哈吉尔瞪大棕眼不可置信地倒吸一口气，“那个咒语会消耗您好几年的寿命，但您却说那不是重点？！”她牵过女王的手。但是约翰此时已经意识模糊，费力地开口。

“发生了什么事？”他质问，脚下摇摇晃晃。

“有人在起义。”拉尼娅阴着脸答道，看了他一眼，“对人类没有任何好处。”她对她的仆人说道，试图尽管安抚她的不安，“我需要你把约翰带出宫外，用我给你看过的那些通道。他必须尽快找到他的龙，这至关重要。”

“ _为什么？_ 你是怎么知道我的真名的？这 _他妈的_ 到底是什么情况？！”约翰突然爆发，哈吉尔指责地看着他，因为他竟然在皇室面前出言不雅。只不过拉尼娅似乎不怎么在意，反倒深吸了一口气，稳住呼吸，转身面向士兵。她看上去更年轻了，大大的蓝眼睛显得不怎么真实。她看着他，嘴唇紧紧抿成了一条淡白的线。

“约翰，我之前没有 _时间_ 回答你所有的问题。但是我向你保证，你和夏洛克 _都_ 要立刻 _离开_ 阿富汗，这关乎龙与人的安危。我希望你能信任我。”

“信任你？”约翰哑着嗓子不可置信地说，“我怎么能 _信任_ 你？！有刺客试图攻击你，可你却要把你唯一的保镖 _打发走_ 。”

“我没有 _选择_ 你来当保镖！”拉尼娅忽然厉声说，眼睛烧了起来，“用脑子想一想， _约翰·华生_ ，你到这里与 _我的_ 安全没有 _任何关系_ 。”她瞪着他，咬住嘴唇抑住恼火，“我把你弄到这里，因为我得 _确保_ 瑞克，还有我的怀疑是正确的。看在我们线人的份儿上。”

“所以你是个间谍了？”约翰笑了，不是友善的那种。他从她身边退开来，冷眼扫视女王和哈吉尔，“你想要我信任你，可是你却在承认你一直在向什么神秘兮兮的线人出卖我。什么我不 _认识_ 的人。或者更糟糕，一直在出卖 _夏洛克_ 。”

“事情不是你想的那样，约翰。 _夏洛克_ 不是你想的那样。他被人遗忘了，但你在未来要明白这一点。你们两人会被 _追捕_ 的。”

拉尼娅朝前又靠近了一步，迫使约翰在上方能看清她严肃的表情，“这次刺杀行动……我终究只不过是棋盘上的一枚卒子。你和夏洛克才是关键，游戏中的王牌。”

“那谁才是女王？你的线人吗？”约翰质问。女王只不过露出了一个小小的笑容。她把手伸至脖子处，从她戴着的项链上解下一个物件。约翰接过来，好奇地看着它。那是一把银质雨伞，尖头斜向一边。

“我的线人准备了直升飞机，他一直在等这一刻。他会找到你和夏洛克的，只要你戴着这个。”

“我不明白。”约翰坦言。

“你 _会_ 明白的。”拉尼娅坚持道。

约翰还想反驳，实际上他想尖叫，因为这一切都讲不通。然而拉尼娅女王已经把他推给哈吉尔了，而他不知为什么，只来得及问出一个问题。

“不过，你会没事的吧？”

拉尼娅笑了，看上去异常地年轻，却有着狼一般的神态。她眨了眨眼，瞳仁如猫一样放大，周身散发着龙法力的气场。

“别担心我。我会没事的。”

 

****

哈吉尔脚步飞快，就像一条专心致志追踪气味的猎犬。她领着约翰悄无声息地穿过走廊，钻进仆人们用的走道。人们在这些走道的阴影里暗中观察，但从来无胆敢发问。

不幸的是，人们的嘴并不会因为不敢发问，就不走漏风声。又过了一小时，约翰跟着哈吉尔来到仆人通道里空荡荡灰扑扑的岔口。这里的空气陈腐老旧，约翰可以在舌尖上尝到不远处微风和希望的味道。他们刚走过的地方远远传来的喊叫，在黑暗中形成了回声。

哈吉尔对此咒骂了一声。约翰在黑暗中都能辨认出她眼里的恐惧。

“快到了。我们必须走！”

她一路拉扯着他，跑了起来。他们在秘密隧道没摸索多久，便迎来了出口。他们在通道里全速冲刺，就像迷宫里被驱赶的老鼠。

日光让约翰看不清东西，他伸手挡住脸，阳光在他手背上热的滚烫。与此同时，响起了一声枪响。子弹在隧道里反弹，擦过约翰的左耳。

他与哈吉尔站在宫墙之外，面前是围绕着宫殿的城市，以及人群。约翰在他们身后捕捉到一个穿长袍的身影，就像之前阿蒙的装束一样。约翰眨了眨眼，就被人转了过来。在这集市日的午后，两人生死未卜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文：“Rin still writhed at his feet in pain, and his face was twisted in rage.”译者认为这里的代词he和his是原作笔误。


	32. 玛丽·波平斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands together* who's ready for some angst? I'm ready for some angst~ In all seriousness though, the next chapter will mark the end of John and Sherlock's war days, as well as a turn more towards the canon show. To get there though, I'm afraid some violence must occur ^_^  
>   
> 原作：*拍手*准备好开虐了吗？我准备好啦！不过说真的，下一章约翰和夏洛克的战争岁月就要结束啦，然后就会往正剧方向发展了。不过在这之前，还是要有些暴力的嘿嘿嘿！

****节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》** **

****如何辨识人类形态的龙（标注）：** ** _笔者认为，有不少人类想知道，若龙执意隐藏身份，是否有可能将化为人形的龙与真正的人类区分开来。一言蔽之，这个问题最简单的答案，只不过人类统治者不太喜欢：没有可能。接下来不可避免会产生一个问题：为什么没有更多的龙选择隐藏身份？_

_一言蔽之，这个问题的简短答案是：我们的确会选择隐藏身份。在你看来，即使是在这个于我的同族而言压抑如斯的世界里，人类至今还无法掌握比理论与方程式更复杂的事物来弥补我族与生俱来的魔力。大部分龙无法永远隐藏真身，因此，许多龙被捕获。但是，还存在着更加永久的，我的族人不会轻易使用的魔法。这种魔法的代价巨大，因此我的族人通常无法承受。然而，对于走投无路的绝望之人，对于有此种法力的人来说……那就另当别论。尽管我曾承诺会在这些记录里尽可能坦诚，但对于此事我不便多言。即便以知识之名，也无力承担泄露这些秘密所带来的后果。_

 

麦考夫·福尔摩斯在文件底部留下样式繁复的签名，将笔搁回支架上。那本书静静地摆放在他纤尘不染的办公桌上，散发出纸张和庄严的气息。伦敦几缕罕见的阳光洒进办公室，将黄铜门把手晕成火焰一般的光泽。他已习惯这种天气，也就没有投去一眼，也没有移动。

如今，当他抬眼望去，映入眼帘的不是连绵群山与画满壁画的洞穴，而是无止境的钢筋水泥与雨水时，他已不再怎么惊讶了。

尽管有时，伦敦让他精疲力尽。而今天恰好是这样的日子。麦考夫疲倦地用一只手盖住眼睛，低低了叹息了一声。他已经很久没有给自己放假了。这个世界没了他当然还能转几分钟。尽管他十分想从楼下的烘焙店里买一块好蛋糕放纵一番，或者再来些茶，但一想到咖啡因他的胃就自己扭成了一个死结。

他的神经极其敏感，这一点他倒是承认。自从得到消息就一直如此。他对很久之前放的一条线几乎不抱希望。

_北方龙。在英国陆军登记。大致年龄与描述均符合。将搜集更多信息。_

麦考夫不敢抱太大希望。这种事之前也发生过，而所有的线索都走入了死胡同。他知道找到弟弟的几率只会随着时间的推移而减小。实话实说，他不知倘若当真找到了夏洛克，他该如何面对，因为他不再会是那个他曾在记忆深处抱在怀里的大眼睛孩童了。

同时他也有惧怕。如果那真的是他的弟弟，被发配至战事活跃区，那么若麦考夫不动用敏感事宜，就无法阻止某些事的发生。一想到夏洛克上了战场，中枪，还可能受伤或丧命……这让他有时彻夜难眠。希望与恐惧一起在腹腔里发酵。

他放在桌上的手机闪烁了一下，显示出一条消息。希望与恐惧的发酵加速了。特工发来的加密消息闪现在屏幕上，但对于他这种人来说，破解轻而易举。

_包裹在运输过程中遗失。请指示。玛丽·波平斯。_

尽管保留怀疑，麦考夫还是在第一时间回复了。

_实施一勺糖备案计划。继续运输包裹。_

他放下手机，另一只手拂过他日益稀薄的发际线。这么多年了，作为一个人类也走到了这个年纪。他假装打开橱柜拿出苏格兰威士忌和玻璃杯的时候，手没有颤抖。

 

****

哈吉尔在一条巷子的角落里停住。约翰看着她从裙子的皱褶出拿出一条蓝色的围巾。接着她用围巾把头发绑了起来，将自己整理成一个赶集的女子模样，可以滴水不漏地隐藏在人群当中。

她打量了一眼约翰的金发和军装，他的枪和显而易见的异域五官。她不耐烦地咂了咂舌，看了一眼旁边好奇的旁观者。

“ _你的_ 样子就难办了。”她指出，不悦地抿起嘴，“尤其是我们想出城的时候。有人付钱给他们专门留意你。”

“谁付钱给他们？”约翰质问道，感觉有人盯着他的后颈。哈吉尔的黑眼睛敏锐地看了他一眼。

“不如说你与一个树敌无数的人扯上了关系。”

她谨慎地在他们藏身的巷子里向外看，手指抓住沙质的砖头。

“那有什么好消息吗？他的帮助可能会让我们丧命？”

“这个你得去问女王。第一时间联系他的人不是我。我只是受命办事。”

然后女仆转身面向约翰，审视了一番他的衣着。他身上还是为保卫拉尼娅女王的伪装装束，此时在烈日之下，布料紧紧贴在他皮肤上，黏糊糊的叫人难受。她靠近，棕色的手指轻轻滑过约翰的脖子。

“他们在找一个伪装成仆人的士兵，但是有谁不会在搜查街道的时候被多看一眼？在那些追名逐利之人的眼里，谁是透明的？”

她仿佛在自言自语，但约翰明白了。他朝外看着集市上成十上百正在贩卖项圈的奴隶贩子，那些项圈花样繁多，到工业批量生产，到复古样式，应有尽有。约翰口中干涩。光是想到往自己脖子也套上一个，就让约翰血液发凉。

“我去买点东西。在这儿等着。”哈吉尔干脆利落地说，绑紧了蓝围巾。她走在阳光底下，意味深长地看了约翰一样。他注视着她走开，在脑海里检查了一番他与夏洛克的联结是否正常。他不确定龙是否也能感受到，但至少让约翰稍微安心了一点。

_我就到。我发誓我马上就到。坚持住，夏洛克。_

 

****

道奇从来没有经历过什么心想事成的事情。这就是生活的真面目，它能对人无比残忍，不管这个人是善是恶。那最好强硬起来，准备好架势迎接接下来的发生的事。不用心碎，不会犯错，这个念头一直伴随着她成人。

她在军队里严格掌管一支船队，虽然只是一个副官，但在晋升之旅上也算不小的成就。她行事果断，作风干练，她能在高压下保持冷静的能力也勉强得到同事们的钦佩。道奇不会被击垮，就算遭到恶毒的报复，也不会落一滴泪。

许多人没有注意到，道奇其实也可以非常好心。随便问一名士兵，他都会说道奇对她的朋友忠心耿耿，尽管她没几个朋友。然而没有几个人注意到，她从未让赛约斯吃过苦，也没注意到尽管她没有交流天赋，但依旧与她的龙沟通无碍。她无法违背直达命令，她对公然表示喜爱之情也没什么耐心，但她竭尽全力为身后的人开路。

只不过有一点，是大家都闭口不谈的。有时它会出现在餐桌上的窃窃私语与玩笑里。人们拿联结和 _与龙睡觉的人_ 开玩笑，但说真的，道奇不在乎。谣言总归是谣言，只有她和她的龙才知道他们对彼此的忠诚坚不可摧。他们之间的关系，尽管不是浪漫关系，但他们之间不可名状的关系，正因为这次突袭而经受着无情的摧残。

没人，绝对 _没有一个人_ ，有权对赛约斯施暴。没人背叛了她之后还能侥幸脱逃。

最后， _没人_ 曾把她像一条狗一样捆绑起来，利用她对军队的忠诚。

一被松绑，她立刻站起来。道奇收留了与她一起被留下的人，茉莉还有别人。棚屋里窸窣的动静将她他们唤醒，这时太阳以及沉入地平线。她检查了一番皮带，就与她怀疑的一样：没有呼叫机，没法与基地联系。他们三人被遗弃在这里，就像残羹剩饭一样。这个念头让道奇怒不可遏。

“你——你可能得小心点，比——比尔下手挺重的。”茉莉试图制止中尉，但实际上她有点害怕。道奇可谓身经百战，而她昏过去的这一天全被浪费了，这简直不可原谅。事已至此，中尉把棚屋里为数不多的物资都搜查了一番。她找到了一件夹克，二话不说就往哈维那儿扔去。她的指令不容反驳。

“用这个把你的蛋绑在背上。今晚的路很长。”

中华龙湿漉漉的眼睛看着她，吓得一动不动，手指紧紧抓着那件夹克。道奇沉下脸，哈维可怜兮兮的表情让她失去耐心。

“ _该死，_ 你还想等天亮吗？我们水都不够喝了。”

接着她转向茉莉，看到火龙已经在收治剩下的能量棒时松了一口气。茉莉尽管看上去很害怕，但还是下定了决心。

“我们要做什——什么？基地……夏洛克说基地被攻击了。他们……坚持不了多久。全部都被烧掉了。”

“大清扫。”道奇平板地说，“搜索幸存者。”她的语气听上去并不期望有人能活下来。

茉莉吞咽了一下，手握成拳又松开。

“然后呢？”

中尉笑了，却不是友善的那种，而是犹如她蹲下从靴子里掏出一把刀时，凸起的肩胛骨一般锋利的危险。

“然后，”她低声说，“我们把这些逃兵交给情报处。”

哈维动了动，发出布料摩擦的窸窣声。道奇看见他正小心翼翼地把蛋安放在夹克里。他闭上了深色的眼睛，轻轻开口。

“那之后……我们去哪里？哪里……有什么 _安全_ 的地方吗？”他咬紧牙关，一动不动。然而，他还是呼吸急促，勉强站稳。

道奇细细打量了他一番，盯着他胸前的蛋。

“没有地方是安全的，这年头。”她小声说，但她的话也还算友善，“但我们若想到请求支援，军营是几率最大的地方。”

茉莉则想着迈克，嘴唇咬得发白。

 

****

他们抵达的时候，黑暗中灰扑扑的烟雾笼罩着军营。乌黑的浓烟滚滚，往沙漠的天空高高飘去，仿佛决心把星星也染成黑色一样。在茉莉眼里，这景象一片涂炭，苍凉孤寂。

除了他们的脚步声，四下一片寂静。道奇打开手枪皮套和军用手枪的保险栓。栅栏东倒西歪，坍塌的放哨塔犹如断指。看到眼前这般破败的断壁残垣，哈维呼吸都变得急促了。

更糟糕的是气味。烧焦的血肉散发出酸臭，甜腥的腐臭几乎渗入了每一个角落，厚厚地覆盖在一片焦炭之上。茉莉身子打颤，道奇则小心翼翼地踏入大屠杀现场。她得强迫自己走下去。她不想看到她的同事，她的朋友变成了什么样子。她看到了尸体，破碎的肢体被遗弃在地上，她甚至无法辨认出他们。

道奇冷静地注视这一切，脚步不紧不慢。她手上拿着从靴子里抽出的刀，两眼搜寻任何可疑的动静。目前为止，没有任何异常。士兵丢给另外两人一个眼神，小声但简短地说道：

“搜寻幸存者。看到呼叫机就拿。不要走太远。”

两条龙都没有反驳。

哈维看着这废墟，把蛋抱得更紧了，露出不适的神情。他曾见到过这样的景象，也知道在这种情形下，“幸存”的可能性有多大。他颤抖了一下，下意识展开翅膀，制造出更大的保护层。他的眼睛在烟雾与灰尘密布的空气中宛若一盏闪着金光的灯。

一抹银月照耀在灰烬之上。道奇停下脚步，身体投下一片诡谲的阴影。月光将她红棕的头发染成了血一般的颜色。她在一团物体前蹲下。茉莉迟疑地靠近，神情紧张。中尉谨慎地打量着这位死去的士兵的制服，脸上一片阴影。她转头看向茉莉，双眼若有所思地眯了起来。道奇道出了她的猜测，既有好消息也有坏消息。

“全部阵亡。他们一定把俘虏都带走了，或者全部处决了。”

“俘虏。”哈维在他们身后说，目光无神，“他们……他们给了他们两条路。加入或者……”他打住了，但他无需继续说下去。茉莉吸了口气，呼吸不稳。

“既然如此，那就检查武器库，然后撤退。”道奇点头，忽略哈维的话所带来的效果，“我们要做好准备。这里小偷不少。”

保险栓的咔哒声让他们三人都愣住了。他们在交谈时，谁也没注意到灰尘之中隐藏着的影子。那人的身影站在那里，武器指着道奇。他的声音沙哑不堪，但却无比熟悉。

_“放下武器。”_

茉莉张大嘴巴惊讶地站在原地，道奇还来不及把她拉回来，茉莉便不可置信地回话了。

“迈克？ _迈克！_ ”

那个身影似乎吓了一跳，像碎掉的冰雕一样放松了下来。他放低武器，缓慢靠近。迈克·斯坦福从灰烬中走了出来。他简直一团糟，制服上全是泥土、破碎的金属和玻璃。他浑身散发出汗水和恐惧的气味，他动作谨慎，仿佛不太相信自己的耳朵一般。迈克走进了，往黑暗处看去，所见让他又惊又喜，如释重负。男人的肩膀在颤抖，然后他奔向了他的龙，张开双臂紧紧拥抱了她。茉莉似乎不怎么介意，如释重负地哭了出来。她用手臂抱住他。

迈克的声音喑哑粗粝，心里的石头总算落了地。

“你他妈还活着。”他喃喃，布满血丝的蓝眼睛看向哈维和道奇。

“我，我以为所有人……我以为我……”他脸上的悲痛叫他不能利索地说完整句话，额头抵着茉莉的肩膀，他嘶哑着嗓子，“他们把所有人都带走了……谢天谢地你们不在这儿。”

道奇别过脸，但哈维注意到她似乎也松了一口气，毕竟有人从如此可怖的折磨中活了下来。

 

 

****

项圈太重了。约翰无法忽视它。它贴着他的皮肤，虽然算不上不舒服，但他时不时感觉自己要窒息了。每当牵着他的铁链叮当作响，他的脸就因羞辱而燃烧。约翰不知道当每个人的眼睛盯着他，仿佛他是用来交易的东西时，夏洛克的感受是什么。现在知道了这一点，他不能责怪龙被挂红牌了。他多么想找什么东西拳打脚踢一番，可只能两手颤抖地垂在身侧。

“你太紧张了。”哈吉尔在他身边低声说。她一只手牵着他的铁链，另一只手引着她刚才买来的小毛驴马车，那个农人最后才松口，“你要让自己看上去更小一点，缩起来。”

“我不正试着呢。”他小声回道，极力忍住不去挠脖子上的痒。汗水在他脊背上快积成小水滩了。他仔细听着，觉得自己能听到远处传来轻轻敲打的声音。他希望那是夏洛克，不管他在哪里。

_“再。努力点。”_

他们来到城门时，哈吉尔对着边境守卫换上一脸假笑。约翰透过低垂的睫毛能看到军旅靴的轮廓。他咬着牙忍住驼背对着他们。他缩在座位上，故意蜷起肩膀，极力模仿印象中龙的样子。 _弱小，不被注意，没人听见。_

有人用沙哑的普什图语开口，叫哈吉尔过去。那个人问她出城做什么，而哈吉尔轻而易举地回答了他的问题。她撒谎说要去去东边几里的邻城拜访姐姐。约翰闭着嘴，舌头在齿间来回扫动。所有的一切都是肾上腺素的味道。

然而，哈吉尔十分自如。她毫不费力、滴水不漏地撒谎，再加上脸上甜美的笑容，很快就过了守卫这一关。

约翰在他的座位上抖得小提琴弦似的，马车的咯吱声在他听来大得不正常。

等到他们距离城门大约五十尺他才敢呼吸，而且哈吉尔并没有把驴子的缰绳拉得很紧。约翰暗自想着如果他们真的成功了，他就给这可怜的动物取名幸运神。

一声枪响打断了他的思绪，幸运神的耳朵贴着脑袋耷拉了下来。它受惊地嘶鸣了一声，马车突然加快了速度。他们身后有人大喊了一声。

哈吉尔咒骂的声音因恐慌变得尖细。

_“该死的！”_

她使出全身的力气甩了一下缰绳。驴子既迷惑又害怕，跑了起来。

约翰没有回头看，但他能听到叫喊声。那些人似乎没有车，因他们跑得很快，其中一两个还有马匹。他们嘴里喊着不明所以的咒骂，士兵下意识躲闪过了一颗子弹。子弹把他们他们后方的沙土炸成尘土。约翰躲在车里，手忙脚乱地找枪。车子撞到了什么障碍物，约翰大叫一声，几乎被甩了下来。

哈吉尔一只手抓着他的肩，另一只手仍在试图控制驴子的方向，大喊。

“约翰！往哪边？！”

_他怎么知道？_

约翰暗想，用枪谨慎瞄准他们的追杀者。他们之间的距离不是很远，但他们已经越来越近了。他眯眼集中注意力，稳稳地瞄准射击目标。他回喊的时候没经过大脑。

“往南！”

然后他才知道他是认真的。

随即约翰扣下扳机。他击中了目标，是其中一个人的马。它发出吃痛的呜咽，脚下一绊。那个人落马了，大骂着什么。约翰深吸一口气，继续射击，一边给出指令。

“好了，现在直行！”

“左边！ _不，_ 我是说你的左边！”

“继续走半个钟。别让她慌了。”

与此同时，他脑海中的嗡嗡声变成了规律的电磁音。约翰敢说就是这把枪的原因，他是靠电流活下去的。

他又击中了一个，错过了几发，车的方向难以预测，而那些人的绕行让他更难瞄准。太阳开始沉入天际，黑暗每时每刻都在逼近。他放眼望去，只看到了一望无际的沙漠，阿德胸腔又沉重了几分。照这样下去，追杀者会在他们迷路前赶上来。

约翰脑内的嗡嗡声变成了心跳，重低音在他头骨下跳动，分散他的注意力，势不可挡。他再一次瞄准，空弹。他破口大骂。约翰匍匐在边缘，希望这一发管用。

子弹出膛，击中目标。

约翰的肩膀在燃烧。静电声突然加快了，如海水波浪一般涌入他的耳朵。

就在这一刻，车子颠簸了一下。约翰跌落下来，死死抓住车边缘，爆炸般的疼痛让他的手越来越无力。

某处，夏洛克狂怒地咆哮。

约翰眼里，太阳如同一片展开的金凤花花瓣。他躺在大漠的沙地上注视着它。他的血是深红色的。有人在尖叫，尖叫着他的名字。滚滚马蹄声，夹杂着夏洛克的笑声。他的龙在笑。约翰听到这个笑声，微微一笑。多么罕见珍贵啊。

那声音变成了他母亲的歌声，安静空灵。 _不要惊醒你父亲，约翰。不要惊醒沉睡的龙。乖乖做个好孩子。_

他很努力了。他发誓他真的努力了。可这真的太难了，尤其是他不知道怎么游泳的时候。

一片模糊中，他脑里的静电声好像变成了直升飞机的声音。 _华生。醒醒。华生。_

直升飞机怎么会在水下呢？约翰不明白。他被没有光亮的波浪卷走了。他闭上双眼，唇间尝到了咸水的味道。


	33. 浑然一体

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So this chapter is kinda. the pivotal point? After this we're back in London, my friends. It's been a ride and it will flip back and forth to other characters who are still very much in the thick of things, but. John and Sherlock now have a bit of a break? In theory :P I hope you enjoy the read!  
>   
> 所以可以说这章是……转折点了？朋友们咱回到伦敦啦。好不容易啊有没有。还会写到别的角色，有些人的事还没完呢，但是。John和Sherlock能有点好日子过吗？可能吧哈哈。希望你们喜欢啦~

****麦考夫·福尔摩斯的私人日志 六月** **

_感性是失败者在化学层面上的缺陷，而每天凌晨四点无法入眠时，这就是我的状态。人类的城市满是汽油和焦躁不安的味道，没完没了，震耳欲聋。我有时会被吵醒。忘记自己，忘记自己变成了什么。有一瞬间，我以为我回家了。有一瞬间，我以为只要转身，看到的不是雾霾，而是群星闪耀，那星光我至今印象深刻。_

_……我希望我不要再愚蠢地希望他们还活着。_

 

夏洛克忽然降落在地上。热量卷起他两翼间的泥土，天地似乎颠倒了过来。他旋转地着坠落，重重撞击在坚硬的沙地上，他的每根骨头似乎都断了。他起身缓慢，愈加艰难地眨眼，驱赶他脑内里波浪般的潮水。龙抬头眯眼，满怀恨意地瞟了一眼太阳，干涩的舌头舔了舔开裂的嘴唇。

他不敢变回人形。一方面，他的鳞片在这暴晒下或多或少起到了保护作用；另一方面，他受伤了。他腿上的伤口汩汩流血，血液砸落在沙土间，被干渴的大地吸收。铁锈的颜色让夏洛克一阵眩晕，疼痛突突地跳动。他不能飞行，但还能前行，集中精力专注于联结上。

夏洛克必须找到约翰。这是眼下唯一重要的事情。约翰·华生绝对有危险，他决不能浪费一分一秒受伤，或者晕过去。比尔也极可能试图追过来。无论如何，放弃就意味着死亡，而夏洛克恰好是个幸存者。

龙咬牙强忍左腿的疼痛，强迫自己继续前进。他低头顶着烈日，吃力地向前走，有些失神地想着自己能否撑到天黑。他必须坚持住，除此之外别无他法。他透过联结感受到约翰依旧离他很远，太远了，根本够不着。他必须继续前进，继续前进……

这念头如咒语般在夏洛克的思维宫殿里一遍遍循环。 _约翰·华生需要你。_ 最终，极度的疲倦与脱水让这句话变成了本能。 _你的伴侣需要你。_

夏洛克没有毅力再抵挡这些念头了，在这种处境下不能。在这大漠之中，每一步都像他的最后一步。他依旧只身一人，而约翰的安全危在旦夕。于是他不再压抑心中的占有欲了，任由它驱使自己前行。这是他坚持下来的动力。

全速奔跑的龙能轻而易举地超过时速行驶的小汽车。夏洛克在沙漠上疾速移动，身后卷起满天尘土。鲜红的液体在他身后留下任人追踪的痕迹，但他对此无能为力。他的鳞片被烧成了痛苦的红色，决绝让它染上了金光。急转时他的翅膀提供平衡，尾巴在身后像鞭子一样稳住身躯。毒辣的阳光逼得他眯眼。他在与自己的身体赛跑，而夏洛克别无选择，只能一次次打破极限。

他跑了好几个小时，通过联结感受到约翰的危险时反倒加快了步伐。他奔跑，喉咙尝到了酸涩的苦味，他的身体在燃烧。他奔跑，哪怕他两翼薄弱的皮肤在沙漠与炎热的摧残下开始脱落，哪怕爪趾开裂流血，哪怕肺被勒得无法呼吸。

夏洛克做到了。空中传来一响爆破枪声，他向前扑去。龙看着远处的被击中的驴车以慢动作的形式颤动。他曾亲眼看到了这一幕，只不过不见那个金发身影被击中，从座位上跌落。龙肩膀传来一阵撕裂般的剧痛。

他发出一声地动山摇的巨吼，不顾疼痛唰地一声打开双翼。他腾空而起，加速朝约翰飞去。他的肺里迸出冰渣，接触到滚烫的沙漠后嘶地化为蒸汽。

约翰的追杀者没有得逞。一条全然被激怒的龙像秃鹫一般俯冲下来，把他们从马鞍上捉走，毫不留情地把他们摔回地上，冻结几个，还撕碎了几个。这是一场野蛮的屠杀，夏洛克心里明白如果约翰还活着，他肯定会反对的。然而正是这个想法让龙越发狠辣地撕扯、撕咬，碾碎每一根骨骼。约翰怎么可以有生命危险。夏洛克的心脏狂乱地跳动，两眼发红。

只不过这一切都没有发生。夏洛克眨眨眼，所有的景象如海市蜃楼一般消失在他眼前。他咬紧牙关。这是从联结传来的图像。中暑让他信以为真。龙的双腿在打颤，下一秒就失去了力气。

夏洛克瘫倒在地面，身后的沙子上是蜿蜒的痕迹。他两眼发黑，用不了多久，龙陷入了深深的黑暗。痛苦与恐惧的铁链拉扯着他。

他梦见了约翰。他梦见醒来后还在笼子里，冰冷，孤独，饥肠辘辘差点让他发疯。他梦见了雪，梦境中自己的手指松开了岩石，一个声音尖叫着他的名字。他从悬崖上跌落，向下， _坠落_

_坠——_

_——落。_

 

****

直升飞机扇叶的声音如镰刀一般划破大漠的空气。比卷席的蝗灾还震耳欲聋，大风将哈吉尔的围巾卷到了脸上。

只不过她没有察觉，而是忙于更紧要的事情。她扶着约翰躺倒在沙漠上，手指因血液而滑腻，撕开他肩膀上的布料。她双手和衣物被染得殷红，在他们周围一圈的沙土上变得锈红。过多的热量和疼痛，他口齿不清地嚎叫，双眼紧闭。哈吉尔扳直他的身体，因为他止不住地蜷成一团。

“华生！约翰，坚持住！”她厉声道，可却毫无底气。哈吉尔知道致命的枪伤长什么样，因此，要是没有医援，这个伤很快就没救了。远处追赶的人越发的近了，心脏狂乱地跳动，深知她没有时间，更没有选择。

哈吉尔抬起头，目光绝望地扫视渐暗的天际，搜寻哪怕一点点希望。血渍在临时绷带上迅速蔓延开来，她两手紧紧攥住那枚小小的雨伞挂件。很快，它也变得鲜红。她不知道这会不会影响定位，她不知道约翰倒下会不会让它失效。如此多的不确定，直到她听到约翰钻心的呼吸声，就像一只恐惧又困惑的动物。她尝到了恐惧的味道，她想起了女王，想起了她所爱的国度，哪怕它们有再多不足。她坚定信念，双手也不再颤抖。

在头顶某处，直升飞机微弱的轰隆声灌满她的耳朵，宛若荒芜之地一场抚慰人心的凉雨。

 

****

_约翰眨了眨眼，醒了过来。他不知道这是哪里，也不知道自己怎么到这儿来的。记忆太遥远了，在什么地方叮当响。他头痛欲裂，口干舌燥。他缓缓舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，谨慎地环顾四周。_

_映入眼帘的是墨水般漆黑，昏昏沉沉，无边无际，在他面前像水波一样蔓延开来。不易察觉的恐惧像蜘蛛一样攀上他的脊背，他抑制住畏缩的冲动。围绕他的黑暗令人压抑，就像一条过重的毯子，盖住了他的身体。他的腿和肩膀处隐约传来怪异的疼痛，这两处的感官把他紧紧定在原地。_

_黑暗中，一个声音告诉他坚持住。他没认出这个声音。冷漠而疏离。他脑子里仿佛塞满了凌乱变幻的卡片。_

_约翰眼前的不是现实。这是梦。虚无缥缈，宛若身处云端，这黑暗就像孩童绘画里的涂料。原始的色彩，声音与形状。这就是画面应有的样子，只不过模糊失真，充满本能的力量。仿佛约翰正在注视某人被截断的人生，如此不真实，就像哈莉叶特的玩偶屋一样。_

_他站立在巍峨寒冷的高山之上，凌冽的寒风在山间咆哮。刹那间他是如此渺小。地上的积雪却不是冰凉的。丝绒般的触感落在皮肤之上，就好像一件过耳的斗篷，让他感到舒适安全。_

_他跟在某个他认识的人身后，但他并不认识他。一切景象都是雾蒙蒙的，面庞模糊不清。他们头发的颜色——一只手伸过来，湿漉漉的姜黄，无比真实。一个陌生的，但满怀疼爱之情的声音，喊出了一个不属于他的名字。_

_****“夏洛克，快跟上！不然就因为你，我们晚餐要迟到了！”** ** _

_约翰感觉自己在说话，声音像孩童一样尖细。他听不懂这些话。另一个人听后笑了起来，手弄乱了约翰的卷发（卷发？他什么时候有……_

_****“如果你不跟上，你就得自己找回家的路了。”** ** _

_而这个人的威胁毫无威慑。约翰止不住对这个人产生了好感，这种感觉太陌生了。他显然不是他自己。然后他明白了。与此同时，夏洛克的意识与自己剥离开来，他即刻感受到了龙的存在。_

_****“睡吧，约翰。这只是一个噩梦罢了。”**** 夏洛克开口，眼前的画面（记忆？）消散开来。这景象像玻璃一样碎裂，他大脑瞬间变得清明。太痛了。他被陌生的手按住，不得动弹。_

_他在水下。_

_他要溺死了。_

_他中枪了。_

_直升飞机。_

_约翰在尖叫，却露出了尖牙，发出龙受伤时的嘶吼。他脱离了这幅皮囊，冲破了 ** **约翰·华生**** 的束缚。他很痛苦，他的 ** **伴侣**** 很痛苦，他们的折磨同步了。_

_他是夏洛克，年轻的夏洛克。他是一条龙，他惧怕尖叫着的父亲。他要崩溃了，他在飞翔。他朝沙漠地面螺旋俯冲。画面糅合成了崩塌的悬崖，一只生有雀斑的手朝他伸来，陌生的声音盖过呼啸的狂风尖叫着他的名字。_

_然后画面消失了。夏洛克的声音就像避风港，约翰紧紧抓着这根救命稻草。往深处坠落。_

_****“不要惊醒沉睡的龙，约翰。”**** 母亲低语。但这不可能。他 ** **就是**** 那条龙，就像夏洛克是那个 ** **士兵**** 一样。_

_随着一声枪响，被热金属击中的无助感将他缠绕。他们不可分离。无懈可击的结合体，同质共振体。_

_他们是一个人。_

 

****

直升飞机的嗡嗡声逐渐平息，哈吉尔的头痛伴随着骨骼一阵震颤。她坐在驾驶员座舱，噪音淹没了她，让一切都显得如此不真实。有个女人在包扎她左眉毛的伤口，明确地告诉她这可能是轻度休克的初期症状。

哈吉尔瞄了一眼女人利落的条纹制服，接受了这个事实。除此之外，没有一件事说得通。坐在救生员旁边，她感觉自己就是要一个饱受虐待的乞丐，汗津津的，浑身沾满别人的鲜血。

约翰躺在她对面的担架上，医务人员围着他团团转，他的情况糟糕极了。他们正开始清理士兵伤口上的绷带，约翰发出了神志不清的咕哝声。他眼球在眼皮下不停歇地转动，时不时抽搐，仿佛躲避什么隐形触角一般。然而，这还不是他身上最怪异的事。

他赤裸着上身，哈吉尔看见了大片蓝与黑的纹身，从双臂一直蔓延过胸口。那是一个联结纹身，但竟然是未完成的。雪花与机械齿轮的图案随着宿主的痛苦而变化翻滚，形状从不会定格太久。上一秒它还是一幅群山图景，下一秒就变成了一株朝天空伸去腐坏枝条的植物。又回到雪花与迷宫般的图案，它宛若生病似的颤抖。约翰的伤口血肉模糊，破坏了联结。

哈吉尔的视线无法从约翰的肩膀上移开。尽管医护人员尽最大的努力阻止伤口恶化，但场面依旧无比骇人。哈吉尔不知道外伤对联结有什么影响。因为，约翰身上的魔法此时正因痛苦而扭曲。

“他随时都可能有危险，要是碰到联结部分的话。”穿细条纹的女人说，打断哈吉尔的思考。她坐在她身边，相比谈话，她更专注于她的手机。她手上拿着一副降噪耳罩，和她头上戴的一样。她说话时棕色的眼睛从没离开过手机屏幕，可她的话却莫名让哈吉尔安心，“顺带一提，我替我的雇主传达谢意。我们了解你与你的女王为了把华生带出城所做出的牺牲。”

提到拉尼娅女王，哈吉尔挺直背，看向女人，燃起一丝希望。接她过耳罩，直升飞机的噪音顿时减轻了许多。

“那你有女王的消息吗？”

“还没确定。”女人说，摇了摇头，“我们大约二十分钟前收到了消息，但我们无法确认那是否是女王发的。我们在等待进一步确认，还要立即与你的政府进行和平政治谈判。”

接着她似乎才想起介绍自己，深色的眼睛从屏幕上抬起来，眨了眨，半同情般地看了一眼哈吉尔，“你可以叫我安西娅。我猜你可能是第一次听到，不过我受雇于‘玛丽·波平斯’计划，是这个项目的首领。”

安西娅从口袋里掏出一个银质徽章。哈吉尔看了一眼上面的英文字母和安西娅脸上英国人固有的疏离神情。她的脸是一扇紧闭的门，除了礼节性的笑容外，别无一物。她的名字可能也是假的。哈吉尔暂时接受了这一点，因为她没别的选择。

“我是哈吉尔。”她小声对安西娅说，后者第一次露出没有温度的笑。

“我知道。”她回答，似乎带了一丝幽默，“你需要休息，哈吉尔。我们接了夏洛克，就要在私人飞机上待很长时间了，之后还有一架大一点的去机场的飞机。”

她会将目光移回手机上，不再说话。

一路上大家都很安静，只有医生向助手要工具的声音，约翰呼吸沉重粗粝，但还算平稳。到目前为止，哈吉尔还可以感谢上帝。

不知过了多久，通讯机里传来滋滋声。一个礼貌的女声简短地传了进来。 _“A，我想我找到包裹了。”_

安西娅按下她的通讯机，答道：“收到。请求着陆。”

说时迟那时快，约翰的体征监测仪器忽然发出抗议般地嚎叫。哈吉尔猛地抬头，却只看到医护人员按住约翰的身体，仿佛早就知道了一般。约翰口中传出非人的咆哮，在昏暗的光线下，他的牙齿隐约闪烁着尖利的光。

冷汗沿着哈吉尔后颈向下淌。直升飞机开始下降。几乎在同一瞬间，约翰睁开了眼，瞪视着虚无。他的眼睛是一边是正常的钴蓝，接近淡褐色。而另一边，冬日的冷青，近乎无色。

外面传来一声咆哮。

 

****

_****“小约翰？乖乖做个好孩子，约翰。听你父亲的话。”** ** _

_夏洛克感觉有一只手拍了拍他的脑袋，另一只手递给他一份塑料密封的午餐。黑面包，芝士，生菜和火腿。他馋得要流口水了，肚子（不是他的）饥饿地叫唤。_

_过一会儿他咬了一口，那份三明治变成了一颗跳动的心脏，缠着血管，在他手里温暖又湿润。他继续愉快地食用，龙的天性盖过了人类孩童。_

_有时候，梦境就是这般扭曲。如果他不集中注意力，他就无法隐藏。有时候，哈莉叶特会说他看上去很奇怪。还有些时候，他会看到自己的倒影，是约翰的，但又……不是。_

_浑然一体。_

_浑然一体……_

_皮带抽打在他肩膀上的声音与项圈电击的声音交错在一起。他的母亲在唱歌。他的母亲？不……是约翰的母亲。_

_夏洛克跟着旋律哼唱，自己缝合伤口。线不停断开。他缝不起来……_

_****约翰。** ** _

_****约翰，醒来。** ** _

_****我不喜欢这里……我不喜欢这些记忆……我不喜欢这个地方。** ** _

_即使这歌声也如此陌生且不真实，夏洛克脱水的痛苦与约翰的恐惧纠缠在一起。他会哭的，可人类的眼泪是咸的，他已经很渴了。人类总是这么情绪化，总在哭泣，总在快乐，或者悲伤，或者愤怒，或者激动……这太多了。_

_太渴了……_

_约翰与夏洛克的身体一齐跪倒在地。他们光裸的小腿触碰到了山脉的雪。_


	34. 思乡之情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  "Hiraeth"- A homesickness for a home you can't return to, or never was.
> 
>          "Hiraeth"- 有家不能回的思乡，或者家乡已不复存在。

 

****节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》** **

_****换皮者（血魔法）：**** 龙能够使用多种魔法，而这些魔法需要不同程度的力量与代价。任何魔法都是要付出代价的。一般来说， ** **血魔法**** 属于永久献祭的范畴。这是一种可以永久性改变一个人的外貌的魔法，却不是经常被龙使用（详情见542页）。“换皮者”大致可以理解为一条放弃自身真实形态的龙。龙之所以会这样做，原因有很多。无论是出于自身安全，还是为了获得他们选择成为的任何生物的能力。这种改变是不可逆的，且需要一定量的魔法与技能。更重要的是，龙必须完全愿意放弃双翼，以及其原本形态带来的归属感。成为一名“换皮者”就意味着使用者有生之年不再是一条完整的龙。许多龙认为这个选择过于可怖，只有在最绝望之境地才会这么做。_

 

夏洛克首先发现炎热感消失了。阿富汗对一条北方龙来说，无异于一个蒸笼，而他已经习惯无休止的流汗，被晒伤和疲惫了。他周遭的空气很清凉，几乎让他感觉有些冷了。这种感觉很舒服，他无忧无虑地躺着感受了一会儿。如果这是个梦，他不愿离开。

他的眼皮和四肢很沉重，仿佛很久没有动弹过了一般。龙试着动了动，那感觉就像被裹在了水泥里一样。夏洛克费力地咕哝了一声，迟钝地发觉自己已经变成了人形。他吃力地睁开眼，视线逐渐清晰。映入眼帘的是白色的墙壁。他右眼有点儿刺痒，痛感持续不散。他用无名指揉了揉，试图把这感觉眨掉。夏洛克缓慢地坐起身。

他身处一间病房样子的空房间，坐在一张柔软的小床上。经过数月充斥着污糟、灰尘与汗酸味的生活，他一时间无法适应眼前的景象。他失去意识的这段时间一定发生了什么大事，他的脑子尖叫着这一事实。这感觉有点像不经意间忽然踩中了一节阶梯，这让他感到迷惑。他发现自己身上陌生的衣物，烦躁地哼哧了一声。一件简朴的白上衣和灰色宽松长裤。最令他不安的是，他脖子上的项圈不见了。

多年来，这是夏洛克第一次没有戴项圈。它之前在的地方怪空荡荡的，他没法忽视，这点有点吓人。失踪的项圈只可能意味着三种情况，而且没有一件好事：

一，约翰出事了。如今他变成了一条有待拍卖出售的龙（没了项圈说明他可以再次被售）。夏洛克的大脑下意识回避了这个可能性。这个想法太痛苦了，而且是 _错的_ ，他的心在尖叫。他在脑内寻找约翰，迎接他的只有寂静。他极力控制住自己，屏蔽掉这个选项。

二，不管帮助了他的那个人是谁，这个人百分百确定夏洛克绝对不会趁机攻击自己（愚蠢的见解。龙龇牙嘲笑这个人。）

三，未知情况。

最后一条意味着任何一种可能性。而最明显的就是，这个可能性未知，且骇人。

他掀开被子，站起来，注意力略过昂贵的织料。夏洛克赤脚朝门走去，锁住了，他松了口气。他已经习惯了这样被困住的情况。他可以在已知参量内解决。龙环顾四周，发现没有任何窗户，也没有推断出时间的途径。生物钟估计现在应该刚过中午，不能再精确了。说实话，他还是比较偏爱时钟。这里也没有放小桌子和杂志的空间。

随即夏洛克的思绪转移到腿上。发觉居然没那么痛了。龙低头看去，发现他的腿已经被包扎好了。看样子他已经睡了挺长时间，因为他只有施力过大才会感觉到疼痛。

然后夏洛克不可避免地想到约翰。心理屏障不允许他呼唤自己的同伴，实在扫兴。他记得从基地里逃出来，记得比尔的背叛，以及他一尾巴甩过去时玛丽的尖叫……之后的事，就只有这一堵白色的墙。这实在是太令人恼火了，夏洛克发出了不悦的咕哝。忧虑在他体内不断堆积，眼睛里的刺痒又出现了。他用手背揉了揉，咆哮了一声。

夏洛克需要找到约翰。他需要逃离这白色的牢笼和平淡无奇的枯燥地方。一打定主意，龙准备变形。他把手掌贴在冰凉的地板上，闭起眼睛靠近那个面具之下的真我。一声突兀的敲门声打断了他专心致志的任务。

夏洛克默不作声地盯着门好一会儿，意识到门后的那个人在等待他的允许。被给予隐私的感觉，很奇怪。龙知道这里有监控，就藏在天花板后面。自由意志，只是一个假象罢了。这是只在试探，此外无它。

他的手收回身体两侧，吼出了答复。

“进来。”

 

****

说实话，直升飞机降落在苏塞克斯私人医院外的停机坪上时，麦考夫·福尔摩斯不知道到底该期待什么。他心里已经为多种不同情形做了准备。最好的情况，这条龙是他的弟弟，而最糟糕的情况则是，他为一条错误的线索滥用了职权。

他并没有预料到当直升飞机抵达医院时，会是这般混乱。麦考夫看着他的部下冲下走廊，极力按住一名流血不止的濒死男子，互相发号施令。尽管浑身污垢，他还是认出了这名士兵：约翰·华生，在联结过程中负伤。崩溃了。神志不清地叫喊。约翰身后的床上，是一条龙。他面容陌生，却唤起了他沉痛的回忆。

麦考夫几乎只扫了一眼就下了定论。他的搜寻已经结束了。这是夏洛克， _他的_ 夏洛克。霎时间，他两脚一软，身上的三件套似乎太重了，空气也过于压抑。他找了一堵最近的墙作为支撑，脸埋进手里。

一直以来他都在惧怕，尽管他表现得很冷静。然而安西娅还是能够读懂他。她跟着医护小队以最快的速度赶了过来。她身旁还跟着一位陌生的女子，与周围的环境格格不入。这位女子低着头，手攥着沾有泥点的裙子。她说普图什语，不过这不是问题。麦考夫使用这门语言已经好一阵子了。

“您是……我女王的同盟。”她小声说，比起问句这更像一句陈述。那双深色的眼眸疲惫不堪地抬眼看了一眼较高的麦考夫。作为一位合格的外交家，他伸手表示欢迎。他的口音有几分生疏，但依旧得体。

“正是。您一定是哈吉尔了。您的女王常常提起您。”

女子面颊染上一层红晕。她与麦考夫握手时的样子仿佛对方是外星生物一般，既不确定又有几分好奇。

幸运的是，安西娅总是会在麦考夫结交朋友时破冰的那个人。她上前一步，开始述职。

“我们是在距离主城几英里的位置找到他们了，长官。约翰·华生的情况不容乐观，但夏洛克最多只是严重中暑。‘只是’是与降落前约翰的心脏停搏相比而言。”她干巴巴地加上最后一句，仿佛她每天在工作中遇到这种情况一般。麦考夫似乎也这么认为。

“我为他们准备了两间房，不过我现在注意到了这位士兵手臂上的联结。所以舍弟目前可能的情况是他近期才开始经历联结，他是不会愿意离这位‘约翰·华生’太远的。”他若有所思地抬起嘴角，眼神暗了下来，“我要你搜集这个人的所有资料，还有与过去几个月和夏洛克一同生活的人的资料，安西娅。按照目前的情况来看，我不希望对舍弟心理状态一无所知。”

她点头，致意确认命令。

“明白，长官。”她小声说，看了一眼哈吉尔，没有说话，带领她离开。哈吉尔尾随安西娅，麦考夫注视着他们消失在走廊尽头。

他思量了片刻，握着雨伞的手指握紧又松开。终于，他默默叹了口气。最好还是面对现实。如果这条被安置在偏僻医护病房的龙还是他曾熟知的夏洛克，那没有地方能关住他。

即使在童年，最年幼的福尔摩斯也不是个省油的灯。他摇摇头，甩去这些落满蜘蛛网的怀旧记忆。在这种情况下，做假设的站不住脚的。麦考夫知道怎样面对夏洛克才是最好的：把他当成一个陌生人。因为他此时就是一个陌生人。眼下的情况如此棘手，他的弟弟肯定十分困惑，并且焦躁不堪。在不确定夏洛克是否还认得他的前提下，友好只会被误认为敌意。他很愤怒。更糟糕的是，他很可能陷入了绝望。麦考夫需要与其保持距离，不然那个曾眼睁睁看着他弟弟从山脉边缘跌落的男孩会嘲讽着对他大吼大叫。

可依旧有一个不讨人喜欢的声音在脑海深处低声告诉他，他不太可能在这件事上保持疏离。麦考夫没有听它的，决定给他的弟弟一个小时的时间醒过来，然后他就会上门拜访。但是他首先要去喝点茶。他有种不好的预感，这一天将会变得出奇漫长与痛苦。

 

****

夏洛克不认识眼前的这个男人。但起码这不是最坏的情况。最坏的情况是敌人。虽然夏洛克还不确定来者的意图，但也有积极可能性的存在。

他的手在身侧握成拳后又松开，谨慎地打量面前的这个陌生人。他一眼断定他是人类，与他熟悉的士兵与贫民相比，他应该是位上流人士。他身穿暗灰色西装，无懈可击的三件套让他在原有身高上又拔高了一点。他的鼻子仿佛专门为他所瞧不起的人而生的，占据了他脸的大部分。浅色的眼睛与深赭的发色形成对比，而他的头发因压力而变得稀疏。

夏洛克在瞬间收集齐了这些细节，眼睛眨都没眨。他的一边眼睛又开始痒了，但他不敢闭上。尤其是当在未知的威胁出现在他面前的时候。他缓缓露出牙齿。

来人平静地注意到了夏洛克紧绷的脊背，对此表示漠不关心。实际上，他好像早已预料到了这一幕。龙暗暗责怪自己表现得这么明显。男人看着他的神情令人不安，仿佛他可以把自己活剥了一般。夏洛克觉得自己仿佛是劣质纸质皮塔纳*，表面花花绿绿，但里面装的只有廉价糖果。

“你是谁？”他咆哮，试图掩饰自己的慌张。对方扬起一边眉毛，仿佛有些不解。他在地面上点了点雨伞尖。他开口的时候，夏洛克惊讶地听到英国上流社会利落优雅的口音。

“你总是一上来就这么莽撞。真高兴这点倒是没变。”他的口吻几乎像是闲谈，仿佛觉得夏洛克会接话一样。

厚重的沉默在膨胀。龙没有回答，而是怀疑地眯起了眼睛。他如爬行动物般精明地歪过头，不快地看到对方毫不费力地做出了一样的动作。

夏洛克一般不会走露他推理的痕迹，最多也只会告诉约翰。可现在，他的推理就像一只标枪，面对一片空白不知该如何下手。

“如果减少摄入的咖啡因，你会睡得久一点。所以是……六剂，下午大约只有一剂？”

他的武器反过来击中了自己，他也不算太惊讶。男人似乎被逗乐了。

“谈论我的饮茶习惯有点自大了，你不觉得吗？考虑到你最近从部队的士兵那里染上了抽烟的习惯，还不让你的同伴知道。顺带一提，你无名指上的尼古丁痕迹有点明显了。”

“从你的西装和习惯权威、处变不惊的姿态可以看出，你受过良好的教育。我让你感到惊讶，尽管我不知道原因，因为我从未见过你。你似乎对我有很大的兴趣，而不是约翰。这点不寻常。什么样的人会对别人的龙感兴趣呢？”

他微微一笑，似乎表示赞同。“答案显而易见。我不是人类。”

夏洛克眨了眨眼，面无表情。他再次仔细观察了一次，忽然恍然大悟地舒展开了眉头。

 _“噢。”_ 他轻轻说，两眼放光，“当然了。 _愚蠢。_ 尽管这种魔法代价很大，但也不是没听说过。不然一条龙怎么能位居如此要职……你是个 _换皮者_ 。”这个词在龙文化中是极其不洁的，然而夏洛克眼前的人连眼睛都没眨一下。他只不过是耸耸肩，接受了这个称呼。夏洛克发觉他之前就习惯了这个词，然而，这个词背后的涵义，就连夏洛克也觉得毛骨悚然。他的大脑下意识拒绝接受这个概念，放弃自己与生俱来的东西，就为了隐藏在其他生物的皮囊下苟活。

“当目标比自身还重要的时候，每个人都有自己的选择。”男人低声说，仿佛又一次读懂了他的思想。夏洛克发出了一声让人的骨头也跟着震颤的咆哮，普通人后颈上的毫毛都会竖起来。这是掠食者的声音，充满了野性。

“这不是阿富汗。”他指出。这点越发明显了。这一切安排得太好，不可能是龙骑士或者别的恐怖组织的所作所为。

“对，这里不是阿富汗。”男人赞同道。

夏洛克那只发痒的眼睛，现在开始抽搐了。他忍住不去闭眼，眼底闪过一幅画面。好像他曾见过一样，就像回忆一般。凉凉的雪，一只生着雀斑的手朝他伸过来。然而，这幅画面转瞬即逝。

对方叹息了一声，似乎在思考要不要以握手表示正式的问候。最终他打消了这个念头，因为夏洛克看上去不怎么自在。于是他开始自我介绍。“夏洛克，我的名字是麦考夫·福尔摩斯。我是一位政府官员，就职于军队MI26部门，为女王与国家效力。我是一条龙，绝大多数政客们不知晓这一事实，而他们也 _不能_ 发现。我不确定你还记得多少被奴役之前的生活，或者你是否还记得我的名字。就目前的情况看来，我假设，不，我希望你会记起来。我们有很深的渊源，我猜就算我告诉你，你也不会相信。请你明白，即使你确实回想起了我的名字，我的样貌，我也不期望你的什么。寻回你以及你的……约翰·华生一直是我的个人行动，我常常以为这只是徒劳无功。可看来，命运如此刻薄，在一场血腥的变革之中把你交还到我身边。我必须除掉一些小障碍，才能把你从当中解救出来。因此……我恐怕事情要变得很糟糕了。”

“约翰在哪儿？”夏洛克低声问，因为，这才是他心中一直拉着红灯的事情。他的内脏在尖叫，一股似曾相识的反胃感让他恶心。麦考夫用毫无波澜的神情看着他。

“他在接受治疗。用公款能买到的最好医疗资源照顾他。这点我向你保证。不用问了，我肯定你清楚他的现在情况危急。你的联结已经警告你好一阵了，我确定你意识到了吧。”

接着，夏洛克的肩膀也开始刺痒了起来。他极力把注意力转移开，生怕被吸拽进约翰的痛苦之中。他眨了眨眼，再次在眼皮后捕捉到了什么，另一个时空。坠落，不能飞翔。冷。太 _冷_ 了。

“我被囚禁在这个房间了吗？我向你保证，如果是的话，这场谈话的结果可能就不那么乐观了。”他冷冰冰地指出。

“不是这个房间，是这层楼，暂时是的。”麦考夫妥协道。他的声音表明已经没有讨价还价的余地了，“几乎没人知晓的你的存在。现在请相信我，因为我们必须把你的出现所带来的损害降到最小。”

“听起来我还挺受欢迎的，”龙嘲讽道，“我怎么不知道。”

麦考夫干巴巴地笑了一声，面上仿佛蒙上了一层风暴。

“是的，你不知道。”

雨伞再次点地，他准备告辞了。

“我本来想邀请你喝茶，但你似乎不太感兴趣。等你感觉好些了，可以自由走动，但范围仅限这层楼。如果一切顺利，你二十四小时后就可以探望约翰·华生了。在这之前，如果你需要帮助，可以找戴着名牌的工作人员，但他们也清楚哪些问题能回答，哪些不能。”

夏洛克恼羞成怒。没有了项圈，却被困住了，就像动物园里的动物。他咆哮，两翼在身后展开，呈暴风雨一般的灰色，他唇间冒出了冰霜。

麦考夫不为所动。

“如果我是你，是不会这么做的。这层楼有监控。你可能想杀了我，不过如果我死了，你在这个国家就没有盟友了。”他放低声音，语气依旧礼貌但强硬，“不管你愿不愿意，恐怕我们是同一条船上的人了。”

“不管你想从我身上得到什么，我死都不会让你得逞。”夏洛克吼道。一切都是有代价的，而这一次，是拿他的自由，换取约翰。他太累了，因为他不管去哪里，做什么，都没有丝毫自主权。忽然间，一股黑暗残缺的事物在他体内升腾而起。仇恨。他恨这个穿西装的陌生人，恨他的头痛。更多的是，他恨这个人看着他时悲伤的微笑。怜悯。

“那你算走运了。我不想从你身上得到什么。一点也不想。”麦考夫转过身，故意背对夏洛克。他知道龙不会，也不敢攻击他。这太奇怪了，太让人愤怒了。麦考夫的声音很低，像是忽然记起了什么。仿佛他根本没打算让夏洛克听到，尽管他就站在几尺开外。“很高兴见到你。”

不知为何，他听上去有些悲伤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译：“paper mache piñata”，一种编织篮


	35. 囚禁为奴

****麦考夫·福尔摩斯的私人日志 六月** **

_我找到我弟弟了，但他……不再是从前那条龙了。_

_当然，我也不指望他能一成不变……毕竟我也变了。但是，这还是很……尴尬。他不记得了，可能是他不愿意记起吧，我不知道是否该提醒他。说自私也好，但我还是希望可以尽可能地保持体面，尽管我已没多少“体面”可言了。如果夏洛克记起我是怎么辜负了他……怎么辜负了所有人，我是留不住他的。哪怕约翰在这里，我也不觉得他会留下。_

_我老了，变得多愁善感了。最后，我的心会战胜理智。我们的母亲在九泉之下会气得跳脚的吧。_

 

起初，任何一点不便都会让夏洛克焦躁不安。他几乎在这个金笼子里安了家。医院很安静，对于公共场所来说有点安静过头，而且干净得过分，纤尘不染到他觉得皮肤痒痒。龙在走廊里游荡，起初只是看看能不能在这个密不通风的堡垒里找到什么漏洞，锐利的眼睛搜寻着任何工作人员或者建筑物结构完整性上的弱点。然而他一无所获。护士和医生们彬彬有礼，但身上一片空白，一丁点信息也没有。这里的一切都是为了确保安全，连窗户都是防弹的。这里的一切无聊到让他痛苦，尤其是 _约翰_ 不在身边。约翰不在所造成的孤独是所有事情里最糟糕的了。夏洛克咬牙忍受胸腔里日复一日堆积的疼痛，他的脑子无比渴望遵循生物本能，用嚎叫呼唤他的伴侣。

他不想再给这个“麦考夫”什么把柄了。这个监狱虽没有项圈，但还有铁丝网。

让人更恼火的是这个西装男阴魂不散的存在。他来的频率令人生厌，总是在四点，穿得无懈可击，好像别人欠了他什么似的。夏洛克一开始试图躲着他，用龙的身躯爬到或蜷缩进走廊的凹陷处，或者把自己藏在衣柜里或床下。然而麦考夫似乎对他的举动了如指掌，总会在夏洛克以为自己逃过一劫的时候出现。他给他带茶，有时候是吃的，要是他觉得夏洛克想吃东西的话。他向他提供有关约翰健康的近况，好像这些信息是奖励一样，而龙痛恨自己无法拒绝。

“他昨晚开始好转了。”麦考夫在一次会面时说。他坐在一张舒适的皮革椅上，夏洛克躺在在他对面特意安置的长绒沙发上，四肢懒散地舒展。这里还有临时图书馆，与周围禁欲的风格格格不入。老旧书架给房间带来一抹金色，让此时轻蔑地盯着麦考夫的眼神看上去没那么僵硬，“他们给他的肩膀又进行了一次手术，取出了大部分弹片。一切顺利的话，他很快就会清醒过来了。”

夏洛克没有公开说过他可以在某种程度上察觉到约翰的状况——毕竟，他的大脑，还有一部分与联结相连。他可以感觉到约翰的意识，那就像飘荡在睡眠之中，但在一片黑水之下的梦境里。“很快”倒不假。约翰已经开始可以感觉到多次手术遗留的痛感，以及为康复所接受的治疗与药物。一开始他以为这只是一道小坎，可现在它却变得越来越棘手，拖延他与伴侣相见的时间。令人讨厌又棘手。

“如果你让我去见他的话，他会更快些醒来。”夏洛克暴躁地小声说。麦考夫不满地看了他一眼，既同情又觉得有些好笑。夏洛克忍住不要瞪着他，因为他清楚他的脾性让他变得十分易怒。暴力是不会让这个“既不是龙又不是人”的家伙屈服的，这一点他明白。

“你再过几天就可以去探望他了，有点耐心。与此同时，我认为我们可以讨论一下你其他熟人的探访时间？”

夏洛克听罢，愣住了。据他所知，军营中的几乎所有人都被俘了。龙脑海中瞬间浮现出 _ ** **龙骑士****_ 的所作所为，他族人对无数无辜生灵、对他的朋友的所作所为，他不得不调整对此的情绪。他看着麦考夫，脸上戴着冷漠的面具，然而他实际上怒不可遏。

“我们的中队吗？火枪手？”

“很不幸，他们都失踪了。”麦考夫小声说，还算友善。他补充了一句，灰色的眼睛神情一转，“但军营中找到了四名幸存者，有三个撤回伦敦的批准。他们其中的三位获得了这个机会。”

顷刻间，夏洛克灵敏的听觉察觉出从走廊处传来的脚步。几对脚步声正朝房间走来。龙僵住了，鼻孔微张，来人停在门后，他嗅到了熟悉的气味。夏洛克甚至没有注意到自己站起来朝门口移动。他转动门把手，看见门外他已经预料到了的面孔。

突如其来的拥抱几乎撞倒了他。茉莉的手臂不管不顾地环住了他的肩膀。

“夏洛克，”她在他耳边如释重负地松了口气，听上去很惊喜。夏洛克下意识回应了茉莉的拥抱，惊讶地发现她的气息多么令人安心。就像花香和温暖混合的味道，他贪婪地吸了口气，心里的大石头终于落了地。很快他又被别人拉了过去，一个欢快的声音迎接了他。

“你看上去糟糕透了，伙计！”迈克松开夏洛克后打量了他一番，评论道。夏洛克隐约留意到迈克好像比上一次见到他时整洁了一些，而且穿的常服。唯一不同的是他晒黑了些。

“我们以为……呃，我们很担心。”茉莉替他说道，棕色的眸子关切地打量着他。他邋遢的外表叫人发笑，但个人卫生疏于打理的痕迹也很叫人糟心。夏洛克努力不要那么像一个受责怪的幼崽。除了一个熟悉的气味，还有一道陌生的气息。他的视线越过茉莉的头顶。

哈维轻轻地笑了，眼睛微微眯起。他怀里抱着一团被薄荷绿绒毯包裹着的东西。夏洛克忍不住盯着看，他已经很久没有看到过一只这么小的幼崽了。他口中一阵干燥，小声说，“看样子恭喜了。至少大多数人都会这么说的吧。”

哈维笑了，笑声明亮，宛若银铃。他低头凝视怀里的小东西，脸幸福得发光。他的神情如此惊异，也许有点眩晕了。

“她几天前才孵化出来的。我承认我还在适应她的存在。你想见见我的娜莉妮吗，夏洛克？”他说“我的”的口吻，夏洛克从中听到了浓浓的爱意。龙觉得自己在公共场合表达这种情感不大合适，因为他做不到像这位朋友一般自然。他正想要接受，麦考夫的声音便从身后传来。夏洛克忍住不表现得像一只受惊的猫。

“虽然这场面很感人，但我相信我该先告辞了。夏洛克，我相信你会跟你的熟人们说的。”

“等等。”夏洛克吼道，记起这个人在暗示什么，“你说有人选择留在那里。”茉莉在他旁边痛苦地吸了口气。夏洛克把脸转向她，警觉地眯起眼。“谁？”他起了疑心，问道。迈克替茉莉回答了，声音疲倦且沉重。

“ _ ** **龙骑士****_ 抓走了赛约斯，夏洛克。我们试着说服道奇回家……她拒绝了。”

龙的双手在身侧握紧，心中五味杂陈。不像约翰、茉莉或迈克，甚至哈维，道奇甚至算不上是朋友，但夏洛克不认为她应该承受孤身一人留在阿富汗的孤独，军营里一个值得信赖的人都没有。他咬紧牙，暗自诅咒了一声人类的固执。麦考夫消无声息地离开了。

夏洛克深吸一口气，让这难受的情绪消逝。他摇了摇头，驱逐脑内混乱的想法，接过娜莉妮。

人类婴儿闻起来无一例外是爽身粉和牛奶的味道，因为这些东西让他们高兴。他们闻起来就像自己的人类父母一样，脆弱又无助。而中华龙的幼崽闻起来是蒸汽的味道，那种在生命的最初龙蛋在母亲体内浸泡数月后所携带的味道。乍一看，娜莉妮并没有什么不同，深色的发卷蜷在头顶，因刚与哈维游泳归来，还带着潮气。不像人类孩童，她睁开的眼睛是有意识的，她向上看着夏洛克，大大的眼眸映出了夏洛克的倒影。

夏洛克试探性地露出一个不确定的笑容。娜莉妮注意到了，把小手塞进嘴里吮吸了起来。她睡眼惺忪地缓缓眨了眨眼。看着躺在他怀里的小东西，夏洛克胸腔中有什么紧张了好几天的东西放松了下来。

“夏洛克……约……我是说，你和约翰还好吗？”茉莉试探地问，片刻后打破沉默。夏洛克缓缓看向她，她看上去很担忧。他有一瞬间不确定是否要跟她说实话。显然他的朋友不知道麦考夫为了将他困在这里做了多大努力。

茉莉在他的注视下脸红了，急急忙忙解释道，“那个政府的人找到了我们……他看上去，呃，很冷漠。你不是被迫困在这里的吧？”

“他是唯一拥有治疗约翰的资源的人。”夏洛克缓缓回答，希望这个不像样的答案能够终止茉莉的疑问。她咬着嘴唇，对上他的视线，看上去有几分同情。

“你的眼睛……呃，好吧。你和约翰一定是经历了什么糟糕的创伤，才会像这样……”她打住了，看到夏洛克脸上的不解之情。她脸色唰地一下变白了，“你不知道？”她问，仿佛受挫了一般。夏洛克缓慢地摇了摇头。

“我来到这里后就没有照过镜子了。”

这时哈维开口了，他从夏洛克突然瘫软的手臂里接过他的孩子，声音低低的。

“你的联结，我的朋友。”他低声说，“你和约翰……”龙似乎词穷了，夏洛克看到对方的表情，惊恐霎时间袭中了他的胸膛。他眼睛痒痒的，努力忍住不要去揉。到底有什么事情出了岔子，能让他的朋友们用这样的表情看着他？

茉莉在斜挎包里翻找了起来，在粉色的软钱包里找到了她要的东西。她举起一块小镜子让夏洛克看。龙接了过来，口中一阵干燥。自从离开阿富汗，他第一次看到了他的样子。

他消瘦了很多，面孔因疲劳和压力而凹陷。脖子和一边颧骨上的淤青还在恢复中，泛着紫色，盖过了晒伤的皮肤。他正常的那只眼睛回瞪着自己，蓝绿银的虹膜浅得接近无色。然而他的另一只眼睛却截然不同。约翰的颜色看着他，深深的钴蓝色，是夏洛克的眼睛从未有过的颜色。夏洛克愣住了，辨认出他伴侣的虹膜特有的一小圈榛子色。他惊讶得张嘴，一股寒意顺着脊背淌过。恐惧如同麦穗般的长矛刺穿了他的太阳穴，记忆串连在一起。

沙漠。

尘土。

枪击。

_痛苦痛苦痛苦 ** **夏洛克**** 太 ** **痛**** 了——_

这不正常。

魔法出错了。大错特错。

 

 

****

宫殿静悄悄的，在女王受伤后呈现出死一般的寂静。无人敢在她寝室所在的走廊里发出太大的声响，生怕惊醒了她，导致拉尼娅不得不起身。

她在使用那个咒语后总是那么疲惫。可是她眼下还有太多文书工作，她多希望自己能强打精神，抵制柔软的毯子与枕头的诱惑。她心不在焉地朝涂满星空的天花板叹了口气，深色的卷发在枕头上呈扇形铺开。瑞克在她身边累得睡着了，即使同等疲惫，拉尼娅却睡不着。

当她从她的龙那里借来视力后，失明总是让她难以适应。她很少使用这个能力，而且事后她总是会觉得缺少了点什么一样沮丧。她知道那不是真的，而这念头一浮现，睡眠中瑞克便把头倚靠在了她的手臂上。拉尼娅抚摸着他的头顶，迷失在世界失去光亮时的回忆里。迷失在她的宫殿被烧毁，而她只能被迫看着家人在她面前死去，自己也随即失去了双眼的回忆里。在那些时刻里，她知道自己不是个孩子了，瑞克给了她上百年，她因此怨恨。

大多数人都忘了龙战前，她的土地上一片混乱的景象。他们回忆那些美好时光，对在王冠上洒满鲜血的世仇一无所知。那是很久以前的事了，过去了太久，已经没人记得了。

拉尼娅与五位兄长和两位姐姐一同长大，她是家中最小的孩子。

有一半的时光，人们都在告诉她，比起陌生人，更要当心手足。为争夺王冠有一场战争，而她位于世界图腾的底端，在那儿，权利就意味着生或死。她唯一的优势便是父亲对她的百般宠爱胜过他人，也许是因为她与母亲模子刻出来一般相似的面容，抑或者只是因为，年迈的国王已然疲于应对攻心斗角的狡诈儿女们了。拉尼娅不是与生俱来的战略军事家，她从来不是。

她的父亲因此疼爱她。与父亲在大无花果树下度过的时光是拉尼娅最美好的回忆。他那时看起来比无花果树还要高大，这个手握重权的男人，却如此优雅。他会为她摘无花果，掰开来一起分享，然后给拉尼娅讲述发生在遥远土地上的故事。她最爱的故事一直是那些未曾存在过的生物，嗜金如命的恶龙与在深夜唤醒孩童的仙子。她父亲曾笑着说她的小脑瓜“古灵精怪”。

那是快乐的日子，然而宫殿中的现实生活却远不及理想。十岁的时候，拉尼娅已经有三次险些因下毒丧命，而其中的两次显然来自她的一个手足。她在进城的旅途中都有一位保镖，而当老国王收到他的一个孩子又把另一个杀掉的消息时，她父亲变得越发疲惫。妮思是第一个去世的，她从阳台“意外”跌落，而只要是明眼人都看得出，那是精心策划的。拉尼娅并不介意这个姐姐，因为她蛮横霸道，还极其愚蠢。

努比亚杀死欧勒维后，她几乎每日都是哭着入睡的，当努比亚被一位满心要复仇的兄长杀害，尸体脸朝下被扔进河里时，她哭得更厉害了。拉尼娅不明白为什么如此熟悉的面孔会干出这么残忍的事。

“终止这种屠杀的唯一办法，就是变得强大。”她最后一位姐姐阿基拉在瞅见她哭得红肿的眼睛后，如是告诉她，“你想改变法律？父亲是做不到的，他太害怕随之而来的混乱。你必须有决心去改变它们，我的妹妹。”

拉尼娅看着她的姐姐，刹那间明白了。是她杀了妮思。

在阿基拉诞下第一个孩子之前，她又杀了两个兄弟，然后自己死于难产。某种程度上说，这算比较仁慈的死法了。婴儿是个死胎。

从那一刻起，拉尼娅决定战斗。她在兄弟姐妹的贪婪面前变得坚强，在质问父亲为何让这一切发生，在背叛与悲伤将她卷席的时候变得坚强。她开始学习保护自己，一有机会就溜出宫，与城里的男孩们练习匕首武术。她努力战斗，努力学习，并安然无恙地活到了十五岁。此时她剩下两个兄长，其他的要不就是死了，失踪了，要不就是死于他人之手。

马努与拉罗是一对孪生兄弟，拉罗比弟弟年长一分钟。他们形影不离，因此形成了同盟。拉尼娅知道要是与他们独处的时候，她必须警戒全开。这对孪生兄弟聪明狡诈，更糟糕的是，都是骗子。

要不是在他们开始策划如何杀死拉尼娅的一周后混乱爆发，他们随时都有可能下手。邻居的村庄传来消息，关于神秘人群从不为人知的沙漠中走出的古怪童话。而这个童话最诡异，最奇特的部分便是，他们会变成怪物。

顷刻之间，拉尼娅的生活变成了一个童话，不是有美好结局的那种。

她曾一度善良温柔的父亲，被迫作出了诸个最后会为自己招来杀身之祸的决策。龙是比埃及公众还要超前的种族——更快，更强壮，比王者还要强大。恐惧与怀疑让他们成为了敌人，让他们的同盟关系更加岌岌可危。然而，龙还未作出任何挑衅战争的行为。这题太难，大多数人不在乎。龙掌握着黄金，而对一个永远征战无数，内部动乱闹分裂的贫穷国家来说，诱惑实在太大。

马努和拉罗想要挑起战争。他们一次次撩拨父亲，催促他准许士兵抢占龙的领土。拉尼娅还记得那些争执，那些叫喊。她还记得父亲是如何迫于压力作出让步，他的强大在儿子不断的攻击下碎裂，与之而去的还有他的地位，他的荣耀。

“想想您的子民，父亲，”他们这样游说，“不是你死，就是我活，只不过是时间问题罢了。”

拉尼娅成长于战时，但她从未亲身经历过战争，不是像接下来的那样。龙惨遭屠杀，失去了他们的皇室，失去了彼此间的联系，什么也不剩。短短两年内，她自己的龙也沦为奴隶，而她的家族却比任何时候都要富得流油。

那条龙是她哥哥们给她的礼物，而当她看向面前这条小小的，颤抖着的，双目失明的生物，便知晓这只不过是个侮辱。

她给他取名瑞克，并向他保证，就算她无法还他自由身，也会有终一日会获得权力这么做。那对看不见的奶白眸子凝视着她，仿佛明白了一般。龙的声音很轻，但无比沉重。

“有魔法能让您变得强大，只要您愿意为此付出代价。”

“什么代价？”她这么问，因为拉尼娅从未有过任何权力，在此刻前，也从未想过去得到。随即瑞克变形，变成了一只妖蛆*样貌的生物，与先前的那条龙相差十万八千里。在某些人眼里，他也许很丑陋，浑身白如骨，声音冷如冰霜，眼周留有伤疤，双目失明。可当拉尼娅注视着他的时候，她却发觉他有一条极其优雅的尾巴。他在她脑内开口了，向她展示他被捕时的画面，以及他家人的死亡。他们有着同样的痛苦，他们之间有一股力量在牵引。

 _ ** **“代价就是代价本身，公主。”****_ 他沉重地耳语， _ **“ **要得到权力，便要从他人那里夺得权力。”****_

她的父亲病了。

她知道他中了拉罗最爱的毒药，因为它曾用在了阿基拉身上。

在那黑暗的日子里，她握着父亲的手，注视着他疲惫高热的双眼。拉尼娅下定了决心。

她在父亲额上落下一吻，怀里紧紧搂着小龙，掏出藏在裙子贴身出的匕首。她悄无声息地溜进哥哥们的卧室。她什么也看不见，但把双眼睁得大大的。

从此她获得了权力，从此她也不再老去。

 

****

拖拉的脚步声在沙漠上回荡。空气寒凉凝重，四周只有一轮当空而挂的明月。黑暗几乎吞没了一切，只剩队伍前方的一盏提灯还有些光亮。灯光在铁链上微微闪烁。铁链拴住汗津津的脖子与手腕，微光让恐惧的眼睛近乎显得兽性。

赛约斯旁边有个人在黑暗中绊了一跤，连带突然扯了一把他的链子。他咬了咬牙。出于恐惧，他极力站稳。呼吸的嘶嘶声从齿间冒出，像某种气溶胶化学物质的释放。唯一的噪音就是安静的呻吟。有人在请求，乞求他身边那个跌倒的影子站起来。

然而太晚了。队伍停了下来。赛约斯灵敏的耳朵在无数惊恐的心跳声中察觉出了一个镇静的节奏。

即使是在黑暗中，艾琳·阿德勒也无比显眼。她手上的提灯亮得晃眼，她把它抬高，从队伍前列走来，面无表情。她用灯照亮那个跌倒的俘虏，那双蓝眼睛就像蛇，厌恶地眯成一条缝。赛约翰瞟到了一眼短短的黑发。他好像认识这个士兵。哈本中尉，人类。

当他瞧见艾琳看着跌倒的士兵的神情时，赛约斯呼吸突然急促起来。她脸上没有丝毫仁慈。

“起来。”她下令，声音在寂静中回荡。大家睁大眼睛瞄了一眼哈本，又迅速移开视线，没人敢动弹一下。赛约斯发誓他能感觉到他后颈上滚落的每一粒汗珠。那个人呻吟着，脸色通红，疲惫不堪——脱水了。艾琳走进。赛约斯看到她抬起膝盖，顿时倒吸了口气，接着她靴子的后跟狠狠地踩在了男人的肋骨上。哈本的惨叫划破了空气，面色顿时苍白如纸。龙看着旁边的人蜷成一团，在沙地上蠕动，突然感到一阵反胃。

然而这并不是艾琳想要的反应。她发出野兽般的咆哮，一只保养良好的手抓住哈本的领子，把他举到空中。她狠狠地把他杵在地上，像摇晃一条狗一样摇晃他。

“我 _说了_ 。起。来。”她厉声说，红唇间露出锋利的牙齿。有人大喊了什么咒骂或抱怨的话。她猛地把头转向声源，鼻孔危险地张大。赛约斯咬着牙，听到了那句话。

“你刚才对我说什么， _人类？_ ”

周遭一静，人群中渐分出一条路。她生着深红色的头发，愤怒的眼睛无言地盯着艾琳，垂在身侧两手紧紧握成拳头。她开口，尽管声音在颤抖，但她依旧站稳了脚跟。

“我说，你还想怎样？一天半，我们一点吃的都没有，而你们优先让龙喝水。”银色的眸子因仇恨眯起，士兵愤怒地往地上啐了一口，“如果我们都死在了这该死的沙漠，你们就谁也不剩了！”

艾琳神色冷漠，但似乎被女人的话吸引了。她看向其他俘虏，其中有人类，但大部分不是。她将哈本举起，无视了他窒息般的惨叫。她声音如同死亡威胁，毫无感情。“你想要食物？你想喝水？”她的锋利笑容更大了，宛若一头掠食动物。赛约斯全身都绷紧了，闭上眼睛，下一秒令人作呕的嘎吱声誉尖叫刺破他的耳膜。他能听见女人在喊着什么，他听见了很多叫喊。而他也能听见女人的命令盖过了那些叫喊。“继续前进，不要磨蹭，否则你们的食物将会从你们 _自己的_ 同伴里产生。我说清楚了吗？”

一阵颤栗在俘虏中穿过。没人有这个胆量反驳。当艾琳吧哈本破碎的身体丢在地上，手中握着他的铁链。人群如死一般寂静。她毫不费力地折断了链条，把碎片扔在地上的血滩里。他在抽搐，潮湿的噪音从嘴边溢出。赛约斯发现自己直视男人的双眼，无法别开视线，注视着他被开膛了的腹部。

艾琳虽手染鲜血，但全身上下除此之外依旧无懈可击。她将这死一般的寂静当成应允，自言自语时难掩其自大。

“真高兴我们达成共识了。来吧，日出前我们还有五里路。如果你的同伴不能走，就背着他们。如果你背不动，那就最好把他们留给沙漠的动物。”

然后她转过身。赛约斯凭借提灯的冷光看到了她的背后。她衣物的领子下隐藏了一丝亮光。通常情况下，制服能完好地遮挡住它，但艾琳不在乎，就如同她不在乎忠诚一样。那伤疤泛着的银粉色光让赛约斯脖子上直冒冷汗。

他不知道他是否要拿项圈换一块烙印。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译：欧洲神话里蛇一般的龙*  
>   
> 下面是一些关于拉尼娅女王的事情，我怕自己不会在正文写到了。  
>   
> -我之前提到过埃及（实际上是非洲的大部分地区）以及东方有一条统一战线，而且很多年前就形成了。拉尼娅父母（母亲死于拉尼娅的难产）的联姻加固了这个同盟。因此，拉尼娅兄弟姐妹都拥有埃及名字，象征她母亲的血统。所以拉尼娅的肤色（至少是我想象中的样貌）也比她本土的子民要深。  
>   
> -拉尼娅是唯一一个没有埃及名字的孩子。因为先后死于她的难产。她父亲根据自身信仰，为她取了一个穆斯林名字。  
>   
> -拉尼娅的父亲并没有从妻子死亡的阴影中走出来。他一蹶不振，执政能力也所剩无几。他爱拉尼娅，但他已经不适合继续统治国家了，因此王国在他手下分崩离析。他因过于偏爱最年幼的孩子，在继承人的选择上犹豫不决。最终他执政时期结束了。他的优柔寡断为他以及他几乎所有的孩子招来了杀身之祸。  
>   
> -（这条很可能写不进正文里了）瑞克是被抓住他和他的家人的奴隶贩子弄瞎的。瑞克企图逃跑，作为惩罚，奴隶贩做出了这样的事。由于他在出生时，还有一位双胞胎兄弟（这种情况在龙族中十分罕见），然而他的母亲只有能力照看其中一只。于是她选择了更加健壮的那一枚卵，抛弃了另外一枚。在龙族文化里，抛弃孩子罪恶残忍之深，与谋杀等齐。


	36. 童话故事

****节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》** **

****幼崽（生长速度及其里程碑）：** ** _与刚出世的人类婴儿相比，刚来到这个世上的龙幼崽更为独立。一月大时，牙齿开始长齐，而一周岁时便可以自由行走。在这期间，他们的体型会增大两倍，并会在一岁半的时候形成心理语言能力，或更进一步，形成物理语言能力。龙成长过程中的一大里程碑便是学会飞行。尽管对此有诸多谣言（见756页第四部分），但龙在成长为十岁（以龙的标准年份计算）前，是学不会飞行的。晚熟的飞行能力方便母亲获取孩童的行踪，但同时也意味着，在这之前，幼崽都极易受到伤害。_

 

约翰潜意识能察觉到有什么事出错了。那就像一颗腐坏的牙齿，一根脊柱里的刺。他的四肢仿佛已经不属于自己了，他感觉自己宛若一只漂浮在池塘里的气球。一切都不真实，什么事情也没发生。

他在黑暗之中游走，跌跌撞撞地想找到那根能够让他苏醒的绳子。眼下，他还无法确定他到底怎么了，但不知为何，他十分确定自己还活着。因为有痛苦，而倘若约翰无法感知自己的身体，是不会有这么多痛苦的。而且还有一个声音，在一片漆黑中远远地传来。

_约翰。约翰，我需要你醒来。你需要醒来。_

有时，约翰觉得那个声音像他母亲的。还有些时候，那个声音更像是夏洛克的。他试图寻着这个声音摸索，不管这个人是谁。有时，约翰觉得他的手指几乎就找到了什么东西。可还有些时候，它就这么从他身边溜走了，像一条鳗鱼一样滑回了漆黑的水域。

他想要醒来。

他 _知道_ 一定有办法的。

一定有办法能让他回去，只不过是他忘记了而已。

 

****

在夏洛克发现魔法事故的两天后，他被允许去探望约翰。打那以后，他大部分时间都缩在床上，疯狂思考如何补救他和约翰的无心过失。此时，龙正在思维宫殿里一间几何风格的书房里，思绪飘回他与他的伴侣之间的细线上。

_伴侣。_

约翰。

只要他闭上眼睛，夏洛克有时可以感知到他同伴休息的地方。那是脑海中最黑暗的地方，就在约翰大脑的一个保护他不受回忆和创伤伤害的小角落。约翰渐渐在飘近，但还无法摆脱昏迷的束缚。夏洛克想到他能读到约翰这么多的思想，他能如此亲密地走进这个男人的身体，就感到一阵颤栗。这个心灵联结让他感到十分正确，却无比恐惧。他从不会设心理防线，但没有人能够一秒不漏地感受伴侣所经历的一切。它就像个不停歇的电视频道，在他脑海深处播个不停，夏洛克担心约翰醒来后的情况只会更 _糟糕_ 。

加上约翰的缺席，再加之被困在房间里，这对龙来说已然是一种酷刑。所以当他走进约翰的病房时，如释重负到腿都几乎站不稳了。他不知道自己是如何在一瞬间就变得如此多愁善感的。

约翰看上去很虚弱，那些讨人厌的管子缠在他身上，旁边还有哔哔叫的监测仪器。约翰的脉搏被转化成了一根绿色的线，显示在仪器屏幕上。尽管夏洛克知道他的伴侣已经度过了危险期，但他还是忍不住盯着看了好久。他不自觉地坐在旁边空着的一张椅子上。接着他没得选了，因为他的脚好像被绑上了大石块。他体内涌起一股想牵过约翰的手的冲动，但是管子和纱布横在中间，这让他极其恼怒。

他注视着约翰，察觉到了比创伤更不对劲的地方。约翰赤裸着上身，虽然部分被绷带遮住了，但这并不妨碍夏洛克的观察。约翰皮肤上的联结纹身是蓝灰色的，沿着他的肩膀一路缠绕，横跨过胸膛。而在约翰枪伤处，它仿佛一个巨大的鲜红水泡，警示着什么。两头在约翰皮肤上争夺主权。夏洛克看着觉得有些不适，纹身懒洋洋地移动，蓝黑色的魔法里混杂着红。丑陋，永久性的，而且非常糟糕。

_我对他做了什么？_

他想道，如至冰窖。

“他现在随时都有可能醒来。麻醉药已经停了。”麦考夫的声音从病房门口传来。夏洛克没有表现出任何听见的迹象，但一字不漏地记下了刚才的话。他的胸膛里好像打了怪异的结，“你该知道他恢复起来会很慢，很可能醒一会儿醒一会儿睡。这和电影不一样，他不会立即完全清醒。”夏洛克听着他雨伞点地的声音，目光锁定在约翰的脸上。这会让面对一切变得容易些。他没有马上回话。麦考夫长长呼了口气，“你再吃点东西，好好休息。别忘了，你们两个是相连的。你的健康也是他的。”

语毕，对方就离开了，留夏洛克独自思索。一瞬间，这个事实让他慌乱，但他抑制住了这情绪。他看了一眼约翰，闭上两只颜色相异的眼睛。除了等待，他什么也做不了。让自己的思绪自相残杀只会加重他的慌乱。夏洛克在心里记下一笔，要让麦考夫给他找点事情做。他极其厌恶找那个男人要什么东西，但介于他目前被拘禁的现状，这么做还是很有必要的。他在椅子上安坐，颤抖的双手放在了腿上。

这将会是漫长的一夜，而他并没打算睡觉。

 

****

伦敦嘈杂的交通依旧会吓到茉莉，虽然那不是军营的声音。她依旧不适应雨天，那雨声就像一种她无法摆脱的静谧。这座城市是自由与限制性引入的混合，她正在适应这一点。

在阿富汗，她是奴隶，但也是个士兵。这就意味着尽管她身份卑微，也有人听她的话。沙漠在某种程度上剥夺了所有人身份地位。参军最奇怪的一件事便是，第一次有人看她，并且 _看见_ 了她。她与人类一起进餐，一起睡觉，与他们一起洗漱。没有空间进行种族隔离，因为在每个人性命不保的时候没人在乎这些。

在这座城市里，她的生命不会受到威胁。她不必担心商店里会不会有隐蔽弹药，也不用担心自己某天会在地铁里被枪击。然而恐惧依旧存在，就像背上的一根刺，即使威胁不再，她依旧心惊胆战。这是存在于本能里的东西，而这让她对伦敦既迷惑又疏离。

她和迈克没有谈过这些，但她知道他有时也有同感。他们两人都无所适从，头一个月过得十分艰难。对于迈克来说，生活充满了心理辅导和治疗中心。只不过龙没有这么多身心健康的辅导，而唯一可选的却是军用体恤是负担不起的。

再者，茉莉不确定那是因为战争的记忆导致的。那心理落差是人龙地位差距造成的。在商店里没人会多看她一眼，而当她出门的时候一定要戴着项圈。虽然这项圈的面料材质比军用的柔软，但依旧让她窒息，倍感束缚。她无法告诉迈克，因为这会让他心碎。他对此帮不上什么，而且茉莉除了乞讨以外没有任何谋生技能，自由一无是处。要是在以前，她是不会在乎这些的。她不知道到底是什么变了，为何她变得如此拘束，为何连她的皮肤都显得太紧了，鳞片太闷了？

她试图用自己的方式转移注意力：为他人担忧。首先需要担心的再明显不过了——夏洛克和约翰。其次，她选择哈维和娜莉妮，它们刚好住在了他们公寓楼下。到目前为止，哈维的文件上写着，他与他的孩子都属于迈克。

哈维现在正处于新晋母亲的——茉莉私下里如是称呼——“筑巢”阶段。这就意味着龙公寓中的一切都是为婴儿准备的，因此娜莉妮总能找到毯子或枕头睡觉。至于哈维自己，能留在伦敦再好不过了。他不停歇地谈论着这个国家遇到的新事物，总愿意去什么新的地方玩。茉莉发现自己很乐意在这个从小就熟知的世界里扮演东道主角色。

不知是第几次从无边无际的沙漠梦境中惊醒，茉莉决定去探望一下两位。虽然没有锁门，但她还是敲了敲，过了几秒礼貌地推门而入。

哈维的公寓涂成了活泼的黄油色，尽管因为有新生儿的存在，屋里有些乱糟糟的，但也不邋遢。茉莉取下鞋，发现哈维在厨房里。娜莉妮一捕捉到她的气味就快活地尖叫了起来。茉莉忍俊不禁地注视了坐在厨房地板上的龙宝宝好一会儿，小婴儿身上穿着哈维从折扣店里买来的蓝色连体衣里，往嘴里塞着圆胖的拳头。娜莉妮朝茉莉咧嘴笑着，龙的尖牙已经开始冒出来了。小婴儿在茉莉的注视下变成了一只胖胖的长着鳞片的龙。娜莉妮的鳞甲是银绿色的，形状如切割过的石块。她摸了摸娜莉妮的脑袋，唤醒了某些埋藏在深处的记忆。茉莉尽了最大的努力对此感到满足，但她内心依旧有几分苦涩。

哈维腰上系着一条围裙，满怀爱意地看着两人。他正在碗里混合什么东西。

“她真的很喜欢你。”龙评论道。他放下碗，解下围裙放在桌前的椅背上。他朝另一张椅子挥了挥手，示意她坐下。“茶？”

“不必了，谢谢。而且她谁都喜欢。”茉莉轻松地说，毫不费力地把小龙抱了起来。娜莉妮觉得这很好玩，嘴里快活地嚷嚷着什么。她在那张椅子上坐下，让娜莉妮像只小狗一样趴在她腿上。茉莉很温暖，体温比一般人类要高，因此很适合当成午睡的垫子。

“是的。”哈维微笑着回答，“但她更喜欢你。”他坐下，舒舒服服地呼了一口气。他先是揉了揉头顶的黑卷发，过了一会手指又开始在桌面上敲了起来，“我一直想带她出门散步，但是现在又下雨了。”他郁闷地皱了皱鼻子。

“你得习惯下雨天。”

“你就不习惯。”

“ _我是_ 条火龙。我有权不习惯。”茉莉笑出声，哈维也笑了，毫不抱歉的样子。他看着茉莉抚摸宝宝的爪子和鼻头，在看到她大笑着打喷嚏时也微笑起来。

“不是说我不喜欢你在这里，但是，一切都还好吗？”

“当然好了。我只是最近睡得不是很好。”她含糊地回答。

哈维咯咯笑了。“理解。有个婴儿在旁边也好过不到哪里去。”

“想象得到。”茉莉沉思，笑容消退了几分，变得有些犹豫。如今她到这里来了，但是她不愿意毁坏现在温馨的氛围。大概是察觉到了什么，哈维的表情严肃了起来。他用关切的黑眸子看着她。

“怎么了？”

“就……是其他人。”片刻沉默后，茉莉开口。她语速很快，急着解释，“我知道你不想提这个，如果你不想提也 _可以_ ……可是，”她坦诚地看着哈维，神色抱歉，“我一直在想军营中队里被捕的那些士兵，他们会经历什么。我不知道 _ ** **龙骑士****_ 在打什么算盘但……”她咬住嘴唇，不再说下去。她的话让哈维略有几分瑟缩，仿佛想逃走一般。他做了一个痛苦的鬼脸，视线落在因不安而握紧在腿上方的手上。娜莉妮察觉到气氛的变化，发出了咕咕的声音。两人隔着沉重的沉默。茉莉突然希望自己根本就没有提起这个话题，正准备道歉。

然而，哈维先开口了。他受惊的声音粗糙沙哑，然后终于抬头与她对视。他肩膀的姿势很不自然。

“你不会想知道的。”他小声说，“你不会的……这事情。要说起来，太难了。”茉莉的嘴唇在颤抖，但声音坚定。

“我可以等的。”

哈维安静地深吸了口气，似乎迷失在了回忆里。他平静地开口，眼睛注视着记忆深处某个遥远的地方。

“ _ ** **龙骑士****_ 的目标是铲除喜爱人类的龙。改造那些幸存下来的龙，然后命令这些龙杀……要不两人都会被折-折磨。”他咬着牙迸出最后一个词，眼睛紧闭。茉莉朝他伸出手，既害怕又抱歉，不知如何安慰他。

“哈维……”

“他们会开-开始洗脑，告诉龙他们是更高一等的，说 _我们_ 才是应该统治世界的种族。最终，那-那些不听话的龙会挨打。他们会逼你宣誓为领袖效劳。”

“领袖？”

“只有亲信才知道他的真名。”哈维干巴巴地解释道，“对于他的追随者而言，他是蜘蛛。有谣言，但也有人认为……”他顿了顿，又继续道，“有人认为他是皇室失踪已久的王子，说他会把所有龙团结在一起，就像蜂巢一样，然后颠覆人类。”

茉莉听说过这一说法，因为它已经被写成睡前恐怖读物传开了。龙父母会透过铁笼子栏杆的孩子们讲这些事。

“这是个未解之谜。”茉莉低声说，可哈维却激烈地摇起了头。

“不是谜。”他坚持道，“我不知道那个领袖到底是不是他，但这绝对不是编造的。”他在椅子里因恐惧而微微缩了起来，“王子很可能早就不在世了，但故事本身不是骗人的。我父亲……他临走前……他认识老国王。他见过他一次，在和平年代的时候。”哈维看向娜莉妮，看上去满怀希望，“如果这位王子真的还活着……我只希望他不是领导叛军的那条龙。如果是的话……”他放在大腿上的手在颤抖，青筋凸显，“那我们就真的玩完了。”

 

****

“曾经，龙族安居乐业，散发着蓬勃生机。”深夜，夏洛克将传说娓娓道来。这个故事他早已烂熟于心，几乎是从他唇间流落出来的一样。画面栩栩如生地浮现在他眼前。

“龙的三个部族在世上繁荣昌盛地生活着，彼此团结一心。每个部族都有自己的天赋，保护他人的职责。火龙战斗，富有激情且生性自由。中华龙治愈，并为前来的寻找他们的同伴提供智慧。”夏洛克摆弄起自己的手，视线落在约翰肩膀的纱布上，“而北方龙保护，将其余两部族联系在一起。北境之王能够触及每一条龙的思想，从而保证和平与和谐。”他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但它以一种无法言说的方式起到了安抚作用。

“国王与王后居住在北方的巨大山脉顶端，不久就诞下两名子嗣。族内举国欢庆，每一条龙都庆幸皇室血脉得到了延续。”

约翰的脉搏检测器发出稳定的声响，夏洛克希望这点不要变。“有一天，山上的哨兵发现了一位入侵者。实际上，他不是龙，而是龙族从未与之交往过的，人类。他对于他的意外所得十分惊讶，声称自己的目的是和平的。他曾对我族的传说有所耳闻，说他是前来学习的。善良但愚蠢的国王相信了他。”

“那个人类离开了，但很快又回来了。他领着人类浩浩荡荡的大军回来了，声称龙在山洞里私藏人类渴望的黄金。而国王相信了他们，带着军队穿过山脉。北境燃起熊熊大火。”

“龙既惊恐又迷惑，一开始不敢反击。我们是热爱和平的种族，战斗不是我们的本能。许多龙被害，认为这不是战争。绝望之中的国王与王后将小儿子交给大儿子，往山上逃去，朝高山上连龙都不敢涉足的冰封道路去了。”

暴风雪。夏洛克被抓的那天，雪下个不停。眼前闪过什么画面，他皱了皱眉。

“哥哥要弟弟牵着自己的手，可路实在是太窄了。年轻的王子还不会飞行。”

_夏洛克！_

他的头突突地疼着，他不知道为什么。就像约翰沉稳的脉搏一样。

“王子从山顶掉了下去，跌进了黑暗的冰雪深渊。无论哥哥怎么找，都找不到他的弟弟。山脉沦陷了，其他部族紧随其后。群龙无首，龙族遭受重创。两位王子不知所踪，有人认为大王子因过于悲痛，跟随他的弟弟从山路纵身跳下。时至今日，龙部族之间四分五裂，察觉不到同伴的存在。”

说真的，这个结局烂透了。有些龙还认为，如果在暴风雪的夜里给孩子们讲这个故事，就可能会听到王子们的呼喊。这简直蠢到家了。他低下头，思索着这个故事从来没被他接受，但它给他的感觉就像插在胸膛上的一根冰刺。

“……愚蠢的结局……”

“同意。”夏洛克下意识回应这个声音。他的脑袋猛地抬了起来，两眼睁得大大的瞪着约翰。男人睡眼惺忪地朝他眨着眼，一只眼睛是他通常的淡褐色，而另一只，却是明亮的蓝色。

“约翰。”夏洛克吸了口气，一时间找不到别的话语。约翰冲他微笑，雾蒙蒙的笑容略显迟钝，看来麻醉药的后劲还没过去。当约翰眼皮再次滑动阖拢，沉入睡眠的时候，夏洛克又惊慌了。麦考夫说过得花点时间。然而，龙的心还是堵得像一只鼓似的。

虽然这只是一小步，却也算始见转机。他牵过约翰的手，忽略上面的管子与纱布，把它握在手里。


	37. 似曾相识

****节选自《龙学大全——麦考夫·福尔摩斯回忆录》** **

****灵魂伴侣（神话）：** ** _****联结**** 很罕见，但是灵魂伴侣比联结更罕见。这与直译后的人类词汇不尽相同，龙的灵魂伴侣意译为“分享同一思想的两人”。其神话来历尚未明确，恐怕只有最年长的龙才知晓传说的来源。灵魂伴侣可以存在于浪漫关系中，但也可以存在于友谊或亲情当中。灵魂伴侣是一个与你最相似的人，能互知并说出彼此内心所想的人。灵魂伴侣是最高兼容性的标志，要建立此种联系是一壮举，而关系形成后，更是牢不可破的（详情见55页）。_

 

约翰睁开眼睛。梦境残留在齿间，还未全然散尽，余下毛茸茸的触感。他舔舔唇，盯着医院病房熟悉的白色天花板。紧接着一头卷发挡住他视线里的光线。他已经习惯这一景象了。

夏洛克似乎有与生俱来的第六感，能够察觉约翰什么时候会醒来。如果他没有察觉到他的苏醒，那么龙就在一旁睡着。约翰转过头，看着龙，万般柔情涌上心头。夏洛克以一种极不舒服的姿势蜷在塑料椅里，仿佛在那里生了根一般。他的膝盖缩在下巴下方，两翼围成了一个临时庇护所。他双眼紧闭，嘴角平滑的线条让他看上去更年轻了。漆黑的睫毛在震颤，眼珠子因梦境在眼皮下转动。

如果约翰集中注意力，他会在脑海深处发现一些不和谐的地方。他不熟知的画面浮现出来，在他眼前掠过。他不曾见过或感受过的图像与思绪。

他几乎马上就确定他看到的是什么了。是夏洛克的梦境。

他不知道那意味着什么，但又非常肯定自己一定错过了很多。夏洛克醒着的时候，这条龙组织答案时异常小心。而约翰知道，他们相对来说安全了，不知怎地回到了伦敦，而且十分悲惨的是，他光荣退役了。最后一点不需要夏洛克来告诉他，光从自己肩膀的状况就能得知。

想到这点，约翰调整下巴的角度想看看自己目前的状况。不怎么乐观，尽管夏洛克坚持对此守口如瓶，但约翰也不蠢。肩膀上缠绕的绷带遮住了大部分创伤，但藏不住侵占他皮肤的纹身。约翰能感觉到它在皮肤之下的动静，这种感觉很野性，其中的原始之感让他后颈的汗毛都立了起来。他不敢完全信任自己的感官感受，哪怕它曾如此熟悉且自然。约翰下意识地畏缩了一下，但又担心这么做会让这股力量打败他。

至于这联结是怎么变成这种地步的，约翰无从忆起。关于中枪，他记忆模糊，得问哈吉尔才能知道自己是怎么挺过来的。约翰只记得痛楚，以及更似幻觉的梦境。他不知道那意味着什么，而从夏洛克那儿也套不到什么说法。龙似乎在自责，尽管他隐藏得很好。约翰不明白，但他一旦下了这张该死的床，他铁了心一定要找出原因。他不喜欢被宠着，光是想想就叫他龇牙咧嘴。

他告诉自己这就是他强迫自己正视伤势的原因，但他的心依旧一沉。逃避是没有用处的，哪怕越是思考这点，情况就越不乐观。神经损伤，这是最基本的评估。也许还会有大量的理疗在等着他。无法再如从前那般稳定射击的念头浮现在他脑海里，喉头涌上一股滚烫的苦涩。约翰深呼吸，朝上盯着天花板。

他不情愿地承认，介于目前的状况，自己已然是无比幸运。子弹离肺和心脏的距离非常近，险些就击中了大动脉。尽管取出子弹的过程很艰辛，但约翰已经能感觉到组织生长痊愈的不自然感了。最重要的是，他还 _活着_ 。他还活着，生命没有受到威胁，这是军营生活无法提供的。

他盯着天花板，告诉自己这已经是巨大的福气，牙齿咬住了下唇，企图说服自己。

 

****

雨水有节奏地敲打在窗玻璃上，淹没了格雷格·雷斯垂德办公室外喧嚣的噪声。平和的嗡嗡声让他刚过中午就起了困意。他旋转着笔尾，假装专心致志地再次望向刚分配给他的报告。

说实话，他的心思一点也不在这个区最近的动乱上，有更棘手的事情盘旋在他脑海里。

她又离开了，似乎以为他不会注意。然而尽管格雷格的睡眠再沉稳，他潜意识也能察觉到有人小心翼翼离开了床，踮着脚尖走出他们共享的卧室。他不知道自己为什么会躺在那儿，缄默地听着妻子的一举一动，然而这已成为了习惯。她的动作一成不变——她会梳头发，换上裙子，手里提着鞋，赤脚走过光滑的地面。这行刑般的一切本应一声不响，可在他听来却震耳欲聋。

他已不是第一次想过是不是应该说点什么。除开他的职业，雷斯垂德异常擅长假装什么事都没发生，即使是在他已经注意到的时候。

毕竟，他是名警探。这是他的工作。

然而，他在抵达苏格兰场的时候心情依旧低落。他表面上保持职业应有的专业样貌，可事实上，雷斯垂德只想回家，像黑暗中的鬼魂一样煮汤，然后坐在他快塌掉的沙发上。

这就意味着，当一个身着正装的女人出现在他办公室门口的时候，他感觉很不爽，而且她显然有什么很重要的事，哪怕他自己都不 _知道_ 是什么事。

“雷斯垂德先生？我需要您上个月经手的所有案件。”

“这是谁的命令？”

女人精心设计的微笑宛若一张中性的面具。她没有说话，从口袋里拿出一条勋带，将徽章放下来让雷斯垂德看。他向前倾，看到后嘴惊讶地张了开来。

“MI5与我的案子有什么鬼关系？”他不可置信地小声嘀咕。

“我相信有些信息不在您的授权范围之内。”女人直截了当地低声回答。她把手机举到面前，似乎打算在他从命之前一直无视他。她仿佛在期望他像一只甲壳动物一样逃走，这让雷斯垂德后颈上的汗毛倒立了起来。她对他的看法已经足够公然，他甚至考虑要不要把保安叫过来，即使这女人不会想被人请出去。似乎察觉到了他的想法，她停下来意味深长地看了他一眼。

“今天就很好了，雷斯垂德先生。”

粗鲁。

他把文件推给她，向后移动办公椅，去拿别的文件。他本想对此刻的情况打破砂锅问到底，可眼下他却别无选择，只能服从。

 

****

自从约翰醒来，已经过去了三天。尽管不情愿接受，但麦考夫给的案子已经堆到夏洛克手肘的高度了。他一点也不想承认，但这个人似乎摸清了到底什么能勾起他的兴趣，尽管他把敌意写在了脸上。他拿到手的都是些未解的谜题，夏洛克也不知道真假。他在这里不能看新闻，就算他可以，他也不确定手上的这些文件是否会上国家新闻。大多数谜题都是离奇怪异的，或仅仅只是纯粹的混乱。

他不确定是否应该保持他惯有的速度，但这会让东道主开心，更重要的是，这能让约翰开心。

尽管夏洛克近来一直在尝试屏蔽情感的潮汐，并且认为这一常态对他们两人都极其危险，但他还是能感受到伴侣的关切之情。实际上，这是因为整天没事做让夏洛克发疯。一个人的活动范围就这么大，雪白的墙壁会阻止他做出什么出格的事。夏洛克已经习惯了监禁，他在战时养成关于相对自由的定义让此时的情况让人无可接受。他的大脑在玩弄他，让他以为四周的围墙在向他紧逼而来。他无由来地想尖叫，却只能极力抑制住这种冲动。他命令麦考夫给他找点事，分散他的注意力。

这个谜题，连环自杀案，目前只耗费了他几个小时的时间。这些谜团越来越离奇了，夏洛克不得不怀疑有人监视他解题的过程。他犯了个错误，埋首于宗卷，大脑宛若镜片一般迅速梳理着可能性。受害者都是人类，年龄、性别、性取向与社会地位都是随机的。他们之间唯一的共同点是一味未知的毒药，这让案情更加难以捉摸。而夏洛克只希望能挖掘出更多的信息，能 _看到_ 更多的东西，如果这是一道杜撰的谜题，那理论上他就已经掌握了所有已知条件。

“你的耳朵怎么在冒烟呢？”

约翰的声音打断了龙的思绪，好像故意似的。夏洛克蜷在塑料椅上，抬起眼。约翰望着他，神情略带疲倦但饶有兴趣。约翰这些天看上去 _都_ 很疲倦——物理治疗的过程慢得煎熬，而强制性的卧床休息也无聊透顶。

“有个谜题。”夏洛克答道，伸出橄榄枝。至少他还能走动走动，他无法想象一次性被困在一间屋里几个小时的感觉，“连环自杀案。除了一种相同的毒药，没有任何共同点。”

“自杀怎么会是连环的呢？”约翰问，不解地抬起眉毛。

“的确不能。”夏洛克低声说，不知是回答约翰还是在自言自语，“所以我要证明这是谋杀。”

约翰咯咯笑出了声，那对颜色不一样的蓝眸子看起来被逗乐了。

“你对于证明是谋杀是不是高兴过头了？”

龙耸耸肩，忍住不要也跟着笑起来。但话说回来，他的确十分享受这个过程。这种感觉有点惭愧，但同时也令人愉悦，仿佛自己干了什么违法的事。夏洛克发现自己在每一次结案是，都有一种急于向约翰解释的冲动，因为这样就能得到对方的赞赏。至于约翰的称赞会让他全身幸福得打颤，他才不会承认这一点呢。

而此时的约翰，显然也想做些什么事，抬了抬下巴示意他放东西的包。

“真希望我有什么能读的东西。多谢天杀的比尔，我的书被偷了。”他自顾自地叹了口气，“至少那本书很有用处。太他妈的可惜了。”

还有另一个夏洛克还未予以评论的谜题。这世上没有多少人名为 _麦考夫·福尔摩斯_ 。他还没有告知约翰他们住家的名姓，而这个人也没在约翰清醒的时候出现过，圆滑得像一条鳗鱼。夏洛克觉得很烦躁，因为他与麦考夫的相遇，到与约翰的重逢似乎有着太多的巧合。他有什么没有看到的东西，宛若一个在火车轨道上盲走的人，这种悬空感让他恐惧。

“图书馆里有很多书。”夏洛克提议道。但约翰只不过摇了摇头，把头放回枕头上，挫败地盯着白色的天花板。

“不，我只是……抱怨几句。我猜。无视我，好吗？只是……我真他妈希望能去些什么别的地方。”

这已经不是他第一次这样抱怨了，而夏洛克很同情他。他用胸腔深吸了一口气，思忖着什么。两人之间的沉默宛若一种默契，沉重地诉说着未被说出口的话语。而他们谁也不想戳穿，唯恐会在裂缝间喷薄而出。然而它却如此沉重，充满着无限的可能性。夏洛克准确地察觉到他的双翼在随着他的思绪变换着颜色。柔软的灰色，带有一抹只在日落之时方才得见的粉色。

约翰是打破沉默的那个人。他的声音嘶哑，仿佛在害怕什么未知的东西。

“我……我以为我听到你了。我中枪的时候。”他盯着天花板，自顾自地扮了个鬼脸，“你在我的脑子里喊我名字的时候。但不是像往常的那种。就像……像——”

“就像我是你的一部分。”夏洛克接过他的话，因为他已经在脑中听到了。约翰的沉默就足以作为回答。约翰的目光几乎要在龙的身上凿出一个洞。夏洛克盯着自己手腕的形状和手指柔软皮肤的连接处。他奇迹般地晒黑了，肤色没有约翰的深，但绝对比他刚被收养时深了。

“我有时候……会经常听到你的思想。”约翰低语，仿佛害怕对方觉得自己疯了，夏洛克没有说话，这给了他继续的勇气。他语速很快，“不是一直不间断，但是……就像，只要我听，就能找到你。我可以看到不属于我的思想和画面……告诉我我错了。告诉我这是PSTD，或者……或者……”约翰打住了，用力地吞咽了一下。

夏洛克一直透过眼睫毛看着他，绿眼睛的注视深不可测。他鳞片的颜色在变化，变成了某种不知名的粉色与水鸭蓝的混合色彩，约翰叫不上名字。片刻，龙安静地开口。

“那不是PTSD。”约翰猛地用鼻子吸了口气。

“那是什么？发生了什么会让我看到这些？”他唐突地问，急切地看着龙，仿佛太阳穴被踹了一脚。他怀疑自己会不会心脏骤停。当然，这就是你在为自己性命担忧时有的感觉。这种感觉不同于中枪，却有股莫名的危险感。夏洛克站起身，放下被冷落的宗卷，缓缓向床边靠近，他能感觉到那对颜色不一的眼睛锁定在他身上。约翰坐了起来，夏洛克握住了他的手腕。这令他呼吸急促。夏洛克在数他的脉搏，终于抬头与他对视。

目光锁定，虹膜互相映出对方的倒影，就像两片互相契合的拼图。夏洛克能感知到约翰加快的脉搏在他身体中蓬勃汩动。

“你差点就死了。”夏洛克沙哑着嗓子，听上去就像指甲刮过脆玻璃，尽管他并不是有意为之，“你差点就 _死了_ ，可我他妈 _什么_ 也做不了。”

“我很抱歉。”约翰说。夏洛克知道他是真心的，可这还远远不够，一想到约翰的死亡，这想法就几乎在他身上开了个洞。龙喉咙里传出一声微弱的无助的声音，视线无法从约翰的脸上移开。他用一只手扶住约翰的脸颊。

他们在半路上相遇了。夏洛克与约翰同时偏过头，嘴唇相依，仅过了一次呼吸的时间。然后夏洛克开口了。

“我做过更糟糕的事情。”

“那是什么？”约翰注视着他的眼神暗了下来，宛若对方是自己世界上唯一在乎的事情。宛若夏洛克是他这个世界上唯一 _存在_ 的事物。夏洛克险些笑出声，眼角眯了起来。

“爱上你。”

他的唇再次贴上了约翰，宛若溺水之人。而约翰似乎不介意，他粗糙熟悉的双手攀上夏洛克的手臂。他们亲吻着，轻柔平和，令人感到无比 _正确_ 。他们分开之时，他晕乎乎地盯着夏洛克的双翼。它如天棚一般展开，呈现出无与伦比的漩涡般的洋红、橙色与蓝色。约翰永远也不想它们一直保留这个颜色。

“那我们一起做了最糟糕的事。”

夏洛克再也抑制不住笑容了，大笑了起来。他因许多事情而笑，因侥幸活命却为众多未来事物哀悼而笑，为拥有眼前的 _这一切_ 而笑，不管它会持续多久。他震惊地愣在原地。

前额相贴，双眼紧闭，将全世界阻挡在外。宛若无休止的反复记号，这是他们共同的主旋律。

_我在这里。我与你在一起。我哪儿也不会去。我在这里，我们在一起，我们很安全。_


	38. 往事回首

“这本书里的东西我们都知道了。”

比尔·莫里的声音从黑暗中低低地传来，赛约斯只能勉强听见。他挣扎着清醒过来，仰起头晕乎乎地往上瞧。透过上方地板的缝隙，他能看见莫里靴子的阴影。鼻子里的血顺着后仰起的头倒灌进了喉咙。龙尽可能地往石地上啐了一口。他还听到了一个他辨认不出的声音。瑞恩在训练的时候对他话并不多。那个声音太轻太细，赛约斯费了很大的力气才勉强听清。有人在什么地方尖叫。他咬着牙，脑袋突突地疼，努力集中注意力。

“没有提到心灵之歌的事？”比尔发出非人的低吼。突如其来一声巨响把赛约斯吓了一跳。他的铁链发出了声响。

“没有。童话书里也找不到。”又有什么东西碎了。灰尘从地板缝隙跌落，惹得赛约斯眼睛一阵刺痛。他往暗处躲去，希望能看到是什么让莫里如此愤怒。

瑞恩的声音如冰一般冷静。

“如果没有用处，那我们就把它烧了。清点损失，继续前进。不能让这些信息落入他人之手。”长久紧张的沉默。赛约斯几乎要放弃了，忽然间比尔哑着嗓子表示赞同。

“烧了它。开始审问人类俘虏。”

羊皮纸噼里啪啦地燃烧，空气中传来烧焦的气味。脚步声逐渐远去，苦涩的无助填满了赛约斯的胸腔。

现在，没有书能帮到任何人了。

 

 

****

约翰的头脑一片混乱，而这并不是他还要处理另一个思想的原因。尽管夏洛克在他脑子里的存在着实令人分心，但随着时间的推移，他也越来越能控制了。就像一个收音机频道，当他注意力集中时，他通常能够自主地调控。折磨他多时的头痛也减轻了不少。

夏洛克已经尽可能地解释了他们的状况。

“在高压情况下，联结会……出现别的情况。它会发生突变，因为魔法与强烈的情感是联系在一起的。简单地说，我们都身处险境，而且试图跨越长距离用魔法感知对方，而不是把魔法缠在一起。”仿佛为了证明什么，夏洛克抬起手在半空中比划起来。约翰不解地看着夏洛克的手指比划出一根线。夏洛克扯了扯那根深蓝色的线，约翰便在胸腔里感知到了变化，“我们之间的这根线，”夏洛克低声说，“把我们连在一起，这样本质上我们是处于两句身体当中的同一存在。但你得明白它的危险所在。你感受的痛苦，我感受的痛苦，对我们都会产生影响。你身体的承受能力没有我的强。”

那就很有诗意色彩了。眼下，约翰更加在意他们两人所带来的后果。他不后悔，也没法后悔，但他担心是他们两人的未来。龙与人的关系是无法公之于众的。龙不能被当做 _人_ 。 _约翰_ 直到最近才为这个问题而担忧。战争改变了他，打乱了他在社会中的地位。伦敦与华丽的建筑，熙熙攘攘的人群与明确的法律，是不会对他们友好的。

他甚至不知道，事到如今哈德森太太还会不会把房子租给他。她爱夏洛克，但这样的房客只能是麻烦。人们对像他这样的人有难听的称呼，约翰都有所耳闻，也清楚人们对这些人的认知。一想到让她，让 _夏洛克_ 经历这些，就让他咬牙切齿，不得不用鼻腔深呼吸才能平息怒火。

在医院的时候，他试着不要想太多，而是把注意力转移到东道主身上。他对这位匿名捐助人的目的很好奇，也不知道对方会在什么时候收网。

很显然，夏洛克不信任他。因为龙有超强的直觉，于是约翰不得不慎之又慎。

终于，那一天（也许是被人精心策划的）到来了。这时夏洛克正沉浸在即将完结的案件里，在图书馆里找资料。约翰在脑内迅速地确认了一下，看来龙还会忙活好一阵子。他在阅读越发复杂的信息上遇到了点困难，因为夏洛克像约翰一样，在发消息这件事上越来越精通了。

门上传来一声敲门声，一个男人走了进来。约翰的注意力立即从夏洛克古怪的想法上转移了过来。

约翰打量他眼前的这位陌生人。他很高，身着无懈可击的西装三件套，一整套行头比约翰的军队抚恤金还昂贵。最值得注意的，他有着窥测不到丝毫迹象的面容，冷峻的鼻梁，身侧带着一把雨伞。他有着华丽的上流口音。

“约翰·华生。”他直截了当地称呼他，“你比起我上一次见到你时好多了。”

“我猜你就是我们那位神秘的‘玛丽·波平斯’了？”约翰回应道，记起拉尼娅曾提到过的代号。男人微微一笑，点头示意，他握着雨伞的手指松了又紧。

“为您效劳。然而，我是有真名的。我深信你曾听说过。”

“是吗？”约翰表示怀疑。他很确定他从来没有听说过这个人。然而，眼前这个人显然有什么想告诉他，于是他决定暂时配合。

“我用图书馆的书把夏洛克引开了，来和你聊聊。”

他没有回答这个问题，而是走上前，在夏洛克经常占据的塑料椅上坐下。他锐利的目光打量着约翰。

“龙是一种传奇的生物，具有典型的蛇类或爬行类动物特征，存在于许多种不同文化中。自远古以来，龙一直是神话与传说的主题，被各种文化渲染，起初被认为具有神秘血统。如今在现代科技帮助下，“龙族基因”被证实为人类的一个突变亚种分支，具有“龙族基因”的人能够任意“变身”为野兽样的形态。”*

诡异的熟悉感朝约翰袭来。他曾读到过这段话。对方察觉到约翰的困惑，默默叹了口气。“或许这能给你提个醒。”他喃喃道，“我的名字是麦考夫·福尔摩斯。我的书在你手上已经有很长时间了。”

这个名字像一堵墙一般击中了约翰。他向后靠在枕头上，忽然呼吸困难。他曾有过无数种猜测，可这却是万万没想到的。他的大脑迅速把碎片拼凑了起来。

“那……那这就意味着——”

“我是麦考夫·福尔摩斯？我是条龙？没错。”

“你——”他咽下了下面的话，因为他差点就没经过大脑地大声问 _你居然还活着？_

然而，这显然是麦考夫所料到的反映。他浅色的眼睛扫视约翰的脸，眼神疏离地看向房间那边的窗户。他把表情谨慎地调成空白，但他的神态却略显沧桑。苍老，且悲伤。

“在第一部书里，我还有很多没写到的东西。继续写太危险了，我用不了多久就希望能忘掉我所知道的一切。我隐藏了起来，为保命放弃了我真实的形态。”

“你在 _这里_ 。”约翰平板地陈述道。麦考夫注视着他。

“是的。我绝对不是什么幻觉，如果你是这个意思的话。”

于是约翰在说错话之前闭嘴了。他思索了一阵下一个问题该问什么。

“你为什么把你这部书……寄给我？”

“我没有。”麦考夫阴沉地说，“在你收到包裹的前三天，我发现这部书从我的私人收藏中消失了。我对给你寄件的人一无所知，也不知道他们怎会知道你会用到它。这很让人恼火，说真的。”他后半句自言自语道，似乎有些愠怒，“我不喜欢一无所知的感觉。”不知怎地，约翰看得出他说的都是实话。这个男人的脸上有些东西，尽管冷酷无情，他还是觉得自己可能穿透那层面具。

“所以你才救了我。因为你觉得我们手上可能有你的书。”约翰大声下了个结论。他不希望让别人失望，还不得不承认那本书被偷了的事实。

麦考夫的注视意味深长，而回答很圆滑。

“我的私人助理通知我它已落入他人之手。你已经没有利用价值了，华生先生。我对你一无所求。”如释重负。约翰不确定金钱能否衡量那本书的价值。

但他还是很好奇。长时间以来，约翰都想知道到底谁会如此与众不同，会手工制作出这样一本关于龙的书籍。他曾清醒地躺在床上，想象着写下这本书的那条龙。出于某些原因，他的脑海里总会浮现出一位枯瘦的长者形象，很可能还蓄着胡子。而他面前的人穿得无可挑剔，不知怎地还显得很单调平面。约翰也不确定 _为什么_ 麦考夫会选择帮助他们，即使最后他们并没有他的书。他也想知道龙是如何坐在巨大舞台的后方，引绳拉线操纵幕后的。

“我不明白。”约翰说，因为这是对于他此时的想法最直白的总结了。麦考夫叹息了一声，似乎在权衡轻重。他直起身盯了一会儿天花板，仿佛久到永恒，他才再次开口。

“我不信任你，约翰·华生。”他如是说道。约翰眨了眨眼，他都还不认识这个人？他也不完全信任他啊。“但事实是，夏洛克信任你。我与他之间出现了隔阂，恐怕我们能够解决的时间不多了。”

所以是和夏洛克有关了。可约翰却不觉得惊讶。他后颈上传来一阵刺痛感，一直蔓延至他受伤的肩膀上。他不适地动了动。

“你想要我做什么？”他问，因为麦考夫明显有所求。龙的目光落回约翰身上，浅色的眼睛思忖着什么。

“我想要你听着，就像你一开始就做的那样。你要明白，我没有在我写的那部书里说谎，而我现在也不会说谎。至于相不相信，就是你的选择了。”这倒是真的。约翰一直都信任那本书，而那本书也从未让他失望。听从上面的指令从未给他造成损失。

“你想告诉我什么？”约翰问，对上麦考夫的目光。龙笑了，蓝眼睛里闪现出轻柔的光芒。这光芒从他身上流淌而出，如水一般填满了整间屋子。约翰吸了口气，魔法突然来袭，肩膀一阵剧痛，让他在床上吓了一跳。他惊异地看着闪耀的蓝白光芒充满房间，映射出倒影。

“我不想 _告诉_ 你，”麦考夫开口，声如来自高山的东风，“我希望展示给你看。这是我的特异功能，一种只有我一人拥有的能力。我称之为回忆井。里面有我的经历，以及我的痛失。它会告诉你来到这儿的原因。如果你相信我，约翰，触摸那抹光。有我的魔法，夏洛克不会看到你看的东西。”

约翰盯着自己的倒影看了好一会儿，他的倒影也回瞪着他。他那双颜色不一的眼睛似乎想告诉他什么。光芒触及他床边，如邀请一般荡漾着涟漪。约翰没有犹豫，情不自禁地伸出了手，无法移开视线。这就是一开始龙吸引他的地方，他们法力的原始力量。

手触到了水，但没有穿透。相反，约翰觉得自己碰到了一面玻璃，视线随着白光消散。至于听从他人警告小心行事，他从来都不擅长这样做。

 

****

这枚蛋是浅蓝色的，与他族人所有的蛋一样覆着铠甲。它在尖端处变成了水鸭蓝与金色的混合色。这枚蛋体型巨大，状如松果，几乎与他自己一般大小了。麦考夫伸出手触碰蛋壳，身体深处泛起一阵暖意。指尖之下，微弱的脉搏在扑扑跳动。他的小弟弟在睡眠中翻了个身，惹得整枚蛋晃动了一下。麦考夫忍住不露出快乐的小笑容。

在他的右手边，一只巨大的蓝眼睛睁开了。他的母亲在阴影处歇息着，墨蓝的鳞片遮挡住了山间的阳光。她的双翼硕大无比，一对刺立在脊椎两侧。她睡醒后伸展了一下身体，抬起尾巴爱怜地碰了碰麦考夫。

“这么晚了，你在做什么呢， _ ** **Athrùduinne?****_ ”这不是给幼崽的称呼，也不是真正的龙语。它很古老，是属于皇室的语言。麦考夫熟知这门语言，并且热爱它，因为这是他与他家人所共有的东西： _变形语_ 。他母亲的声音在山间回荡，惊扰了其他母亲。她的影子是麦考夫所知最安抚人心的存在。巨大的爪子把龙蛋调整到对着阳光的位置，尾巴更加紧密地拥着他们沉睡的幼崽。他摸着她的尾巴，诚实地回答。

“睡不着。在和夏洛克说话。”

母亲轻柔又有趣地轻哼了一声，用尾巴领着麦考夫回到她身边，直到他与弟弟一起安然地贴着她温暖的腹部。

“睡吧，亲爱的。你弟弟很快就会破壳的。”

麦考夫躺了下来，但还是睡不着。他贴着蛋睡下，在黑暗中轻拍着坚硬的外壳。他已经等不及天亮了。

 

****

虽然他的能力并不是鲜为人知，但还是很多人认为麦考夫很古怪。因为他的魔法，还有他的法力。他在很小的时候，就擅长各种类型的魔法，变形能力尤为出众。龙一般在真身形态下最为自在，但麦考夫却发现自己出于各种不同的原因，对每一种外在形态都怀有喜爱之情。这是一种极为罕见的天赋，理论上是年轻王子的天赐之物。可实际上，这让他在山间很难交到朋友。幼崽们不喜欢醒来看到一个光着粉扑扑的身体，还长有两条腿的东西跑来跑去，更不喜欢看到麦考夫变成那些他想象出来的东西。生着毛发的，太多肢体和太多翅膀的。有些色彩斑斓，十分美丽；而有些，蜿蜒爬行，一击毙命。

他很快就被告知他的能力是份礼物，他不应该用这能力吓着别人。他父亲低沉的声音能让王座都为之颤抖，此时却坚定且温和。

“你是我们国家的王子，我的孩子。”他解释道，“你必须保护其他人，而不是教他们对你心生恐惧。”他看到儿子在颤抖，思索着又加上了一句，“而且，如果你想用人类形态的话，可能穿上点衣服会好些。山脉的夜晚很寒冷的。”

麦考夫已经尽力了，但说实话，当他听说王位继承人很快就会增添一人的时候，还是松了口气。他从来都不擅长与人交际（而且，以一个九岁孩童的样貌赤裸着身体四处游荡，似乎也太过自由了）。

而他的小弟弟无条件地爱着麦考夫的所有形态，这点消除了他的恐惧。他拥有母亲与父亲的爱，但他还是为那个降临在暴风雪之中的生命而担忧。

夏洛克似乎是一个以恐惧绝缘体的存在来到这个世界上的。自从降生的那一刻起，他似乎就无法控制感情。他从蛋壳里尖叫着来到这个世界，并且一整天都拒绝闭嘴。

麦考夫十分爱他。而夏洛克对他的爱的回应，就像花朵面对阳光一般。两兄弟常常在熙熙攘攘的城堡走廊里嬉戏，如狐狸野兔般追逐打闹。他们会在夜晚钻进保姆宽大的臂膀与尾巴之下。这时，年纪长些的龙会开始彼此喃喃爱意。山脉是他们的地盘，石穴，亮晶晶的山洞，还有家人，麦考夫和夏洛克都是在这些之中长大的。

玩乐与学习是同时进行的。麦考夫的下午专注于历史与写作。他的导师，一条名叫艾洛维的长者龙，激起了他对于山脉之外世界的兴趣。

“每一年，三个部落都会进行一次谈话，但我们会在红星出现在苍穹的时候聚齐在一起庆祝，举办星光舞会。在这一庆典上，你的职责是迎接其他首领的子女。”

麦考夫之前听说过这个，但他只是不知道该对此抱有有多大的自信。他应当在舞会上接见三个孩子，而他们不都全比他年长。即使有其中一位年岁与他相仿，但他还是紧张得胃里打结。

恰恰相反，夏洛克的任务是表演。当夏洛克的小提琴响起，山脉都沉默了。他用人类的手指演奏除了微弱闪烁的颤音。即使还是个孩童，他在魔法上的天赋已经很明显了——音乐。麦考夫第一次听他弟弟演奏的时候，他停下了忧愁的脚步，平静的感觉降临在他双肩之上，效果长达一夜之久。他从一开始便知道，当父母过世，他不会是继承王位的那个人。而他现在更确定这一点了。只有能够演奏心灵之歌的龙才能成为领袖，而麦考夫在音乐上从未有过太多天赋。

 

****

“衣服很痒，我为什么要穿？”夏洛克皱起鼻子朝母亲顶嘴，他的人类形态生着狂野的卷发，那双蓝眼睛在他脸上显得太大了。她正把一件蓝色的长绒长袍系在他脖子上，银色纽扣闪闪发光。上面刺绣了北方龙的徽章：山峰环绕在龙之神吉努尔周围。

“安静点，亲爱的。今晚为了我乖乖的，好吗？”麦考夫注视着母亲，看她最后拍了拍自己的弟弟。银环映衬着夏洛克的卷发，交织成守卫的符号，立即为夏洛克施下了祝福与保护的咒语。中央的宝石衬托出了幼龙的眼睛。

麦考夫认为母亲今夜看起来尤为端庄。她的人类形态是一位美丽女子，发如乌木挽在脑后。她身着碧蓝与绿色交织的长袍，收腰处之下的裙摆与麦考夫的束腰外衣相呼应。一只拳头大小的闪闪发亮的蓝宝石制成的钩，将她的斗篷在喉咙处扣起。

“我不想去。”夏洛克噘着嘴抱怨，“迈克答应要带我去地下通道的。”这是决定举办舞会之前的事了，在那之后，他的母亲也不允许麦考夫把夏洛克带去年长的龙学习飞翔的山顶。她短暂地看了一眼长子，抚平夏洛克外套的手依旧温柔。

“就算他答应了，我们也有领导族人的责任， _ ** **Éanbeah****_ 。”这个昵称让夏洛克笑了，尽管他还在生闷气。他烦躁地摆弄着斗篷下摆柔软的内衬。

他们的母亲满意地转向麦考夫。

“来访者中与你年纪最相近的是格雷戈安公爵。你要礼数周全，明白吗？他是火龙酋长玛丽安娜的儿子。”

麦考夫尽职尽责地点点头，极力不要去想别的孩子都至少比他大上三岁。他都不知道他们会不会把他当回事儿。

他们一起走下精心雕刻出的阶梯，前往舞池。舞会已经开始，他们耐心地等候点名。麦考夫看到父亲站在舞池的最高点，迎接远道而来的宾客。每一位来客都身着他们部族的色彩，有蓝与银，有红与金，也有绿与白。大家穿戴制作精良的斗篷与束腰外套，样式各异的珠宝让人目不接暇。麦考夫发现一位风流青年在夸奖一位貌美的女子，他一身红衣与金色的眸子表明了他的部族。在酒水区，麦考夫的一位姨妈（她的变形能力在很久以前就出了问题）以真实形态被一群幼崽围在一起。她似乎在给他们讲故事。半空中，青少年们飞来飞去，玩闹般地追逐彼此的尾巴。他们的欢乐极具感染力，麦考夫蠢蠢欲动，想加入他们。

“别忘了，你还有事儿做。”母亲的话打消了他的念头。 她温柔地朝地上一堆嘎嘎乱叫的幼崽抬了抬下巴，这些幼崽还是人类孩童的形态。麦考夫不安地发现他们都与他一样，穿着华丽的服饰。

“妈咪——”他不确定他做得到。父亲依旧坦然自若，但麦考夫已经在发抖了。怎么会有人能在 _同一时间_ 让所有人都开心呢？

母亲把他往人群的方向推了推，动作轻柔但不容抗拒，她深蓝色的眸子注视着他。

“去吧，我亲爱的。交交朋友。我得去瞧瞧夏洛克今晚的小提琴表演了。”麦考夫别无选择，看来一副好心肠要丢去喂狼了。他暗暗逼迫自己冷静下来，希望他的斗篷和环饰不会勾在一起。人群中，大家都在交谈，但当他走近时，每双眼睛都聚集在他身上。尽管麦考夫试图保持外表严肃，可他私下里依旧觉得大家可以嗅到他的恐惧。虽然他们与他相差岁数不大，但每个人都比他高大，这顿时让他感到自己幼稚又渺小。他像一个白痴一样站在那里，声音仿佛搁浅了一般。

要不是那个男孩上前一步开了口，一切都会变得不可挽回了。

“麦考夫王子，是吗？我们很荣幸能见到您。”一只手伸向麦考夫，这个男孩笑着，露出了牙齿。他生着深色头发，与他红与金的装束相映成趣。他肩膀到髋部的金腰带上有条龙，那条龙后腿直立，喷着火，让他人一眼辨别出它的身份，“格雷戈安公爵二世。但请称呼我为格雷戈。那个名字是我父亲的。”

慌乱中，麦考夫只能握住那个男孩的手。对方的手很温暖，出于某些原因居然缓解了他的紧张，让他的胃也没那么难受了。撇开他的头衔不管，这个站在他面前的男孩的笑容表明，他是个朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译：该段首次出现于首章麦哥回忆录，由@Tsyiwng 译  
>   
> *文中的古语来源于爱尔兰盖尔语，由于剧情/审美的缘故做了些改动*  
> Athrú = transform, Duine= Person, man:  
> Athrùduinne  
> éan beag= Little bird:  
> Éanbeah


	39. 龙中蛇

格雷戈与麦考夫的想象相去甚远。虽然王子并不知道自己到究竟在期待什么。粗鲁无礼？高傲冷漠？又或者只是和别人一样，对比自己年轻的人都不感兴趣。然而，他却发现了一条比什么都要真实的龙。尽管有着再明显不过的显赫出身，但格雷戈为人直率，笑声爽朗，并且是个极佳的倾听者。他把孩子们一一介绍给麦考夫，仿佛他们已经相识了一辈子似的。

“麦考夫，这两位是来自东方的孪生公主，明和雷，这位是她们的朋友春礼、卡里姆和穆罕默德。”他示意两位身着绿袍的独特面庞，以及旁边一位黑长发的姑娘和两位公主的男性随从。他们微笑着点头致意，作出问候的手势。麦考夫下意识也微笑着朝皇室的子女回礼，母亲的话尤言在耳—— _要守规矩_ 。

“北境欢迎诸位。”问候词都是陈腔滥调，两位公主饶有兴趣地看着他。她们比他年长，麦考夫瞬间认为她们一定觉得自己的礼数很可爱，而这正是他极力想避免的。他露出一个笑容，点点头，这样总不会出错吧。谢天谢地，格雷戈似乎察觉到了他的不适，前来救场。

“您家族的招待真是太棒了。实不相瞒，爸爸一直在说自从我弟弟出世，他就没见过如此盛大的宴会了。”

“这真是一大荣幸。”双胞胎中的一个赞同道，分不清她是雷还是明。她的蛇一般的右眼是金色的，鳞片从脸颊处向下延伸，相比之下她的左半边身体更像人类。她转向她的姐妹，“我们很喜欢这里的装饰。”她指了指绸缎挂毯与金碧辉煌墙壁之上成行排列的油画。

谈话正常地进行，麦考夫还能够把控局面。本来麦考夫便未特意受到多少这方面的教导。人类的身体让他在从事外交工作、引导外交进程的时候感到自在，这样一来，没有人会受到冒犯。谦虚地讲，他很擅长这个。为公主们指路巨大宴会长桌的位置，顺着卡里姆和春礼的兴趣与话题方向闲谈，这些都不需要经过大脑。毕竟他们都是贵族，并且很乐意了解北方部落。

格雷戈观望着，时不时插上一两句。麦考夫惊讶地发现这很有帮助。他大多数情况下很安静，但一开口便一语中的。当人们对他的帮助表示感谢时，没人表现出丝毫不适，也没人因为他比自己年轻，说话有些磕碰而走神。格雷戈就像一剂中和，让事情变得轻松又愉快。很快就只剩他们两人了，麦考夫发现自己更喜欢这样。他尽量不要表现得太明显，但他觉得自己好像失败了。格雷戈对他 _感兴趣_ ，并且不会因为他是个长成人类模样的古怪王子而疏远他。更奇怪的是，当麦考夫看向格雷戈时，舌头居然会打结。同时他也意识到有这个想法的不止他一个。

 

一位黑发男孩儿一直在暗处注视着格雷戈。

麦考夫第一眼没有注意到这个男孩儿，但他大概知道这孩子是谁，所以看到魔法褪去后显现这个男孩儿时，也不算惊讶了。他看上去与夏洛克同龄，可能还要小一些。他黑色的眼睛一刻也不停地扫视人群中的面孔。他先前似乎对这场聚会没什么兴趣，但忽然严肃地看着麦考夫。一定要麦考夫描述的话，他脸上挂着一个近乎无聊的表情。然后他若有所思地开口了，声音刻板。

“如果你继续这样的话，脸会冻僵的。”

格雷戈因尴尬稍微红了脸。他把一只手放在幼龙的肩上，抱歉地看了一眼麦考夫。

“詹姆斯，你知道母亲跟你说过不能乱用隐身魔法的。”詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。当然了，麦考夫猜对了。他面上没表现出什么，但私下还是略微诧异于火龙的部落首领把养子都带来了。谣言传道，玛丽安娜在挚友病逝后收留了这个孩子。家族将这个孩子作为庶子收养，尽管他与别的皇室并无区别。说实话，麦考夫发觉这孩子的眼神叫人心里发毛，但他还是保持面带微笑。对宾客失礼是十分不妥当的。

“很荣幸见到您，詹姆斯。”他伸手表示友好。那孩子没有回应，而是略带嫌恶地看着对方的手，然后转向他养兄，脑袋若有所思地偏向一边。

“是吉姆。”他答道，“宴会太 _无聊_ 了，格雷戈。你的…… _消遣_ 一如既往的乏味。”他心不在焉地说，甚至不带一点音调或起伏。这番话出自一位如此年轻的人口中，麦考夫吃了一惊。那双黑眼珠似乎在评估他，一层层活剥，揭露出那副皮囊之下社交笨拙的青少年的模样。

“那你自个儿 _一边_ 玩去吧。”格雷戈斥责道，显然被弟弟的态度惹恼了。吉姆换上一副睁大双眼嘲讽的神情。

“难道妈妈没叫你看着我吗？她会怎么 _想_ ？”

“只要你不惹是生非，我不在乎她怎么想。”格雷戈压低声音，忽然记起麦考夫正在一旁尴尬地听着他们的争吵。他直起身，叹了口气，“去玩吧，我不拦你。”他把吉姆打发走了，那男孩儿速度惊人地消失在人群中。他的动作快如闪电，连麦考夫都不确定他刚刚是不是施了法。

当他确定那男孩儿真的走了，格雷戈伸展了一下后颈，无奈地看了麦考夫一眼。

“真是抱歉。吉姆……比较难管。我本来应该照管那小暴君的，但……”他认输似的耸了耸肩。

“夏洛克也好不到哪里去。”麦考夫肯定地说，想让格雷戈好受些。说实话，他私下怀疑那吉姆肯定比夏洛克糟上好几倍，但他没有大声说出来。格雷戈将信将疑地嗯了一声。

“我倒想见识见识。”他呼了口气，两手插进礼服口袋里。麦考夫情不自禁地注意到，格雷戈环顾四周时，在屋子里闪闪发光的高脚火杯的衬托下，那双眼睛熠熠生辉。他的视线终于落在麦考夫身上，脸上浮现一丝笑意，“至少，我觉得我们现在有时间喘口气了。北方龙通常怎么打发时间？”

这样的问题让麦考夫有点畏惧。如果他承认，当大多数幼龙选择地下通道时，自己却跑去无边无际的图书馆寻欢作乐，他可能会羞愧致死。于是他迅速选择了前者。

“有一个叫做地下通道的悬崖。我们在那里练习飞行。”

格雷戈笑开了，棕色的眼眸里闪着兴奋。

“听上去太酷了！”他说。麦考夫暗自松了口气。但他倒没料到环在肩上的那只胳膊，而当格雷戈催促他带路时，自己却不怎么在意。 _他好暖啊_ ，麦考夫忍不住想道。比起自己天生冷凉的体质，这感觉就像融进骄阳一般。他太喜欢这种感觉了，喜欢到不敢承认。

麦考夫朝母亲点头示意，母亲见了，笑着批准他离开，于是麦考夫便将两人带离了舞池。她转向刚才与之谈话的那条龙，耳环因她的动作摇晃出光泽。

两个男孩在麦考夫打小便熟知的走廊里闲逛，麦考夫时不时停下来，指出墙上的油画或其他的东西，解释它们背后的历史。格雷戈居然很感兴趣，这出乎了他的意料。他问起麦考夫曾曾祖父拉什伯恩之冰的画像。

“他爪子上有铁刺，他的特异功能是兵器。曾有传言说他一击可以铲平一座山脉，不过我觉得父亲只是想吓唬吓唬夏洛克，好让他睡觉。”

“大概会吓到我。”格雷戈笑出声，看着画像中神情严肃的龙。在火把昏暗的灯光下，拉什伯恩看上去确实有些瘆人。麦考夫不是特别喜欢这幅画像，但格雷戈似乎着了迷，所以他也不是很在乎。

“我对他的印象不是特别清晰。他喜欢酒，还有他的光荣战绩。他曾在千年战役中与冰霜首领温格冬作战。”每一条龙小时候一定都听说过这个故事，那时候四族部落依靠心灵之歌的联系聚居在一起。他们对那个时代都没什么清晰的概念。格雷戈稍微平静了一些。

“你弟弟今晚要奏响心灵之歌，对吧？”

麦考夫点点头，不安地动了动。他不知该如何解释自己的能力，也不知道格雷戈会不会接受他。全身变形的能力出现在东道主身上，与人们预先的期望不符。而严格意义上，他又是皇室血脉中最年长的，这对他一点帮助也没有。

“我弟弟……在音乐上更有造诣。”他如实解释，希望格雷戈不要深究下去。格雷戈似乎察觉到了他的不适，便没有继续追问。

“我之前从来没有听过。”他坦白道，“我的意思是，我能和别的龙一样 _感受_ 到，但我从来没有 _听_ 它被演奏出来过。那是什么感觉？ ”

麦考夫回忆起夏洛克的演奏。首先浮现在脑海的是安全感，是团结的感觉。就像母亲与父亲的怀抱，只不过这种感觉是由内而外的。

“强烈。”他最后小声说，“感觉很强烈。你可以感觉到城堡里的每一个人都在身边，与你在一起。你能够感受到他们的痛苦与愉悦，还有他们的记忆……大多数人第一次听的时候会哭。”

格雷戈略微脸红了。

“老天，我希望我不会。”他自嘲般地笑了，“我哭相可难看了。”

“我敢说那一定不是真的。”麦考夫反驳道，不知道自己为什么要把这疯言疯语大声讲出来。格雷戈朝他眨了眨眼，紧张地挠了挠后颈。麦考夫简直想立马变成什么能钻进墙壁或地板的东西。他转过身，隐藏起他火烧一般的耳朵和脸颊，示意格雷戈跟他来。

“地下通道往这边走。如果我们赶快，到那里的时候夏洛克就会开始演奏了。”谢天谢地，格雷戈没有说什么。

他们来到一条蜿蜒的石质阶梯，即使是在黑暗中，麦考夫仅凭记忆也熟路轻辙。格雷戈缓慢地跟在他身后，小心翼翼试探脚下每一步延伸在他们前方的石梯。每隔几步，便有外面世界的微弱银光与轻风透过狭窄的窗子透过来。越是向上攀爬，便能见着更多的星光在寒冷的夜空中闪闪发亮。到半路的时候，麦考夫意识到格雷戈开始发抖。

“ _老天_ ，你们北方人是怎么活下来的？”他呼出的气化作云雾。麦考夫转过身微惊地看着他。当然，火龙不喜欢低温，但这也没那么 _糟糕_ 吧？

“这才零下三十度啊。”他干巴巴地回答，迷惑不解。格雷戈低声咕哝了几句奇怪的话，两手交握在一起。麦考夫看见这位王子周身的空气忽然燃起了金色的光芒。格雷戈的眼睛闪过一抹红金，两手放低至身侧，揉了揉肩膀，长舒一口气。

“这下好多了。”

“加温术。火龙常见的能力。”然而，在不危及五脏六腑与血液的情况下温暖一个人的身体， _尤其是_ 在人类形态下施展这项法术，是极其困难的。格雷戈勾了勾嘴角，随意地耸了耸肩，满足麦考夫的好奇心。

“这样我可以不在那个该死的悬崖上冻掉我的翅膀。”他示意麦考夫继续。而麦考夫感受到了那股他无法在不烫伤的情况下触碰的热量，过了好一会儿才继续接下来的路程。

终于他们抵达了目的地。风吹拂着麦考夫的头发与衣襟，仿佛拉扯着他，将他从塔尖拽向深渊。他闭眼片刻，感受这寒意，寒冷得甚至在他的皮肤上都留下针刺般触感。

他没有看，但也感受到格雷戈在他身旁。龙的热量与他周遭的天气相比，就如一只蒸炉。下雪了，毛茸茸的雪花在麦考夫的发间与睫毛上留下白色的痕迹。他不想看格雷戈，因为担心他的反应。他在山脉的顶端放眼望去，凝视着无边无际的黑夜。尽管麦考夫不知道该说什么，但格雷戈似乎不怎么介意。他欣赏这景象时，棕色的眼睛瞪得大大的。他们靠近悬崖边缘，格雷戈向下探了一眼深渊般的无底洞，呼吸骤然一滞。

“老天，”风声淹没了他低低的声音，“这……这……”他失语了，显然找不到准确的词汇表达惊异之情，格雷戈看向麦考夫，双颊不可思议地泛起红晕，“你 _住在_ 这里？ _真的_ 活在这样的风景里？”

“你—— _你_ 住在哪里？”这个问题让麦考夫猝不及防。这真的有这么壮观吗？

“我住在休眠火山旁边。人类管它叫 _维苏威火山_ *还是什么的。但那和这个， _真的_ ，没法比。”

格雷戈深吸了一口气，即使有魔法保护，但还是被冷空气呛得不轻。麦考夫上前一步，拍了拍他的背，哪怕对方的热量把自己的皮肤都烤成了粉红色。

“如果你变形的话，会好受一些。”他建议道，忽然很讨厌自己。没有多少人能长时间维持人类形态，尤其是在高压情形下。压力过大，人类形态下的龙，就会与人类一般脆弱；压力过小，龙的部分形态又会流露出来。不过，格雷戈的人类形态很漂亮，那他的龙也一样。

不适感濡湿了格雷戈的眼睛，他眨掉泪花，哆嗦着搓了搓胸膛，眼睛狭长的瞳孔变成流体般的棕色。他抱怨了一声。

“你怎么受得了这个？你的魔力指数一定高得令人发指。”

“我是——”麦考夫打住了，踌躇不决。极少人看好他的能力。他保持沉默。这时格雷戈开始脱去人类形态，他的身体告诉变换着。爆发性的热量随着变形释放出来，麦考夫被迫倾身后退半步。

当他再次抬起头，站在麦考夫面前的是一条英俊的火龙，红与金的鳞甲带有银色的光泽。格雷戈的身高与成年马匹相当，双翼懒洋洋地伸展着。他的魔法如日光一般环绕在他周身。

他依旧能被辨认出的声音在麦考夫脑海中响起。

_****这下感觉好多了。** ** _

格雷戈快活地甩了一下尾巴，朝麦考夫邀请般地鞠了一躬。他那双淘气的红金色眼睛炯炯有神。

_****怎么？你不变形吗，蠢蛋？天就要黑了。** ** _

麦考夫之前愣住了，但此时紧张占了上风。他的变形技巧是很娴熟的，甚至可以说精通于此。若要在格雷戈面前变形，他理应没有任何担忧。但他不安地站在原地，那双无可挑剔的人类双手在身侧握紧又松开。

格雷戈等待了片刻，最后发出隆隆作响的询问。他巨大的尾巴询问性地环住麦考夫。

_****麦考夫？怎么了？** ** _

他开口准备撒谎，准备编造出一套说辞好让自己摆脱这愚蠢的困境。但是……格雷戈的神态实在是太容易读懂了：担忧。他还不认识他，可格雷戈居然已经在乎到能在注意到有什么事情不对劲。麦考夫不想对他说谎，尤其不是在今晚对他如此坦诚，如此关切的时候。他已经厌倦了 _躲藏_ 自己，假装自己是条没有特异功能的正常的龙。一股暖流涌上心头，惹得麦考夫差点掉出了眼泪。他把泪眨掉，对这感性无比恼火。父亲警告的话语尤言在耳，永远不要在他人面前展露自己的天赋。可是格雷戈就在这儿，忽然靠近，吻部几乎触到了他的额头。他滚烫的气息拂过他的脸庞，格雷戈多声音在他脑海中响起。

_****你还好吗？** ** _

“没——没事。”麦考夫大声回答，闭上眼睛。 _请别讨厌我_ 。他默默地想。麦考夫深吸一口气，稳住气息，睁开双眼直视格雷戈。他的声音坚定了不少，“拜托，请不要害怕。”麦考夫沉下心，像褪去丝绸长袍一般除去人类的形态。他开始变形，但没有立即变成一条龙。他让一切顺其自然地发生，好让格雷戈看到他的真面目。他在格雷戈面前急速地变形，变成一只银色羽毛的鸟，又化作一条蛇，一只野猫，毛发涌动着，直到野猫变成了一头北极熊。麦考夫还在继续，让皮毛褪去又生长，化作一种他想象出来的、世上不存在的生物，它生着石质的身躯与四肢，水晶般的眼睛闪闪发亮。他又褪去了这个形态，仿佛像溶解似的，最终以多年未见的自在定格在了龙的形态上。他是条北方龙，泛着焦虑不安的绿色边缘的银蓝证明了这一点。

格雷戈愣住了，一动不动，麦考夫都怀疑他被石化了。那条龙盯着他，狭长的红金眸子瞪得大大的。麦考夫害怕但挑战般地抬起了下巴，竭力压制自己的恐惧，直到鳞片的颜色回归到冬日般的蓝色，直到他感到心脏四周筑起了冰墙。然而他暗地里怕得发抖，尽管他声音依旧淡定。

“如果吓到了你，或与你的预期不符的话，我很抱歉。但我觉得我有必要在你道听途说来之前告诉你。”

“你是……”

“变形者，没错。这是我的特异功能。”他从未如此大声地说处这一点，他忽然意识到，至少没对一位陌生人说过。

格雷戈似乎在摇头，拒绝他的说法。他向后退了半步，麦考夫心底一空。他们短暂的友谊似乎已经走到了尽头，“如果你想走的话，我理解。我知道这拿不上台面。我可以……我带你回舞池吧。”

 _“麦考夫，”_ 格雷戈低声下气，麦考夫顿住了。他斗胆望进龙的眼睛里。格雷戈试探性地靠拢，目光友善。最终冰与火在他们之间交织，消灭了界限，只剩暖意。这实在是太太近了，麦考夫马上又觉得不满足于此。他用喉咙用力地吞咽了一下。格雷戈的声音很轻。“可我不想离开。”

麦考夫听到这句话就够了，但他却能察觉到那句话后面还有一个 _但是_ 。他极力不要让自己抱太大希望。

“但是？”

格雷戈似乎叹了口气。他小心翼翼地望着麦考夫，开口回答。

“我得承认，我见你之前有不可告人的动机。”麦考夫困惑地看着他。不可告人的动机？格雷戈马上向他解释，“你的母亲……她让你与我互动，我猜？”麦考夫点头，格雷戈一开口，碎片自己就拼在了一起。他大吃一惊，但一切都明了了。

“火龙与北方龙部落在艾洛维公主与马修斯国王之后，已经有好几十年没联姻了。”

“冰与火的二重奏，没错。”格雷戈说，脸色暗了下来，“我父亲告诉我他的计划的时候，我气疯了。我告诉他我是不会与从未谋面的人结婚的。他和你母亲谈过了，决定举办一场星光舞会。我来是想找个理由恨你，但是……”他停下了。麦考夫胃里一沉。

“那么，你找到理由了。与变形者联结是很残酷的。”

 _“不。”_ 格雷戈恼火地哼了一声，忽然目光灼灼地盯着麦考夫，“这不是问题。 _问题_ 是我他妈—— _喜欢_ 你，麦考夫！”

麦考夫惊异地眨了眨眼。 _噢。_ 这倒是出乎意料。他现在感到自己无比傻气。

“我也喜欢你。”他想不出什么更有口才的话了，唐突地蹦出一句。格雷戈咕哝了一声，烦躁地朝悬崖边缘走去。他焦躁地咆哮。

“那自以为是的混账会在这事上瞎唠叨 _好几周_ 的，我发誓我恨你。”

麦考夫依旧有些头晕目眩，而原来格雷戈一开始打算讨厌他的事实也没有冒犯到他。他觉得自己好像逃过了一劫，因为他不会失去这个朋友了。或者说，现在看来可能不止是朋友了。他一定要找机会和母亲好好谈谈，不过这就是另一码事了。眼下，麦考夫正像个白痴一样尴尬地杵在原地，知道格雷戈似乎终于冷静了下来。龙转过身，挑衅般地展开双翼。

“与我一起飞行。”他命令道。麦考夫没有任何异议，让格雷戈先起飞，优雅地纵身从悬崖跃下。然后他自己也起飞了，冰一般的空气将他的双翼如风帆一般扬起，让他身轻如燕。

他们在空中飞舞追逐，像幼龙一般互相游戏。每一次触碰对麦考夫来说，都如火舌的舔舐，而每一次推搡在格雷戈看来，都如冰冻三尺之寒。而他们似乎谁也不在意，在风雪之中飞行，与对方擦肩而过。在半途，麦考夫骨骼里传来旋律般的嗡嗡声。他太了解这个声音了。他让自己融入旋律当中，任由响彻山间的心灵之歌的音符将自己卷席而去，将自己与万物生灵维系在一起。

格雷戈感受到的那一刻，麦考夫也感受到了。这感觉很怪异，却又很温暖。麦考夫感受到了父亲与母亲，他的弟弟以及在星光舞会上跳舞的所有人。格雷戈红金色的尾巴碰到了他，好让他知道自己也感受到了。他们互相靠近，两人的思绪心声在彼此的陪伴下呈现出相同的频率。他们就像磁铁的两极，相互吸引，麦考夫觉得自己就要燃烧了，而格雷戈觉得自己就要冻僵了。风暴遮挡住了他们的视线，可两人都能不费吹灰之力就找到对方。当他们爪子相遇时，麦考夫才反应过来，两双翅膀相互交叠，他们在窒息般地朝地面坠落，仅在最后的危机关头才重新展开双翼。

他这就建立了联结，这就订婚了。这简直是个天大的笑话。

_****我觉得这是宿命。** ** _

一个幽默的声音把麦考夫从思绪中惊醒。他不情愿地拉开距离，调整蛇一般的身体，朝悬崖飞去。

 _感性。_ 他想道。

 _ ** **是希望。****_ 格雷戈安静地答道。他尾随麦考夫，两人一齐朝北方山脉的顶峰飞去。

 

****

尽管他们两人忙于与彼此共度时光，但聚会上的人们也没闲着。一位人类出现在城堡的大门前。麦考夫从众多人的口中得知，他的父母正忙于安置伤员与冻得半死的宾客。

“他说他的名字叫查尔斯·麦古纳森，来自足山小道那边的村庄。”麦考夫在图书馆壁炉一把精致的椅子上坐下，开始阅读。格雷戈是从他父亲那儿打听到消息的，而打那以后，他的眉毛就再也没有舒展开过，“门打开的时候他就昏了过去，治疗师们是这么说的。你的父母还在讨论要不要明早放他走。”未说出口的话悬浮在空气中。人类是龙一直不愿与之交往的野兽。他们不可预测，时常大打出手，而且很容易受到惊吓。

麦考夫暗地里觉得，这个此时正睡在其中一间客房里的人类，是一个蠢蠢欲动的定时炸弹。但他也意识到格雷戈对此有着不同的看法。

“这可能正是龙族所需要的。我的子民出于对人类的恐惧，已经被困在火山口好几世纪了，而我们并不了解他们的天性。”

“他们自相残杀。”麦考夫指出。格雷戈皱眉盯着火堆，思索着。

“我们 _也是_ 啊。至少在心灵之歌之前，我们也是这样。”麦考夫没有立刻回应。于他的子民而言，这情况大不相同。他们居住的地方远离大都市和人口密集的地区，高山的空气对人类来说太稀薄了，因此人类不能长时间呼吸。山区面积广阔，新生幼崽少之又少，且诞生的时间相隔很久。他与夏洛克之间仅隔九年，而这已经算是赐福了。其他的部落则与人类共享生存空间，挣扎着守护着自身。

格雷戈重新坐回到椅子上，疲倦地揉了揉脸。从窗外的月光看，麦考夫猜想黎明应该不远了。

“我不觉得我们应该放弃这种机会。”格雷戈小声说，“对我母亲而言，这很有可能发展成一项解决方案。我不明白她为什么要放弃这个机会。”

麦考夫也不明白。当时机来临，他的父亲正直公平的天性就会发挥作用。他不会全然禁止物种之间的联系，尤其不会拒绝求助。很不幸这也是他的弱点，他母亲常常希望能抑制住它。即使如此，他也不觉得她能在这件事上帮多大的忙，尤其是此时，部落之间争论不休。

“我父母很可能会召集内阁，包括你的父母和东方的皇帝与女皇。他们黎明前会讨论出结果的。”格雷戈低低哼了一声，表示赞同。麦考夫关上书本，用手抚平封面，他几乎没读进几个字。他羞涩地看了格雷戈一眼，“我得去哄夏洛克上床睡觉，他现在还和别人睡在山洞里。一会儿再见？”

格雷戈笑了起来，神情柔和。麦考夫惊异地发觉自己居然开始迷恋上了这个笑容。所以这就是 _ ** **奥西拉****_ 。随着时间的推移，能变成更深层的东西。

“好的。明天见。”他保证道，牵过麦考夫的手，握了握。格雷戈从椅子上站起来，朝走廊走去。

麦考夫目送他离去，火焰随着窗外吹来的寒风起舞。金与蓝在屋内碰撞溅开，一切都投射在阴影之中。他身上的暖意迅速熄灭，只剩盘旋在胃部的不安。沉沉的疲倦感从骨骼中扩散开来，拉拽着他。麦考夫的眼皮不情愿地打起了架。他蜷在火旁的椅子边上，抑制不住地颤抖。图书馆围住了他，仿佛在替他抵御着什么。

究竟是什么呢？连他也不知道。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译：Vesuvius，欧洲大陆唯一的活火山，位于意大利西南部。应该是原作的typo。


End file.
